


【柯王子】人質

by TigerLily555



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013), 柯王子 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 柯王子宮廷文。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 受不了Lofter老是給我屏蔽，所以以後會慢慢把文章在這裡做備份。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個故事我想了很久，是一個帶點宮鬥劇情的故事吧，終於動筆寫出來，雖然沒有很精巧的設計，但還是花了很多時間查中世紀的資料，希望你們喜歡。另外，時光之河這本書並不存在，我這次試試看把人名都換成中文翻譯，看起來比較整齊。

 

當柯蒂斯的軍隊從北方浩浩蕩蕩地來到首都的城牆外時，夏伊洛這個古老華貴、不可一世的城市，興高采烈地張開她的大門，歡迎新君的到來。儘管軍服因為激戰而破損，洗不去的血跡染在盔甲上宛如勳章，柯蒂斯依舊英俊挺拔地騎在馬上，帶著一群由從北方礦區解救的奴隸、工人，一路上收編的農夫、流離失所的難民，還有倒戈支持他的軍隊所組成的怪異隊伍，往王宮前進。痛恨塞拉斯的民眾將鮮花扔向他，親吻他的坐騎踩過的地面，高呼國王萬歲。同樣一批人，不久前還熱淚盈眶地祝福塞拉斯‧班傑明的統治直到永遠。柯蒂斯面無表情，提著長劍，踹開王宮的大門，把塞拉斯從他寶座上拉下來。那頂鑲了二十六顆珠寶與鑽石，曾經戴在數十位基利波統治者頭上的王冠，被柯蒂斯扔在地上，美麗而幽怨的藍寶石基利波之心在王冠上沉默閃耀著。塞拉斯甩開反抗軍髒兮兮的手，拉好自己身上的衣服，用倨傲的眼神和不屑的表情──也就是說，和平常一樣的表情──對柯蒂斯說，他自己會走，接著就被帶進夏伊洛塔中的囚室裡了，就在傑克的囚室下方。

這一切，傑克都沒有親眼目睹，全是事後這裡一點那裡一點聽來的。畢竟在那個時候，傑克還躺在他的囚室裡，痛苦地等待死亡。他知道國家發生重大變故，即使被關在高塔上，他也能聽見遠方傳來的喧鬧和交戰聲。他從囚室小小的鐵窗可以看見外頭的街道上，人們和馬匹在奔跑，有些人拿著武器，有些人抱著包裹。城外的方向竄起一道黑色的濃煙，號角和鐘聲來回響個不停。但真正讓他知道大事不好的是不再有人來了。沒有人為他送來乾硬的麵包和有怪味的水，也沒有修士帶著聖經過來要求他懺悔自己的過錯。夏伊洛塔裡的其他囚犯也發現異狀，他們搖著堅固的門，敲打鐵窗，撕下身上帶著臭蟲的衣服一角，伸出窗外搖晃，彷彿他們不是因為犯下重罪才被關進來的，而是無辜被囚的可憐人。傑克沒有加入那群絕望的求助者，他躺在冷硬的木床上，祈禱外面那群反叛者可以做到他做不到的事，成功把他那個將燒死異教徒當飯後娛樂的國王父親拉下馬。他不知道是誰終於受不了夏伊洛的天空老是飄著燒焦的烤肉味所以起兵反叛，他只希望這個人能成功。

只是他沒想到這個人會是柯蒂斯。

牢門再度被打開時，他已經三天沒有吃東西了，努力節省下來的水也在前一日就喝完。他躺在床上和飢餓的感覺拉扯著，感覺死亡一步步逼近，塔裡整天迴響的嘶吼和哭聲讓他心煩。他看不清是誰把他拉了起來，也聽不清那些帶著北方粗野口音的人說些什麼，直到艾德加站在他的面前，用一根手指抬起他的下巴，強迫他睜開眼。艾德加要他那些粗魯的手下把傑克帶走，說這是陛下的命令。在那一刻傑克就知道殺進王宮的是柯蒂斯，因為除了他以外沒有人可以獲得艾德加的忠誠。艾德加長大了，當年那個跟在柯蒂斯身後的小馬僮現在快要和傑克差不多高了，卻沒有壯多少。半年前傑克在北方礦區遇見艾德加的時候他瘦得只剩一把骨頭，靠著對塞拉斯和北方總督的恨支撐著活下去。而柯蒂斯除了恨以外，他還有更多別的東西，復仇的慾望，讓他獲得一路打進夏伊洛的力量。這些年來艾德加和柯蒂斯過的是什麼樣的日子，吃過什麼苦，傑克還沒有來得及想，就暈了過去，投入黑暗冰冷的懷抱裡。

******

傑克做了惡夢，夢見自己被送上斷頭台。曾經高貴驕傲的王子，在眾人面前人頭落地，而他的父親在一旁觀看。“看啊！”塞拉斯站起來指著斷頭台上因為恐懼和不甘心而發抖的傑克說，“這就是背叛者的下場！這就是不循上帝之道與男人行苟且之事的罪人的下場！”民眾點頭鼓掌，指責他的罪行，彷彿他們個個是等著封聖的聖人。“畢竟你是我的兒子，所以我不會燒死你，這是我對你最後的慈悲。”塞拉斯又說。傑克還來不及說出漂亮的傳世遺言，劊子手就按著他的肩膀要他跪下，然後亮著寒光的利斧就砍了下來。

傑克睜開眼睛，發現自己已經不在囚室裡了。剛剛那個惡夢，不過就是他叛變被捕後每天都會做的同樣的夢。在這些惡夢裡，有時候天上會劈下一道閃電，把塞拉斯燒成一束火炬；有時候傑克會掙脫身上的枷鎖和鐵鍊跳下斷頭台；有一次他甚至夢見柯蒂斯──十五年前的柯蒂斯──騎著馬踩過那些圍觀群眾來救他。但那把斧頭永遠都會落下來，嵌進他的脖子裡。每一個惡夢都是如此。

他試著搞清楚現在的狀況。光線令他感到刺眼，而那來自從窗子透進來的燦爛朝陽。他又躺了一會才慢慢坐起來，花一點時間讓感官重新回到他的身體裡。他的腦袋在此刻異常清醒，迅速把他所知的組合起來。如果塞拉斯沒有垮台，那麼他是不可能離開牢房的，因為國王無法原諒背叛，而那正是傑克做的事。柯蒂斯成了新的國王，他將傑克放了出來。

既然如此，有一個很重要的問題，傑克必須知道答案。這麽多年過去了，柯蒂斯還愛他嗎？

這個答案將會決定他是生是死，會活得像個奴隸或是王子，死得痛苦還是痛快。他開始環顧這個地方，四四方方的小房間，比傑克之前王子寢宮的浴室還要小。牆上沒有任何裝飾的畫，房間裡沒有插一朵花，屋裡除了小床，只有一張桌椅，一個用了許多年的櫃子。他走到窗前往外看，發現外頭是王宮南院的花園。這個花園很小又偏僻，種的花草植物也很普通，王室成員和來往宮中的人根本不會來。這裡是南院的佣人房。

好吧。

傑克在床邊坐下來，然後躺上去。他發現這張床雖小，但床墊很舒適，不會太軟也不會太硬，對他的背比較好。棉被床單雖然舊，但洗得很乾淨。他站起來走一走，房間明顯仔細打掃過，家具上沒有灰塵。桌上有一個水壺和杯子。他拿起來聞了聞，水壺裡裝的是乾淨無味的清水。更重要的是，櫃子上有一本看似隨意擺放的書，《時光之河》。

傑克把書抱在懷裡，露出這半年來的第一個微笑。他想上帝畢竟沒有拿走他的一切，他還擁有一個最重要的東西，那個東西足以讓他從屈辱和失敗築成的牆底再爬上來。

那就是柯蒂斯的心。

******

傑克在這個小房間裡慢慢復元。每到吃飯的時間，會有個壯碩的侍女為他端來簡單但絕對不粗糙的餐點，她每天早上也會為傑克帶來裝在銅盆裡的清水讓他洗臉和洗手。傑克過了整整兩個禮拜才知道這個每天都會和他見面的女人叫譚雅。傑克過去沒有見過譚雅，不過她黝黑的皮膚顯示她絕不可能會是當初班傑明王室的宮女，甚至不太可能是夏伊洛人。他也能洗澡，準備這項大工程由幾個寡言的僕人在譚雅的監督之下進行。他們會把厚布鋪在地上，然後把木製澡盆搬進來，再將熱水提進來倒進澡盆裡，把小房間堵得幾乎沒有站的地方，等到傑克洗完澡，再默默把澡盆搬出去。如果他想出去走一走也可以，但只能在南院花園，而且後面一定有人跟著，他們甚至懶得掩飾自己監視傑克的行為。

每隔三天，譚雅會為他帶來一本書，然後拿走三天前的那本。傑克喜歡派對、音樂、香檳和甜點，但如今他只有書。過去王子在離宮舉辦的派對是基利波所有上流社會的人都擠破頭想參加的。他會堆起香檳塔，有侍者端著基利波南方葡萄園所釀最頂級的葡萄酒到處走來走去，出自從巴黎甜點師傅之手的精緻蛋糕擺滿整個長桌，夏伊洛最紅的詩人和賓客們比賽作詩朗讀，音樂家演奏一首又一首的樂曲。傑克想念那些笑聲，奢華浪費的食物，從貴夫人和貴族男子們身上的香水散發出來的氣味，為了歌頌傑克的美貌而做的詩和譜的樂曲，甚至是遊走在危險邊緣的調情，還有戴著面具在午夜小巷裡的背德冒險。他第一次這麽做是由一位放蕩又美艷的貴族夫人帶領的。凱蒂夫人有一頭狂野的紅髮，在法國宮廷的經歷讓她的穿著打扮成為基利波上層階級女士爭相模仿的對象。他們會在因為酒精而讓絕大多數人暈頭轉向的派對中間溜出來，戴著面具，和其他一起偷跑出來的貴族夫人小姐先生們擦身而過。遮住嘴唇以上的面具是他們僅有的偽裝，蓋住他們的臉孔，卻讓慾望釋放。傑克有一次看到一個讓他想起柯蒂斯的人，或許是他的頭髮，或許是他的眼睛。傑克完全沒有考慮到那可能會發生的一百種危險狀態，就隨他進了一條小巷。昏暗的空間，模糊的視線，飄走的思緒。他真的很想念柯蒂斯。

當然，他只有在離宮時才能這麼做，等他回到死氣沉沉的王宮時，還要面對國王的怒氣和王后羅絲失望的表情。他的姊姊蜜雪兒公主不能理解傑克為何要這樣放縱自己，他能怎麼說呢？他的內心有一頭野獸，那頭野獸很貪心，什麼都想要，乖寶寶蜜雪兒不能理解。蜜雪兒嫁給她愛的人，她的丈夫大衛為了抵抗叛軍而出城，現在下落不明。大衛只是個身分低微的牧羊人，塞拉斯也反對他們在一起，但蜜雪兒來是成功獲得她追求的婚姻。蜜雪兒想要的都能得到，如何能體會傑克失去摯愛的痛苦。

曾經傑克也有不貪心的時候，只要有柯蒂斯和一瓶好酒在身邊，他什麼都不想要。他記得柯蒂斯第一次為他唸《時光之河》的時候，他們都還那麼小，窩在一棵蘋果樹下，讓午後的微風吹撫他們的臉。喜歡騎馬擊劍甚過看書的柯蒂斯為傑克讀了這本書。傑克閉上眼睛，頭倚在柯蒂斯的大腿上，讓剛剛喝下的葡萄酒在他的身體裡透過血液流遍全身，在柯蒂斯低沉的聲音和優美的詞句裡感覺身體熱了起來。沒多久，午後的雷陣雨就席捲了整個大地，柯蒂斯拉著傑克在奔下山坡，越過草地，闖進一間佇立在田野上的倉庫裡。他們全身濕透，頭髮滴著水，書也弄濕了。傑克在那個裝滿乾稻草的倉庫裡，聽著雨聲，把自己交給柯蒂斯。稻草刺著他的背，轟隆隆的雷聲掩蓋了他疼痛和愉悅的呻吟，柯蒂斯一邊吻他一邊微笑，把他抱得緊緊的。那是傑克的第一次，回去以後他有整整三天起立坐下都小心翼翼，洗澡的時候把所有侍候他的人趕出去才不會洩漏了他甜美的秘密。

那一年傑克十七歲，柯蒂斯十九歲。他還是國王寵愛的王子，他還是宰相驕傲的繼承人。他將會擁有整個王國，他將會接下公爵的頭銜和廣大而富饒的封地。那時候還沒有天崩地裂，傑克心中的野獸也還沒有出現。

傑克摸著那本《時光之河》，不知道當初被柯蒂斯帶走的那本現在何方。或許早就在宰相叛變失敗，艾佛瑞特大宅被火燒毀的時候也化作灰燼了吧。

譚雅一開始不太跟傑克說話，大眼睛裡的防備和懷疑表露無遺。但漸漸地，她也會和傑克聊上幾句。透過她，傑克知道現在塞拉斯還活著，羅絲王后和蜜雪兒公主被送回王后娘家的一處宅邸軟禁起來。柯蒂斯尚未舉行加冕儀式，因為現在國家才剛換了新的主人，一切還都亂糟糟的，所以不會這麽快舉行加冕禮。柯蒂斯到底對傑克有什麼打算？傑克何時才能見到他？譚雅說她不知道。她並沒有騙他，傑克覺得譚雅對於這個問題也感到很疑惑。

******

某一個陰暗的早晨，譚雅帶著傑克的麥片粥和麵包進來的時候，也帶來一套新的衣服。麻布襯衫、內穿長褲、羊毛長褲和黑色排釦長袍，上面沒有任何花紋和裝飾。

“用完早餐後，柯蒂斯......噢不，國王要見你。”譚雅說。

傑克假裝鎮定，吃了幾口燕麥粥之後就開始著裝。房間裡沒有鏡子，他不知道自己看起來怎麼樣。當初讓人寫詩頌讚的美貌依舊如昔嗎？他能讓柯蒂斯再看到他的時候摒住呼吸嗎？譚雅和僕人們帶著他到了過去塞拉斯的書房，侍衛通報，柯蒂斯要他進來。

傑克半年前在北方礦區和柯蒂斯久別重逢的時候，柯蒂斯滿臉髒污，衣衫襤褸，大鬍子蓋住半邊的臉，因為長年過度勞動和營養不足而失去了健壯的體態。現在的他仍留著鬍子，但修剪過了，頭髮依舊剪得短而整齊，身上穿著一件有繁複花紋的深藍色天鵝絨袍子，袖口綴著兩個寶石袖扣。他坐在塞拉斯的桌子後，一邊拿羽毛筆沾墨水簽著桌上的文件，一邊和屋子裡的其他人說話。傑克原本以為這會是他和柯蒂斯的單獨會面，但顯然不是如此。除了艾德加，這裡的其他人，有的傑克認識，有的傑克不認識。有個看似虛弱的老人坐在一旁，兩手交疊在一根拐杖的握把上。他看著傑克，一臉陰沉。其他的人看著他，表情複雜到傑克不想判斷他們心裡到底在算計什麼。

“傑克王子，”柯蒂斯一邊翻動桌上的文件一邊說，他甚至沒有抬起頭，“我相信你已經知道發生什麼事了。”

傑克期待柯蒂斯抬起頭來看他一眼，但國王依舊忙碌，“是的，陛下。”

“你的父親是個暴君，有鑑於你也曾經用劍指著他，相信你能認同我的話。”柯蒂斯說。他把一份簽好的文件交給左手邊的侍從，站在他右手邊的侍從立刻遞上另一份。傑克認識的那些人，過去塞拉斯的大臣和貴族都沒有看傑克，而是假裝對自己的鞋尖或是窗簾感到很有興趣。直直盯著他，甚至露出冷笑的人，傑克肯定他們一定是跟著柯蒂斯從北方來的。

傑克想他應該要附和他的話，說幾句新君愛聽的，提升自己生存的機率。自從艾佛瑞特家覆滅之後，傑克和塞拉斯的關係一直不好。他們有過很多的衝突，朝彼此罵過很多惡毒的話，也曾經想殺了對方。但他畢竟是傑克的父親。

“他是我的父親，陛下，請恕我不想在這個時候落井下石。”傑克說。

柯蒂斯終於看向傑克，他的表情冰冷，雙眼深沉，傑克看不出來他對自己有什麼感覺。

過了一會柯蒂斯才開口，“你看起來恢復得不錯。希望你滿意現在的住處，當然和過去的房間不能相比，但我相信我的手下沒有虧待你。”

“我已經心滿意足。”傑克說。

“這麼樸素的人跟我們聽說的傑克王子可不一樣。”有個傑克不認識的男子說，“聽說你夜夜狂歡，讓不同的人爬上你的床。”

柯蒂斯沒有說話。艾德加瞪著那個傢伙，“滾出去。”

“我說錯了嗎？我──”那人還想辯解的嘴在看到柯蒂斯的臉之後馬上閉了起來。他朝柯蒂斯行個禮就很快出去了。

“我會把塞拉斯交付法院調查和審判他的罪行。”柯蒂斯說，剛剛的一切像沒有發生，“至於你，你必須留在宮廷，現在的房間就是你日後的住處。宮廷的每個地方你都可以去，花園和獵場也可以。但沒有我的允許，你不能離開王宮半步。”

“我能請問陛下為什麼嗎？”傑克說。

拿著拐杖的老人開口，沙啞的聲音讓傑克嚇了一跳，“陛下不是來對班傑明家族趕盡殺絕的，他也不想再製造更多的對立，他只想讓不適任的人從那個位置下來而已。傑克王子依舊住在宮廷，能顯示陛下尋求和平與和解的意願。”

人質，傑克心想，柯蒂斯留他下來作為人質，好安撫──或威脅──那些舊的勢力。他不想做得太絕，以免那些人感覺受到威脅進而反抗他。他的目標只有塞拉斯，其他人只要乖乖合作就不會受到傷害，傑克必須留在宮廷的目的就是要宣示這個道理。

傑克提醒自己要回應，“我明白了。”

“今後你也不再是王子了，就僅是卡特里斯公爵，”卡特里斯是班傑明家族最原始統治的封地，在夏伊洛的東方，那塊地方如今範圍很小，傑克的離宮就在那裡。柯蒂斯抓了抓他的鬍子，“等到哪一日，國家安定了，你可以回到你的領地去。在那之前，就當我的客人吧。”

柯蒂斯示意他可以走了，然後繼續低下頭去簽他的公文，沒有展露出一絲一毫因為他們曾有的過去而產生的波動。他對傑克沒有更多的話要說了。

傑克離開書房，站在走廊上。這裡是他出生長大的地方，曾經如此熟悉，一磚一瓦也未曾改變，就連班傑明家族的畫像，都還掛在牆上，如今卻顯得如此陌生。他當了三十三年的傑克王子和卡特里斯公爵，如今就只剩下卡特里斯公爵了。有一度他很痛恨自己王子的身分，因為他一輩子都被這個頭銜束縛，影響，現在失去了，他又感覺像是被剁下身體的一部分。

“大人。”剛才房間裡的老人拄著拐杖朝他走來，身邊還跟著一個年輕人。“剛才我沒有自我介紹，我是吉利安。”

沒有頭銜，沒有職稱。傑克問，“閣下是？”

“就把我當作是陛下的顧問吧。”吉利安說。他保持著兩手撐在拐杖握把上的姿勢，“我必須向您坦承，我並不贊成您留在宮廷裡，甚至不希望您回到領地去當一個公爵。”

他的確很坦白，傑克看著他想，這在宮裡可是很少見的。這些北方人。“您希望我繼續關在夏伊洛塔中嗎？”

“我希望陛下將您和您的父親，還有蜜雪兒公主一起處死。”吉利安說，他相當冷靜，一點也不激動，或是擺出猙獰的面孔好配合他們的談話內容，“只要你們活著的一天，舊勢力就不會放棄為班傑明家族復辟。”

“斬草除根才是最聰明的方法。”傑克微笑，“我也會這麽做。”

吉利安點點頭，“是的，本該如此，但陛下不願意這麽做。他堅持不殺您和公主，堅持讓法院審判塞拉斯，還要把您留在宮裡。既然他心意如此，我們也只好遵從。”

“陛下宅心仁厚，我很感激。”他看著吉利安，懷疑他並不知道當初柯蒂斯和自己之間發生過的事。

“我只是要告訴您，有我這種想法的人並不少。他們因為塞拉斯的暴政受盡折磨，不想就這麽算了。但是，既然您留在宮裡，我們就會保護您的安全。”

“看來我沒有選擇。”

“是的，您的命運已經不掌握在您的手裡了。”吉利安稍稍揮了揮手，站在一旁的年輕人往前站了一步，“這是格雷，以後他就是您的侍衛，他會保護您。”

或監視我。傑克看了一眼那整張臉緊繃著的男子，“我知道了。”

“相信不用我提醒，您也知道自己身分特殊。”吉利安離開前說，“宮中的生存之道相信您比我清楚。保持低調，不被注意，您才有機會獲得自由和安全。北方來的人可不像南方人有那麼多規矩，有的時候一時衝動會發生很多事的。”

******

傑克很難相信柯蒂斯對他一點感覺都沒有了，不過這也不能怪他。十五年前，宰相起兵失敗時，柯蒂斯本來可以逃走的，但是傑克沒有相信他，所以害他被塞拉斯逮了回去。他想柯蒂斯就算不愛他了，或許也會生他的氣，或許會恨他，但絕不是像在書房那樣，冷漠而僵硬。心中一點愛也沒有，也沒有一點恨，什麼感覺都沒有，那麼這個人就無關緊要。當柯蒂斯權力穩固，不再需要傑克為他安撫舊勢力時，傑克就會像一袋發霉的麥子一樣被扔進河裡。他不能讓這種事情發生。

他看著《時光之河》，這不會是巧合。柯蒂斯到底在想什麼？

當天晚上，他把晚餐剩下了一半。睡覺的時候咳了幾聲，確保外頭的人有聽到。第二天一早，他在譚雅面前擺出氣無力的樣子，吃一點乳酪，喝幾口湯，咳了幾下，然後就說他吃不下了。午餐也是如此。

譚雅端著晚餐進來的時候，傑克已經爬上床縮在被子裡了。他一邊咳一邊說自己很累不想吃飯，接下來每隔幾分鐘就咳個幾下。等到夜深人靜，他打開窗子，敞開衣襟，讓漸漸變冷的夜風吹進房裡。他把自己的頭淋濕，坐在窗口吹著風，發抖。

隔天，疼痛的喉嚨讓他不用再裝病了，發熱的身體也讓他可以理所當然地躺在床上不起來。譚雅伸出她的手放在傑克的額頭上──在過去，她擅自碰觸王儲身體的行為足以讓她坐牢。御醫沒多久就來了。僕人在他的房間進進出出，給他的額頭換冰涼的毛巾，餵他吃藥和喝肉湯。他掙扎著推開那些人的手，聽見他們憂慮地談論著。

他們都不是傑克想要見到的人。

傑克想要見到的人終於在半夜出現。他的腳步很輕，但傑克還是立刻從半夢半醒間意識到他的存在。他閉上眼睛，感覺那曾經熟悉的腳步聲慢慢靠近他的床，感覺那人的視線停留在他的臉上。那人用手指輕輕碰他的臉。柯蒂斯以前總是用這種方式對傑克表達他的愛戀。

傑克沒有睜開眼睛，他讓對方以為自己還睡著。他輕聲說，“柯蒂斯。”

那隻手立刻縮了回去。傑克皺著眉頭，希望自己看起來很悲傷，如果可以，他想流下眼淚。但他相信一個夢中的囈語所造成的效果已經足夠。

黑暗中的人看了他很久之後才悄悄離開。

吉利安說得沒錯，宮中的生存之道傑克比誰都清楚。保持低調不被注意當然很好，但也表示這個人隨時可以被拋棄。只有王宮的主人才能決定他的未來。他不想被處死，不要像個螻蟻一樣活著。柯蒂斯是他唯一的希望。他不奢望能夠救下塞拉斯，或是重獲自由，更不想重返王位，太荒謬的夢他不會去追求的。但至少他可以讓自己離開這個傭人房，如果這表示得爬上國王的床才能做到，他也願意去做。

因為他現在一無所有，只有愛是他僅剩的武器。

 

─待續─


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫得比我想像中的長，我會繼續努力的，感謝大家的喜愛。另外文中的關於基利波的地名和貴族頭銜都是虛構的。

 

 

這一切都要怪前任基利波的樞機主教薩謬爾不好，他死得太早了。

薩謬爾是基利波第一位深色皮膚的樞機主教。傑克記得他總是穿著咖啡色的長袍，不因晉升為樞機主教又進了國王的樞密院就換穿比較華麗的服裝。十歲那一年，傑克問他說，如果你站在黑夜裡，別人是不是就看不到你了？薩謬爾放下手上的羽毛筆回答，那我們來試試看。於是他們把主教辦公廳的窗幔全都放下來，兩人站在黑暗之中。傑克看見薩謬爾露出一口不太白的牙之後咯咯笑了很久。

薩謬爾奉行清簡的生活。他很少參與王宮應酬和宴會，每星期三、星期五、星期六都不吃肉。塞拉斯想揮霍國庫的錢，他出言勸戒；塞拉斯想通過不合理的法案，他花上好幾天的時間分析利弊；他對異教徒或不信神者是憐憫而非厭惡，他願意包容甚過打壓；塞拉斯每次因為一點芝麻綠豆大的事情和鄰國迦特打仗，薩謬爾總是盡全力阻止國王再興戰事；他勸國王不要太過依賴王后兄長威廉‧克羅斯的財力，也不可放任貴族們依恃身分欺壓百姓；他要求基利波境內的教堂不可聚歛財富，要王室不可鋪張浪費，譴責官員的腐敗情形，懇求國王一言一行不可偏離上帝旨意。傑克記得他有時候準備就寢前經過薩謬爾的辦公廳，門縫依舊透著燭光。當他第二天早上起床到王家小教堂進行晨間祈禱的時候，薩謬爾已經坐在會議廳的長桌旁，等著國王來開會了。

毫無疑問，他是個好主教。但他有個問題，就是管得太多了，多到超過國王可以容忍的範圍。他們數度發生衝突，連羅馬教廷都來信關切。

薩謬爾因為勞累病死的時候，塞拉斯確實感到悲痛。有人懷疑塞拉斯終於決定讓他永遠閉嘴好圖個清靜，但傑克不相信塞拉斯會對一位德性沒有缺陷的神職人員下毒手。薩謬爾一直給國王帶來不悅耳的聲音，但塞拉斯當時還能分辨忠言和讒言的區別。只是薩謬爾像塊烏雲一樣籠罩在塞拉斯頭頂太久了，他決定要讓自己呼吸點自由的空氣。

於是他提名威佛做為基利波新任的樞機主教，教皇也同意了。

傑克怪薩謬爾那麼早就離他們而去，奔向天主的懷抱，但把後來發生的事都算在威佛頭上。威佛的長袍上有金線繡的邊和皮草鑲的袖口與衣領；威佛總是能辦到塞拉斯要求的事情，無論是增稅、徵地，或是修建一座一年只會去住一次的豪華莊園；當塞拉斯太過沉迷在聖經裡神秘的預言或是荒謬的奇蹟與徵兆，威佛說出國王喜歡聽的解釋；塞拉斯想要用火焰淨化那些異教徒的靈魂，讓人民知道偏離主的道路會有多麼悲慘的下場時，威佛為他打造火刑台；人間地獄般的北方礦場是威佛一手規畫的，而塞拉斯為了礦場帶來的高額收入所以閉眼不見那裡每天都有奴隸在極度痛苦中死去的事實；威佛的宗教審判庭能用最牽強的證據來逮捕處死任何人，教會的財產和權力直逼國會和宮廷。

兩個瘋狂的靈魂能碰撞出最駭人的火花，逼得當時的宰相斯諾公爵艾佛瑞特帶著軍隊殺入宮廷。他想殺的其實不是塞拉斯，而是威佛。但是他太衝動又缺乏縝密的計劃和有力的盟軍，所以他失敗了。國王將此視為是對他的挑戰和背叛。

於是艾佛瑞特家族遭到滅頂之災，一顆顆人頭落在殉教者廣場上，威佛用一把火燒了那棟優雅的宅邸。那棟有著傑克和柯蒂斯許多年少回憶的宅邸成為一堆斷壁殘垣，從此傑克和柯蒂斯分離十五年。

傑克在他的小房間裡看著《時光之河》。那本書的封面畫著一條鋪滿星星的河流，那條河流將兩個相愛的人帶往永恆的星空裡。柯蒂斯回來了，塞拉斯因此付出做為一個昏君的代價。傑克知道，下一個付出代價的人將會是威佛。

******

得知自己依舊為柯蒂斯所愛讓傑克安心不少。一個國王可以為人質指派御醫治病，但只會為心愛的人半夜探視。他專注在讓自己康復上，睡得很多，吃光譚雅為他帶來的每一盤食物，靜下心來讀書。傑克的僕役和侍女突然各增加兩名，譚雅還為他換了更加保暖的羽絨被、床單，多添兩個枕頭，還掛上更能遮蔽從窗戶縫隙吹進來的風的厚重窗幔。他每一餐的份量都增加了，濃湯裡有滿滿的蔬菜和肉塊，甚至有蘋果和牛奶。傑克認為柯蒂斯因為他的病而自責，他在用一種不易被察覺的方式補償他。

儘管如此，柯蒂斯在眾人面前待他依舊殘忍，他下令要傑克去參加他的加冕典禮。這是政變發生後傑克第一次出席在公共場合，他們要他在現場，顯示班傑明家族對新國王的支持，無論他是否願意。柯蒂斯派譚雅送了一套新的黑禮服和一頂小帽給他，還有一條樣式和設計最簡單的金鍊，加上一個刻有班傑明蝴蝶家徽的戒指，一雙新靴子，僅僅如此，沒有更多的裝扮了。他不要傑克穿得太過奢華，他要他像在為過去贖罪。

在四個侍衛──他們既是侍衛，又像獄卒──護送之下，傑克進入儀式舉行地聖母大教堂，他能感覺到每個人的目光射向他，有的好奇，有的輕蔑，有的悲憫。他們的注視伴隨他走向二樓的座位，有人仍依照舊日的習慣向他屈膝行禮，但這莽撞的舉動立刻被身邊的人制止。傑克只看著自己眼前的空氣，抬頭挺胸，對其他人視而不見，至少此刻他還是個卡特里斯公爵。

柯蒂斯穿著有長裙襬和皮草披肩的紅色天鵝絨禮服緩緩進場的時候人人都向他深深行禮，親吻他的衣襬，稱他陛下。傑克看著他隨馬蘭德大主教進行君主宣誓，向上帝承諾會善待百姓，遵行主的律法，維持法律與正義，尊重議會和法院，用愛與公正統治基利波。看著他接過聖經，讓大主教在他的額頭塗上聖油。他接過一個又一個象徵王權之物，寶劍，戒指，鑲著珠寶和十字架的寶球，權杖，最後大主教將當初被柯蒂斯扔在地上的王冠戴在他的頭上。

“天佑吾王！”大主教在儀式完成之後大喊。

“天佑吾王！”教堂裡的人同聲大喊，遠方傳來禮炮的劈啪響。

柯蒂斯坐在王座上帶給傑克一種怪異的感覺。他看起莊嚴肅穆，英姿煥發又從容不迫，像個真正的國王，彷彿他和傑克一樣，為這一刻做了很多年的準備。嚴格說起來，柯蒂斯也在基利波的王位繼承名單上。如果他前面二十一個順位的人都死了而他還沒死，那麼他就可以坐上這個位置，他們倆的血液裡有稀薄的關聯。但傑克過去從未想過柯蒂斯會真的登上王位，即使在當年艾佛瑞特家族的勢力最鼎盛的時候都沒有想過。那個位置應該是屬於傑克的。應該是傑克戴著王冠隨馬蘭德大主教宣誓，穿著王國禮服，在賓客的歌聲中離開聖母大教堂，坐在敞篷馬車上沿路受到民眾的歡呼。傑克的一身黑彷彿是在為班傑明家族統治的結束哀悼。他應該恨這個篡位者，但這個人偏偏是柯蒂斯，傑克實在做不到。

傑克還看到威佛坐在首席紋章官的旁邊。身為樞機主教，至少到目前還是，威佛當然不會缺席國王的加冕禮。身為柯蒂斯最恨的人，威佛肯定和傑克想著同樣一個問題：柯蒂斯什麼時候會對他展開殘酷血腥的報復。但威佛背後是整個基利波的教會和羅馬教廷，柯蒂斯能獲得大主教為他加冕，表示羅馬教廷已經認同他的統治權力。羅馬教廷同意，其他國家也大多沒有意見，迦特甚至在第一時間就遣來使臣道賀。他們一定做出很多交換和協議，好維持這表面的虛偽平衡，才能正式舉行加冕禮。

柯蒂斯當上國王了，但他的麻煩才要開始。

晚上在王宮舉辦了晚宴，傑克也受邀──或者說是被迫──出席。他坐在長得彷彿沒有盡頭的長桌最末的位置，和柯蒂斯中間隔了海洋般的人群。柯蒂斯坐在國王坐的主位，右邊的王后之位顯眼地空著。國王的騎士團騎著馬進場，很明顯他們都是柯蒂斯從北方帶來的人，幾個傑克尚有印象的艾佛瑞特家族舊臣，還有艾德加，還有格雷。

柯蒂斯把自己的騎士派到傑克的身邊，意思很明顯。他要所有的人，特別是來自北方的人馬，都不准動傑克一下。

晚宴開始，身著正式服裝的僕人們開始端上一盤又一盤的美味的佳餚。吉利安拄著拐杖坐到他的身邊。這位老人能夠出現在柯蒂斯的辦公室裡，為柯蒂斯傳達命令，指揮他的騎士，卻沒有受封任何官職，僅僅是一個爵士。吉利安看起來並不在意，這頭銜也只是方便他在宮中有一個房間可以隨時接受柯蒂斯的召喚。

“大人，您今天的表現很好。”吉利安像是哄孩子一樣地鼓勵傑克，“恭謹有禮，有尊嚴而不失身分。”

傑克連一個苦笑都擠不出來，“你不覺得我出現在那個地方就失去了尊嚴和身分嗎？”

“失去身為王子的尊嚴？是的。但身為基利波的忠臣，不，您表現的就是一個品行高尚的基利波子民應該有的樣子。”

“我只是坐在那裡，忍受眾人私下的嘲諷。”

“那就已經很不容易了。”吉利安指示僕人為他的銀杯倒滿葡萄酒，“您做了該做的事，陛下很高興。”

大廳裡的每個人都在舉杯向國王致意，他們排著隊向新國王介紹自己並且親吻他手上的戒指。人人都在喝酒，吃肉，菜餚源源不絕地端上來，酒杯空了又滿，宮廷樂師演奏著不失莊重又不過度嚴肅的樂曲，數不清的蠟燭在他們頭頂的巨大吊燈上燃燒。廳裡擠滿過去班傑明時期的舊人和現在艾佛瑞特時期的新人，就連羅絲王后的哥哥，傑克的舅舅克羅斯公爵也身在其中。人人都在交頭接耳，傑克就算不聽內容也知道他們在討論什麼。今後的情勢會如何演變？引進北方和平民勢力後的宮廷權力板塊會如何移動？柯蒂斯接下來要做些什麼？誰會是安全富貴的？誰又該趁夜帶著家人逃離夏伊洛？而最重要的，他們的眼睛都盯在柯蒂斯右邊的空位上。傑克相信每個家中有女兒的人都在摩拳擦掌。

侍者為吉利安特地端來一份煮得比較軟的肉和麵包，好方便老人的牙齒。傑克靠近他，“我原本以為你們會辦個比較低調的加冕禮和晚宴。”

“以顯示新國王和塞拉斯的不同，”吉利安拿起叉子，“讓百姓看到他謙遜節儉而且體恤人民，是的，我們也這樣想過。但是──”

“但是你們需要向百姓和貴族們展示陛下統治的正當性。”傑克接著說。“而我的出席象徵了班傑明家族的臣服。”

“是政權和平轉移。”吉利安強調。

“和平？大人難道不知道起義軍一路南下死了多少人嗎？我不會將之稱為和平。”傑克說。他當時在夏伊洛塔裡奄奄一息，但他不用親眼看到烽火連天的戰場就能知道。

“那就稱之為必要的代價，在您父親闖下更大禍之前我們必須阻止他。”吉利安插起一塊肉卻不吃，“您不也反抗他了嗎？”

“我當時瘋了。”

“卻做了對的事。”吉利安看著傑克，“閣下不像傳言那樣放蕩而愚蠢。”

“我的確放蕩，但不愚蠢，只是有時候衝動了點。”傑克承認。然後他想了想，雖然不確定該不該說但還是說了，“當國王沒那麼容易，不是只坐在王位上喊兩句就可以的。柯蒂斯，我是說陛下在朝中會有很多敵人的，希望他有心理準備。”

“那是當然，”吉利安點點頭。“能夠和一個懂得情勢的聰明人聊天真是太好了，您不知道和那些以為有個響亮的頭銜就無所不知的笨蛋說話有多麼痛苦。”

傑克看了四周的人群一眼，“我在宮廷裡長大，我當然知道。”

國王主桌擺滿了豐盛的美食，一隻肥美的烤天鵝擺在最中間，旁邊裝飾著水果和蔬菜，還有一盤又一盤烘烤和水煮的肉類、糕餅和餡派。傑克看到柯蒂斯指揮他的侍餐貴族切下鹿肉和羊腿，還有一些傑克分不出來的食物，然後指著傑克。侍餐貴族在所有人好奇甚至驚訝的眼光中端著銀盤走到傑克面前，恭敬地放下。

“陛下的賞賜，公爵大人。”這個傑克不認識的人朝傑克行禮之後就回到柯蒂斯的身邊去。原本鬧哄哄的大廳裡飄出更多竊竊私語。傑克看了看他的盤子，上頭有五種肉類，都是最先割下來而且是最鮮美的部位。

柯蒂斯這是在昭告眾人，只要乖乖合作的人，就能獲得賞賜，儘管只是一盤肉！

“大人，以後還有很多需要您協助的地方。”吉利安拿起他的酒杯碰了一下傑克的杯子。“您不會吃虧的。”

*******

傑克現在在宮中的行動不受限制，除了有格雷這個沉默的尾巴跟著，基本上他哪裡都可以去。經過加冕禮的第一次現身之後，傑克開始習慣和眾人碰面了。而這些人也在幾次尷尬的問候之後開始接受傑克的新身分，彷彿他生來就只是卡特里斯公爵而不曾當過王子。他在宮中遇見北方人的時候，對方看著他的眼神總是帶著挑釁和抗拒，他們會對他點頭，然後和他身後的格雷拍肩打招呼。有北方人看著他的樣子太過陰狠或是出言不遜，格雷反應總是很快，他會站到他們之間，然後向那人傳達國王的問候。還是有人想要傑克死，他們不像吉利安一樣理性冷靜，他們在等待機會。

而自從那晚之後，傑克不曾盼到過柯蒂斯來訪，甚至不曾傳來隻字片語。其他人無所謂，但傑克不能容忍自己被柯蒂斯忽略。他想要一個保證，他要確定自己在柯蒂斯心裡無可取代。只有如此，他才能保護自己，還要保護母親和姊姊。

王宮是個很古老又複雜的巨大建築。有數不完的房間，還有錯綜複雜的密道。以前的斯諾公爵艾佛瑞特宰相在宮裡的房間和塞拉斯的私室有密道相連，因為他是國王的好友和最得力的助手。至於柯蒂斯的房間，則是直接安排在王子寢宮的旁邊，一扇門打開就能看見對方。傑克記得他們總是在夜深人靜的時候溜到對方的房裡，在光滑的絲綢被下纏綿。柯蒂斯把愛的記號留在傑克身上沒有任何人有機會窺見的地方，給傑克綿長細密的親吻，把他當成世上獨一無二的珍寶一樣捧在手裡輕柔愛撫，在傑克快要忍不住的時候摀住他的嘴，然後衝刺著一起攀上高潮的巔峰。

他們必須謹慎地相愛，送給彼此的情詩讀完之後就燒掉，用密碼和書本傳遞愛的訊息；傑克送給柯蒂斯的銀項鍊項墜裡放的不是傑克的小相，而是一隻有翠綠斑點的黑蝴蝶圖案；柯蒂斯送給傑克一條腳鍊讓他藏在鞋襪之下而非戴在手腕上；長槍比賽的時候，柯蒂斯會按照慣例向隨便哪個貴族小姐求賜一條緞帶當作幸運物，但他塞在盔甲胸口的，是帶有傑克的氣味卻沒有繡上姓名縮寫的手帕；在傑克第一次把自己獻給柯蒂斯之後，柯蒂斯甚至在他的右手食指上刺了一隻小小的蝴蝶，用家族戒指蓋著，從不脫下來。每次歡愛後，在傑克身體裡留下的甜蜜痠痛總是讓他安心而快樂。他是一人之下萬人之上的尊貴王子，但他喜歡感覺自己被柯蒂斯擁有，被他征服，被他佔領。

傑克屬於柯蒂斯，柯蒂斯也屬於傑克，從身體到心靈都是。他們很小心，但宮裡到處都有眼睛，他也不能確定到底有沒有人曾經發現他們守護的戀情。至少塞拉斯是知道的，所以當初他無論如何都要置柯蒂斯於死地。就算傑克用自己的性命去逼他承諾不會殺柯蒂斯，塞拉斯也能用謊言掩蓋他的言而無信。

現在宮裡往來的僕役和侍從都換了新的制服。過去他們穿著紅色與黑色的制服，胸前刺有蝴蝶的圖案。現在他們的制服是黑色和藍色的，胸前的刺繡是艾佛瑞特家族的斧頭家徽。掛在牆上的錦旗和國王的三角旗上繡的也都是斧頭。斧頭不像蝴蝶美麗華貴，散發著陰冷銳利的氣息，恰恰符合柯蒂斯這個帶著人民起義的叛軍首領坐上王位的方式。

宮裡現在變得很沉悶，因為除了低階女僕，宮裡沒有女人。柯蒂斯沒有王后和其他女眷，沒有王后和女眷就沒有由貴族婦女組成的侍從女官和侍女，沒有五顏六色的禮服和輕巧的嬉笑，沒有流行音樂和詩歌。傑克雖然可以在宮裡走動，但實在沒什麼好玩的。他可以去散步，騎馬，狩獵，但只有格雷相伴。格雷很少開口，譚雅一點也不喜歡戶外活動，其他僕人他也說不上話。

他很無聊，而且他也需要知道一些新的訊息。他現在知道舅舅威廉被踢出樞密院，甚至被厲聲責備。還有其他幾個成員陸陸續續被更換。新國王要讓自己的勢力進入樞密院是理所當然的，但是柯蒂斯的行為難以預測。有些死忠的塞拉斯支持者留了下來，有些從柯蒂斯進城的那一刻就高喊吾王萬歲的人被趕走。原先的貴族和大臣，他可以把酒言歡，可以視而不見，也可以公然羞辱。沒有人知道他的標準在哪裡。柯蒂斯不喜歡珠寶或昂貴的禮物，沒有王后也沒有情婦，也沒有特別著迷的活動。樞密院現在每周都要開議，柯蒂斯每天都要和內閣大臣開會到深夜，盡可能地接見從各地來的陳情者。統治似乎是他唯一的愛好。

對這些貴族和大臣來說，這可不太妙。他們不知道該怎麼討好他，王宮內瀰漫焦慮的情緒。

傑克決定溜進國王的私室聽聽內閣大臣的會議。把格雷支開很容易，他只要找個房間說自己想靜一靜就可以了，格雷會等在外面。傑克原先想錯了，格雷不是來監視他的，傑克甚至覺得格雷有些怕他。有一次他被南院小花園的石子路絆倒，格雷扶他起來之後幾乎是立刻彈開。或許他擔心碰了傑克之後會招來可怕的後果。傑克想格雷知道傑克對國王的重要性。

傑克這一日隨意閒晃，直到看見內閣大臣們陸續進到國王私室。他裝作漫不經心再亂逛了一會之後，停在一間檔案室前。他轉身面對格雷，“我想進去查一些夏伊洛皇室詩人的名單，你不用跟進來。”

格雷點點頭，傑克轉身走進檔案室，關上門。

這間檔案室不常有人來，因為放的都是一些無用的資訊。但這裡有條罕為人知的密道，通往一個小房間。移開小房間內書櫃上的一本書，就能聽見國王私室裡聲音，移開另一本，可以看見裡頭的狀況。國王私室那頭有個簾幕擋住。

傑克輕手輕腳地走進去，拿下那兩本書。內閣大臣分坐在長桌的兩邊，柯蒂斯坐在長桌首位的地方。他看起來因為王宮伙食而壯了點，但眼下的烏青顯示他的疲憊。他的書記坎辛頓的手背上有個由一串數字和字母組成，象徵北方礦區奴隸的紋身，柯蒂斯的手上也有。柯蒂斯大方展示那些紋身，彷彿在向夏伊洛這些嬌生慣養的貴族宣示，自己曾經受過的苦足以鍛鍊出最剛強的心智，他們最好不要挑戰他。傑克在北方礦區見到柯蒂斯的時候他們只有很短的時間可以說話，沒有重逢的喜悅，也來不及問柯蒂斯他這些年來是怎麼過的，柯蒂斯就把他推上馬車，要他立刻離開那裡。傑克那時候就有預感，北方要出大事了。後來果然如此。

傑克還看到坐在後面位置的艾德加雙眼無神地瞪著財務大臣的後腦勺，坐在一邊的吉利安仍然維持兩手撐在拐杖握把上的姿勢。他們討論了一些準備交由議會開議的法案，軍隊的整頓，然後財務大臣提出一個和他的職位看似並不相關的問題。

“陛下，請問您有妻子嗎？”財務大臣問。

艾德加噗哧一聲笑了。柯蒂斯很快說，“沒有。”

“子嗣呢？”

柯蒂斯皺起眉頭，“沒有。”

“那麼您或許應該考慮您的婚姻大事了。”外交大臣立刻拿出一份用絨布夾包好的文件，彷彿他在等待這一刻很久了。“我這裡有一份已經整理好的名單，這些日子我一直在和各國大使討論，各國王室裡有許多待嫁的美麗公主小姐，她們對於陛下英俊的容貌和威武的事蹟都感到相當有興趣，也希望有這個榮幸成為基利波的王后。”

“我想現在除了我的婚事還有更多重要的事情要做。”柯蒂斯說，他不想繼續這個話題，傑克有些愉快地想到或許他是因為自己。

“陛下，請恕臣直言。”威佛──柯蒂斯竟然讓威佛進他的私室──輕聲說，“您的婚事就是重要的大事，基利波不能沒有王后，尤其不能沒有繼承人。”

“陛下，主教說得有理，”吉利安瞇起眼睛，“您已經三十五歲了，很快就要老了，您必須盡快找個王后給您生下兒子。沒有繼承人，基利波在您死後會陷入內戰的。”

“而且宮裡現在要悶死了。”艾德加忍不住插嘴。

“謝謝你提醒我現在是個老頭子了。而且在死掉之前，我恐怕要先面臨禿頭的危機。”柯蒂斯對吉利安做了一個鬼臉，大臣們笑了，國防大臣摸了摸自己光禿的腦袋。然後柯蒂斯一派輕鬆地說，“如果不是十五年前我被迫流亡，現在恐怕都有孫子了吧。”

私室裡陷入一片令人窒息的死寂，像是誰將空氣一瞬間抽乾，連傑克都忍不住倒吸一口氣。這話顯然是對著威佛說的，因為在場的人除了他以外沒有誰捲入當年的事件。

“造化弄人，陛下。過去的不幸已經過去，您眼前的道路是平坦的。”威佛面不改色地說。

“造化弄人。”柯蒂斯重複了一次。他讓靜默持續了一會才開口，“我們比較屬意哪位皇室公主？”

“迦特公主今、今年十七歲，年輕美艷，多才多藝又溫柔可人。“外交大臣清了清嗓子，“迦特國王認為如果您能讓兩國聯姻，過去因為塞拉斯的頑固而帶來的長年不合將可以獲得解決。”

“敵人的敵人就是朋友，任何讓塞拉斯不痛快的人都會讓迦特國王痛快。”柯蒂斯評論。

外交大臣像是受到鼓舞，“是的，是的。西班牙公主是皇帝最疼愛的女兒，熱情活潑，身體強健，一定可以為您產下很多健康的後嗣。還有米蘭伯爵夫人雖然守寡，但她依舊年輕，有生育的能力，還有舉世無雙的美貌──”

“和富可敵國的錢財。”柯蒂斯笑著說。私室的氣氛一下子放鬆下來，大臣們彷彿到現在才敢呼吸，裝出愉悅的神情喃喃附和著。

“我會好好想想的。”柯蒂斯向外交大臣保證。“現在我要說另一件事，我打算請諾里斯重新回來擔任大法官的職位。”

大臣們又沉默下來。諾里斯是令人敬重的大法官，當初他因為反對威佛關於教會的規定和他發生爭執，因而被逐出宮廷。傑克上一次聽到他的消息是他在鄉下的小農場耕作、教書，過著貧困但安樂的生活。

“陛下，現任的大法官有什麼讓您不滿意的嗎？”威佛問。事實上，現任的大法官現在就坐在柯蒂斯左手邊的地方。傑克看不到他的臉，但他的身體正在發顫。

“太多了。”柯蒂斯冰冷的視線射向現任大法官，“一個無法捍衛憲法的大法官沒有存在的必要。交出你的金紋黑禮袍和大法官勳章，回家去待著，我會給你機會在法庭上陳述你的意見的。但請相信我，我提出的證據會讓你無可辯駁。”

柯蒂斯的突襲顯然讓威佛嚇了一跳，“陛下，基利波過去沒有逮捕大法官的事情！這史無前例！”

柯蒂斯聳聳肩，“現在有了。你還在等什麼？”

現任大法官搖搖晃晃起身，艾德加開門召進早已等在外頭的衛兵。大法官還想說些什麼，但艾德加不給他機會，讓衛兵把他帶走了。

威佛看著大法官被衛兵帶走。“陛下，即使是一國之君，對大法官也該給予尊重！”

柯蒂斯歪著頭，“我讓他回家去等，而不是直接送進夏伊洛塔，不是嗎？”

“陛下，您這樣的決定太過武斷了。”威佛總是平靜得像個面具的臉皺在一起，這個大法官是他的心腹，他的橡皮圖章。“更何況諾里斯當年的判決──”

“主教閣下，我必須提醒您，大法官的任用和撤換是國王的職權，不是樞機主教，不是教會，不是羅馬教廷。”柯蒂斯沒有提高聲音，但已足夠讓威佛閉嘴。“是國王，是我。”

威佛緊握椅子的扶手，決定退讓，“是的，當然，臣相信陛下的決定是最好的決定。”

柯蒂斯看著他，沒有說話。他拿起另一份文件要和大家討論土地稅的問題，剛剛的一切就像書頁一樣被輕輕翻過去。只是大法官空出的位子提醒眾人長桌後的這個人所擁有的權力，而他隨時有可能拿來砸在任何一個人身上。

******

傑克在小房間裡坐到睡著了，他沒想到他們開會的時間那麼長。所以當柯蒂斯開門進來的時候他沒有察覺，在國王把一件鑲貂皮的斗篷披在他身上才把他吵醒。

“陛下。”傑克站起來，雖然內心驚慌但仍保持冷靜，只是他也想不出來要用什麼藉口解釋自己在這裡睡著的原因。

“格雷要被你嚇死了，你進去檔案室那麼久都沒有出來，他進去看你卻不見了。”柯蒂斯說。“譚雅把他臭罵一頓之後來找我。”

“我......”傑克抓著斗篷，不知道該說什麼才好。“我很抱歉，不該進來這裡。”

“我說過宮裡任何地方你都可以去，當然也包括這裡。”柯蒂斯不想追究傑克在這裡偷聽的事情，也不感到意外。“你還沒吃飯，我讓人送東西來。”

“我還是回去好了，陛下。”傑克屈膝行了個禮想要離開，柯蒂斯擋住他的去路。傑克往後退一步。

“你身體好點了嗎？”柯蒂斯說，臉上沒有任何表情。

“好多了，謝謝您的關心。”傑克低下頭，在心裡痛罵自己沒用。他應該利用這個機會好好誘惑柯蒂斯，讓他記起舊情，不要忘了自己，可是現在卻不敢看他。“我的身體無礙，只是思念令我飽受折磨。”

柯蒂斯停了一會才說，“思念。”

“我是指我的母親和姊姊。”

“喔，母親和姊姊。”柯蒂斯的聲音有些失望，“她們獲得很好的照顧和保護，你可以相信我。至於你的父親，他也......我也確保他沒有受到不當對待。”

“您真是仁慈，如果讓我可以見見她們，我的母親和姊姊，我會感激不盡的。”

柯蒂斯停頓了幾秒之後決定忽略傑克的請求。“我知道你在宮裡很悶，我已經交代宮務大臣舉辦一些宴會，讓我和貴族們來往一下，到時候你可以來玩。”

“參加宴會做什麼？受人取笑嗎？被編進弄臣的笑話？”傑克抬起頭來看他，柯蒂斯逃避讓他去見母親和姊姊的問題讓傑克不滿。柯蒂斯因為他眼裡的怒氣而退縮了一下。

“不會有那種事。”

“那天在您的書房羞辱我的人，不會是唯一的一個。”

柯蒂斯看著他然後嘆了一口氣，他的面具戴不住了，“那個人不會再出現在宮裡了。”

傑克打算用力戳柯蒂斯的心，“沒有他還會有別人，畢竟我只是個被趕到傭人房去住的人質，誰都可以踹我一腳。”

“傑克。”

“我什麼都不是，只是因為您的施捨才留在這裡。”傑克原本不想哭的，但是等他發現的時候眼眶裡已經蓄滿眼淚。“不，這不是施捨，而是折磨。您不如殺了我，或是把我關起來，趕到宮外去，都比在這裡好。”

“不！你不能出去，你必須留在這裡。”柯蒂斯咬牙切齒，彷彿傑克的提議令人厭惡。

“您讓我留在這裡做什麼？我什麼也不能做。”傑克用手背擦去眼淚。他看到柯蒂斯似乎很想靠近他，就像以前那樣擁他入懷。但他握著拳頭制止自己。

“我需要你在我的身邊。”柯蒂斯說。“就為了這個，你不能走。”

“作為您的人質。”

“你當然是我的人質，我不能否認，但不只是這樣。”柯蒂斯看著傑克，語氣近乎懇求，“我只想請你再忍耐一段時間，我會想辦法的。”

傑克被國王眼裡毫無掩飾的愛所震驚。他很想擁抱他，把臉埋在他的頸窩呼吸他的氣味。但是此刻他不能讓步。“那您的辦法是什麼？”

“傑克，除了你，我還有其他的事要做，比你和我都更重要的事，這十五年來我都在想這件事。現在我有能力做了，那需要一點時間。但你要相信，我會對我們做最好的安排。”柯蒂斯重新控制自己，他板起臉，“上一次你沒有相信我，我希望這次你要相信我。”

“您在指控我？”傑克深知柯蒂斯的指控是事實。

“是的，傑克，這是一個指控，指控當年的你不夠相信我。”

“你在怪我，你恨我。”

柯蒂斯對傑克的想法感到驚訝，“從來沒有，天父為證，我沒有一刻恨過你，也不曾怪你。”

“你不知道我這十五年是怎麼過的，你丟下我，讓我一個人痛苦。”

柯蒂斯閉上眼睛，現在遭到指控的是他，而他幾乎無法承受，“如果可以我不會這麼做，讓你這麼痛苦我很難過。”

“我本來以為你死了，差點就要跟你去了。”想起當年的事，傑克的心刺痛。他發抖著，這不是假裝。“閉上眼從我的房間窗子往下跳，很快的。”

柯蒂斯睜開眼睛，一臉驚恐，“不，千萬別這麼做，不可以。”

“我很害怕。當年很害怕，現在也是。”傑克對他露出一個悲傷的笑容，“看看我們現在成了什麼樣子了。我的陛下，您的奴隸。”

“你再也不用害怕了，我向你保證。”柯蒂斯深深看著他。他朝傑克走了一步，又往後退，他伸出的手停在半空中又收了回去。他對傑克無可奈何，不知道該對他保持距離還是親吻他。

柯蒂斯猶豫不決的樣子讓傑克感動，也為自己竟然想用柯蒂斯對他的感情來當作武器而感到愧疚。他根本不需要這麼做，柯蒂斯永遠不會傷害他，柯蒂斯永遠都會保護他。無論他的身分是公爵之子、奴隸或是國王。他為了不用把感情當作籌碼而鬆了一口氣。

雖然他還是很希望聽到柯蒂斯親口說出他的心仍為傑克淪陷的話，但面對現實吧，他們並沒有光明的未來。更何況，未來只會越來越複雜。柯蒂斯無論如何愛傑克，也不可能將傑克加冕為他的王后。他需要透過婚姻和另一個強大勢力結合，更需要兒子，這些傑克都不能給他。如果柯蒂斯有了王后，傑克該怎麼辦呢？難道他要成為柯蒂斯的情人，就像那些國王的情婦一樣，給予國王溫暖的床鋪和肉體，拿些領地和高額年金做為提供愉悅服務的報酬嗎？

傑克不能容忍這種事。他要把這個難題拋給柯蒂斯，逼他解決。他要柯蒂斯的愛，更要國王為他瘋狂。

帶著一絲感傷的情緒，傑克環顧這個小房間，“還記得嗎？以前我們常在這裡偷聽父親們開會。”

傑克突然轉移話題讓柯蒂斯也冷靜了下來。“是啊，所以格雷說你在檔案室失蹤的時候我就想你在這裡。我們有一次還被抓到了，被教訓了一頓。”

“還有檔案室，”傑克臉上浮現一個頑皮的微笑，“我們在那裡做過不能大聲說出來的事情。”

柯蒂斯也笑了，“我得一直摀住你的嘴，你根本無法控制自己。”

“那是因為你讓我覺得很舒服，很......”傑克感覺自己的臉發燙。那多年前的回憶不曾褪色，一直都在那裡，等著被記起，重新染上色彩，鮮明一如發生在昨日。傑克彷彿能感受到柯蒂斯的唇，他強而有力的臂膀和撞擊。他搖搖頭，“很抱歉，陛下，我失態了。”

“你沒有什麼需要向我說抱歉的。”柯蒂斯的聲音溫柔而充滿情感。這是傑克熟悉的柯蒂斯，愛著傑克的柯蒂斯。

傑克把手伸向柯蒂斯的脖子，這個舉動似乎嚇到了他。但傑克只是把柯蒂斯的頸圈衣領折到的部分翻好，拍拍他肩上想像中的灰塵。當他的手指劃過柯蒂斯的脖子肌膚時，柯蒂斯的呼吸急促。

“您的近身侍者在做什麼？應該要隨時幫您注意服裝儀容的。”傑克拉好他胸前鑲了七顆紅寶石的國王金鍊。柯蒂斯的視線隨傑克的手移動，然後又凝視著傑克的眼睛。

“以後只有我們兩個人的話，還是叫我柯蒂斯吧。”柯蒂斯說。

傑克眨著無辜的綠眼睛，“這是國王的命令嗎？”

“不，傑克，這是一個請求，來自一個你認識一輩子的人。”

他們沉默著。傑克覺得自己應該要說一件事，不是為自己打算，而是為了柯蒂斯。“我知道你要對付威佛。那你必須先安撫羅馬教廷，說服他們你不是另一個亨利八世。”

“我知道，我們已經恢復因為改課戰爭稅而停止繳交的教會收入。”

“最好派個特使，送個禮物，奉承幾句。你會驚訝空虛華麗的言語也有它的力量。”

柯蒂斯哼了一聲，“我懂。”

“我有幾個和羅馬關係不錯的人選，他們知道該送誰禮物，見什麼人。”傑克打住，“我沒有干政的意思，只想幫忙。”

“我相信你，我會把人選讓你先看看。”

“你相信我，即使我是你仇人的兒子？”

柯蒂斯毫不猶豫，“我相信你。”

“我要回去了，害格雷哭出來就不好了。”傑克把貂皮斗篷遞給柯蒂斯，但他沒有接。

“天氣越來越冷了，你留著吧。”

“人質不該穿這麼豪華的斗篷。”傑克把斗篷塞回柯蒂斯的手裡。

柯蒂斯靠在牆上，讓傑克通過。房間門很小，傑克故意和他擠在那裡，他們之間幾乎沒有縫隙。傑克站在柯蒂斯面前看著他，看著一國之主的瞳孔因為他而放大，因為他失去所有的力量。

“有空能告訴我你這十五年來過得怎麼樣嗎？我真的很想知道。”傑克的輕聲細語灑在柯蒂斯的臉上。

柯蒂斯先是無聲張著嘴，然後才想起怎麼說話。“好。”

“我真的很高興見到你回來。”傑克的手劃過柯蒂斯的手背上的奴隸紋身，他有機會一定要柯蒂斯讓他看看手指上的蝴蝶。他只要稍微往前傾就能親吻一動也不敢動的柯蒂斯，但是他沒有，他偏不要。“我很想念你。”

柯蒂斯抓住他，讓傑克刻感受到他發燙的手心。“即使我奪了你的王位，你依然高興見到我回來？”

這是個好問題，傑克也問過自己，但他的心早就有了答案。他真心真意地高興見到柯蒂斯回來，無論是用什麼待價換來的。就算丟掉王位，失去王國，江山血流成河，他依舊高興見到柯蒂斯回來。這些年來他就是這麼禱告的。他對任何其他東西的渴望都沒有這個心願來的強烈。

“是的，我的愛。”傑克笑一笑，把手抽回來，快樂地看著柯蒂斯的胸口快速起伏。

傑克帶著等在外頭臉色慘白的格雷離開，把抱著斗篷幾乎喘不過氣的柯蒂斯單獨留在那個小房間裡。

******

傑克第二天早上起來神清氣爽地漱洗，吃早餐。譚雅則莫名其妙地吩咐女僕說告訴他們可以開始了。她沒有解釋更多，傑克也沒有多問。他今天有一壺蘋果茶和糕點可以讓他一邊讀書一邊享用，他打算帶著書到破敗的小花園去消磨一下時間。

一到小花園，就看見一堆花匠園丁正在花圃裡忙碌著，宮務大臣華勒斯指揮一組人馬將用木桶運來的水接力倒進原本乾枯的水池。華勒斯一看到傑克來了，立刻跑過來，跪在他的面前，親吻他的蝴蝶戒指。他握著傑克的手，抬起頭來看他，“王子殿下，您近來可好？”

譚雅不贊成地嘖了一聲，格雷沒有任何意見，甚至沒有表情。

“大人，感激您的關懷，但我現在已經不是王子殿下了。”傑克把華勒斯扶起來。

華勒斯無視譚雅的怒視，“在我心中您永遠是。”

華勒斯是班傑明家的忠臣。塞拉斯被捕入獄後，他也吵著要去陪伴國王，但柯蒂斯特地和他單獨談了很久。最後，華勒斯同意繼續留任宮務大臣。他是個優秀的宮務大臣，把王宮內的大小事處理得妥妥當當，而柯蒂斯是惜才的人，也敬佩他的忠誠。不知道柯蒂斯是怎麼說服他的。

“大人，現在時局不同以往，為了您的家人著想，您要謹慎。”傑克提醒他。

華勒斯重重嘆一口氣，“是。”

傑克指著來來往往的人，“這是怎麼回事？”

“是柯......是陛、下、”華勒斯瞪著譚雅用力說出那兩個字，兩人像是在比賽誰先瞪出眼珠子，“下令的，他說不要宮裡有任何地方荒廢。還特地吩咐要等您醒來用過餐之後才能動工，不要吵到您休息。”

“陛下真是體貼。”

華勒斯看起來很疑惑，然後他決定不去想。“他指定要在最大的主花圃這裡種玫瑰花，他還設計了圖案！用紅玫瑰種出一顆心的樣子，旁邊用白玫瑰和黃玫瑰填滿。真看不出來他喜歡玫瑰。”

柯蒂斯的確不喜歡玫瑰，但傑克喜歡。傑克想了想完成後的畫面，覺得效果堪憂。不過，南院這裡除了傑克沒有其他貴族居住，除非柯蒂斯是想對哪位女傭或僕役示愛，否則這是他送給傑克的禮物。一顆心。

多可愛，傑克甜蜜地想，雖然柯蒂斯的審美可能有些問題但心意珍貴。

“池子也要放滿水，然後養些魚，樹叢和草地也要修剪。”

“園子終於要活過來了。”

“我們會把這裡整理成一個美麗的地方的，公、爵、大、人。”華勒斯故意這樣說。他和譚雅繼續瞪來瞪去。“有鑑於南院只有您住，這裡可以說是您專屬的花園呢。”

是的，傑克專屬的花園，柯蒂斯迂迴的禮物。

傑克讓華勒斯去監督工人們，他自己則到處晃著，看花匠研究花圃尺寸和設計圖，要求園丁把樹木的枝葉修剪成他想要的樣子。這時掌管女傭的哈爾夫人帶著一隊人馬來了。她們來到傑克的面前，一字排開，每個人的手上都拿著新的長袍禮服，還有兩雙新靴子，和一件鑲著兔毛的斗篷。

“公爵大人，這是國王的賞賜。”哈爾夫人說。

傑克摸著新衣服的布料，顏色依舊素雅，但上頭多了一點簡單裝飾和刺繡，“怎麼回事？”

“陛下接下來要舉辦好幾天的宴會和慶祝會，希望大人能出席。”

譚雅要她們把禮服拿到傑克的房間去，他的小房間很快就要塞不下這些東西了。

“宮裡終於要熱鬧起來了。”就連譚雅都有些興奮地說。

傑克看著仍在施工中的花圃，一顆心的雛型剛畫好。宮廷宴會，那就表示有很多女孩要進宮了。她們和背後的家族有著共同的目標，願意為之拋頭顱灑熱血，你死我活在所不惜，那就是王后的寶座。

 

─待續─


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想要寫一個殘酷、血腥，沒有誰的手是乾淨的宮廷文。所以這不會是一篇純愛的故事，它有很多其他的糾葛，希望大家不要覺得無聊XD

 

 

傑克今年三十三歲，未婚，沒有子嗣。在這個十五歲結婚也不奇怪的時代，對任何人來說，這都是不可思議的事。通常這樣的人，要不是窮得娶不起妻，要不就是身體有嚴重的缺陷。傑克貴為王子，他和貧窮之間的距離就和塞拉斯與迦特國王兩人的心一樣遙遠。他的身體就算不像蜜雪兒的丈夫大衛一樣健壯，也出席過各種王室活動。人們看過他騎馬、狩獵、參加長槍比賽，甚至短暫帶過軍隊，前往和迦特的邊境協防。他的長相俊美，詩人們讚美王后端莊，讚美公主溫柔，但他們把最優美的詩句都拿來形容傑克的容貌。

傑克能夠維持單身，全都靠他拼命敗壞自己的名聲。

他有過一次短暫的婚姻。那時艾佛瑞特家剛發生巨變，柯蒂斯流落異鄉不知所蹤，他們今生不知是否還有機會見面，傑克用無數的眼淚和無眠的夜晚為他們從未見光的戀情哀悼。他日漸消瘦，原本豐潤的雙頰凹陷，只剩兩個綠色的大眼睛，燃燒著悲傷與憤怒。塞拉斯像是看不見似的，他有一日召來了傑克，告訴他半年之後他就要和希臘公主結婚了。他沒有問過他的意見，不在乎他的心幾乎死去，塞拉斯只要傑克趕快把身體養好，他不想看見一具骷髏出現在國婚典禮上。傑克本能地想反抗。他屬於柯蒂斯，無論柯蒂斯是否和他在一起都不會改變。但塞拉斯要他好好想想斯諾公爵夫人。那是柯蒂斯的母親，塞拉斯的人質。塞拉斯當時不知道柯蒂斯活著逃出夏伊洛，斯諾公爵夫人就成了他可以拿來脅迫傑克做任何事的工具。

希臘公主迪莉亞是個可愛的女孩，有著麥芽色的皮膚和熱情奔放的褐色捲髮。她從遙遠的希臘來到基利波這個陌生的國度，迎接她的是痛苦的丈夫和虛有其表的婚姻。傑克冷落她，對她的言語只有最簡短的回應，而她依舊每日精神飽滿地用開朗的笑容面對傑克。他們同床共枕的次數一隻手都數得出來，坐在餐桌的兩邊往往無言以對，他們的婚姻是一個巨大的洞裡面什麼都沒有。一年後迪莉亞因為汗熱病即將過世時傑克來到她的床邊，終於發現到自己的行為有多麼殘忍。迪莉亞還那麼小，傑克傷害了她，公主還是用深愛的眼神望著他，聚積全身最後一點力氣擠出一個微笑要他離開，不要被她傳染了。她說死之前看見傑克為她哭泣就已經滿足。

公主帶著她的純真與哀傷死去兩個月之後，塞拉斯立刻準備為傑克安排第二段婚姻。傑克感到一陣難以抑止的噁心與厭惡。迪莉亞每日按時去向塞拉斯和羅絲請安，噓寒問暖，在苦澀的婚姻裡枯萎卻沒有抱怨過一句話，而塞拉斯對她的離去竟然沒有掉過一滴眼淚。她死了，不會為基利波生下繼承人了，所以對塞拉斯一點用也沒有了。

傑克在那一刻真想殺了塞拉斯。這是他第二次萌生弒父的念頭，第一次是當他看見柯蒂斯的屍體──他後來知道，那不是柯蒂斯──的時候。

斯諾公爵夫人也在那一次汗熱病的疫情中死去，沒有人可以再拿她來威脅傑克。迪莉亞臨終時的笑容在傑克腦海裡徘徊不去，提醒著他，和他結婚的女人都會不幸，因為他沒有心再給她們了。他決定不再讓任何女人成為他的受害者。

傑克開始放縱自己在享樂和飲酒中。墮落的感覺很好，可以讓他暫時忘記很多事情。他確保神秘的王家宴會被添油加醋進一些老百姓喜歡聽的骯髒小細節之後傳播出去，還要別人散播傑克王子剋妻的假消息。他在和外國王室見面的聚會上出醜，喝醉酒，胡言亂語，開心地看見他們的臉上出現惱怒的表情，享受塞拉斯氣急敗壞的吼叫。他和法國公主的相見算是很順利，直到他開始名目張膽地和公主的侍女們，還有幾個香噴噴的法國貴族男子調情。公主氣壞了，不是對於傑克和男人調情，法國人似乎對這種事不太在意，而是傑克竟然在還沒結婚之前就公開這麼做──至少他得等到結婚以後再找個出身比較高貴的女人當情婦而不是找那些身分低下的侍女，這太不給她面子了。在那之後，與外國王室聯姻的機會就消失了。

塞拉斯把目光放回基利波，但情況一樣很不樂觀。他千挑萬選的是沃夫森家的露辛達，一個舉止和外貌都相當出眾的乖女孩，沃夫森的貴族身分和財富讓塞拉斯很滿意。傑克在一次和露辛達的見面中和她好好地談了一下，讓她知道，身為丈夫，他希望自己的妻子能為他提供什麼樣的服務。露辛達沒有當場尖叫著跑走表示她真是個教養很好的女孩，雖然她無法控制自己蒼白的臉色但發抖的嘴唇。

婚約也取消了，從此沒有人敢嫁給傑克。這樣很好，不會再有人成為他的受害者。他的姊姊蜜雪兒甚至因此受惠──考慮到傑克可能無法為班傑明家族帶來王位繼承人，蜜雪兒必須留在基利波做準備，不能嫁到國外去。她用無比堅定的決心讓自己成功嫁給心愛的大衛，一個平民。至少這個家庭裡有人是幸福的。

柯蒂斯今年三十五歲，未婚，沒有子嗣，這比傑克的狀況更加讓人起疑。當時身為王子的傑克有辦法阻止自己結婚，但他懷疑身為國王的柯蒂斯能否抵擋婚姻的到來。王后的位置不能永遠空在那裡，皇家搖籃裡必須躺著他的骨肉，那是做為一個國王最重要的責任之一。

******

柯蒂斯允許傑克可以隨時到小房間密室去“旁聽”他們開會。柯蒂斯離開王宮許久，他需要協助。傑克會給他一些自己的意見，但小心不去碰觸到人事的部分，他知道這是最敏感的，他不會冒險。柯蒂斯對傑克的建議認真看待，不會為了讓他開心而敷衍他。前幾日出發的羅馬教廷特使團裡就有傑克提名的人選。

傑克發現，柯蒂斯和塞拉斯是如此不同的國王。塞拉斯不想聽到任何反對的聲音，他想要做到的事，無論是內閣大臣或是議會都沒有說不的權利，而且威佛會不擇手段為他達成。而柯蒂斯，他會和屬下討論。他很樂意聽見反對的聲音，他要他們用事實、數據和資料說服他。如果他們提出來的資料不夠有說服力，那麼他們的反對就沒有道理，柯蒂斯就可以照他想要的方式去做。只是這個新鮮的政府有個問題需要克服，那就是經過塞拉斯常年的“訓練”，他們都習慣依國王的命令行事而沒有自己的想法。柯蒂斯不去干涉議會通過的法案，鼓勵他的大臣提出意見，而且還要保證他們不會因為說了和國王不同的話就被扔進夏伊洛塔裡。

柯蒂斯不是塞拉斯，他很努力證明這點。

傑克不是柯蒂斯的大臣，他是一個被柯蒂斯推翻的家族在宮廷裡殘存下來的最後一抹影子，但柯蒂斯給他的信任沒有絲毫減損。他的信任讓傑克感激，但傑克想這應該還是經過吉利安認可的結果。其他的國王會說“我決定”、“我認為”，而柯蒂斯說“我們決定”、“我們認為”。同樣的，吉利安也常這樣說。傑克不認為吉利安在操控著柯蒂斯，他們的感覺更像是一個分工合作的隊伍而非國王與臣子的關係。傑克注意到吉利安受到北方人的敬重，儘管他看起來就像一個孱弱的糟老頭，頂著亂髮和身著簡單不符合宮廷規格的服飾，但北方人和他說話的時候總是帶著誠摯的敬意。柯蒂斯不可能只靠一人之力就能反抗北方總督，集結兵力，一路打進夏伊洛。艾佛瑞特公爵是北方人尊敬的領主，但他已經死了十五年了。柯蒂斯要登高一呼讓大家跟隨他勢必有很多結盟。這些人受盡了來自塞拉斯和威佛共同編織成的壓迫，他們不會想要再效忠一個專斷獨行的君王。

靠著和羅馬教廷的談判，威佛如今依舊在宮廷與樞密院裡有一席之地。當他經過一條擠滿人的走道，人們還是會低下頭向他行禮，像被摩西分開的紅海一樣站到兩邊讓他經過。但是大法官被柯蒂斯拔除這件事對他還是造成了傷害，現在圍在他的主教紅袍周圍的人都帶著些微不確定感，想得更遠的人則是已經開始和他保持距離。因為大家都看得出來，柯蒂斯打算一根一根拔去他的利爪。柯蒂斯宣布將要公開舉行大法官的審判，絲毫不顧慮大法官是貴族的身分。大法官只是第一步，傑克相信柯蒂斯會找到讓羅馬教廷也無法繼續保護威佛的理由，把威佛從現在的位置拉下來。

但他也知道，威佛不會坐視自己沉沒的。

現在傑克到小房間去的時候，格雷也不在檔案室外守著了。那畢竟是少有人使用的地方，而全宮廷的人都知道格雷一天到晚跟在傑克身邊，傑克老是鑽進檔案室的行為會讓人起疑的。格雷會在傑克進了密道之後到圖書室去等待，傑克有一次看見他正在專注閱讀一本書，那本書用大量的插圖和簡單的文字敘述了聖人的事蹟。儘管聖加大肋納被砍頭或是聖露西挖出眼睛的圖畫驚悚而血腥，但這是給小孩子學字用的。傑克想身為國王騎士團成員的格雷，教育程度或許比宮裡眾多文盲僕役和女傭高不了多少。他手背上的奴隸紋身默默解釋著，在礦區沒有任何翻閱書本的機會，一個奴隸唯一能觸碰的僅有鐵撬和礦石而已。

柯蒂斯為這個小房間添了不少東西。當然，是為了傑克準備的。一張更大的椅子，鋪了柔軟的坐墊，一條毯子掛在椅背上。一個墊腳的小凳子，雕上典雅的酢漿草圖案。一疊紙、羽毛筆和墨水放在一個木製的膝上桌上頭。另一張桌子擺著一個銀杯和一瓶葡萄酒，或者是麥酒，有時甚至有來自土耳其的稀有茴香酒。如果柯蒂斯事先知道傑克會來，他會為他準備一碗蜜餞，或是一盤可以沾肉桂粉吃的蘋果切片。柯蒂斯甚至在這密室裡薰了香，好驅散因為久未使用而窒悶潮濕的空氣。

傑克看著擁擠不堪的房間忍不住輕笑出聲。柯蒂斯迫切地想把一切獻給他的心意透過這些精心準備的物品向他傾訴。傑克沒有踏進過國王私室，總是柯蒂斯進來找他。柯蒂斯坐在傑克的對面，聽取他的意見。他們現在的互動小心翼翼地保持一點距離，但柯蒂斯的眼神總是死死釘在傑克身上。有一次傑克發現柯蒂斯根本沒有在聽傑克說話，而是盯著他的手指，額頭上還冒出薄薄一層汗。傑克很好奇如果在那時候他碰觸柯蒂斯，那麼柯蒂斯會不會立刻在那個小房間裡讓他再度屬於他。柯蒂斯渴望他，傑克知道他們早晚會回復到過去那樣親密而罪惡的關係，他們的內心深處沉睡已久的慾望呼喚著彼此的肉體。

傑克必須把持住，還不到時候。

這天傑克到的時候，發現私室裡的氣氛有些沉重，像是有塊烏雲低低地壓在他們頭頂。沒有內閣大臣，更沒有威佛，坐在長桌兩邊的全是柯蒂斯從北方帶來的人。除了艾德加和吉利安，還有泰特伯爵、米爾斯頓男爵，和幾個傑克不熟悉的北方軍人。柯蒂斯看起來很不高興，他幾乎是在瞪著吉利安。艾德加盯著自己的奴隸刺青，一點也不想待在這裡的樣子。坎辛頓也不像平時開會一樣勤奮地記下會議內容，而是看著眼前的白紙發呆。他們在談北方人和夏伊洛貴族越來越多的衝突，柯蒂斯前幾日懲處幾個鬧事的北方人顯然引起一些反彈。

這段日子裡，傑克不曾離開王宮，但透過佣人他知道夏伊洛現在已經不是那個溫文儒雅的古老城市。她依舊古老，但吵鬧不休。北方人和南方貴族的衝突成了每日例行戲碼，就和卡林戲院的表演節目單一樣排得滿滿的。他們只要在街上相遇，不拔劍相對都不算嚴重，連百姓都懶得看熱鬧了，因為他們吵架的內容已經淪為千篇一律的說詞。治安官每日疲於奔命。這樣的情況也蔓延到宮廷裡，兩派人馬在獵場相遇，北方人指控赫斯勛爵的獵犬咬了他的馬──事實上並沒有，獵犬只是聞了聞馬的尾巴。不喜歡惹事，只想去獵狐狸的赫斯勛爵很快道了歉並且願意賠償，但北方人依舊緊咬不放，最後兩邊打了起來。柯蒂斯懲罰了北方人，強迫他們握手言和。

於是南方貴族高興了，而北方貴族不高興了。他們說柯蒂斯因為十五年前在宮廷生活的經歷，還有和傑克曾經的友情，讓他更偏心南方人。

米爾斯頓男爵小心翼翼地開口，“陛下，我知道您不願意，但人質就是要用在這個時候。您必須安撫北方人。”

傑克一動也不敢動。他們在說他。

“難道只因為他們是北方人，我就應該無條件袒護他們嗎？”柯蒂斯放在桌上的手握緊了拳頭，“只因為他們的身分，就可以視法律為無物嗎？我知道他們現在夏伊洛裡也有很多放肆的行為，那我們跟以前那些人有什麼不一樣？”

“陛下，就和我們之前討論過的，觀念的改變必須循序漸進。更何況，舊勢力確實也因為您的裁決而張揚了起來，我們必須適時打壓一下。要讓他們放鬆戒心，可是也不能太放任，必須讓他們完全服從您。”泰特伯爵看來有些坐立難安。“我們讓夏伊洛的治安官公布每日因為鬥毆而被逮捕人的名單，有南方人也有北方人，民眾很清楚您在這件事情上是公正無私的，但是宮廷裡的秩序必須維護。陛下很寬容，讓他們留在宮廷，對於過去塞拉斯的臣子，只要安分守己就不予以追究，但不表示他們可以像以前那樣為所欲為。”

“很多人都在想，他是塞拉斯的兒子，應該屬於監獄而不是宮廷。”米爾斯頓男爵強調。“就讓他們出一口氣吧。”

“只是一下子而已，陛下，公爵大人會諒解的。”吉利安說。

他們沉默了許久，柯蒂斯要他們全部都離開。

小房間在國王私室那一面的門打開的時候，傑克坐在椅子上，手上緊捏著毯子。柯蒂斯給他一個勉強的笑，“你在這裡。”

“是的。”傑克說。

“你聽到多少？”

“人質就是要用在這個時候。”

柯蒂斯嘆一口氣，然後把小凳子拉過來，在傑克面前坐下。現在小房間裡擠得站不下第三個人。“他們要我打你給那些南方貴族看。”

傑克不敢置信，“打我？”

“不是真的打你，我絕不會同意。”柯蒂斯用力而緩慢地搓著自己的手，像是上面沾了什麼髒東西。“他們要讓南方貴族知道，不是在一次判決裡懲處了北方人，就代表我偏心南方人。”

“我們必須徹底臣服。我是塞拉斯的兒子，沒有誰是比我更完美的代表了。”傑克鬆開毯子，讓它掉在地上，“更何況，他們需要出氣，父親在牢裡他們打不到，那就由我來代替。”

“我說過不會讓你再受到羞辱，我沒有做到。”柯蒂斯低下頭，“我真的很抱歉，但我必須這麼做。”

傑克沒有說話。

“還有，吉利安說，我不能在你的花圃裡用玫瑰種出愛心。他說我可以用玫瑰種出一頭熊或是一匹馬還是隨便什麼東西的樣子，但不能是一顆心。”

“連這個都不能給我嗎？”

柯蒂斯拉起他的手，“很多人知道我們以前很要好，我要他們以為那已經過去了。我要他們知道你對我很重要，但是以人質的身分。我們不能讓別人發現我們真正的關係。你想威佛他知道嗎？”

傑克驚覺，他們忘了這個最重要的問題。宮廷裡的舊人知道傑克和柯蒂斯當年關係很好，形影不離，但沒有人知道他和柯蒂斯到底親密到什麼程度。傑克毫不懷疑威佛知道，他可以想像塞拉斯會在祈禱台前瘋狂禱告，請求威佛代替天父寬恕傑克可恥的罪惡。威佛現在裝作什麼事都沒有，是因為他要拿來當作護身符，萬一有一天柯蒂斯開始將矛頭指向他，那麼他就有一項足以把他們倆送上絞刑台的秘密武器。

“我想他知道。”傑克回答，感覺柯蒂斯握著他的手一瞬間縮緊。

“那我們就必須更小心。”柯蒂斯的眼神變得毫無溫度，“不能讓他抓到把柄。”

傑克的手被柯蒂斯捏得疼痛，柯蒂斯自己似乎沒有發現。他想抽回來，柯蒂斯卻緊抓不放。“好，我會小心的。”

“傑克，你知道自己對我來說意味著什麼。”柯蒂斯終於放開了傑克，在他的手上留下鮮紅的印子。柯蒂斯脫下右手食指上的家族戒指，讓傑克看到那隻蝴蝶依舊在那裡，“但在別人面前我必須傷害你。明天我會宴請一些北方貴族，我要你出席，以塞拉斯兒子的身分，以國王人質的身分，知道了嗎？”

傑克忍住站起來推開柯蒂斯逃走的衝動，“陛下的命令，我會遵從。”

******

傑克出席了國王的晚宴。這場晚宴裡，有宮廷樂師，有吟遊歌手，但沒有以往貴族晚宴中會出現的交際花或是高級妓女陪伴，炒熱氣氛，也沒有弄臣說俏皮話。只有很多的酒，一盤又一盤的食物，還有他們大笑著吹噓自己在戰場上的豐功偉業，揍過的南方人，和曾經征服過的南方佳麗。他們在享受勝利，品嘗成王敗寇的美妙滋味。柯蒂斯在笑，但他看著他們的眼神冷硬，像是要記住現場每一個人的樣子，記住他們的每一句話。艾德加和格雷及其他騎士團的成員坐在一起，一臉嚴肅地喝著酒，沒有加入嘻笑的行列。至於吉利安，仍然坐在不起眼的角落，靜靜看著眼前的一切。

傑克被帶到柯蒂斯的面前，原本喧鬧的大廳裡逐漸安靜下來。柯蒂斯看著他，就和他們在革命結束後第一次在書房見面時一樣面無表情。“很高興見到你加入我們，卡特里斯公爵。”

四周響起不贊成的噓聲。這裡的人或多或少都因為塞拉斯而失去過，有的是失去親人，有的是失去財產，有的是被日復一日的恐懼磨去了身而為人的尊嚴。傑克感覺像是被一百把利劍指著一樣，他們的眼神就像劍尖戳刺著他。

他恭順地行禮，“感謝陛下的邀請。”

“這裡的音樂實在太悶了，我都聽膩了。我聽說公爵閣下彈奏豎琴的技巧高超，樂音宛如天籟，不如你來為我們彈奏一曲，讓我們這些野蠻人也聽聽什麼是來自天堂的音樂吧。”柯蒂斯說。

大廳裡傳來陣陣竊笑。柯蒂斯要傑克，一個曾經的王子，一個現任的公爵，像個樂手一樣為眾人彈奏取樂。

他走向已經在一旁準備好的豎琴，其他宮廷樂師們低著頭為他讓開一條道路。傑克深呼吸，腦袋還是一片空白，只能把手指放上弓弦開始撥動。他不知道自己在彈什麼，讓手指自己移動，帶出他熟悉的樂曲。宮廷樂師們隨著他的音樂，用魯特琴、長笛和小鼓為他伴奏。傑克雖然已經事先做好準備，但羞恥與訕笑仍讓他面紅耳赤。他努力讓自己像一面牆一樣沒有任何感覺和想法，卻還是得拼命眨動眼睛才不會讓眼淚落下，而柯蒂斯正觀看著並一手造成傑克的恥辱。傑克看不到他的表情，也不知道他此刻有何想法。

傑克一直彈到柯蒂斯要他停下來，他坐在自己的座位上沒有移動，聽著那些北方人取笑他。

“我在礦場負責的是把那些礦石推出來。”柯蒂斯說，讓周遭吵鬧的聲音慢慢安靜下來之後才繼續，“從隧道裡推出來之後，堆到平台上讓其他人分類。我在那裡推了半年的礦石，每一次上坡我都害怕那些礦石會落下來把我壓死，所以我都很小心地去分配它們的位置和重量。無論推車走過哪裡，那些石頭都不會掉下來。有一次有個新來的奴隸，瘦得像根柳枝，站起來的時候兩腿發抖，我教他要怎麼堆石頭，推的時候要怎麼出力，要把石頭放在哪裡，向聖母祈求力量。他跟著我推石頭，雙手流血，肚子裡連塊發霉的麵包都沒有，但還是推。有一天他把石頭堆到一個空的平台上，因為另一個平台滿了所以那裡的守衛要他把石頭推到這裡來。結果這邊的守衛，自己也是新來的，搞不清楚狀況，又或者他純粹只是想找麻煩而已，他就罵那個新來的奴隸說他亂堆石頭，踢了他一腳，還踢翻他的推車，石頭全都壓在他的身上。”

大部分的人都出現悲傷的神色，也有人憤恨地咒罵已經被他們處以極刑的北方總督。他們將他當眾開膛破肚再放火燒死，但這樣依舊不夠，他們還是把握每一個機會詛咒他的靈魂。

“我們把他扔到坑裡埋了。沒有臨終彌撒，沒有葬禮，那個人就這樣埋了，無法進到上帝的殿堂。我從那時候就開始痛恨一件事情。”柯蒂斯繼續說，“那個新來的並沒有做錯事，就算我們每天都吃不飽，睡不了幾小時，他還是按照規矩，勤奮工作，把石頭堆到規定的地方。他沒有做錯事，是立下規矩的人自己打破規矩，害死了他。在我們來到這裡之前基利波到處都是這樣的情形。基利波擁有全世界都嫉妒的財富和資源，我們的土地發生過神聖的戰役，聖人埋骨於此，可是卻被那些理應維護秩序和律法的人用不義之行和暴虐的統治所玷汙。”

傑克聽到柯蒂斯的腳步聲重重踩在地板上。他端著金杯，離開他的座位。他慢慢走在大廳裡，經過那些凝視著他的北方人。

“我們就是為了消滅這種不義而來的，我們是為了拯救基利波不被塞拉斯毀滅而來的。所以如果我們以為勝利了就做了和他們一樣的事，例如，“柯蒂斯站到其中一個人的面前，“拿了百姓辛苦耕種的作物卻不願付錢，或者，”他繼續移動，來到另一個一臉心虛的人面前，“只因為一個人不慎擋了他的路就讓馬踩過他的腳，甚至是，一言不合就拿刀刺死對方卻認為自己是現在的貴族不用負責，諸如此類的惡行。”

柯蒂斯環顧大廳裡的每一個人，“我痛恨一切惡行，當初傷害這個國家的夏伊洛貴族，我不會輕易忘記。但如果我們忘了究竟所謂何來，那麼這個，”柯蒂斯指著傑克，“將會是我們的下場。”

北方人們安安靜靜看著傑克。傑克盯著他眼前的豎琴，由全歐洲最棒的工匠慢慢打磨而成，琴身優雅地彎曲著。傑克自己的豎琴或許還在他的王子寢宮裡，也或許已經被砸毀了。這個年頭誰都不能保證自己是安全的，更何況是一把豎琴。

“再為各位大人多上一些酒吧。”柯蒂斯吩咐侍者並舉起他的金杯，“酒可以喝，但有些事不能做，我希望大家都明白這個道理。”

******

那些主張打傑克給南方貴族看的人一定沒有想到，柯蒂斯不僅打了傑克，公開表示不會讓南方貴族將過去的事當作沒發生一樣，還順便打了一下北方人。他表達得很清楚，他要紀律，要規矩，他要這些奪了天下就得意忘形的人知道，如果他們繼續重複當初塞拉斯和他的貴族們所犯下的錯誤，那麼還是會有人踏著柯蒂斯的路來毀滅他們的。

至於南方人，如果他們之前認為自己已經安全了，那麼現在他們又開始像是受驚的老母雞一樣惶惶不安地來回踱步。即使像傑克這樣深居簡出的人都聽到消息，柯蒂斯的雙眼盯著威廉舅舅。柯蒂斯派人到全國各地去蒐集克羅斯家族斂財、高利放貸、收受不法錢財的事證。柯蒂斯甚至不想隱瞞他對威廉的不滿，將他逐出宮廷，以他做為不法之徒的舉例。克羅斯家族早在羅絲嫁給塞拉斯之前就是全基利波最有錢的家族之一，威廉呼風喚雨一輩子，他不會忍受這樣的威脅。傑克想過要提醒柯蒂斯，他這麼高調的做法無疑是在逼威廉造反。但威廉是他的舅舅，他不管說什麼都有袒護的嫌疑。

但無論如何，南方貴族和北方人都收到柯蒂斯明確的訊息了，他們開始安分下來，不管是夏伊洛的街道上或是宮廷裡他們都盡量避開彼此以減少衝突。

柯蒂斯一口氣免職六個法官。他把所有的法官聚在一起，請他們和國王同桌吃飯，然後向他們解釋這六個法官何以失去了法袍和法官徽章。這六個人裡，有三個人在審判的時候偏袒了南方人，另外三個人偏袒了北方人。

“我要你們，依王國的法律進行審判。讓上帝看顧你們的良心，我不要你們依我的意志和喜好去判，也不要你們依個人的情感和好惡去判。”柯蒂斯的聲音在大廳中迴盪，“就憑法律，只憑法律。”

這一切都是吉利安告訴傑克的。

那晚之後，傑克把自己關在傭人房裡好幾天，哪裡都沒有去，也沒有去旁聽。宮廷內外為了準備即將到來的一系列慶祝活動而忙得不可開交，到處掛著裝飾用的布幔、花圈和彩帶，整理宴會廳、王室花園、劇場、獵場和比武場地的人進進出出的。傑克沒有興趣打聽，把自己隔絕在一切之外。柯蒂斯沒有傳來任何訊息，但傑克知道他對自己瞭如指掌。傑克身邊的每個人，都會把他的一言一行傳到柯蒂斯的耳裡。花圃種好等待發芽開花的玫瑰被挖起來重新種植，華勒斯詢問傑克想種什麼圖案，傑克賭氣地要他隨便亂種。他把窗子關起來，不去看花匠把柯蒂斯的心弄得亂七八糟的。

他第一次想到要離開宮廷。儘管他很努力放下尊嚴去面對這一切，但還是超過他可以承受的範圍。他這輩子都沒有離開王宮生活過，在王宮巨大的羽翼覆蓋之外，他能生存下去嗎？更何況他的母親和姊姊現在還在他們的手上。就算他捨得離開柯蒂斯，逃得出去，他又能去哪裡？

他把《時光之河》封面朝下用力蓋在桌子上，而且是當著格雷的面。

這天是譚雅和格雷一起硬拉他出去的。他們往皇家馬廄的方向去，卻不告訴他要做什麼。外頭風很大，天氣也越來越冷，圍繞在周圍的山毛櫸樹林染上了火一般紅色和明亮的黃色。譚雅像個保母把柯蒂斯送的兔毛斗篷牢牢圍在傑克的肩膀上，而且禁止他把斗篷扯下來。前兩天佣人房裡才添了一個火爐，但是真正入了冬以後火爐根本沒什麼用。柯蒂斯真的不打算把他移出那個房間嗎？想到這裡，傑克氣得腳步越踩越用力。

他們到馬廄的時候，那裡一片冷清，除了欄舍裡的馬正在噴氣跺腳。這種天氣沒人想去騎馬，他們倆卻把他從那個可悲的小火爐旁拖出來。馬廄管理員看到他們來了，鞠躬行禮，“陛下已經交代了，請公爵大人跟我來。”

當傑克看到小餅乾爵士的時候，他把這些日子裡的不如意都拋在腦後。小餅乾爵士是一頭栗子色的公馬，陪伴傑克將近二十五年。傑克在獲得自由行動的許可之後曾經到馬廄來找過牠，但是沒有看到。馬廄管理員當時告訴牠小餅乾爵士趁著宮裡一片混亂的時候跑了。

“小餅乾爵士當時病了，大人也知道牠年紀很大了，陛下將牠移到別處治療，不想有個萬一害公爵傷心，所以才騙您的。”馬廄管理員解釋。他是班傑明朝時期的舊人，傑克小的時候他就是馬廄管理員了。看見他和小餅乾爵士依舊在這裡給了傑克些許安慰。

小餅乾爵士──傑克二十年前的時候用他的馬鞭為小餅乾封爵──看到傑克的時候立刻靠了過來，激動地上下擺動牠的腦袋。牠現在身上不再是有光澤的栗子色，毛色比較淡，夾雜著白毛，看起來也不是很有力氣。當傑克把手伸向牠的時候，牠用嘴巴輕輕頂著傑克的手心。

“陛下特地賞牠這個專門製造的馬廄，比較大也更暖，還有專人照顧。”管理員遞給傑克一碗蘋果片和胡蘿蔔切片。小餅乾爵士的牙齒不好了，不能再整顆咬。

傑克讓譚雅回去，格雷則到遠一點的地方去盯著他，讓他有時間和小餅乾爵士獨處。傑克愛憐地拍拍牠的肚子，餵牠吃水果和乾草。當初小餅乾爵士還很健壯時，傑克總是騎著牠和柯蒂斯到處去。他們在宮裡不能流露出對彼此的一絲愛意，離開宮廷就像是卸下枷鎖。他們喜歡出城去野餐，找個寧靜的湖邊，在高及肩膀的蘆葦草叢裡，或是有著濃密樹蔭的大樹下，依偎著彼此，談情說愛。柯蒂斯說人人都喜歡傑克蒼白無力又陰鬱的臉色，那為他的容貌妝點了病態的美感。但柯蒂斯喜歡傑克在陽光下的樣子，喜歡他騎在馬上迎風奔騰，看陽光落在他的臉上，他的笑容令世界一片光明。在他們對彼此身體的渴望戰勝道德束縛前，他們總是花很多時間在親吻，還有凝視彼此的眼睛上。在外頭他們雖然也需要注意不被發現，但不像在宮裡那樣必須時刻警惕。小餅乾爵士是他們恣意相愛時最好的護衛，只要有人靠近牠很快就會察覺，然後會刨著地面嘶鳴著警告傑克和柯蒂斯。

傑克帶小餅乾公爵去散步的時候吉利安來了。即使是已經無法奔跑的小餅乾爵士，看起來也比吉利安年輕健康。但這個老人和他的枴杖都給傑克一種無形的壓力，不知道柯蒂斯是否也感覺到。

吉利安把傑克那晚的“貢獻”所產生的效果告訴他。“陛下沒有告訴我們他要這麽說，但是他做得很好，很有帝王風範，也好好利用了我們蒐集來的情報。如果我們帶來的北方人不能約束自己的行為，那人民為什麼要支持我們呢？這可比南方貴族行為囂張要嚴重得多，”吉利安的語氣裡充滿讚許，“他想得比我遠。”

“情報，您是指間諜網。”傑克指出。

“也可以這麼說。”吉利安坦承不諱，“我們有很多跟隨者都是一般百姓，沒有誰比他們消息更靈通的了，打探的時候也不會被懷疑，我們早在進城之前就開始布置了。”

“您不需要告訴我這些，大人。”傑克牽著小餅乾爵士的轡頭，輕拍牠的腦袋而不去看吉利安。

“您只是在生氣，認為陛下沒有保護您。”吉利安笑了，彷彿傑克是個被寵壞的孩子在無理取鬧，“陛下這麽做正是在保護您，不讓別有用心的人知道，掐著您，就是掐著他的脖子。您不可以完全不重要，但也不能太重要，這點需要陛下好好拿捏。不過，您有向他使性子發脾氣的特權。”

吉利安知道，傑克心想。

彷彿看穿他的心思，吉利安說，“我當然知道你們的事，否則您不能坐在密室旁聽。我不贊成，但我也不會阻止，雖然這對陛下的確會造成嚴重的傷害。可是，您受傷，他會痛；您流淚，他心疼。我如何能澆熄這樣的火焰？我沒有辦法也不想這麽做。這幾天陛下也很不好過，他很自責，知道您心情不好他很想親自過來向您道歉。”

傑克不想太快就接受柯蒂斯這轉了一手的道歉，“是嗎？他唯一的表現就是一個火爐和一匹被他藏起來的馬。”

“王宮裡時刻有人在活動，即使他半夜溜出寢宮，也有被碰到的危險。國王夜訪某人的房間，聽起來像什麼？風流韻事，但夜訪男人的房間就成了犯罪。”吉利安摸了摸鬍子，“我們正在想辦法把您移到更好的房間，更接近國王寢宮的房間，但需要有一個很好的理由，才不會讓人產生懷疑。別忘了威佛隨時都在盯著你們。”

傑克沒有忘記。事實上，只要一想到這件事傑克就感到煩躁，像一把隨時都會落下來的刀懸在頭頂。

“哎呀，這匹馬可真老。”吉利安越過傑克，站在小餅乾爵士的身邊，伸手摸摸牠的背脊。“就像我一樣。”

他們倆一起站在馬的旁邊，在牠高大身軀的遮掩之下，吉利安在傑克手裡塞了一個小信封。傑克不著痕跡地藏進自己長袍的口袋裡。

吉利安離開之後，傑克又帶著小餅乾爵士走了一會才把牠牽回馬廄，並且承諾明天還會再來看牠。傑克在格雷護送之下回到他的傭人房，在女僕把火爐點上，送來一杯熱過的牛奶之後就要她們離開。傑克關上窗戶，把信封掏出來打開。裡面只有一張信紙，上面寫著幾行數字，每三個一組。背面也有簡短的四行。

傑克很快就知道這是什麼。當初他和柯蒂斯暗通款曲，用的也是這種方式。但他必須有輔助工具，而這一點也不難找。他把那本被處罰的《時光之河》拿起來。第一個數字是頁數，第二個是行數，第三個是字數。

“即使沒有玫瑰，我的心仍屬於你。”

至於背面那四行是“我很抱歉。”

這是柯蒂斯的情書和道歉信，傑克立刻就原諒了他，他實在無法生他的氣太久。他親吻那封信，然後就連同信封一起扔進火爐裡燒掉。

生柯蒂斯的氣是沒有用的。傑克從那晚之後就體悟到，就算柯蒂斯願意為他而死，有些事情他也無法為傑克做到，因為他決定做一個和塞拉斯不同的國王。他不會下令強迫每個北方人都必須尊敬傑克，也不會堅持拒絕利用傑克的身分去達成政治目的。他要說服他的手下相信他的方法是最好的，也要能夠接受別人的方法有的時候就是比他的好。他要別人心悅誠服，而不是因為他的頭銜帶來的權力才不情願甚至是畏懼地接受。

傑克現在的問題不在於他是前任王子，而在於他是塞拉斯的兒子。太多北方人恨塞拉斯了，他們想要父債子償。傑克一定要想辦法讓那些北方人不再把他和塞拉斯連在一起，他必須和自己的父親切割。

他想到自己曾經寫過的那份報告。他去北方視察之後寫的報告，是他頹靡那麼久以來，第一次拾起曾經的抱負，想要為百姓做的一點好事。那份報告為他惹上大禍，讓他差點死在夏伊洛塔裡。現在那份報告或許可以救他。

******

一連串慶祝活動開始的第一天，柯蒂斯依舊很忙碌。早上他先去了造船廠，接見了一些碼頭區的陳情者，和內閣大臣一邊吃午飯一邊開會。下午他歡迎了因為內戰而被召回如今陸續返回宮廷的各國大使。舉辦晚宴的準備工作從早上就開始了。宮廷樂師們排練新譜寫的樂曲，廚房忙得不可開交，僕役到處打掃，宮務大臣裡裡外外跑來跑去。

到了晚上，來自各個貴族家族的馬車一輛接一輛抵達。宮廷裡燈火通明，音樂聲和笑聲洋溢在空氣中，這是王宮中很久沒有出現的場面了。傑克雖然興致不高，但還是在近身侍者的協助之下換上了柯蒂斯為他新做的黑色禮服，有修飾腰身的剪裁和精緻的綠色邊飾，加上鑲有三顆綠寶石的銀鍊，再為他灑上薰衣草水。當他走進宴客廳時，和上次一樣，忍受每個人都在看著他，偷偷討論他。傑克幾乎快要習慣了。他找了一個角落，端著一個裝有葡萄酒的銀杯慢慢啜飲。今天的宴會與他無關，他沒有女兒可以介紹到宮裡，這些人也不是為他而來。他今天是個局外人，他要當一個觀察者。

幾乎每個有女兒的基利波貴族家庭都來了，女孩們的禮服讓王宮裡一瞬間色彩繽紛。今晚在這裡可以看到當今流行的各種打扮風格，因為沒有人知道柯蒂斯的喜好是什麼。這裡有一群是氣質典雅的，她們的禮服顏色柔和，高領口，頭上戴著較為保守，暗示著貞潔的頭蓋；有一群是活潑明豔路線的，大方嶄露美麗胸脯曲線的低胸剪裁禮服，頭上是法國流行的頭飾，襯托柔順的秀髮，她們要國王知道熱情奔放才能帶來愉悅；有人戴著用珍珠髮夾固定，上面有蕾絲刺繡的頭紗，還有人刻意穿著有帶著北方紋飾的服裝。各式各樣的珠寶令她們更加光彩奪目。她們有些人低著頭輕聲細語，笑的時候會用手掩住嘴巴；有些女孩則開懷大笑，希望吸引所有人的目光。

傑克突然對她們生出一股同情。她們知道自己對家族和對柯蒂斯來說，都是工具嗎？他想她們是知道的。她們生長在貴族家庭，很清楚知道婚姻是與家族興衰相關聯的重要大事，愛情不過是可笑的傳說罷了。那些男人們站在她們的背後看著，計算著，用貪婪的雙眼盯著王后的寶座，向上帝祈禱自己的家族夠幸運──或夠聰明──能夠得到站在那寶座周圍的榮幸。

傑克準備喝第二杯酒的時候出現一個驚喜。事實上，是兩個驚喜。凱蒂夫人攬著她的丈夫亞瑟‧溫斯頓伯爵笑咪咪朝他走來。

凱蒂不顧周遭人都在看著他們，她靠近傑克，擁抱他。“你還活著，真是太好了。”

傑克對著他們微笑，知道他們沒有被牽入柯蒂斯的清算之中他真的很高興。亞瑟在內戰一爆發就稱病帶著凱蒂返回中部的領地。亞瑟是個有好名聲的領主，對佃農和領地內的百姓都很寬和，在這次的革命中他們沒有受到波及。傑克看著四周的人，有些人過去伏在他的腳邊向他獻上至死不渝的忠誠，有的人和他並肩在宴會和派對上盡情享樂，然而現在這些人都對他避之唯恐不及，轉過他們的臉。只有亞瑟和凱蒂向他走來，站在他的身邊。

“大人，只要有一條命在，就永遠都有機會。”亞瑟靠近他說。

有機會可以做什麼？傑克自己也不知道。

正當凱蒂叨叨絮絮說起在鄉下的日子有多無聊時，鼓聲響起，宣令官喊，“國王駕到。”

柯蒂斯在一群大臣和貴族的簇擁之下走了進來。他剪過頭髮也修過鬍子，戴著一頂黃金製的王冠，穿著同樣是黑色但繁複的邊飾是金色和深紫色的禮服，胸前的金鍊閃耀著珠寶的光芒。所有的人都向他行禮。有些迫不及待的女孩已經開始拋出曖昧誘人的眼神。

“他看起來不像三十五歲了。”凱蒂評論道，“而且比我想像中的帥。”

柯蒂斯看起來的確相當英俊挺拔，傑克看到那些女孩的眼睛都亮了起來。他的外型──還有王冠，當然了──足以彌補他和這些王后寶座角逐者的年齡差距。她們大多在十六到二十二歲之間，有的看起來根本還是孩子。全是含苞待放的花，等著柯蒂斯來採。

柯蒂斯要大家舉起酒杯，“今晚我們聚在這裡，是為了慶祝一個新的開始。敬基利波！”

“敬基利波！”眾人喊道。

音樂響起，國王拍拍手表示舞會開始了。傑克看著一個又一個的貴族大臣們帶著自己的女兒到他面前，引薦給他。這些女孩們面帶笑容，屈膝行禮。柯蒂斯對她們每一個微笑，和她們說話。有些人他表現得熱絡點，有些人他表現得冷淡點。最讓傑克佩服的是威廉舅舅不放棄的精神，他雖然沒有參加，但他的表弟帶著女兒來了。柯蒂斯冷漠地看著那個可憐的女孩，點點頭，要她離開，他要和其他人說話。

凱蒂今晚決定不去跳舞，她要陪傑克，亞瑟則是往他最喜歡的甜點桌進攻了。在甜點桌周圍築起城牆，他會搬出梯子爬過去。

“親愛的，我知道你在宮裡不好受。”凱蒂攬著他的手臂，“但請你忍耐，什麼風雨你都走過了，沒什麼難得倒你的，你還有我們。情況真的很糟的話，我們在鄉下的城堡可以讓你躲藏。”

傑克想凱蒂一定聽說了北方人晚宴的事，“我很感謝你和亞瑟伸手援助，我想我還可以。”

“當然了。”

另一個熟悉的身影走來，他頭頂帽子上的羽毛裝飾在眾人之中相當顯眼。“我的大人，真高興又再度看見你。”法國大使安茹公爵一邊行禮一邊說。

傑克說，“大使閣下，我也很高興見到您重返宮廷。”

“大人的韌性令在下佩服。”安茹公爵說，“上帝會賜福給能忍讓之人的。”

“但願如此。”

傑克看著柯蒂斯加入那一群男男女女的行列，開始跳舞。傑克看著每個人對於他翩翩風度和優雅的舉止感到驚訝。他們似乎忘了，在淪落到北方礦區成為奴隸之前，他是個貴族子弟，原本會繼承艾佛瑞特家世代相傳的斯諾公爵之位，成為北方霸主的。他熟練地隨著音樂點頭，踩著輕快的舞步，和面前的女孩擦肩，轉身，牽起對方的小手，和隔壁的舞伴交換位置。他對她們笑，迷人而充滿自信。他換過一個又一個舞伴，對於每個女孩都顯露出克制的愛慕之情。傑克很難說哪一家的女孩比較占上風，因為柯蒂斯看起來每個都喜歡。

“我想今晚的舞會應該可以沖淡一點流言蜚語。”凱蒂說。

“什麼流言蜚語？”傑克問。

“他已經三十五歲了還沒有結婚，也沒有哪個女人抱著孩子來要求他承認這是他的私生子。”凱蒂靠近傑克的耳朵，“要不是他在哪裡藏了個見不得光的情婦，要不就是他比較喜愛另一種類型的。”

這種傳言已經開始了嗎？傑克有些訝異。

“這謠言還是從宮裡傳出來的，說他身邊那幾個騎士團的，他們身為騎士，有其他的功用。”

“這真是胡說八道。”傑克聽得心驚膽戰，“我從很久以前就認識他，他......他喜歡女孩。”

“但願如此，他最好趕緊娶個女孩回去幫他生兒子，威佛主教的審判庭可是不留情面的。”

傑克看著柯蒂斯的騎士們都在舞蹈的行列裡，只要看一眼他的騎士團就知道這流言簡直就是荒謬。他的騎士大多有點年紀，他們是一群慣於征戰沙場的中年男子，有人禿了，有人留著一臉大鬍子，舉止大而化之。勉強讓流言可信的艾德加是僅次於柯蒂斯最受女孩歡迎的男人，那些女孩和這個國王最親近的心腹調情，想套出國王的喜好。他像隻快樂的蜜蜂一樣在花叢間飛來飛去的。格雷也穿上一件禮服，但一整屋的女孩讓他不知所措，他有些害怕地跟在吉利安的身邊。吉利安在這裡格格不入的程度就和依舊穿著紅袍的威佛一樣，他們正和其他大臣在交談，眼睛卻盯著大廳裡的每一個人。

有人在散播關於柯蒂斯的惡毒流言。傑克心裡的嫌疑犯只有一個，他的紅袍刺眼得讓人難受。

凱蒂繼續和他靠在一起喝酒，他們以前也共享過這樣輕鬆的時刻。凱蒂讓傑克感覺很放心，她有著放蕩的名聲，永遠最流行的服裝和髮型。她對於滿足自己身體這件事不帶有任何偏見，她也知道傑克比較喜歡的是“另一種類型”。亞瑟對於凱蒂的事一清二楚，但是他不在乎。亞瑟愛凱蒂，稱呼她為“小貓咪”，他說只要凱蒂高興，別的男人可以用他做不到的方式去取悅她，那也沒有關係。凱蒂稱呼他為“小亞”，在亞瑟被塞拉斯拖出去打獵結果不小心墜馬之後三天三夜不闔眼地守在他身邊。傑克去探望亞瑟的時候，看見凱蒂前所未有地憔悴。凱蒂說，沒了我的小亞，我該怎麼辦？

傑克告訴她說她會活下去的。當初柯蒂斯等於死了一樣地流亡在外時，傑克也活了下來。

有很多男人特地來向凱蒂打招呼，凱蒂也熱情回應他們。外面傳說凱蒂是傑克的情婦，雖然她根本不是但傑克就讓流言發生，這樣也可以為他劣跡斑斑的名聲再添一筆。

柯蒂斯顯然也聽到這個傳言。他的臉在看到傑克和凱蒂時，一瞬間垮了下來。但他很快恢復原來歡欣快樂的模樣，對著眼前的女孩點頭微笑，拉著她的手轉圈。

亞瑟帶著一堆蛋糕回來加入他們的時候，柯蒂斯走了過來。他和亞瑟打招呼。亞瑟比他們都大了幾歲，早在柯蒂斯離開夏伊洛時就認識他，但凱蒂和亞瑟結婚時柯蒂斯已經不在了。他看著凱蒂，臉上掛著笑，雙眼審視她。

“凱蒂夫人何不加入我們的行列，和我們一起跳舞呢？”柯蒂斯朝她伸出手。

凱蒂愣住了，但她很快就風情萬種地把手放在柯蒂斯的手上，“我的榮幸，陛下。”

柯蒂斯看了傑克一眼之後就走開了。柯蒂斯吃醋了，他把凱蒂從傑克身邊帶開，用這種幼稚的方式表達他的不滿。傑克忍不住搖頭。

“哇，我的小貓咪這麽漂亮，萬一國王看上她怎麼辦？”亞瑟拿著蛋糕說。

“別擔心，不會有那種事的。”傑克看著柯蒂斯把凱蒂帶進隊伍裡之後就和其他女孩開始跳舞，沒有多理會她。“凱蒂是已婚的女子，他不會把時間浪費在不能坐上王后之位的女人身上的。”

******

舞會直到深夜才結束。傑克回到房裡，發現傭人提來熱水讓他洗澡。現在因為新來了一個火爐的關係，他的房間已經放不下洗澡的木桶了，於是只好把隔壁另一間佣人房拿來當傑克的浴室。他洗了澡，在沒有任何人服侍的情況下換上睡衣，披上一件睡袍，拿著燭台，慢慢走回自己的房間。他不會有危險，因為柯蒂斯派了人緊緊看守這個樓層。傑克突然發現自己的規矩丟了很多。他不再一大早就起床，想睡到什麼時候都沒有人管。他也不會堅持要衣著整齊才踏出房門，反正這整層樓只有傑克一個人住，柯蒂斯把其他人都搬到別的樓層去。他可以邊吃東西邊看書，躺在床上吃糖果也沒有人會來糾正他不該如此。他自己提著燭台而沒有人為他照明道路。他想一個自由自在的人就是這樣生活的。

一進房間他嚇了一跳，因為柯蒂斯就坐在房裡唯一一張椅子上。他拿著一根撥火棒撥動柴薪，一臉不悅，“這火太小了，根本就不暖。我再讓人多送一個過來。”

傑克關上門，把燭台放在桌上，“然後你要把這裡改建成廚房嗎？不用了，這房間已經很擠了。”

柯蒂斯把傑克從頭到腳掃視了一遍，“天氣變冷了，你穿這樣太少了，會染上風寒的。”

“無所謂，反正我也不是多重要的人。”傑克的語氣沒有諷刺，只是描述他認為的事實。

柯蒂斯沒有說話，臉上的表情像是傑克打了他。

“陛下，我看您還是回去吧，半夜跑到人質的房間來被人發現怎麼辦？”傑克說。

“我穿過五個房間，走了好多條密道才溜過來的。沒有人發現。”柯蒂斯如實回答。他扔掉撥火棒，“凱蒂夫人是你的誰？”

“你是要問她是我的情婦嗎？不是，她是一個朋友，和亞瑟一樣，是過去那些和我玩在一起，巴結奉承我那些所謂的朋友裡，唯一敢在今晚和我說話的人。”傑克原本不想吵架的，只是看著柯蒂斯今天和那麼多像花朵一樣嬌艷的年輕女孩們跳舞讓他心中湧起意想不到的憤慨。“你這是在忌妒嗎？容我提醒你，今天晚上和五十個女孩跳舞的可不是我。”

“只有二十六個女孩而已，傑克，仔細選擇過的二十六個女孩。”柯蒂斯強調。

傑克當然知道柯蒂斯和他的團隊會仔細分析今晚帶著女兒參加舞會的每一個貴族世家，或許他們還會沙盤推演柯蒂斯該和哪位女孩共舞，該顯露多少好感，該冷落哪位女孩好給她的家族警告。但現在的他感覺疲倦，看著柯蒂斯一個晚上牽過那麼多女孩的手讓他疲倦。這與政治算計無關，純粹是他個人的情感受到傷害，在心裡留下苦澀的味道久久不散去。“柯蒂斯，我真的累了，回去吧，不然等一下吉利安要來抓你回去。”

“我很抱歉，傑克。為了我做過的事，也為我將要做的事。”柯蒂斯站起來靠近他，把他擠到床鋪邊緣，“的確，那些女孩對我來說不是毫無意義，但那和我的心沒有關係。我知道你想要什麼，離開這個房間，去見你的家人。我向你保證，我正在努力。我已經為你挑好新的房間了，我只需要一個機會，讓北方人不要那麼敵視你。”

他說得對，這些傑克都想要。但他最想要的，柯蒂斯卻不能公開給他。“你不知道我真的想要什麼，柯蒂斯。”

柯蒂斯看著他，在昏暗的燭光下那雙眼睛突然讓傑克感到陌生，“你想要我。”

“是。”傑克乾脆地承認。

傑克尚未反應過來，柯蒂斯就抓著他的雙臂，把他壓到床上。傑克掙扎著，但柯蒂斯的壓制讓他無路可逃。他的袍子和睡衣敞開，赤裸的胸口在柯蒂斯面前起伏著。柯蒂斯壓在傑克身上，傑克可以感覺到柯蒂斯無法抑制的渴望正硬梆梆地抵著他的大腿。國王的呼吸濃重，雙眼因為燒紅的情慾而睜大。

“我想要你，柯蒂斯，就像過去的我們一樣。”傑克讓自己保持冷靜。那很難，但他必須能夠控制此刻的柯蒂斯，“但你真的要這樣對我嗎？在這個破舊的房間裡，在這張睡不下兩個人的床上，你就要這樣讓我成為你的情婦嗎？”

傑克其實不在乎，他以前和柯蒂斯在比這裡更糟糕的地方探索過彼此的身體。但是他要柯蒂斯在乎。

“你值得最好的，傑克，你對我來說絕對不是一個情婦，”柯蒂斯伸出一隻顫抖的手輕輕撫摸傑克的胸膛，讓傑克差點就呻吟起來。“你對我來說......你......”

傑克全身上下都在尖叫著臣服。那太容易了，嚥下刻薄的言語，張開他的雙腿歡迎他歸來的愛人，沉淪於柯蒂斯帶來的愛撫與親吻。他和柯蒂斯有著同樣的渴望，十五年的等待令這份渴望近乎痛苦。但是，在這個宮廷裡，柯蒂斯已經主宰了一切。現在，傑克必須成為主宰他們關係的那個人。

“柯蒂斯，你現在回去吧，回到你的國王寢宮裡，躺在那張大床上，我允許你想著我，想著過去我們在一起每一個令你瘋狂的時刻，想著我帶給你每一個甜蜜的親吻。”傑克看著雙頰脹紅的柯蒂斯，“但你今天晚上必須回去。”

柯蒂斯拳頭握緊，他擠在傑克雙腿間的胯部撞了他一下，“至少讓我吻你。”

傑克咬了一下嘴唇之後說，“不，你今天不可以吻我，但你可以回憶我們曾經有過的吻。”

“你很殘忍。”

“你也不差。”

傑克知道柯蒂斯很輕易就可以得到他想要的，就在此時此地，他可以對傑克為所欲為而傑克會無力也無意願反抗。傑克會很快就投降的，把所有的堅持拋到一邊，因為他等這一刻等得太久了。但他還是希望柯蒂斯聽話。在宮廷裡，在政治上，傑克可以服從柯蒂斯，讓柯蒂斯踩在腳下好達成他想要達成的目標。但在他們的愛情裡，服從的那個人必須是柯蒂斯。

柯蒂斯終於戰勝自己。他放開傑克，艱難地爬起來，兩人都氣喘吁吁的。柯蒂斯把衣服整理好，“我會再來看你。”

傑克站起來打開門，把柯蒂斯推到門外，“不，在我搬離這個房間之前，我不會和你私下見面，不會去私室的小房間，你也不准到這裡來見我。”

柯蒂斯驚愕地張開嘴，“傑克！”

“晚安，陛下。”傑克把門用力甩上。

 

-待續-

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

在沉迷於神學與信仰之前，塞拉斯曾經是個還算不錯的國王。他會聽從大臣的建議，不會動不動就把人扔進牢裡或是綁在火刑台上；他和薩謬爾的教會合作創立了許多救濟院，不會放任教會從政府和百姓之中得利：他在做決定之前會考慮人民真正的需求，而非一個不高興就和鄰國打仗，完全不顧戰爭會帶來的嚴重後果。

他也曾經像其他許許多多的國王一樣，有過幾個情婦。沒有哪個情婦曾經威脅到羅絲王后的地位，但私生子是免不了的。他有過一個私生女，這女孩沒活到長大；他有兩個成年的私生子，查理和亨利，由一位出身卑微的美艷女僕所生。塞拉斯雖然沒有依照慣例給這個女僕一個女侯爵的頭銜，但給了讓她一輩子不愁吃穿的錢、珠寶、莊園，還公開承認查理和亨利是他的私生子。

羅絲王后原本對這些安排沒有意見，直到塞拉斯封了他們公爵之位，並且將他們列在王位繼承人的名單上。羅絲和塞拉斯結婚三十多年，這是她第一次對國王大吼大叫，不管其他國王侍從和王后的侍從女官全都在一旁看著。

傑克不是很生氣，但他也不想在他們進宮向塞拉斯請安的時候和他們和樂融融地相處。畢竟那兩個原本唯唯諾諾，看見傑克連臉都不敢抬起來的私生子，在成為未來可能的國王候選人之後，就傲慢了起來。他們身上有太多的裝飾與珠寶，卻和農村暴發戶一樣毫無品味。他們的母親沒有帶給他們太多良好的教養，他們卻敢在和傑克擦身而過時露出鄙夷的微笑，只因為傑克聲名狼藉又遭到塞拉斯的厭棄，就自以為高傑克一等。

愚蠢，但傑克根本不在乎他們。

在柯蒂斯帶著他的人馬打進夏伊洛王宮的半年前，塞拉斯要傑克到北方去視察。這不是給他表現的機會，只是想讓滾得遠遠的，讓他難過而已。北方遙遠又寒冷，千辛萬苦去了那裡，產量豐富的礦場也不需要傑克任何管理上的建議。

更何況那裡是柯蒂斯出生長大的地方。

傑克笑著接下諭令，看見他父親的眼底閃過一絲殘酷的樂趣。

傑克到了北方的斯諾地區，要他的車隊先到北方總督府去，他自己騎著馬轉往羅恩公爵的城堡。羅恩公爵和傑克記憶中相比老了很多，他看見傑克出現相當驚訝，聽到他的要求更是沉默許久。最後他還是獨自和傑克一起出發，前往當初的艾佛瑞特堡。

柯蒂斯曾經答應要帶傑克到自己的故鄉去看看。他說艾佛瑞特堡底下有溫泉流過，他們設計了水道，溫泉可以流過一些房間的牆壁，讓整個城堡溫暖而舒適。他說要帶傑克到一望無際的原野騎馬，和他行過北方崎嶇壯麗的山脈。他要讓自己心愛的人踩在他心愛的土地上。

可惜，最後只有傑克一個人來。

在斯諾公爵因叛變而被處死之後，他的領地和城堡被瓜分給那些乖乖待在北方的其他貴族。羅恩公爵得到最大片的土地和艾佛瑞特堡，因為當初是他勸北方貴族們不要發兵救人。傑克因該恨羅恩的，但他在知道羅恩把艾佛瑞特堡空下來沒有入住時就無法怪他。他們就算發兵趕到夏伊洛也無力回天。

傑克到的時候天氣不太好，霧氣盤繞在山頭，一路瀰漫到他們的腳下。艾佛瑞特堡位在高地，遠遠看來像是童話中高聳入雲的城堡，裡頭住著受困的公主和噴火惡龍。現在只有幾個負責維護的僕役住在這裡，大門打開時發出巨大的聲響，歡迎已經很多年沒有出現過的客人。空蕩蕩的城堡裡住著舊日的回憶和鬼魂。

“大人當初為何阻止大家發兵救人？”傑克和羅恩一起在走在城堡的走廊上時忍不住問。

“即使我們出發去救斯諾公爵，願他安息，快的話半年，慢一點要一年，等我們到了，斯諾公爵和夫人，願他們安息，也救不回來了。”羅恩聽起來很痛苦，傑克不認為他在演戲，“更何況柯蒂斯還在國王的手上。而我們一路過去，會死多少人？我不希望有更多死傷。我以為您會懂。”

“我的確懂，但我想聽你親口說。”傑克聽到他們的腳步聲迴盪在城堡的石壁之間顯得如此響亮。

“斯諾公爵，願他安息，根本搞錯對象。”羅恩忿忿不平，“威佛的確幹了很多壞事，但他的權力來自國王。如果斯諾公爵不這麼衝動，就不會有那麼多人死了，願他們都安息。”

傑克對於羅恩敢在他面前批評塞拉斯感到很有趣。羅恩很快意識到自己有可能禍從口出，“抱歉，殿下，我不是那個意思。”

傑克聳聳肩，“我也討厭他。”

他們走過一個又一個廳室，空虛和寒冷如今是這個地方的主人。傑克感到前所未有的惆悵。這裡曾經人來人往，各地的貴族領主、騎士、百姓，到艾佛瑞特堡來見斯諾公爵，聽取他的建議和裁決，接受他的領導和指揮。這是柯蒂斯曾經住過的地方，他踩過的走廊，他坐過的椅子。當他們來到柯蒂斯的房間時，不曾離去的悲痛又重新攀上傑克的心。他推開那扇可以遙望整個斯諾地區的窗前，想像當時還小的柯蒂斯就是在這裡放他的老鷹出去飛翔。

“殿下，我知道您依舊為了柯蒂斯而傷心。”羅恩說。北方的貴族，特別是到過夏伊洛的，都知道傑克和柯蒂斯的好交情，“十五年了，您該考慮的是自己。”

傑克的手指撫過柯蒂斯也摸過的窗檯。他注意到，羅恩在提到柯蒂斯的時候沒有說願他安息。柯蒂斯是被北方人用另一具屍體瞞天過海救走的，羅恩知道嗎？他知道柯蒂斯當年沒有死在夏伊洛嗎？羅恩堅持不入住比他自己的城堡更大更好的艾佛瑞特堡，是要把它留給真正的繼承人嗎？

傑克不相信任何人。他其實可以相信羅恩的，因為後來就是羅恩召集兵馬，和柯蒂斯裡應外合，消滅了北方總督的軍隊。但當時的他只是關上窗戶然後說，“我們該走了。”

******

傑克到北方總督府的時候，北方總督里奇蒙帶著一隊女僕迎接他。那些女僕身上的服飾實在不合宜地暴露又亮眼，在灰撲撲的北方顯得格格不入。里奇蒙的笑容太過甜膩，眼神溜轉地讓人覺得他時刻在計畫著什麼。傑克不太想理會他過度討好的彎腰鞠躬，沒有和他說太多話就先回為他準備的房間休息。房間讓傑克感到怪異，他花了一點時間才發現怪異在哪裡。一切都太豪華了，那些綢緞和天鵝絨製成的椅墊和床單與帷幕，金製或銀製的器皿，雕刻繁複的桌倚。傑克很好奇這是房間原來的擺飾還是里奇蒙為了迎接傑克特地布置的。

晚宴的時候，上桌的食物同樣豐富而昂貴地讓傑克暗自驚訝，這些份量能餵飽好幾個家庭了，精緻的程度可比宮廷。接著是里奇蒙特地為傑克安排的餘興節目，由幾個近乎衣不蔽體的年輕女孩跳著可以說是褻瀆的舞蹈。她們腳踝上的鈴鐺響得讓傑克頭痛。傑克想這是他多年來放縱的後果，別人以為這樣低俗的表演可以取悅他。

第二天早上，他在里奇蒙的陪伴之下前往礦場。他本來想只做做樣子，回去隨便寫個報告就可以交差。但現場的景象震撼了他。那些鞭笞、毆打、辱罵，形銷骨立的奴隸在死亡和酷刑的陰影下搬出可以塞滿基利波的國庫，支援更多戰爭花費的寶石和礦石。他支開了里奇蒙，自己在礦場到處走動，觀察。那些奴隸的眼裡除了麻木的痛苦和全然的絕望之外一片虛無，他們因為各種原因淪落到此，卻在生前就嘗試地獄的滋味。傑克沒想到在他華麗糜爛的小世界之外，有人這樣卑賤地活著。

傑克回到總督府，以王子之名，要里奇蒙搬來所有的帳冊和報告。里奇蒙一開始裝傻，假笑，拖延了半天，才讓僕人搬來一疊又一疊的資料。

傑克感覺在他放浪的偽裝之下那顆隨柯蒂斯而去的心又開始跳動。這次不是為了愛，而是不可置信與同情。他抓出一個又一個可疑的地方，記下一張又一張的筆記。白天他無視里奇蒙的阻止，在礦場裡走動，問話，看他們吃的東西。奴隸們連話都說不清楚，但他們悲慘外表已經說明一切。有個人甚至在他面前倒下，抽搐，死去。傑克把一切都記了下來。

傑克碰到艾德加那天，他和里奇蒙幾乎大吵一架。里奇蒙直接了當地問傑克到底想做什麼，傑克說他想知道里奇蒙到底在這裡做什麼。里奇蒙說國王很滿意這裡為基利波帶來的一切，金錢，珠寶。傑克說這裡的寶石都染上了血。

里奇蒙看著傑克胸前鑲了紅寶石的王子金鍊冷笑，“是，也包括您的。”

他氣極了，跑到礦場去一陣亂問，接著有個人撞到他。傑克一開始沒認出來，因為這和當初那個跟在柯蒂斯屁股後面的機靈孩子實在差太多了。艾德加長大了，但瘦得讓人心驚，他的顴骨突出，雙頰凹陷，唯有一雙眼睛因為怒火而明亮。

“別待在這裡，快走。”艾德加丟下這句話就走了，還被礦場的侍衛踢了幾腳，懲罰他的偷懶和對王子不敬。

傑克必須抑制自己的激動。他不能去找艾德加，但他或許可以跟里奇蒙把艾德加要過來。里奇蒙戴上做作的假面具，說艾德加是因為叛國罪而流放的，沒辦法讓傑克帶走。但他有別的禮物要送給傑克，希望傑克忘掉他們之間的不愉快。

那天晚上，有個可愛的小男孩來敲他的房門。男孩被化了妝，穿上遠方蠻族色彩鮮艷的衣服，手腕上戴著手環和鈴鐺。對於這個禮物，傑克感到前所未有的噁心，但不是針對這個孩子。他要孩子離開，孩子哭著說要是他天還沒亮就出去會被打死。傑克只好讓他縮在椅子上睡了一晚。

第二天早上，傑克醒來就發現孩子不見了。他不以為意，漱洗完之後離開總督府，打算要繼續到礦場，看能不能再找到艾德加。他們在經過一個轉角時被襲擊了，他的侍衛被敲暈，傑克則被幾個蒙面人架著拖走。他一路掙扎，但他們摀住他的嘴。最後他被帶到一輛馬車旁。

他們放開他，一個鬼魂站在他的面前。那是柯蒂斯，就算他留著一臉大鬍子，穿著骯髒又破爛的衣服，瘦得像是有一半的他都消失在北方灰色的天空的樣子，傑克還是能一眼認出他。傑克不停發抖，十五年了，他沒有一刻忘記柯蒂斯，沒有忘記他們共處的時光，但他沒想過能再見到他。

“你的東西和筆記都在馬車裡，你現在必須走。”柯蒂斯的聲音比傑克記得的更沙啞。他打開馬車門，把傑克推上去。

“柯蒂斯，柯蒂斯，是你嗎？”傑克在柯蒂斯把馬車門關起來之後從窗子探出頭來，“真的是你。”

“你有危險，快走。”柯蒂斯要車夫立刻出發，連一句問候都沒有。傑克想跳下車，但馬車裡有個他不認識的人阻止他這麽做，那個人一直到進了夏伊洛才離開。一路上，不管傑克問了他多少問題，他都不願回答。

傑克把他在北方的所見所聞寫了下來，還附上了許多里奇蒙可能貪瀆的分析。沒有人應該那樣被對待，傑克寫報告時的羽毛筆畫在紙上，憤怒地沙沙作響，即使是奴隸也是人。

更何況柯蒂斯在那裡。

傑克將報告交上總檔案館，再由檔案官交給塞拉斯。他並不想因為這個報告立功，洗刷自己的名聲，而是他真心認為塞拉斯不知道那裡的狀況。他不知道每天都有人因為里奇蒙的恐怖管理與虐待而死去，他不知道里奇蒙一直都在虛報經費申請然後自己吃下那份額外的好處。傑克是這樣認為的。

當他踏進國王私室時，塞拉斯看起來像是氣得隨時都要盟主寵召了。房間裡除了他和塞拉斯，還有威佛，里奇蒙，和那晚濃妝豔抹的小男孩。里奇蒙說傑克即使到了北方，也夜夜笙歌，要求男孩女孩供他玩樂。但是這個，他一臉沉痛地指著那個孩子說，這實在太過分了，如果他不向國王舉報王子的罪行，上帝也不會原諒他。他說傑克甚至寫了一份假造的報告來威脅他。

孩子怯生生地供稱他在傑克的房裡待了一整晚。塞拉斯拿起桌上的金杯，用力扔到傑克臉上。金杯上鑲的寶石刮傷他的額頭。

傑克能看得出來，他的父親不相信他，他的父親不相信自己的兒子，里奇蒙也知道，所以牠才能如此輕易誣陷失寵的王子，報復傑克在北方對他的挑釁。塞拉斯用最惡毒的話詛咒傑克，而傑克則大聲宣誓自己的無辜。但最後傑克被押回自己的房間反省，他親眼看見威佛當著塞拉斯的面把那份報告撕掉。

“如此胡言亂語，不應收入總檔案館。”威佛一邊說一邊將傑克的報告撕成碎片。傑克恍然大悟，塞拉斯是知道的，但他放任一切發生。他到後來才知道，每個為北方陳情的人，一開始是受到斥責，後來被關押，最後甚至被綁上火刑台。塞拉斯知道，但他不想聽。更多的時候是這些“雜音”在傳到塞拉斯的耳裡之前就被威佛消音了。

傑克在自己的房間裡氣憤地走來走去。他想起自己在那一切沒有發生之前，和柯蒂斯一起計畫過什麼樣的未來。他想要成為一位偉大的君主，他要讓自己的人民都過著快樂的日子。柯蒂斯會是他宰相，他的支柱，無論是他的王國或是他的心。如今這個支柱已經倒塌了，而傑克也永遠不可能當上國王。塞拉斯對他沒有半點信任和愛，他不會對傑克手下留情的。

威廉舅舅來探望他的時候在他耳邊說了一些事。他加了柴薪在傑克心中的怨恨裡，搧著風讓火越燒越大。然後一個不成熟的計畫形成了，傑克想他如果不這麽做，最後塞拉斯會送他上火刑台的。他確信自己的父親會這樣對待他的兒子，威廉附和而且加強了這樣的念頭。於是傑克一頭熱地執行了這場叛變，他尖叫著父親的罪行，他要塞拉斯因為當一個爛國王而懺悔。

而他的下場是被關進夏伊洛塔裡，等著死刑判決下來。他只祈禱塞拉斯能讓他死得痛快一點，但有鑑於他愛著柯蒂斯的心依舊在胸膛裡頑固地跳動著，他想塞拉斯會選擇用火淨化他的靈魂。

他沒想到最後他會被柯蒂斯從絕望裡救了出來。

******

傑克知道柯蒂斯從小有個習慣，那就是他會早起去騎馬。在政局開始慢慢步上軌道之後，他似乎又重拾過去的興趣。在王宮裡，知道國王的行蹤並不難，因為他不管到什麼地方去，身邊總是跟著一堆人。侍從、僕役、想辦法搶時間要跟國王說上話的大臣、緊跟著國王好讓他對自己產生印象的貴族，像一群吵鬧躁動的獵犬圍在他的身邊。傑克知道柯蒂斯不喜歡這樣，但國王必須習慣這種場面。

傑克今日起得很早，格雷差點就要錯過他了。他們拿著前一天準備好的蘋果泥、胡蘿蔔泥和加了燕麥的飼料，裝在籃子裡。現在入秋了，冬天很快就會到來。傑克穿著柯蒂斯送的兔毛斗篷，戴上手套，和格雷在清晨的微光與寒風中往馬廄前進。皇家馬廄那裡很熱鬧，遠遠地就聽見有人活動和說話的聲音，國王和貴族們聚在馬廄外等著侍從為馬匹套上轡頭，裝上馬鞍牽出來。傑克接近他們，很快引起注意。但傑克的眼睛只盯著小餅乾爵士的專屬馬廄。他打開馬廄的門，呼喚他忠實的老朋友，小餅乾爵士乖乖讓格雷為牠套上轡頭。傑克牽著牠走出來的時候柯蒂斯一群人還在那裡，默默看著他的一舉一動。他知道自己的出現很突兀，但他不在乎。

他把點心籃交給格雷，拍拍馬的腦袋，“來吧，親愛的，我們去散步。”

傑克經過柯蒂斯和他的人身邊時，行了一個禮，然後就帶著小餅乾爵士和格雷慢慢走向樹林。他沒有看柯蒂斯，但他知道柯蒂斯一定在看著他，國王火熱的視線像箭一樣射在他的身上。傑克知道柯蒂斯會看著他被風吹起擺動的斗篷，他會看到傑克對著小餅乾爵士露出一個他渴望的笑容，他會看著傑克的手輕輕滑過小餅乾爵士的栗子色皮毛，然後希望那隻手滑過的是他的身體。

但傑克就是不看他。

他們兩人一馬走向逐漸亮起來的天，背後傳來一陣騷動，馬蹄踩踏在草地上和騎馬人吆喝的聲音越來越接近，地面輕微顫抖。他們飛快從傑克的身邊經過，揚起泥土和碎草，小餅乾爵士有些不安地前後踏步。柯蒂斯踢著馬肚子加速的背影看起來緊繃得令人畏懼。傑克等著大隊人馬逐漸遠去之後，繼續帶著小餅乾爵士散步，餵牠吃點心。

柯蒂斯的反應一如傑克預料。當一個男人想要的東西近在眼前，卻連碰都碰不到，那的確會引起一些欲求不滿的怒氣。

宮裡這幾天相當熱鬧，慶祝柯蒂斯登基的活動接二連三舉行。傑克有的時候去，有的時候不去。他只觀賞不參加，無論是射箭、滾木球、作詩比賽或是扮演靜止畫。他身處人群中，或待在角落。他和幾個敢與他交談的貴族們說話，在凱蒂和亞瑟身邊微笑。在音樂會上他坐在確保國王包廂能看見的座位，在狩獵比賽的參賽著帶著獵物回來時為他們鼓掌。他知道自己不管站在哪裡，柯蒂斯一定會從人群中找到他。如果他不在，柯蒂斯會失望地左顧右盼。

柯蒂斯真的很不容易，傑克看著他的側臉心想。這些日子他得應付多得記不住的貴族和他們的女兒，隨時保持和善笑容，試著裝出對那些女孩們很有興趣的樣子。只有傑克知道，他的心嚮往著住在佣人房的人質。挑起柯蒂斯的慾望一點也不難，要令這種慾望如森林大火般熊熊燃燒更是輕而易舉，真正困難的是讓柯蒂斯對他的愛勝過自身的欲求。他要他等在那裡，看著傑克就感到痛徹心扉的愛。當他和柯蒂斯重修舊好的時候這種等待會成為一種魔法，讓一切都完美而動人，讓柯蒂斯永遠都不離開他。

這就是傑克所害怕的，他害怕柯蒂斯會離開。柯蒂斯有太多理由這麽做。為了國家，為了王位，為了不讓基利波陷入內戰的繼承人。他眼前那些翩翩飛舞的貴族女孩們才是正確的選擇。到時候傑克該怎麼辦呢？他可以回到他的領地，在他的離宮想著柯蒂斯而孤獨終老。傑克用十五年來證實了自己的心有多麼頑強地愛著一個人，所以要他在被拋棄後繼續愛著十五年似乎也不是不可能的事。他知道這是最有可能的結局，但他還是拼命掙扎。

柯蒂斯宣布在今日的俏皮話比賽裡──是的，宮廷裡就是有這麽無聊活動──安達克特家族的女孩米蘭達獲得勝利。柯蒂斯送給她一個禮物，一條小小的金鍊子。柯蒂斯微笑望著她，米蘭達羞澀地低下頭去，感謝國王的厚愛。傑克幾乎能聞到空氣中其他貴族和女孩們忌妒的酸味，從他們冰冷的眼神和假笑中散發出來。

******

傑克沒有每場活動都參加，卻一日不缺地帶小餅乾爵士去散步。要是牠的狀況不好，不想離開馬廄，傑克就會坐在那裡陪牠一會，餵牠吃點心和乾草。他發現柯蒂斯現在每天都會去騎馬，就連下雨的日子，傑克只是去馬廄陪小餅乾爵士，也會發現柯蒂斯和一群疑惑的侍從在外頭徘徊。他們會在馬廄前相遇，傑克會向他行禮之後就離開，但總是不看他。他會當著柯蒂斯的面跟格雷說話，和其他勇敢一點的貴族打招呼，就是不理會柯蒂斯。

傑克現在有更重要的事情要做，這關係他能不能平安地從北方人的敵意中活下來。他試著在所有的人都被戲劇表演引到劇場去的時候溜進過去的王子寢宮，不過王子寢宮和隔壁相連的房間卻被封禁。柯蒂斯在他成為王宮新主人時就這樣下令了，除了定期進去打掃的僕役，任何人不得進出。傑克得另外想辦法。

這日他宣稱南院小花園裡的某一棵樹修剪的樣貌他不喜歡，要譚雅去通知宮務大臣華勒斯。這種小事華勒斯可以直接派遣園丁來處理，但傑克知道華勒斯一定會親自前來。果然，華勒斯很快就帶著人來了。趁著工人爬上爬下修剪枝葉的時候傑克要華勒斯陪他去看池子裡的魚。

“殿下，您不是為了那棵樹而叫我來的。”華勒斯開門見山說。

“的確不是。”傑克指著池子裡的魚，“你有王子寢宮的鑰匙吧？”

“有的，每周打掃的工作，陛下......我是指柯蒂斯，他要我親自監督。”

“你可以叫他陛下沒有關係，這已經是事實了。”傑克又指指另一條魚，“我要你幫我拿個東西，王子御用紙，上面蓋有王子和班傑明家族紋章的。我的書房裡還有，幫我拿一點過來。”

華勒斯順著傑克的手指望進池子裡，“是。另外，柯蒂斯最近問起當初殿下帶兵衝撞陛下的事情。”

傑克笑了，感覺自己和柯蒂斯心意相通。“你可以老實告訴他事情經過。”

華勒斯召來屬下，“公爵大人不喜歡那些黑色的魚，都撈起來，換上黃色的。”

當天晚上，傑克要的紙就送到了。分量不多，但已經足夠。傑克準備提筆書寫的時候，有人敲他的門。他趕緊把那疊紙塞到棉被底下，把《時光之河》拿在手上翻開其中一頁。

來的人是艾德加。艾德加是平民出身，在艾佛瑞特家照顧柯蒂斯的馬，後來在北方受奴役多年，但他現在很適應宮廷的生活。柯蒂斯把他當成自己的弟弟一樣愛護，他則回報完全的忠心。他進門的時候有淡淡的女孩香水味隨之而來。現在宮裡常常有很多貴族小姐夫人為了慶祝活動而出入，她們身邊有很多侍女，而艾德加是個長得好看的年輕男子。當然了，國王的得力助手這個身分也增添了他的吸引力。艾德加不用說半句話，傑克都能看得出來他的心情很好。他端來一盤糖漬水果送給傑克，畢恭畢敬地放在桌上。

“騎士閣下有什麼事嗎？”傑克問。

艾德加有點不知該如何開口，他抓抓腦袋，“陛下要我來跟大人要一件東西。”

“我有什麼東西可以給陛下的？我一無所有。”

“手帕，衣服的一角，什麼都好。”艾德加似乎想笑，彷彿柯蒂斯的要求很好玩，“陛下明天會參加馬上比武，他希望大人能給他一個東西，放在身上，當作幸運物。”

傑克假裝冷漠，“我相信有一整個宮廷的貴族小姐們都會很樂意把自己的手帕和緞帶綁在他的長槍上。”

艾德加突然褪去裝模作樣的禮儀，“唉呦，你也知道他不想要那些女孩的手帕和緞帶。”

艾德加小時後總是這樣跟傑克說話。他個頭小小的，膽量卻很大。別人對待傑克的態度是拘謹的，艾德加卻不拘於那些禮數。傑克總說柯蒂斯寵壞了他，但傑克自己也喜歡他這個樣子。傑克和柯蒂斯在房間裡偷偷相見和親吻時，艾德加守在門外把風。傑克當年想救隨著艾佛瑞特家的僕役一起流放到北方的艾德加，但他沉溺在自己的悲傷裡無能為力。在北方礦場遇見他的時候，看著他那殘破的外貌讓傑克心痛。如今他好好地站在這裡，長大了，變壯了，和女孩子在一起，除了臉上有一道短短的疤和手背上的奴隸紋身，在他身上看不見過去不幸遭遇留下的陰影。

傑克把《時光之河》放在艾德加面前的桌上，封面朝上，確保艾德加看見。他知道等艾德加回去之後，柯蒂斯一定會抓著他，要他把傑克的一言一行都說給他聽。

“咦？這本書？陛下也有一本。”艾德加歪頭看著《時光之河》的封面，“他常常在看，要不就是拿著發呆。”

傑克淺淺笑了，心裡感覺很甜蜜。

“我記得當年只要他一出場比武，現場就會有好多女孩子等著看他。”傑克輕聲說。“你還記得他那時候的樣子嗎？那麼年輕，臉上沒長鬍子，英俊得讓人不能呼吸。”

艾德加想了想，“嗯，我是沒什麼感覺啦。”

“他穿黑色的盔甲真的很好看，像一道黑色的閃電般凌厲。”

傑克想起那時候，柯蒂斯把傑克送給他的手帕塞在胸口，身穿畫有無花果樹圖樣的黑色盔甲，戴上頭盔，騎在駿馬上，平舉他的長槍後，都會把手貼在左胸口上，感覺傑克給他的祝福。他說傑克的愛給了他力量，讓他將對手擊落。眾人為他歡呼，女孩們將玫瑰拋向他，他的眼裡只看著傑克。

“可是國王的盔甲是金色的耶。”艾德加說。

傑克當然知道，“我也只是說說當年的事情而已，國王該穿什麼就穿什麼。”

“所以你要給他什麼東西呢？”

傑克拿了一條手帕來，折得方方正正的，在上面親吻一下再交給艾德加，“這就是我的祝福，或許你可以幫我親親他。”

艾德加做了一個鬼臉之後把手帕收進長袍口袋裡，“那就不用了吧。”

國王的騎士和信鴿離開之前看起來欲言又止，傑克等他開口。艾德加想了半天才說，“大人能不能別跟陛下吵架了，他心情不好，倒楣的是我們。他每天跑去馬廄不是為了騎馬，而是看你啊。他真的不想那樣對你，他很心疼的。”艾德加看傑克不為所動有些著急，“他哭了！他說喔我心愛的傑克，我對不起你，我想念你的唇！”

傑克瞪了他一眼，“胡說八道。”

艾德加垂下肩膀，“唉，我只希望你們趕快和好。”

“我們沒有吵架，只是對某些事情沒有共識。”傑克拿起《時光之河》翻開來，“回去找他吧。”

******

第二天，傑克起得比較晚，也來不及去看小餅乾爵士，就趕往馬上比武的競賽場地。馬上比武長槍比賽永遠都是所有人最愛的競賽，人們喜歡看到貴族大人們落馬，骨折，牙齒斷掉，頭破血流，跛著腿走路。今天是比賽的第一天，對戰的選手由抽籤選出。傑克看了一下公佈欄，柯蒂斯將要和一位從北方來的騎士交手。這樣也好，如果是南方人，他們可能會因為柯蒂斯是國王就放水讓他贏而使比賽變得無聊。柯蒂斯不需要他們放水，他們就算拚盡全力也贏不了他，養尊處優的南方貴族根本沒有人是他的對手。

在場地旁擠滿了人的木製看台上，凱蒂和亞瑟為傑克留了位置，凱蒂對他招招手，完全不顧旁人好奇的注視。“傑克，快來，坐在我的身邊。”

傑克一坐下來，亞瑟就伸手越過凱蒂遞給他一塊糕餅，“今天早上才剛出爐的。”

傑克搖搖手，“你吃吧。”

“不可以。”凱蒂從中攔截了糕餅，交給站在身後的女僕，“小亞今天早上已經吃三塊了！”

亞瑟像隻落水的小狗哼哼兩聲，但傑克愛莫能助。任何人都不能干涉凱蒂夫人管教自己的丈夫。

和前幾日不同，今天的太陽大方露面，不再遮遮掩掩。王宮的僕役將原本搭好的雨棚收了起來，讓觀眾可以享受陽光的照耀。這是個觀賞馬上比武的好日子，事實上，今日有一連串戶外活動，除了長槍，還有擊劍、射箭和獵狐比賽。柯蒂斯抬出高額獎金，邀請基利波全國各地的騎士前來參賽，也開放一般平民百姓參觀。現在這一場是國王親自上陣，自然吸引許多觀眾想方設法試圖擠進場地來。傑克所在的貴族專用看台沒有影響，這裡每個人都有足夠的個人空間，身邊還有僕人伺候。一般民眾的看台則是站了太多的人，維持秩序的侍衛還得把一些人拉下來以免看台倒塌。比武場地周圍的空地站滿了人，大家拉長脖子，努力克制自己不要喧嘩，等著看不算年輕但比前一任還要帥氣多了的國王如何將對手騎士擊落，或是自己狼狽落馬。

如果這是民間舉辦的馬上比武大賽，周圍就會有小販捧著掛在脖子上的木盤叫賣點心和麥酒，還會有吆喝著下注的賭徒在人群中穿梭。人們會用對貴族而言太過粗鄙的用語大聲交談，為了各自支持的騎士爭執。傑克知道，因為十五年前他也和柯蒂斯去看過民間舉辦的馬上比武。他們穿著只比周遭百姓稍微好一點的羊毛布料服飾，和市井小民擠在一起，為英勇的騎士和危險的活動歡呼。他們玩得開心極了，即使客棧的床鋪上有跳蚤也沒有減損一分一毫快樂的感覺。

只是那次出遊的結局不太好，傑克寧可把記憶停留在他們看完比賽後帶著亢奮的情緒回到房間裡安靜纏綿的那一刻。

亞瑟的僕人為傑克端來一杯葡萄酒。他能看見民眾注意到他，打量著他。在他們心裡是怎麼看他的？覺得他可憐？還是可笑？一個不再是王子的人，自己的家人受到監禁，卻能若無其事地和那些過去稱臣的貴族們坐在一起，為奪去他一切的盜匪喝采。他們會嘲笑他的怯懦嗎？會為他的冷血無情而發顫嗎？他仰頭喝盡杯子裡的酒。

鼓聲打斷他的思緒，宣令官宣布國王駕到，所有的人一起站起來為國王行禮。柯蒂斯捨棄了國王沉重的金色盔甲，而是──當然了──選擇繪有生命樹圖樣的黑色盔甲，他的盾牌和肩膀上有艾佛瑞特家族的盾牌紋飾。他的身後跟著被侍從牽進來、罩著黑色馬鎧的戰馬，艾德加就和過去一樣為他拿盾牌和木製長槍。柯蒂斯今天看起來朝氣蓬勃，很有活力地和他的子民面對面，身上的盔甲因為他的移動而發出聲響，腳步也比平常更重。但他看起來相當靈活，盔甲和長劍短劍鎖子甲頭盔各種配件的重量像是完全影響不了他。他知道自己淺淺微笑的樣子最英俊，所以始終保持那樣的笑容，和為他的風采著迷的群眾揮手。柯蒂斯只會象徵性地出賽一場，然後就會退回觀眾的位置，讓其他的騎士參賽者去爭奪獎金和榮耀。如果他一路參賽下去，最後他提供的獎金大概又會回到他的口袋裡。傑克想如果柯蒂斯不是國王，不是公爵，而僅僅是一個騎士，光是參加各地的馬上比武大賽他就能出名又有錢。

柯蒂斯簡單說了話之後就俐落上馬。他不喜歡囉嗦，這點和塞拉斯也不一樣。塞拉斯會在任何比賽前說上帝希望人們從這次的比賽裡獲得什麼樣的啟示的長篇大論，即使只是個套環比賽也是如此，貴族們忍住不打哈欠和翻白眼的樣子總讓傑克笑出來。

柯蒂斯一手拿著有銀色紋飾的頭盔，騎馬走向貴族看臺。他停在霍爾敦男爵的女兒瑪莉面前，將長槍伸向她。“請瑪莉小姐賜我一項幸運物，伴我上場面對挑戰吧。”

瑪莉看起來受寵若驚，但依舊從容不迫地站起來，將自己手腕上的緞帶解下來，綁在柯蒂斯的長槍上。柯蒂斯對她點頭行禮，她則屈膝回應。之後，瑪莉優雅地坐下，抬高下巴，面帶微笑地看著柯蒂斯就定位，享受每個人對她拋來的各種目光，無論是羨慕的或是忌妒的。米蘭達握著自己戴著金手鍊的手腕，和她的家族一起瞪著她。不久之前，大家才確信，獲贈金手鍊的米蘭達是柯蒂斯心儀的對象。過沒幾天，方達伯爵家的瑪格麗特被柯蒂斯邀請一起去騎馬，兩人在獵場熱烈地交談詩歌和戲劇，歡快的笑聲讓所有人又把籌碼改壓在瑪格莉特身上。結果前日的晚宴上，柯蒂斯一聽說德文子爵的孫女安妮喜歡吃小羔羊肉，立刻要廚房的人為安妮準備，大家又開始竊竊私語，說柯蒂斯對安妮的愛慕之情溢於言表。

現在的情況真的讓每個人都感到相當疑惑，那些貴族們個個皺著眉頭，想搞清楚這到底是怎麼回事。原本打算和基利波國王聯姻的外國王室最近都透過他們的大使聽到謠言，說柯蒂斯的王位不穩，蜜雪兒的丈夫正在某地聚集兵力，準備把他拉下王座，就和他對塞拉斯做的事情一樣。擔心到了最後和一個叛徒聯姻，那些王室都停下締結婚約的準備。柯蒂斯沒有積極挽回，反而給了國內貴族們更大的希望。但國王究竟打算把心和王后之位交給誰呢？每個人都在想著這件事。

司儀介紹兩邊的參賽者，他們在馬匹上向彼此點頭致意。渾厚的低音號響吹響比賽的序曲，兩邊的騎士往中央奔去，北方騎士的長槍刺向柯蒂斯的盾牌時被擋開了，他們錯身而過。接著，另一波對峙又開始了。柯蒂斯踢著馬肚子向前衝刺，大吼一聲，閃過對方的攻擊，長槍刺向盾牌和胸口間的空隙，像是不費吹灰之力就將對手擊落馬，他的長槍在對方的胸口碎成木片，北方騎士用力摔在地上。

比賽結束得讓所有人都措手不及，過了幾秒歡呼才響起。柯蒂斯不打算依照慣例和對方多虛晃幾招讓觀眾享受比賽的樂趣，而是失去耐心，直接了結這場比賽。傑克想或許他對這些沒完沒了的活動感到厭煩。他想回去工作，伏在桌邊閱讀卷宗，和由他親手挑選邀請的大臣們開會，下決定。他找了很多學經歷豐富的國內外學者進宮，討論和辯護各種國家大政方針，他每一場都認真參與。他想把時間花在真正有意義的事情上，而不是在這裡，和一個又一個人應酬，計算利害關係，和女孩們調情，說些無意義的俏皮話。這大概是他對這些宮廷日常活動的一種反擊。

在眾人的掌聲中，瑪莉也站起來為他鼓掌，表情驕傲地像個王后。摘下頭盔的柯蒂斯則朝她的方向行禮致意。他按著自己的左胸，騎馬從傑克面前走過，眼神匆匆掃過他。這裡這麼多人，只有傑克知道，柯蒂斯把手放在左胸口上代表的意思。他知道國王的黑色盔甲下藏著他的手帕，還有一個吻。

******

凱蒂夫人被允許可以自由進宮來找傑克，但是“為了維護凱蒂夫人的名聲”，柯蒂斯下令他們不可以在房間裡獨處。柯蒂斯對凱蒂沒來由的妒意讓傑克哭笑不得，但可以和凱蒂一邊在漸漸恢復生氣的小花園裡散步一邊聊天實在是一件讓人期待的事。他的朋友太少了，小餅乾爵士也不會講話。

通常凱蒂都會帶來各種貴族圈子和宮廷八卦與傑克分享。這不只是嚼舌根說閒話，也是情報交換。傑克因此得知外頭發生的事情，為他和天氣一樣陰鬱的生活帶來一絲活力。傑克問她外頭是否有大衛準備帶兵打回夏伊洛的傳言，凱蒂說外面的傳言是大衛已經死了。傑克祈禱蜜雪兒沒有聽到。

今天一早到南院小花園來找傑克的不是凱蒂，而是吉利安。他出現的時候傑克正在花園監督工匠處理花圃引來蟲子和螞蟻的問題。老人這些日子似乎比較忙碌，即使出現在慶祝活動上也是和其他大臣交談討論著。但傑克知道他的眼睛盯著在場貴族的一舉一動。他今天看來心情不錯，走路時不像之前那樣依賴拐杖。

“大人是第一次來南院吧？”傑克問。他連客套話和招呼都省去了。

“當然不是，安排您到這裡來之前我就來過很多次。”吉利安說。

“這裡很小，沒什麼好看的。”傑克說。

“大小不重要，位置才是。”吉利安踱步到傑克面前，“公爵大人覺得，哪一位貴族家的小姐最適合成為陛下的妻子和基利波的王后呢？”

傑克瞪著他，不敢相信他問這樣的問題。即使這些日子以來他和吉利安討論過一些政務，但這件事怎麼可以來問他？“大人，這問題對我來說像是一把利刃，用力插在心上。”

吉利安並不放棄，“您坐在密室旁聽會議，給陛下建言，您就是他的謀士，應該要針對這個問題向他提出最好的建議。”

傑克別過臉去，遠方的天空飛過一排雁子，牠們展翅翱翔的樣子令傑克羨慕。“泰特伯爵的女兒。泰特伯爵個性比較溫和，又願意執行柯蒂斯的政策。北方人尊敬他，南方人有一點怕他。柯蒂斯即將任命他為宰相，娶他的女兒很合理，可以鞏固北方人的聯盟和忠誠。”

“還有呢？”

傑克的心一陣絞痛。他正在為心愛的人挑選妻子，而吉利安很有可能會依照他的建議去安排柯蒂斯的婚姻。“諾里斯的女兒。柯蒂斯請他回來擔任大法官，他為人正直，即使他的女兒成為王后，相信他也會公正不阿地執行職務，沒有王后母家亂政的問題。”

吉利安點點頭，“您說的沒錯，但您應該也發現這兩位都不在這場競賽裡。”

吉利安提醒了傑克，由柯蒂斯舉辦，獎金是王后之位的比賽裡，並沒有這兩位小姐的身影。事實上，柯蒂斯挑逗的那些女孩，都是傑克不會選擇的。她們的家族有人和威佛走得近，有的保守迂腐，還有和克羅斯家族稱兄道弟的。柯蒂斯怎麼可能給他們任何接近權力中心的機會？而安分守己、或是受柯蒂斯重用的大臣之女，都不曾受到特別的青睞。柯蒂斯對她們以禮相待，卻不讓她們覺得自己有戴上后冠的可能。

“不管柯蒂斯有什麼打算，他總得找個人結婚的。”傑克煩躁地回答。

“是嗎？”吉利安看起來像是真的很疑惑的樣子，但傑克知道他心中有答案。

“這個花圃的土沒救了。”吉利安突兀地轉移話題。“即使這裡的土壤曾經長出美麗的花，現在都只會引來一堆蟲子，把花啃得一乾二淨。唯一的方法就是，整個換掉。”

傑克還沒來得及搞懂他在說什麼，就看見柯蒂斯的書記坎辛頓匆忙走來。他向傑克行了個禮，然後在吉利安的耳邊說了幾句話。吉利安的表情沒有改變，只是點點頭，就向傑克告辭了。

傑克很快就知道是怎麼回事，這令人震驚的消息是由凱蒂帶來的。凱蒂說塞拉斯的私生子們被謀殺了。他們原本和羅絲及蜜雪兒一樣，被秘密軟禁在某一處莊園，但他們今早被發現死在自己的房間裡。他們被割開喉嚨，血都流乾了。柯蒂斯下令要查，但大家都很懷疑能查到什麼。

傑克雖然和他的兄弟們不親，還有塞拉斯將他們列入繼承順位而造成的不愉快，但他們畢竟和傑克有一半相同的血脈。他有些難以承受，在池邊坐了下來，對凱蒂的安慰完全聽不進去。他們是國王的囚犯，也可以說接受國王的保護，如果連在柯蒂斯的眼皮子底下都會遇害，那麼傑克和羅絲還有蜜雪兒都不會安全。傑克看著還沒長出花朵光禿禿一片的花圃，不安由心底緩緩浮了上來。北方人再怎麼氣塞拉斯也應該不至於對羅絲和蜜雪兒下手，畢竟她們的名聲還不錯，又是女人。

毫無疑問，傑克會是下一個目標。

那天晚上，他就著微弱的燭光，把他當初交給塞拉斯的北方礦場視察報告又寫了一次。那份報告已經被威佛摧毀了，傑克只能憑著記憶趕一份出來，傑克這兩天都趁著夜深人靜的時候做這件事。他知道，柯蒂斯向華勒斯打聽當初傑克帶兵──大概三十個兵吧，蠢蛋，傑克這樣罵自己──逼宮的經過，是為了要讓北方人知道，傑克即使是塞拉斯的兒子，他也不是塞拉斯那樣蛇一般冷血的人。柯蒂斯會需要證據的，傑克現在熬夜趕給他。他把自己記得的寫下來，還添油加醋了許多，也用了一些比較情緒化的詞句，要讓讀這份報告的人覺得下筆的人激憤而痛心。數據方面，就隨便寫吧，反正也不會有人去查北方總督報給財庫大臣的預算金額是否正確。

傑克寫了一晚，終於完成了。外頭依舊黑著，沒多久就要天亮，但他已經全無睡意。房間裡因為徹夜燃燒的蠟燭和火爐而悶熱。他披上斗篷，想出去走走，呼吸新鮮空氣。雖然他想應該要等格雷起床來找他，或是乾脆就躲在房間裡哪也不去。但這房間似乎每多待一秒就更小一些，他實在受不了這樣的壓迫感了。

傑克從小門離開南院，侍衛或僕人都沒有發現。他要去馬廄看小餅乾爵士，這是他唯一可以接觸到的家人了。馬廄和天色一樣黑著，傑克提著燈打開小餅乾爵士馬廄的門，小餅乾爵士看到他，開心地甩尾巴，長耳朵動來動去。他把臉靠在小餅乾爵士的脖子上，看見牠安然無恙真是太好了。

小餅乾爵士的身體在一瞬間緊繃起來。牠用鼻孔噴氣，腦袋點個不停，不安地移動身體。傑克轉頭看向門外，只見一片漆黑。

“怎麼了？”傑克試圖安撫牠，但小餅乾爵士依舊很焦慮，開始發出嘶鳴，“沒事沒事，我在這裡。”

“我知道你在這裡。”一個冷硬的聲音從背後傳來。傑克轉過頭去，是米爾斯頓男爵。傑克此時非常後悔自己為什麼不等格雷起床。

“我每天都在等，等你比柯蒂斯早到馬廄的日子。”米爾斯頓男爵背後的黑暗中走出兩個舉著長劍的人。“我想過毒死你，但你的食物竟然是從柯蒂斯的小廚房出來的，那就表示一定有人試菜。所以我就想，這裡會是個好地方。我只需要你比柯蒂斯早到一步就好了。即使有格雷在，也無法阻止我。”

傑克試著評估自己活下來的機率。米爾斯頓男爵和他的手下堵住唯一的出口，而他自己手無寸鐵，令這個機率低得驚人。“查理和亨利是你殺的。”

“是。讓你彈個豎琴的確讓很多北方人高興，但那是不夠的。你的父親害死我的兒子，還有許多人的兒子，那麼我就讓他體驗兒子被害死的感覺。”米爾斯頓男爵的聲音沒有一點起伏。“我已經很仁慈了，我應該要把你們綁到火刑台上燒死的。”

“你真的認為他會為我的死而落淚嗎？別忘了他可是把我關在夏伊洛塔裡等死的人。”馬廄裡唯一可以用的武器是靠在一旁牆邊的乾草叉，但離他太遠了。小餅乾爵士現在開始激動地走來走去，抬起腿嘶鳴著。

“你做了什麼讓他把你關起來？你不該為了王位對他卑躬屈膝的嗎？”儘管這樣問，米爾斯頓男爵看起來也不是真的想知道答案的樣子。“算了，我不想知道，那是你們班傑明家的問題。”

一陣巨響讓每個人都轉過頭去。是小餅乾爵士，抬起牠的前腿用力踢在馬廄的牆上。傑克趁機撲向乾草叉。米爾斯頓男爵的手下拿著劍砍過來，傑克用雙手抓起乾草叉擋住落下的劍鋒，一腳踢向他的腹部。他趁著對方踉踉蹌蹌往後退了幾步的時候翻身往一旁滾去再試著站起來，米爾斯頓另一個手下的劍又劈了下來。傑克閃過去，拿乾草叉刺向他，聽見對方發出一聲慘叫。米爾斯頓拿著劍走過來，正要刺向傑克的時候，小餅乾爵士用後腿站了起來，用力踢開米爾斯頓。

傑克想衝向馬廄門口的時候，第一個攻擊他的男人擋住他的去路。他砍斷傑克的乾草叉，劍尖和傑克的身體不到一根手指頭的距離。他發狂似的劈過來，小餅乾爵士大聲嘶鳴，抬起前腳試圖踢開那個已經失去理智的人。男人閃到一旁，拿著劍刺進小餅乾爵士的脖子。

“不！”傑克大叫著。他衝過去撞倒那個男人，用不知從何而來的力氣奪下那把凶器。小餅乾爵士的血從傷口裡噴灑出來，然後砰的一聲倒在地上。傑克把劍刺進那人的胸口。

“幹得不錯，你沒有我想得沒用。”搖搖晃晃站起來的米爾斯頓男爵舉起他的劍。“這樣你也不算吃虧了吧。”

傑克看著小餅乾爵士躺在地上了無生氣的身軀，牠的血染在傑克的手和臉上，他感到自己因為憤怒和恐懼而發抖。他就要死在這裡了，為了他沒有犯下的罪行，只因為他是塞拉斯的兒子。

“米爾斯頓！”柯蒂斯站在門口怒吼，格雷、艾德加和馬廄管理員站在他的身後。格雷和艾德加抽出他們的長劍。

“柯蒂斯，我的兒子被燒死了。”米爾斯頓說。即使他的兩個手下，一個死了，一個躺在地上哀嚎著，他自己可能也斷了幾根骨頭，但他的聲音依舊平穩。

“不是傑克的錯。”柯蒂斯手上沒有拿任何武器，但身邊的格雷和艾德加已經準備好了，只要他下令，米爾斯頓的身上就會多出幾個窟窿。

“他是塞拉斯的兒子。”

“他因為反抗他而坐牢！”柯蒂斯一步步靠近他，“我明白你很傷心，但你也已經殺了兩個塞拉斯的兒子了！”

“喔，你知道了。”米爾斯頓感覺並不驚訝。

“對，我知道了。”柯蒂斯和艾德加慢慢移動到米爾斯頓和傑克的中間，格雷則是快速擋在傑克面前。“兇手不可能神不知鬼不覺溜進去殺掉他們，只能是裡面的人做的。前晚輪班的守衛來自你的領地。“

“你要把我抓起來嗎？”米爾斯頓舉著的劍依舊沒有放下。

“我說了，我知道你失去兒子很傷心。你要以牙還牙，我可以答應你，但兩個就已經夠了。”柯蒂斯靠近他，推開艾德加試圖阻止他的手，“你恨塞拉斯為了你兒子沒有犯下的罪而燒死他，難道你也要為傑克沒有犯下的罪而殺他嗎？別這麼做，你不是那樣的人，別讓你自己變成和塞拉斯一樣。”

米爾斯頓沒有說話，他只是站在那裡很久，然後像是突然放棄一樣把手垂了下來，“上帝為證，一切都是我一個人計畫的，沒有其他人幫我。”

“我知道。”

“你打算怎麼處置我？”

柯蒂斯搶過他的劍，“你要離開宮廷，離開夏伊洛，回到北方去，幫羅恩公爵重建北方。這就是我的處置。”

米爾斯頓的表情到現在才有了些微變化，他睜大眼睛，“就這樣？”

“你的兒子是為了礦場的人陳情而死的，這是我對他的尊重。”

柯蒂斯要艾德加不引人注目地把米爾斯頓男爵立刻帶出宮廷，派人嚴密看守直到回到北方，交到羅恩公爵的手上。艾德加點點頭，手上的劍依舊握得緊緊的。柯蒂斯看著他們離開之後走過來，伸手想抱住傑克。傑克扔下手中的劍，看著手上的血和小餅乾爵士的屍體。他閉上眼睛，攤坐在地上。

******

御醫為傑克準備了助眠的草藥，但傑克沒有喝，端進他房間的食物又原封不動地端了出來。譚雅和格雷想在房間裡陪他，但被趕了出去。他把門窗關緊，坐在床上，試著不要去想小餅乾爵士為了救他拼命抬起前腳踢米爾斯頓男爵的手下卻反而被殺時的嘶鳴聲，牠的血彷彿還留在他已經洗淨的手上。譚雅把房裡的火爐燒得旺盛，但傑克還是覺得冷。窗外天黑了，譚雅多拿了兩個燭台進來，讓房間裡更亮一些。傑克從窗戶往外望一眼就把臉別開。黑漆漆的小花園現在看起來危機四伏，就連貓頭鷹的叫聲在傑克耳裡聽來都帶著殺意。他坐在床上，用被子把自己裹緊，把《時光之河》緊緊握在手上。

柯蒂斯等不及夜深就急忙趕來了。宮裡的晚宴才剛結束，貴族們留在宮廷裡的香水還未散去，馬車駛過石板路的喀啦聲響還在。柯蒂斯拿著一個冒出熱氣的銀杯，艾德加端著一盤食物跟在後頭，格雷和譚雅在房門外等著。艾德加把食物放在桌上之後就關上門離開了。

“你沒有喝御醫的草藥，也沒有吃東西，我就知道你嚇壞了。”柯蒂斯在傑克的床沿坐下來，“吃點東西，然後把藥喝了，好好睡一覺，好嗎？”

“我說過不准你來看我。”傑克故意不去看他，不去看柯蒂斯滿臉的憂心與不捨。

“你可以懲罰我，你想要的話，打我也可以。但你必須先吃東西和喝藥。”柯蒂斯從餐盤裡拿了一碗湯，“來，這是你喜歡的鹿肉湯。”

“小餅乾爵士呢？”

“他們打算把牠做成肉乾，但我想你應該會想要有其他的安排就阻止他們了。”

“我的院子裡有一顆蘋果樹，我要把牠葬在樹下，我要牠陪我。”傑克的聲音很細，柯蒂斯要靠近他才聽得清，“要讓牠看得見藍天白雲，有樹蔭為牠遮陽，還有蘋果落在牠的身上，牠喜歡吃蘋果的。”

“我馬上派人去處理。”柯蒂斯很快答應。他拿著湯匙舀了一點湯，遞到傑克嘴邊，“聽話，喝點湯，就算是為了我。或者為了小餅乾爵士喝點吧，牠犧牲自己救你不會想要看到你這樣的。”

“你殺了我的兄弟。”傑克看著柯蒂斯。“不是你親自下手的，但你也不打算追究。”

柯蒂斯把湯匙放回碗裡，沒有迴避傑克的眼神。“我的確不打算追究，但我並不後悔。北方人需要出氣，我堅持身為曾經受加冕與神之祝福的國王，塞拉斯需要經過審判才能決定他的命運，那麼他們就要塞拉斯的兒子來代替。他們殺了查理和亨利，但總比死的是你好。”

“他們是我的兄弟。”

“傑克，你要知道，我保護的是你，不是塞拉斯的兒子。我保護的是你的母親和姐姐，不是塞拉斯的王后和公主。你明白這其中的區別嗎？”

傑克沉默了一會才說，“你用他們的命來換我的。”

“是，你的命比我自己的還重要。”柯蒂斯把碗放回餐盤，靠近傑克，他的聲音低沉而冰涼，“而查理和亨利，他們對我沒有意義。選擇你或選擇他們，對我來說根本不是問題。”

柯蒂斯的坦白讓傑克驚訝。柯蒂斯和查理還有亨利也是認識的，所以傑克本來以為柯蒂斯會稍微為自己辯解，或者表現出心虛。但是他沒有。對於他不在乎的人，柯蒂斯似乎相當無情。傑克沒有辦法因為這樣就討厭柯蒂斯，因為柯蒂斯把所有的情都留給了他。

“好了，吃點東西睡一覺，明天我叫凱蒂夫人進宮陪你說說話。”

“我不想睡，柯蒂斯，我有可能一睡不醒，見不到明天的太陽。”傑克不想自憐，但這是他第一次清楚地意識到自己的處境，除了羞辱，而且還非常致命。今天如果不是馬廄管理員發現不對勁跑去通報柯蒂斯，傑克已經死在米爾斯頓的劍下。

“我不會讓這樣的事情發生的。”柯蒂斯伸出手輕撫傑克的臉，“我那些在外飄盪的日子，有的苦得讓我差點撐不下去。但我想著你，傑克，我想回到你的身邊，我要把你擁抱在我的懷裡，我要和你結合在一起。我想念你，傑克，就是這種想念讓我撐了下來，就算我沒有了雙腿，失去了眼睛，我也要爬著回到你身邊。我不會在我們終於又和彼此在一起的時候失去你。”

“我可憐的柯蒂斯，我好可憐的柯蒂斯。”傑克忍不住落淚。

“聽我的話，吃點東西，然後把藥喝掉，我會在這裡待到你睡著。”柯蒂斯用手指抹去傑克的眼淚，“你當然能看見明天的太陽，我向你保證。”

“等到天亮，你還是要離開我。”

“畢竟我現在還是國王，我必須走，但我的心在你這裡，請你相信我。”柯蒂斯又端起了湯，“我懇求你，吃點東西，看你這樣我的心很痛。”

“你把米爾斯頓送回北方，不怕他做和你一樣的事嗎？”傑克問。米爾斯頓從頭到尾平靜無波的表情和聲音令他不寒而慄。

“他是高貴的人，喪子之慟讓他失去理智。他在北方會比在夏伊洛開心。他熱愛北方的土地，他會為了北方的重建而努力的。”柯蒂斯依舊端著湯匙，“傑克，我求你？”

傑克乖乖張嘴。柯蒂斯餵他喝了湯，把麵包撕成小塊沾著牛奶給他吃。他拿著銀杯讓傑克把整杯草藥都喝下，又拿來清水讓他漱口和洗手。傑克看到即使是一個國王，在愛情面前也是卑微的。

柯蒂斯讓他舒適地躺在床上，為他把被子蓋得緊緊的。他看著傑克，溫柔的眼神沒有移開。

傑克從枕頭底下拿出他重寫的那份報告。柯蒂斯接過去，他沉著臉，翻過一頁又一頁。

“原來那份被威佛撕掉了，我又寫了一份。”傑克說，“但需要有檔案官的大印，因為當初這份報告是有歸檔的。”

柯蒂斯點點頭。

“你自己決定是不是要公布這份報告。只有威佛知道那份報告被毀了，所以他會立刻明白這一份是偽造的。而我不可能自己拿到檔案官大印，一定需要你的幫助。”傑克的身體因為食物和柯蒂斯的關係暖了起來，睡意快速來襲。

“這樣他就會知道我們還是在一起的。”柯蒂斯瞪著手上這疊紙。“即使經過十五年，經過這一切，我們還是在一起的。”

傑克閉上眼，“你決定吧，柯蒂斯，我的命運在你的手上。”

“睡吧。”柯蒂斯在傑克的額頭上輕輕落下一吻。傑克很快就睡著了。

******

柯蒂斯是在一場非正式的聚會上提到這份報告的。他和那些從一開始就跟隨他的北方貴族與軍人們去放鷹。柯蒂斯不用國王的身分，而是以同生共死的兄弟的身分和他們說話。他說他發現這份報告被深埋在無命令不得進出的總檔案館裡，看了之後深受感動。他用感性的語氣告訴那些北方人，不是所有班傑明家族的人都是殘忍的瘋子，也有像傑克這樣的人，看到他們所受的苦難，願意為他們發聲，甚至因此得罪塞拉斯。傑克在北方巡視那段期間的確到處問東問西，很多人都記得；傑克也的確因為一份報告而和塞拉斯發生衝突，這也不是秘密。上頭有歸檔專用的檔案官大印，一切看起來都像是真的。柯蒂斯甚至讓人將這份報告抄了一份，送到北方給米爾斯頓男爵。

柯蒂斯在內閣大臣會議上也提出這份報告。柯蒂斯說威佛不動聲色地讀著報告，目光停留在封面的大印上很久，之後面無表情地將報告遞給下一個人。傑克知道威佛就算明白這不是原來那份他也不敢說。威佛的腦袋之所以到現在還可以安然無恙地長在脖子上，除了羅馬教廷的保護，還有一點很重要的是，北方人不知道北方總督其實是為他做事的。他為自己的行為辯護說一切都是因為他忠誠地為國王服務，承認的確是自己創建了礦場，但對於北方總督的暴行他一無所知，他感到心痛，會為廣大的北方人祈禱。他不會承認自己已經撕毀原來那份報告，因為如此一來他就必須解釋為何包庇總督的惡行。

柯蒂斯趁這個機會提出給傑克獎勵，北方人這次沒有意見。

傑克終於離開傭人房。他的新房間依舊位在南院，還是看得到小花園，不過這卻是整個南院最大的房間。傑克有自己的起居室、臥室和浴室，有充足的光線和流通的空氣，還有一個壁爐。傑克在僕人將房間打掃整理好之後，要所有的人都出去，他要自己靜一靜。他坐在一張鋪著天鵝絨坐墊的椅子上，環顧四周。柯蒂斯沒有花時間重新布置這裡，因為這個房間的前一任主人已經將這裡打理得精緻而典雅。所有的家具都是精心挑選過的，牆上掛著有華麗刺繡的布幔。這裡是塞拉斯很久以前曾經用來安置平民情婦的房間。因為是平民，所以不能住得離王室成員太近，偏遠的南院最適合國王踩著夜色前來偷得無法從王后那裡品嘗到的歡愉。

傑克並不因為這個房間曾經住過誰而感到不悅，他知道柯蒂斯為何把他安排在這裡。他看著臥房裡那張大床，絲絨做的床幔被收在四根床柱邊。這個房間有個密道直通國王的寢宮，柯蒂斯只要穿過兩個上鎖的房間隨時都可以來看他，不用擔心被任何人發現。

這天晚上，傑克洗了澡，好好刮了鬍子還剪了頭髮。他要人點燃壁爐，松枝的香氣讓房間裡裡乾燥而舒爽，暖呼呼地抵禦窗外日漸深重的寒意。一瓶葡萄酒和兩個銀杯擺在手邊，他坐下來靜靜等待。

密道的門悄悄打開時，傑克站了起來，柯蒂斯來到他的面前。房間裡安靜無聲，只有壁爐裡的木頭因為燃燒而劈啪響。柯蒂斯將他抱了起來。那張床很大，適合兩個人躺在一起。柯蒂斯輕柔地將傑克放在床上，動手將兩人的衣衫褪去。柯蒂斯深深望著傑克，然後壓到傑克的身上，擠進他的雙腿間。他們全身赤裸地貼在一起，傑克能感覺自己的身體發熱，因為慾望與期待而顫抖。十五年真的太久了。

“別怕，我回來了。”柯蒂斯在傑克的耳邊輕聲說。“再也不離開你了。”

“你現在可以吻我了。”傑克說。他閉上眼睛，迎向柯蒂斯帶來的狂風暴雨。

  
-待續-

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我看過一本關於伊利莎白女王一世的傳記，書中提到她因為被上下議院和樞密院逼婚結果壓力大到哭出來搞得她的大臣們都很手足無措的段落感到印象深刻。所以我也要讓堅持單身的柯蒂斯也嚐一下這個壓力XD
> 
> 另外呢，這個文是大約中世紀後面一點的背景，當時女性的地位很低，貴族女子(其實男子也是)的婚姻更只是家族利益的犧牲品，我也稍微寫了一些。
> 
> 國王私室中的會議裡，柯蒂斯和威佛的對話中後面有加星號的皆出自聖經。中世紀的人生活受到宗教的全方位影響，如果他們講話沒有引用一兩句聖經似乎有點奇怪所以就加了上去。
> 
> 還有愛德華二世是十四世紀的英國國王，他寵信佞臣，昏庸軟弱，特別有一對據說和他有不正常關係的父子因為他的偏袒而勢力強大，引起王后伊莎貝拉的不滿。伊莎貝拉最後率領流亡在外的英國貴族和國內的不滿勢力聯合將愛德華二世拉下來，而且對他處以非常殘忍的極刑。如果你們看過Braveheart大概會對他有印象(但這部電影的歷史考據就算了吧......)，英國的電影大師Derek Jarman也曾經拍過一部關於他的電影Edward II，裡面飾演法蘭西母狼的伊莎貝拉的是Tilda Swinton喔(她早期可以說是賈曼的御用女主角)
> 
> 最後，吉利安引用的是馬基維利的著作《論李維羅馬史 Discourses on the First Ten Books of Titus Livy》，出自第一卷第九章。大家看到這本書應該就可以知道柯蒂斯要幹嘛，很多柯王子的文裡也有這樣的設定的。
> 
> 希望你們喜歡，歡迎給我意見和指教(鞠躬)

傑克永遠記得他第一次見到柯蒂斯的那一刻。斯諾公爵被塞拉斯任命為宰相，帶著他的妻子和獨生子從遙遠寒冷的北方來到夏伊洛。傑克當年八歲，柯蒂斯十歲。他們在國王的謁見廳由彼此的父親介紹認識。一臉嚴肅的柯蒂斯當時已經像個年輕的騎士，比傑克高半個頭，身材也比他強壯。斯諾公爵驕傲地說柯蒂斯已經開始在軍營接受基礎的軍事訓練了，傑克當時連劍都還拿不穩。他們倆在院子裡，拿練習用的木劍對打。傑克雖然還是小孩，但他清楚地感覺到板著一張臉的柯蒂斯故意放水，好讓傑克把他的劍打掉。他很生氣，感覺很像是柯蒂斯在同情他的脆弱。他用了比平常還要大的力氣拿劍揮向柯蒂斯的臉，木劍因為剛剛傑克又劈又砍的已經出現裂縫，結果就這樣散在柯蒂斯抵擋的木劍上頭。碎片飛散開來，劃過柯蒂斯的臉。他的下巴出現一道傷痕，血珠冒了出來。

傑克嚇壞了，畢竟他打傷的可不是普通的下人，而是國王最好的朋友和宰相的兒子。柯蒂斯以超過一個十歲小孩該有的冷靜用手帕抹去臉上的血，然後他不再那樣緊繃，反而蹲下來，輕聲細語地安慰著受到驚嚇的傑克。他在冷酷與溫柔之間轉換自如，這種能力從很小的時候就存在了。傑克在柯蒂斯的安慰之下冷靜下來，看著他怎麼向斯諾公爵夫人撒謊，說自己臉上的傷是不小心摔跤跌傷的。他一個字也沒有提到傑克，更沒有供出他就是害柯蒂斯受傷的兇手。

傑克從那時候開始就信任他。他唯一沒有信任他的那一次害他們倆分離十五年。

後來他們長大了，那可怕的事件還在未來等著他們。有一次傑克和蜜雪兒坐在看台上看柯蒂斯和另一個年輕的貴族騎士進行長槍比賽，他們的周圍坐滿其他興奮的貴族小姐，在柯蒂斯經過的時候朝他扔花朵和手帕。傑克看著柯蒂斯騎在馬上，專注看著在眼前的對手，身上的黑色盔甲為他增添神秘的魅力。傑克的手帕正塞在他胸前的口袋裡。他很想為柯蒂斯歡呼，為他獻上飛吻，但他不能，他只能把手上的銀幣都壓在柯蒂斯會贏的賭盤上。

蜜雪兒抓著傑克的手臂，“喬安娜說父親可能會把我許配給柯蒂斯。”

喬安娜是國璽大臣的女兒，蜜雪兒的好朋友。他們一家後來在威佛的迫害之下被流放到西方的邊疆去。“不會的，父親說要讓妳嫁給西班牙王子，或巴伐利亞王子，端看那時候我們和哪一國比較要好。”

“艾佛瑞特家族的唯一繼承人只能娶這個國家最高貴的淑女，喬安娜是這樣說的，她說父親和樞密院正在討論我們的婚事。”蜜雪兒摸摸自己的肚子，“我已經有月經了，所以只要他們談好我就得嫁出去。喬安娜說我到現在還沒嫁已經是老小姐了。”

“你才十七歲。”傑克只要想到婚事他就心煩意亂。他不想娶法國公主，或全世界任何一個公主。他只想要柯蒂斯。即使聖經說那是有罪的，但他只想要柯蒂斯。

“瑪蒂達才十六歲，她已經當媽媽了。”蜜雪兒看著將長槍用力刺向對方將其擊落馬的柯蒂斯，“柯蒂斯看起來好嚴肅，老實說我有點怕他。”

“是的，他很可怕的。”傑克看著柯蒂斯脫掉頭盔，把手放在胸口，享受他的勝利。他的雙眼突然感到刺痛。如果這是有罪的，上帝為何讓他們的愛發生呢？傑克什麼都沒有做，他只是愛上了一個人，他會因此而受到處罰嗎？這太不公平了。

他們在比賽結束之後舉辦的宴會上相見。儘管傑克偽裝得很好，但柯蒂斯一眼就能看穿他的不安。他們找個藉口溜到外面，在王宮一個偏僻的小角落裡，找到一個儲藏室躲了進去。

“我的王子，是什麼讓你的心情蒙上烏雲？”柯蒂斯捧著傑克的臉問。

“我們是有罪的。”傑克輕聲說。

柯蒂斯嘆口氣，“是的。”

“我在王家小教堂裡祈禱過無數次，請上帝和天使幫助我，不要再愛你了，但是什麼都沒有發生。我還是愛你。”

“你祈禱停止你的愛？這可傷了我的心。我從來沒有那樣想過，傑克，一次都沒有，我已經下定決心要永遠愛你。”

“我們總有一天需要結婚的！”傑克發現自己的聲音太大了立刻降低音量，“到時候該怎麼辦？”

“我們就逃吧，你跟我，逃得遠遠的。”柯蒂斯緊緊擁住傑克，“逃到一個沒有人認識我們的地方，我們一起生活，像一般人一樣。”

傑克感到絕望的情感在他的胸膛膨脹，“上帝在看，上帝永遠在看，我們會下地獄的。”

“那就一起去，只要和你在一起，我不怕。”

柯蒂斯開始親吻傑克。傑克很害怕，但柯蒂斯的親吻讓他慢慢放鬆下來。他們解開彼此的褲子，傑克靠在牆上，不擔心灰塵弄髒他的禮服，讓柯蒂斯把他抱起來之後慢慢進入他。他在和柯蒂斯結合的時候感到安全，完整，而且充滿勇氣，剛才的恐懼在一瞬間煙消雲散。柯蒂斯一邊律動著一邊用親吻把他的呻吟封在兩人的唇間。傑克緊緊抓住柯蒂斯的肩，幾乎扯壞他的長袍。

只要是和柯蒂斯在一起，傑克告訴自己，他什麼都不怕。

******

傑克一直到中午才醒來。他以為自己做了一個夢，在夢裡他被關進夏伊洛塔，而柯蒂斯帶著憤怒的馬蹄踏破王宮大門。他夢見自己不再是王子了，塞拉斯成了階下囚。他夢見柯蒂斯坐在王座上羞辱他，又在他的床前做一個謙卑的愛慕者。他夢見柯蒂斯和他做愛。直到他睜開眼睛，看見深紅色的床幔垂在一旁。他的身體告訴他這不是作夢，他無力移動自己的雙腿。

他們昨晚的確做愛了，瘋狂、激烈、幾乎傷害對方。他們都哭了，因為十五年實在太久了。傑克無法控制自己哭泣，柯蒂斯則無法控制自己的怒氣。他很生氣，氣塞拉斯，氣威佛，氣命運為他們帶來的一切折磨，甚至氣上帝給他們這樣艱辛的試煉，只因為他們相愛。柯蒂斯一點也不溫柔，親吻是粗暴的，碰觸是狂野的，但傑克並不介意。一開始柯蒂斯進出傑克身體的每一下都用了全力，傑克尖叫著接納了全部。後來，他們側躺著，柯蒂斯的唇貼在傑克的耳朵上呢喃著愛和想念，從背後進入傑克，抬起他的大腿好讓自己更深入。傑克除了緊緊抓住柯蒂斯緊擁著他胸口的手臂以外只能宛如溺水般張嘴喘息著，隨著柯蒂斯的節奏搖晃身體。那感覺很像是從雲間緩緩墜落，像是很久以前那個下著大雨的午後，在那間穀倉裡，他和柯蒂斯決定手牽著手一起跳入深淵。傑克要柯蒂斯看著他，柯蒂斯離開他的身體換了位置，然後看著傑克的眼睛又很快進入他，彷彿他只要離開傑克太久心跳就會停止一樣。

他們是共犯，他們的罪來自愛。

傑克全身上下都因為過度刺激而疲憊，又疼，但他沒有關係，他需要這種強烈的感覺來提醒自己這是真的。柯蒂斯是真的，他們緊緊相連，擁抱著一起墮落也是真的。

當年傑克十七歲，柯蒂斯十九歲，他是王子，而他是公爵繼承人；後來，他們一個成了被父親厭棄的不肖子，另一個是家破人亡的奴隸；而現在，傑克三十三歲了，柯蒂斯三十五歲，他們一個是一無所有的人質，另一個是坐擁天下的國王。

上帝以神秘的方式行事，對傑克來說，還充滿了尖銳的諷刺。

柯蒂斯在傑克的床上待了一整晚。傑克最後根本不記得是怎麼結束的。他很累，但很快樂，他一點也不想看到太陽升起來，他要柯蒂斯永遠待在這裡，和他在一起。

但柯蒂斯是國王，不管他願意不願意，他都得在晨間祈禱的鐘聲響起前出現在王家小教堂裡，讓人們看見他們國王虔誠、堅定。他們不想也不會知道，國王一整晚都在進行足以讓他自己被吊死的罪行。他犯下了罪，但傑克曉得他一點也不後悔。

傑克知道連續兩天都洗澡一定會招致僕人們的怨恨，因為他們得重複燒水、提水、倒水的麻煩過程。但傑克在拉開床幔，讓陽光照在自己的身上時，清楚看見柯蒂斯在他身上留下的痕跡，他就決定要當一個討厭鬼。他把自己裹得緊緊的，看著僕人們準備他的洗澡水。走路時也格外小心移動步伐，不讓別人看出來他彆扭的姿態。

當傑克坐進木桶裡的時候有種奇異的安心感。熱水舒緩了他身上的痠疼，也讓他放鬆許多。他終於離開那間傭人房，柯蒂斯再度成為他愛的俘虜，他在宮廷裡的生存危機也暫時解除。接下來呢？他想要去見母親和姊姊，相信柯蒂斯不會忍心拒絕他的。見到了之後？傑克接下來要以什麼樣的身分繼續在宮裡生活下去？柯蒂斯早晚都要結婚，到時候他就會成為他的情人，和從前住在這個房間裡的那個女人一樣，只能從王后和國王永遠處理不完的政事之中分到短短幾個晚上的溫存。只是過去那個女人有一點勝過傑克，那就是她和國王的私情被發現時會得到幾個心照不宣的微笑和許許多多的流言蜚語，不會招致生命危險。

更何況，傑克真的安於當柯蒂斯永遠見不得光的情人嗎？他對未來其實沒有太過清楚的規劃。柯蒂斯很努力讓班傑明家族沒有再登上王位的一天，致力於打擊依舊對班傑明家忠誠而不願歸順的家族；前幾天柯蒂斯才剛派兵鎮壓了一次小型的叛變，將帶領一小群人準備衝進夏伊洛塔救塞拉斯的貴族領主斬首示眾。現在唯一可以支撐住班傑明家族不至於分崩離析的僅剩威廉舅舅，但他從一開始就是柯蒂斯的重點打擊對象，柯蒂斯現在甚至開始沒收他的產業。傑克手上沒有人，沒有兵，沒有權也沒有錢，他所擁有最強大的力量是柯蒂斯，可是柯蒂斯偏偏就是班傑明家族重返王位最大的阻礙。

而傑克也不會允許自己在失去王子身分之後，還自甘墮落到情人的地位。這不僅是對班傑明家族或傑克自己，對整個基利波來說都會是一種巨大的恥辱。更何況，他的存在對柯蒂斯而言本身就帶有極度致命的風險。

他往下坐，整個人潛入水中。他想念昨晚柯蒂斯和他單獨在一起的時候，他什麼都不用去想，也不需要煩惱，他唯一要做的事就是和柯蒂斯相愛。

用過午餐沒多久，凱蒂就來了。現在外頭已經冷得沒辦法散步了，但傑克還是希望他和凱蒂的談話能保有一點隱私。他讓人在長廊窗邊擺上下午茶的餐桌，然後要傭人們都離得遠一點。傑克總覺得，現在的凱蒂和過去的她有些不太一樣。她的妝容不再濃豔，禮服也沒有過去那樣華麗而耀眼。她依舊梳著現在法國最流行的髮型，頭上別著鑲鑽石的髮夾和髮帶，但那只展示了她的丈夫對她的寵愛，而不是誘捕男人的裝備。

凱蒂細長的手指握著茶杯的握把，卻沒有端起來喝茶。“我在想，等到陛下結婚之後，我和小亞就要回鄉下去了。”

這對傑克來說真是壞消息。“為什麼？妳在宮裡待得不開心嗎？柯蒂斯對你們不好嗎？”

“不，陛下對我們很好。”凱蒂笑著說，“和其他貴族大臣比起來，小亞對他來說沒那麼有用，他召小亞進宮只是想見見老朋友。他和他聊過去的事，他不在的時候發生的事，除此之外總是在問他農作物的價錢，羊毛的價錢，麵粉的價錢，農民過的是什麼樣的生活這一類的。”

“亞瑟是個好領主，他很清楚也很照顧自己手下佃農的生活，所以陛下才需要他的意見。”傑克說。

“或許吧。但是我們都想回到自己的城堡裡去。”凱蒂喝了一口茶，“每天睡到中午才起來，陪小亞漫步在田野間巡視他的領地，喝喝下午茶，逛逛農民的市集，參加綿羊拍賣會，感覺是很不錯的生活。”

“妳不是我認識的凱蒂，”傑克挑起一邊眉毛，“是誰說鄉下很無聊迫不及待要回到宮廷的？”

凱蒂看著傑克，“陛下起義的時候，我們那裡其實也受到波及，但不是因為革命軍，而是盜匪。小亞打開城堡的大門讓農民進城避難，大家徹夜不眠，拿著他們的斧頭或農具，守在城牆上，誓言要保護小亞和我的安全。你也知道小亞是很糟糕的騎士，騎個馬也會摔下來，”凱蒂的眼裡泛起淚光，“可是他拿著劍說他拚了命也會保護我。”

“他很愛你。”

“我是個很糟糕的妻子。我不會理家，不忠，沒有為他產下任何子嗣，這樣的我，他依舊要拼命去保護。”凱蒂拿手帕輕按眼角，“宮裡有什麼呢？這次我再回來之後發現宮裡其實什麼都沒有。是，宮裡有一堆漂亮的人，好看的衣服，好吃的東西。那音樂，派對，沒完沒了的閒言閒語，一切都好歡樂，但也很空虛。我不想再繼續浪費時間在這些東西上了，我要珍惜我最珍貴的寶物。”

“我很羨慕妳擁有這樣的寶物。”傑克說。當然他很捨不得唯一的朋友離開，但他理解凱蒂的決定。

“我想說的是，到那個時候，傑克，你和我們走吧。宮裡對你來說又剩下什麼呢？”凱蒂說，“柯蒂斯很快就不需要你留在宮裡當他的人質，因為......”

“因為班傑明家族對他們來說沒有威脅了。”

“我剛剛看見你的房間裡有一幅小餅乾爵士的掛毯，那是陛下送的吧？”

“是。”

那是柯蒂斯的禮物，繡著小餅乾爵士在草地上自由奔跑的身影。傑克曾經猶豫過要不要把掛毯掛出來，他覺得柯蒂斯送他這樣私人的禮物有些太冒險了，但柯蒂斯說沒關係。

“那表示陛下沒有忘記你曾經是他的好朋友，如果你對他沒有威脅，我相信他也不會為難你的。你有領地，有年金，有公爵的頭銜，跟王子比起來的確差了很多，但和其他被推翻的王室相比，現在這樣已經很不錯了。”凱蒂分析著。“跟我們去鄉下，遠離這一切吧，你還有很長一段人生要活呢。”

傑克不得不承認凱蒂是對的。有太多被推翻的王室下場是上了斷頭台，或是在漆黑骯髒的可怖監獄裡悲慘死去；也有被驅逐到國外的，也有被貶為平民的。無論是哪一種，下場都只是不好和很不好的區別。傑克現在的情況的確是比較好的。被柯蒂斯叫去彈豎琴那時候，他想過要離開宮廷。但那時是氣憤與羞愧交織而成的想法。而現在，這個想法不再帶著恥辱的味道。離開宮廷，他可以自由自在地生活。柯蒂斯不會剝奪他的年金和領地，或許他也願意讓他和母親與姊姊相聚。

但柯蒂斯該怎麼辦？傑克不知道該怎麼向凱蒂解釋，他不是留在宮廷裡，而是留在柯蒂斯的身邊。

******

柯蒂斯登基的慶祝活動快要結束了。這段期間，他做了很多事。因為戰亂逃難的民眾陸續回到自己的家鄉和農地，柯蒂斯安排──或威脅──各地的領主協助他們；因為支持塞拉斯結果憤而辭職的國會議員空缺，也順利補上了，國會正常開議；柯蒂斯實行幾個特殊時期的臨時法案，抑制物價，與迦特談和，又和各個國家交涉貿易協定，讓經濟狀況穩定下來；北方在羅恩公爵──現在又加上米爾斯頓男爵──的主持之下開始重建；柯蒂斯精心挑選和汰換樞密院的成員，現在也穩定運作中。當然還有一些事情沒有解決，例如威佛的順從和威廉不再抵抗轉而異常地安分，這些都讓傑克心神不寧。但整體來說，國家上了軌道，政事運作順利，人們接受柯蒂斯成為他們的新王。

只是國會依舊不滿意。因為柯蒂斯儘管執行了那麼多重要的決策和政務，基利波未來的王后卻連個影子都沒有出現。

國會議長考柏菲帶著一份議會公開請願信來到國王的私室，加入內閣大臣們的會議。傑克此時正坐在私室的小房間裡，啜飲一杯雪莉酒。考柏菲年紀已經不小但依舊精力充沛，當他拿著議事槌一邊敲一邊要國會議員們別像五歲小孩一樣爭吵不休的時候總是能讓幾乎大打出手的議員們安靜下來。他一向是個圓滑的人，從不得罪誰，也不真的靠向誰。他靈活的處事手段讓他得以坐在議會首席好多年，現在即使改朝換代，議事槌還是穩穩拿在他的手上。

考柏菲恭敬有禮，但一臉痛心疾首，“陛下，這是國會議員們的一致意見，沒有人反對。國會要求您盡快結婚。”

艾德加非常沒禮貌地嘆了一口氣，完全反映柯蒂斯的心聲。

內政大臣連忙附和，“是的，陛下。這些日子裡您應該也見過許多貴族家的小姐，難道沒有看上任何一個女孩嗎？”

“我們也重新和一些外國王室開始談聯姻的可能性，陛下，前陣子的謠言只要時間一久就能破解。”外交大臣說。自從上次各國大使聽到柯蒂斯可能會被大衛推翻的風聲之後，便取消了聯姻的計畫，外交大臣一直在努力闢謠，試著說服他們這些都是無稽之談。傑克不需要調查都能猜到這是威佛幹的好事。威佛不會想要柯蒂斯和外國王室聯姻好讓他的王位更加穩固的，但如果柯蒂斯娶的是基利波自己的貴族子女，那就有很多操作空間，后位有機會再次掌控在威佛的手上。

“婚姻大事，我不想隨便決定。”柯蒂斯說，“我跟她們並不熟悉，也不愛她們。我想先了解她們的為人，慢慢培養感情再說。”

大臣們面面相覷，彷彿剛剛柯蒂斯突然站起來倒立。考柏菲用更有耐心的語氣說，“陛下，您......您的年紀已經不小了，而國王的婚姻與愛情是沒有關係的。這和繼承人有關。”

傑克看得出來柯蒂斯想反駁，但他終究什麽都沒有說，因為他知道考柏菲說的是對的。王室成員，貴族，特別是國王，婚姻都是建立在利益而非愛情的基礎上。如果這兩者剛好相合，那很完美，可惜這樣的情況並不常發生。那些貴族女孩們費盡心機要吸引柯蒂斯的注意力，也與愛情無關。當柯蒂斯稱讚米蘭達的水藍色禮服時，第二天那些女孩們都穿著各式水藍色的禮服進宮，或在頭上綁上水藍色的緞帶，胸前別上藍寶石的胸針；當柯蒂斯公開提到敏斯的戲劇之後，一瞬間每個女孩說話都要引用幾句敏斯戲裡的台詞。別相信她們說自己深深愛慕柯蒂斯的話。即使國王長得英俊，她們也不可能和一個見不到幾次面說沒幾句話的男子產生所謂的愛情。貴族小姐們知道，柯蒂斯也知道，坐在這間私室長桌旁的大臣們都知道。

但那並不重要。

“我相信吉利安爵士有很多好的人選。”財務大臣用目光譴責吉利安，彷彿聖母大教堂沒有在下個月就舉行國婚大典全部是吉利安的錯。

“我會加快腳步進行。”柯蒂斯說謊，“其實我覺得霍爾敦家的瑪莉小姐很不錯，她.......很會套環。”

傑克知道柯蒂斯死也不會娶瑪莉為妻。瑪莉驕縱而且心機深沉，柯蒂斯沒有耐心伺候大小姐，而霍爾敦男爵又是威佛秘密的左右手。但柯蒂斯在馬上比武時向瑪莉示愛的表現似乎很有說服力，大臣們──除了北方來的那幾位──紛紛欣慰地點點頭。吉利安則是不置可否，就和他平常一樣平靜。

“您如果和瑪莉小姐多多相處，會發現她除了套環以外還有很多才華，既純潔又美麗，很適合成為王后。”考柏菲鼓勵柯蒂斯，“而她的父親霍爾敦男爵也是國會重要的一員。”

“霍爾敦家的女人一向多產，一定會為陛下誕下好幾個王子的。”內政大臣也加入搖旗吶喊的行列。

“上次獲贈金手鍊的安達克特家的米蘭達也很優秀，她有一顆善良的心，在路上看見乞丐小孩會落淚呢。”國璽大臣突然倒向對手陣營。但這也不奇怪，他和安達克特家有親戚關係。

傑克看著一群位高權重的貴族興致勃勃地為國王挑選妻子，而當事人柯蒂斯自己卻意興闌珊的樣子。他本來想笑的，但很快笑容就沉了下去。柯蒂斯可以用拖延戰術將婚禮延後，但他不能逃避一輩子，只要他還坐在這王位上的一天就不行。他會被周圍的人，甚至他的子民追著逼婚的。他們會逼他娶個不愛的女子，雙眼盯在她的肚皮上，把她逼到除了生兒子以外腦袋裡什麼也沒辦法想，直到她為基利波生下王子。

傑克確信柯蒂斯不會娶任何女人，而且他是為了傑克而抗拒婚姻的。從古至今，擁有無愛婚姻的國王不計其數，他們和自己不愛甚至在婚禮之前沒有見過面的女人上床，把種子灑進她們的身體裡，完成身為國王的責任，也幫助這些女人完成身為王后的責任。他們欠缺的，無論是愛情或是更多性愛上的享受，可以用情婦去彌補，而王后們甚至沒有這個機會。但柯蒂斯和傑克該怎麼辦？曾經有國王碰上像他們這樣的困境嗎？

“好了，我說了我會去進行，”柯蒂斯煩躁地打斷大臣們為了哪一家的女孩更好而產生的討論，“我們別把時間浪費在這種事情上，我們有更多重要的事情要講。”

“陛下，您的婚事就是重要的事情。”一直沉默著的威佛突然說話了。傑克看著他坐在柯蒂斯的長桌旁，就像一根針插在眼睛裡一樣難受。他一開口私室裡就安靜下來，“上帝造一男一女，透過婚姻的結合，得以生下子嗣，綿延後代，這是最神聖的行為，更是一個國王應盡的責任。陛下對於真愛的追求令人感動，但有許多愛情都是在受過上帝祝福的婚姻之後產生的，或許陛下應該考慮這個可能性。”

大臣們紛紛點頭。傑克注意到，幾位北方來的大臣例如泰特伯爵沒有附和威佛的話，被柯蒂斯請回來的大法官諾里斯緊緊抿著嘴唇。他們和他們的女兒們都不太熱衷追逐后冠。或許他們知道柯蒂斯沒有結婚的打算，但他們又如何能接受一個國王拒絕為基利波留下繼承人？

柯蒂斯從剛剛的不耐煩轉為好奇，因為威佛很少對他結婚的事發表意見。威佛繼續說，“更何況，陛下應該為人民表率，在謠言四起之前，就證明自己依舊是神的子民，沒有背離正確的道路。”

所謂的謠言是柯蒂斯和他的騎士團的關係，這惡毒的謠言毫無疑問是威佛的傑作。私室裡的氣氛從剛剛的輕鬆轉為低沉，泰特伯爵握著拳頭，“那種骯髒的話不應該聽更不應該信，我會派人把汙衊國王名譽的惡徒抓出來凌遲處死的。”

“那是當然，汙衊國王清譽者必須處以極刑。凡人所說的閒話，當審判的日子，必要句句供出來*。”威佛點頭，“但昨天我們才抓到兩個雞姦者，他們臣服於邪惡的慾望，被審判庭處以火刑。國王如果可以透過國婚宣揚婚姻的美好，將為民眾豎立優良的榜樣。”

柯蒂斯的臉陰鬱得像吹起了暴風雪，“我已經下令廢除火刑了。”

“審判庭執行的是上帝的律法，不是凡人的律法。”威佛冷靜地回答。

“我不記得聖經裡有寫過關於火刑的規定。”

傑克在心裡吶喊著停止。威佛故意激柯蒂斯的，柯蒂斯怎麼看不出來？他希望柯蒂斯別繼續在這個問題上和威佛糾纏下去。

“身為神在世上的代理人，我們有權決定如何洗淨一個人的罪孽。”

“他們做了什麽事而遭受火刑？”柯蒂斯問。

“一人寫情詩給另一人。”威佛說，“我們有自白書，也有證人。”

“審判庭的自白書和證人。”柯蒂斯冷哼了一聲，“他們只是寫了情詩。寬恕人的過失，便是自己的榮耀*。”

“罪的工價乃是死*。”威佛毫不屈服，“他們應該知道：聖靈和情慾相爭，這兩個是彼此相敵*。英國國王愛德華二世因為和他的寵臣有不正常的關係最後被處以燒紅的鐵棒捅進肛門而死的極刑，即使是一個國王，犯下這樣的罪孽也會受到最嚴厲的懲罰，一般人又如何能求得寬恕。”

這是明目張膽的挑釁和恐嚇，傑克的報告讓他們的關係成為把柄，被威佛攢在手上。柯蒂斯的臉如弓弦般緊繃，傑克很怕他會失控做出越過長桌親手掐死威佛的事。但吉利安搶在柯蒂斯開口面前說話，“我以為愛德華二世的故事給世人的啟示是別娶外號是法蘭西母狼的女子為后。”

大臣們不自然地乾笑兩聲。

“選錯了王后，選上像法蘭西的伊莎貝拉那樣的女子，後果就是失去王位和生命，甚至可能丟掉整個國家。”吉利安用他的拐杖敲敲地板，“所以陛下對於王后人選的態度如此謹慎。我們要為基利波挑選一位足以成為典範的王后，不能太過心急，請各位大人體諒。”

“愛德華二世的下場給我們的啟示是，”柯蒂斯看著威佛，“一個國王如果寵幸佞臣，任由手下擺布，而失去國王該有的尊嚴，沒有盡到其統治之責，那麼他就注定毀滅。塞拉斯應該是最懂這個道理的人。所以，我們回到一個國王最重要的責任，統治國家吧。”

急於轉移話題的外交大臣近乎是喜出望外地拿出他準備好的文件，“我們快來看看和迦特剛擬好的和平協議吧！”

******

傑克離開密室之後，打算直接回到房間去。自從柯蒂斯為他換了房間，他便開始漸漸隱去自己的身影。柯蒂斯需要向北方人或南方人展示人質的機會越來越少，因為他為了防範班傑明家族復辟而做了非常多的努力。任何可能協助班傑明家族重新登上王座的家族和勢力，都被他削減或拔除。吉利安的間諜網傳回許多有用的資訊，讓他們知道誰可以放任不管，誰又不能任其坐大。班傑明家族重新站起來的可能性越薄弱，柯蒂斯的王位就越穩固。而傑克所象徵的政治意義也就越少。

更何況他和柯蒂斯又重拾舊日的情誼，那種讓人撲向火焰也在所不惜的情感會將他們燒成灰燼。在柯蒂斯有辦法除去威佛之前，傑克最好盡可能地低調，不要提醒威佛他的存在。

雖然那根本就不可能，剛剛的會議就是最好的證明。

傑克走向南院的途中，聽到一陣爭吵聲，讓他和格雷停下腳步，躲在廊柱後。這些日子以來他學會隱身，窺探，只有在需要被注意到的時候被注意。一開始有些困難，畢竟他曾經如星光般閃耀地佔據別人的視線。但時間一久，生存的本能自會培養出保護色。他現在已經習慣成為一個觀察者。

“妳應該要再更努力一點！”方達伯爵近乎齜牙裂嘴地對他的孫女瑪格麗特說，“看看這兩天陪陛下去騎馬的都是霍爾敦家那個蠢女人，妳就陪他去過一次而已，太沒用了！”

方達伯爵的兒子，瑪格麗特的父親幫腔，“或許妳不該和他爭論敏斯戲劇的好壞，他喜歡敏斯的戲妳就說妳也喜歡就好了，講那麼多幹什麼？”

“因為我就是不喜歡敏斯的戲啊！敏斯太不切實際了，那樣完美的愛情會存在於人世間嗎？”瑪格麗特的聲音帶著不耐，彷彿父親和祖父的愚蠢令她心煩，“他喜歡和瑪莉去騎馬就找瑪莉啊！”

“現在不是耍小孩子脾氣的時候，妳得想辦法抓住他的心！他今天特地問起米蘭達怎麼沒有出現！因為他看到一條很適合她金髮的緞帶想送她！”方達伯爵焦躁地來回踱步，“要是他選她們而不是妳當王后怎麼辦？他和妳去騎馬那次他明明就很喜歡妳的樣子。”

“我真不敢相信你們看不出來。”瑪格麗特來回看著面前的兩個男人，“柯蒂斯對我沒有興趣，對瑪莉或米蘭達也沒有興趣，那都是裝出來的！他假裝對我們有意思然後把你們耍得團團轉！他不喜歡我們任何一個人！”

“我不在乎他喜不喜歡妳們，我只在乎最後是不是方達家的人當上王后！”

“您有想過我嫁給一個不愛我的男人日子會有多痛苦嗎？”

“當妳戴上王冠就不會這樣想了。妳的痛苦不重要，別忘了妳是方達家的女兒，妳該關心的是妳能為方達家帶來多少利益。”伯爵說。

“喔祖父，站錯邊的感覺一定很可怕吧。”瑪格麗特面露譏諷的笑，“沒有克羅斯家的勢力當靠山，您就要把自己的孫女當成母馬一樣用好價錢賣掉嗎？”

伯爵伸手打了瑪格麗特一巴掌，連他的兒子也驚訝了一會。“至少我把母馬賣掉的時候，牠不會跟我說不。”

“那您該試著牽一匹母馬送到柯蒂斯的面前，他對一匹好馬的喜愛勝過我們這些圍在他身邊懇求他看一眼的女人。”瑪格麗特摀著臉說。

方達伯爵又舉起手，傑克和格雷從陰影中現身。“大人，夠了吧。”

三人同時看向他，方達伯爵的手僵在半空中。傑克發現瑪格麗特的眼裡有那麼多的怒與恨，她用這樣的眼神大膽迎向這個世界對她的壓迫，現在她也用這樣的眼神看著傑克。她把傑克當成同樣敵視的對象，只因為他是男人。她連屈膝禮都沒有做就轉身跑開了。

方達伯爵和他的兒子朝傑克行禮之後不知道該說些什麼。

“我無意插手您管教孫女的方式，但國王不會喜歡對女士這樣粗魯的行為的，大人。”傑克說。

“瑪格麗特性格乖戾，我只是希望她和其他貴族家的小姐一樣溫柔端莊。”伯爵又一鞠躬，“在下先告辭了。”

方達伯爵和他兒子匆匆離去，對傑克避之唯恐不及的樣子讓傑克想笑。瑪格麗特說得對，方達伯爵過去依附在威廉舅舅的勢力之下，現在威廉舅舅顯然成了燙手山芋的處境想必令他很焦慮，他迫切地想給自己找個新的靠山，以免被威廉拉著沉入海底。柯蒂斯對威廉舅舅的調查一直沒有停過，查封克羅斯家族的產業這一步其實很危險。柯蒂斯現在的問題不是威廉會不會反擊，而是什麼時候。

傑克在回到他的新房間之前，先到花園去，要格雷不用跟著他。天空現在已經開始降雪，柯蒂斯送給傑克的花圃歷經重新耕種和換土之後現在正賭氣似地寸草不生，那些玫瑰花也遲遲沒長出來。拜威佛所賜，愛德華二世悲慘死去的畫面鮮明地呈現在傑克的腦海中，彷彿他親眼所見。據說愛德華二世死前痛苦的尖叫聲傳遍整個南威爾斯，直到現在，巴克利城堡中依舊迴盪著他的嘶吼。他的確是個糟糕的國王，但即使再糟的國王都不曾受到這樣的待遇和酷刑，這僅僅是因為他對男性的喜好大過於他美麗的王后。只要威佛握有證據，傑克相信他會用同樣甚至更糟的方式去對待傑克和柯蒂斯。點點雪花在半空中輕飄飄地像羽毛般落在傑克的肩上，這只讓他感到沉重而且異常冰冷。

他回到房間之後，發現屋裡沒有半個人在。壁爐裡的火燒得旺盛，桌上放了一壺熱茶。柯蒂斯從傑克的寢室裡冒出頭來嚇了傑克一跳。過去塞拉斯從不在白天造訪這裡，這個房間是屬於黑夜的，一個眾所皆知的小秘密，為宮裡的眼睛和耳朵添加色情而神祕的想像，人們唯一不知的是這房間和國王寢宮間的密道。柯蒂斯白天也出現在這裡實在是個魯莽的行為。

“外頭這麽冷，為什麼還去散步？”柯蒂斯走過來執起他的手，包在他的掌心裡，“你看，手這麽涼，快來喝杯茶暖暖身體。”

“你不該在這時候來的。”傑克說。看到柯蒂斯在這裡讓他感到害怕，不是為了自己，而是為了柯蒂斯。他抱著他，把頭貼在他的肩上。柯蒂斯輕笑著。

“我說想睡午覺，讓他們別來吵我。”柯蒂斯環抱著傑克的手臂收緊，“我就是想你了。”

他們靜靜擁抱一會，柯蒂斯才拉著傑克在桌邊坐下，幫他倒了一杯冒著熱氣的茶，再加點牛奶。傑克把方達伯爵和瑪格麗特的衝突告訴柯蒂斯。

“這個男人真是可恥。”柯蒂斯評論道。

“柯蒂斯，我知道你現在可能不想聽這個，但是關於王后的事情，你不能繼續拖延下去。”傑克看著柯蒂斯皺起眉頭。

柯蒂斯也為自己倒了杯茶，“我玩得正開心呢。”

柯蒂斯的確玩得開心，把后冠吊在那裡，像根胡蘿蔔一樣吸引他們在底下跳來跳去，這是柯蒂斯殘酷的幽默。柯蒂斯前兩天正打算讓國會通過他整治地方教會的法案，但被以霍爾敦男爵為首的親威佛派議員擋了下來。柯蒂斯在當天的晚宴上連一句話都沒有和瑪莉說，反而對米蘭達的隻字片語報以熱烈的回應；隔天，安達克特和霍爾敦在議會為了柯蒂斯想要修改的人頭稅法案起了衝突，晚上的舞會米蘭達一個人就和柯蒂斯跳了三支舞；霍爾敦學乖了，第二天在議會投票的時候倒戈轉向擁護國王的意志，雖然招致安達克特的冷言冷語，但當天下午陪柯蒂斯去騎馬的是瑪莉，而不是米蘭達。

“他們很快就會發現你只是在利用王后這個位置操控他們。”傑克說。

“或許他們早就知道了。”柯蒂斯朝他的茶吹氣，“只要可以讓自己的女兒當上王后，他們很樂意配合。不想玩的人我已經讓他們離開牌桌了，你看不出來嗎？”

“你不可能逃避這件事情一輩子。”

“難道你希望我娶她們其中一人嗎？”

“我當然不想，但我也不知道該怎麼解決這個問題。”

柯蒂斯嘆口氣。“我累了，想睡一下，你來陪我？”

傑克陪柯蒂斯躺在床上。他們沒有做愛，只是讓柯蒂斯枕著他的大腿入睡。傑克輕撫柯蒂斯的頭髮，他的鬍子，他因為壓力而有些消瘦的臉頰。他睡著的時候看起來很疲倦，因為他全部的心神和精力都消磨在一件又一件繁雜卻重要的公務，還有不得不做的應酬上。所以儘管他幾乎每天晚上都來造訪傑克的寢室，他們也並不總是在做愛。有時候柯蒂斯來只想窩在傑克的身邊，看公文，寫信，好好睡一覺。他說自己要待在傑克的身邊才能放鬆，才能做他自己。他會賴在傑克的床上不起來，有一次吉利安甚至拄著拐杖從密道的小門跑出來，硬是把柯蒂斯拖下床，要他無論如何也不能在晨間祈禱中遲到。

和一開始相比，柯蒂斯似乎慢慢流失他的謹慎。越來越多國王的禮物送到傑克的房間，一封又一封只有傑克能解碼的數字情書傳到傑克手上。柯蒂斯依依不捨地和傑克吻別，當著別人的面對傑克說出動人的情話，儘管那些目擊者是他的親信，但這依舊讓傑克膽戰心驚。陷入愛河裡的柯蒂斯似乎容易失去應有的理智和自制力，這很危險，但傑克不忍阻止他。

他們將走向何方？柯蒂斯一再要傑克相信他，但傑克實在想不出他們如何能另外開鑿出一條新的岔路，引導他們走向兩全其美的目的地。柯蒂斯是個好國王，即使傑克因為他而失去一切也必須承認這點。基利波有他當國王其實是件幸運的事，如果是因為臥房裡的事而失去他是基利波的損失。對柯蒂斯來說，最好的解決之道就是他能夠娶個好女孩，泰特的女兒或諾里斯的女兒。有賢妻，有良相，王權穩固，他會想辦法掃除對基利波有害的一切，帶領國家脫離塞拉斯和威佛的陰影再度強盛起來。

但傑克正在阻礙這一切的發生，只因為柯蒂斯無藥可救地愛著他。

傑克想到他死去的妻子迪莉亞。如果柯蒂斯真的妥協娶了個好女孩為后，那麼這個可憐的女孩就是第二個迪莉亞。她或許會享有幾次稀少的魚水之歡，次數足夠到讓她為基利波產下王子。但那個上她床的男人不會是全心奉獻的丈夫，而是個盡責的國王。他在盡身為國王的責任，而不是以一個丈夫的身分與他的妻子分享愛與性結合的歡愉。他會在人前對她笑，會在馬上比武大賽時請求她的緞帶和手帕，會牽著她的手走進宴會中，讓她坐在他的右手邊。她的房間裡會裝飾各種華麗的繡幔、名畫、雕刻和鮮花，但不會有丈夫的情意來令這個寬大的房間熱鬧溫暖。這是每個女人的噩夢，華麗而昂貴的后冠也彌補不了。這就是當初傑克對迪莉亞做的事。

不能再有另一個女孩成為他們愛情的受害者了。這份愛有毒，可能會害得柯蒂斯身敗名裂。傑克的心裡有個怪物，曾經那個怪物永不飽足，但如今，這個怪物想要的只有柯蒂斯。王位、頭銜、榮華富貴和性愛都滿足不了傑克，因為這些都不是傑克真正想要的。他真正想要的是柯蒂斯，甚至不是獨占他。在經歷十五年的生離死別之後，傑克已經不再有愛就是要和他永遠在一起的天真想法了。剛離開夏伊洛塔的時候他滿腦子想的都是想要經由這份愛得到什麼，而現在他只想要柯蒂斯安全，如此而已。

柯蒂斯醒來之後，傑克把他的決定告訴他。他要柯蒂斯放他離開宮廷，他願意和母親及姊姊待在一起接受軟禁。如果不行，單獨囚禁在卡特里斯的離宮裡也可以。他要柯蒂斯把對他的愛珍藏起來，選個他喜歡的女孩，一個好女孩，好好對待她。不是一個國王對待王后的方式，而是一個丈夫對待妻子的方式。這樣柯蒂斯就永遠都不會再受到這份愛的箝制，他不會因此而陷入危險。

柯蒂斯沉默聽他說完，艾德加從小門裡鑽出來 ，提醒柯蒂斯時間已到，他應該要立刻回去出現在眾人面前，柯蒂斯揮手趕他走。

“我現在沒辦法讓你去和羅絲跟蜜雪兒見面，有些人對於讓班傑明家族聚在一起感到有疑慮，在沒有完全毀滅你們家東山再起的可能性之前，你們要維持分開拘禁。”柯蒂斯說。

“請問班傑明家還有什麼東山再起的可能性？”

“你的威廉舅舅。”柯蒂斯冰冷的語氣裡帶有國王特有的殺意。傑克知道威廉舅舅只有死路一條。

“那送我去離宮吧。”

柯蒂斯將態度放得和緩一些，“我沒有告訴過你，所以讓你誤會了一件事。”

“什麼事？”傑克問。

“關於我非娶個王后不可這件事。”

“難道不是嗎？”

“我不會娶妻，不會有人成為‘我們的受害者’、‘另一個迪莉亞’，這是你的用詞。”柯蒂斯凝視著傑克，“基利波將不會再有王后，我向你保證。”

傑克瞪大眼睛，“國會和樞密院不會放過你的！還有那些謠言！如果你一直不娶妻大家就會相信！威佛和他的審判庭有權殺你的！”

“我不會讓那種事情發生。”柯蒂斯依舊冷靜，“我現在只需要拖延時間一直到做好該做的事。”

“該做的事是什麼？”傑克問。

“為這個國家做好準備。”柯蒂斯靠過來，握緊傑克的手，“還記得我說過，要帶你回北方的老家看看嗎？那一天會來的。我答應過你，我會為我們倆做最好的安排，我不會再離開你，我會做到的，請你相信我。”

柯蒂斯用力親吻傑克之後，從大衣口袋裡掏出另一封用數字寫的情書塞在傑克的手裡，然後從密道離開了。

******

泰特伯爵的女兒凱薩琳捲入一件醜聞之中。有個低階爵士的兒子跳出來指控凱薩琳拋棄他，先是和他訂下婚約，但現在又予以否認。這個男子趁著柯蒂斯接見陳情者的時候爆出這件“醜聞”，讓凱薩琳和泰特伯爵又驚又氣。凱薩琳說這個男子的確贈送過一本聖經給她，而她心懷感激地接下了，但除此之外他們並沒有婚約。亞瑟和凱蒂一搭一唱地把當時在大堂上演的鬧劇演給傑克看。那個男子堅持凱薩琳說謊，還拿出一條鵝黃色的髮帶說這是屬於凱薩琳的。凱薩琳無法否認她有這條髮帶，事實上，這位女孩喜愛鵝黃色眾所皆知，她進宮的時候總是穿著鵝黃色的禮服或是配飾。他們在大堂上僵持不下，當天的陳情者們都忘了自己要和國王說什麼，只是專心在看戲。

傑克回想凱薩琳的樣子。她有著北方人特有的傲氣，在宮廷宴會裡總是和其他北方人女孩待在一起，很少到柯蒂斯面前爭取他的注意力，對於其他獻殷勤的貴族男子也冷淡地保持距離。聽說她和泰特伯爵一樣直來直往，在這件莫名其妙的醜聞中，傑克傾向相信她。

這只表示有人希望凱薩琳從王后寶座的競賽中出局。如果傑克能把她視為一個完美的王后人選，相信她的對手也想得到。有醜聞的女孩如何能成為王后？柯蒂斯斥責了那個男子，誓言維護凱薩琳的清白。但為了她好，他和泰特伯爵決定趕緊把女孩送回北方。

下一個受到鎖定的目標會是諾里斯的女兒嗎？諾里斯的女兒在鄉間長大，雖然諾里斯用心栽培她，但這女孩帶著鄉下人的土氣，在宮廷那些爭奇鬥艷的女孩之中顯得有些畏縮，而且她的年紀也還很小。柯蒂斯要諾里斯的女兒留在夏伊洛繼續接受教育，但盡量少進宮。既然柯蒂斯不想娶妻，那麼這些無辜的女孩們就不該在這場隨時會變得血腥的遊戲裡受到傷害。願意跳下來的女孩都是敢賭一把的。

只是康威爾夫人出現並加入賭局這件事沒有人預料得到。

雀爾西‧康威爾在慶祝活動尾聲的晚宴上第一次出現在眾人面前。她身上的服裝樣式過時，布料也不是頂級的綢緞和天鵝絨。她的長相並不突出，一對大耳朵卻特別引人注目。她身上的珠寶小而暗淡，綠寶石和她的紅色禮服也不相配，像是把她僅有的珠寶拿出來穿戴在身上，而無法顧及配色。沒人知道她或她的丈夫是誰，後來人們才知道她的丈夫康威爾是羅恩公爵的侍從。一個無名小卒的妻子怎麼跑來參加國王的晚宴不得而知，重點是她失禮的大笑和粗魯的吃相在一片優雅的貴族小姐裡脫穎而出，引起柯蒂斯的注意。柯蒂斯和她坐在一起聊了一整晚，人人都能聽見國王的大笑和興奮的回應。傑克和凱蒂還有一整個大廳裡錯愕的貴族們交頭接耳地談論這詭異的景象。

凱蒂看著笑到牙齒都露出來的康威爾夫人說，“傑克，你和陛下以前是好朋友。”

“是的，很久以前。”

“他過去的品味就這樣......與眾不同嗎？”

康威爾夫人全身上下沒有一點和傑克相似，所以傑克回答，“不是。”

他們看到柯蒂斯把手大膽而失禮地放在康威爾夫人的肩膀上。凱蒂判斷，“那就是邱比特喝醉酒亂射箭了。”

康威爾夫人第二天就搬進宮中，住在和國王寢宮有一扇門相連的房間裡。

“這是在開什麼玩笑？他在想什麼？”連譚雅都不敢置信，她的語氣彷彿柯蒂斯突然發瘋了然後開始在街上裸奔。

吉利安出現在南院的時候傑克一點也不驚訝。柯蒂斯只需要向一個人解釋他的行為，那就是傑克。

“您喜歡康威爾夫人嗎？”吉利安問。

“不知為何，您這次的問題不太能夠刺傷我，不像上次那樣。”傑克說。他在起居室裡用餅乾和糕點款待老人，吉利安只能挑比較軟的糕餅吃，對其他餅乾視而不見。

“陛下禁止我再那樣做，上次我要您為他挑個妻子的事情他似乎不太高興。”吉利安說。

“那您為什麼要那麼做？”

“如果我是您，我會恨他，畢竟他奪走您的一切。”吉利安小心翼翼啃了一口塗了果醬的鬆餅，“您卻願意幫他，這讓我很驚訝，也不能相信。陛下說您願意離開宮廷接受監禁的提議，我在想或許你們之間真的有所謂的愛。”

“您認為兩個男人之間沒有真正的愛情。”

“除了那不可言說的慾望，我很難想像兩個男人如何像一男一女一樣愛著彼此。”吉利安配一口茶，“但您和陛下對彼此的渴求固執得超乎我的想像。”

“即使如此，您還是願意稱他為你的國王。”

“因為他值得，比塞拉斯更有資格。大人，並不是仇恨將我們這些北方人聚集在一起，而是一個理念，我們是為了拯救基利波而來的。”吉利安說。“所以，他的確有些缺點，他有罪，但他是個人，只要是人就不完美，我可以接受這點。”

傑克心中有些不安，柯蒂斯和他的團隊似乎在做超過他預期的事情。“國王必須完美，人們仰望這份完美，完美的國王從不犯錯。”

“這就是你們問題的基礎。如果他是國王，他就必須娶妻；如果這個國家不需要王后，他就不需要娶妻。重點是你要拿掉哪一個。”

“我不了解。”

“沒關係，以後大家會知道的。”即使只是鬆餅，吉利安似乎也吃得很辛苦。他放下吃了一半的鬆餅，“總而言之，康威爾夫人是來為我們爭取時間的。”

“什麼意思？”

“您也知道那些可恥的傳言，說柯蒂斯和他的騎士團有不可告人的關係，他大部分的騎士都回到領地去忙了，但有幾個人必須留下來。我們不能讓這個傳言繼續擴大。這次他們抹黑說他是個雞姦者，下一次他們就可以汙衊他不信神了。”

傑克想起有一次吉利安從密道闖進傑克寢室的時候他和柯蒂斯坐在床上，只穿著睡衣。難道吉利安覺得柯蒂斯夜夜造訪傑克的床只為跟他躺在一起睡覺嗎？傑克選擇不去提醒吉利安。

“讓他為個女子瘋狂是個很好的掩護。”吉利安繼續說，“但是呢，我們也不能弄假成真。他一直在女孩堆裡搖擺不定，會讓他看起來像個混蛋。他假裝只追求一個女孩卻不求婚也不走進禮堂，那同樣也沒用。不如就找個女人，他不能娶，也不想放手，堵在那個地方，讓誰都無法坐上王后的寶座。”

傑克搖搖頭，“所以你們找了個已婚婦女。”

“她不能離婚，就算丈夫休了她，只要她丈夫還在世，也不能再婚。一個已經結婚的女人成為國王的情婦是稀鬆平常的事情，這也沒什麼。”吉利安笑了，彷彿他認為這場鬧劇很有趣。

“但那些貴族就不會再因為王后之位而任柯蒂斯擺布了。”

“康威爾夫人可以成為情婦，但她永遠不可能成為王后。其他貴族只要受到一點鼓勵和提醒就會重新振作起來。”

傑克捏著自己的額頭。過去羅絲的王后地位穩固，塞拉斯到後來對女色也不太有興趣，宮裡沒有太多因為爭寵而起的衝突，日子可以說是平淡得很。可是以後，他能想像情況會變得多麼混亂。

“我沒想到事情會這樣發展，他們會恨死康威爾夫人的。”傑克強調，“他們為了王后的位置什麼都做得出來。”

“在她進宮之前，我們已經告訴她所有的風險，她知道的，她丈夫也知道。”

“他們對宮中的事情一無所知。”

吉利安聳肩，解決手上的鬆餅，“反正她和她的丈夫獲得的報酬足以抵銷成為箭靶的憂慮。”

“沒有別的方法了嗎？”傑克對吉利安的態度感到有些驚訝。他對於一個無辜的女人可能會受到傷害這件事似乎毫不在乎。

“陛下這種情況，不要跟任何女人結婚才是對的，而我們需要時間。”吉利安說得好像柯蒂斯染上一種不治之症。傑克想，或許他和柯蒂斯都染上同樣一種病，才會讓他們這樣無法自拔。他又痛苦地想起迪莉亞。

“大人，我知道您在想什麼。覺得我們好像很殘忍，將一個圈外人牽扯進這個險惡的局面裡。”吉利安用手帕擦擦手，“但政治就是如此。雖然行為者因其行為而受到譴責，但他的目的將賦予他正當性。”

“馬基維利，他是個危險的作者。您知道他所有的書都被列在教廷的禁書目錄上了吧？”

“那當然，不過您既然知道我剛剛說的是什麼，那表示您也讀過。”

傑克當然讀過，禁書總是充滿吸引力的。現在他大概知道柯蒂斯和他的團隊要做什麼了。難怪，柯蒂斯在奪下王國之後，他和他的團隊展現出立刻上手的統治能力。他們不是因為一時激憤起而反抗的，他們應該是經過長久的策劃，甚至提前為這個國家的未來畫下藍圖。革命僅僅是開始，而不是結束。

他看著吉利安手背上的奴隸刺青，“大人在成為奴隸之前是什麼身分？”

“只是一個微不足道的鄉間教師罷了。”吉利安拿起拐杖準備離開。他看著傑克憂心忡忡的臉，“將她當成是一個女演員，由我們雇來演一齣戲的就好了。總而言之您什麼都不用擔心，就讓我們處理吧。想像總有一天你們會一起回到北方去，從此沒有人可以束縛你們，這樣您就會感到好多了。”

關於這點，傑克很想相信，但他真的很懷疑一切可以如此順利。

  
\--待續--


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這些日子我因為沉迷在Narcos裡所以怠慢了寫文了，預計要寫的聖誕賀文也沒有寫，不過還是先祝大家聖誕快樂。
> 
> 文中的侍從女官lady in waiting是負責陪王室女眷打發時間的貴族女性，不用做粗重的工作，就是陪著主子而已。所以貴族夫人們才會那麼不爽，因為她們覺得自己的身分比康威爾夫人高貴。
> 
> 希望你們喜歡，有任何意見我都很歡迎。

 

傑克可以不怕死，端看什麼理由使他擁抱死亡或生存。十五年前，當艾佛瑞特公爵的計畫失敗，柯蒂斯又因為傑克那一秒鐘的遲疑和不信任而被塞拉斯抓回夏伊洛之後，傑克便帶著一把刀子，闖進塞拉斯的書房。書房裡除了塞拉斯以外的每個人對於王子帶刀闖到國王面前都顯得相當驚慌，因為這該被視同叛國。但傑克舉起刀子，在自己的手臂上劃一刀，讓鮮血噴在塞拉斯昂貴的波斯地毯上。

“不准判他死刑，”傑克用鮮血淋漓的刀子指著塞拉斯，“不然這把刀就要插進你獨生子的脖子。”

他回到房間，讓侍從幫他包紮傷口。羅絲來的時候，傑克躺在床上不發一語，睜著大眼睛瞪視繪有天使圖樣的天花板。王后什麼都沒有說，她大概也知道傑克和柯蒂斯的關係，更清楚傑克的死亡威脅不是隨口說說而已。她只是坐在傑克的床邊，摸摸傑克的頭髮和臉頰，看著她的傻兒子，眼神已經失去往日的光彩，取而代之的是悲傷與恐懼。蜜雪兒整日整夜陪在他身邊，握著他的手，跟他說話，親自餵他吃飯，要他振作起來，把他房間裡所有尖銳的東西都叫人搬走。傑克看著姊姊，心想她真傻。她忘了王子寢宮很高的，如果柯蒂斯的腦袋真的落地，從窗戶到柯蒂斯身邊的距離只要花短短幾秒而已。

傑克用血寫下的宣言收到成效。身為貴族，柯蒂斯交由國會審判，而國會聽塞拉斯的命令，判處柯蒂斯流放之刑。他將被送到西方邊境去，成為一個奴隸，直到永遠。當然，前提是他沒有死在迦特的砲火之下。傑克在聽到蜜雪兒帶來的判決結果之後雙腿一軟，跌坐在地上。至少他還活著，他在心中感謝上帝，感謝天父沒有因為他們犯下的罪就收回柯蒂斯的生命。接下來的每一天，他都跪在王家小教堂的祈禱台前，祈禱柯蒂斯的平安。不吃飯，不睡覺，他寧可把自己獻給神，也要祈求柯蒂斯的平安。

直到蜜雪兒再度帶來噩耗。傑克當時正在窗邊，望著遙遠的西方，想像柯蒂斯顛簸而漫長的旅程，終點不是美麗的風景，或是溫暖的家，而是一生的奴役。他的柯蒂斯，那樣高大英俊，神采奕奕，像希臘神祇一樣閃耀，同時又那麼深情愛著傑克的柯蒂斯，因為他們的父親們，而淪落到這個下場，這不公平。

蜜雪兒衝進他的房間，臉上滿是眼淚。“傑克，柯蒂斯......柯蒂斯他......”

傑克隱約猜到，所以他沒有轉過頭去面對姊姊。“他怎麼了？”

“他......”蜜雪兒的聲音嘶啞，“押送他的隊伍在路上遇到強盜的埋伏，他......他死了。”

傑克聽到這個消息，很奇怪的，一點也不感到驚訝。因為在內心深處他知道，塞拉斯不會原諒傑克和柯蒂斯一起犯下的罪。他跳上窗檯，聽見蜜雪兒的尖叫聲，和侍從們的大吼。他閉上眼睛準備往下跳的時候被一個人緊摟住他的腰，用力拖了下來。慌張的侍從們關上窗戶，把傑克拉起來，才發現把他抓下窗檯的人是蜜雪兒。

“你瘋了！你怎麼可以這麼做！”蜜雪兒用力打他一巴掌，然後抱著他哭，“他不會希望你跟著他去的！”

柯蒂斯被運回夏伊洛，傑克和蜜雪兒去見他最後一面，塞拉斯也在場。他們已經洗淨他的屍體，但他的臉部因為多次強烈的撞擊而腫脹難辨，蜜雪兒只看了一眼就哭著跑出去。蜜雪兒差點就成了柯蒂斯的妻子，雖然她因為他的嚴肅而有點怕他，但他們畢竟也是一起長大，認識了十年的人。

傑克至今都不知道他當時是怎麼撐下來的，或許靠的就是髮絲一般細的懷疑，悄悄爬上他的心，也可能因為他就是拒絕相信柯蒂斯會死。他靠近那具屍體，那個身形的確很像他，身上的刺青也和柯蒂斯身上的一樣。有艾佛瑞特家的家徽和基利波的國徽，有十字架，有一句聖經經文：飢渴慕義的人有福了。這真的很像傑克的柯蒂斯。他的身上有很多傷痕，想像他生前受到的毒打和利刃的戳刺，傑克心如刀割。

塞拉斯在看，但傑克無法控制自己。他伸手去觸碰柯蒂斯的手，那雙手曾經那樣溫柔地擁抱他，如今再也沒有半點力了，只是一塊毫無生息的死肉擺在那裡。他手指上的家族戒指早就被拔下，現在或許在哪個盜匪或獄卒的錢袋裡。那個戒指底下曾經藏著他們秘密的愛，一隻黑色的蝴蝶棲息在他的手指上。

但現在那隻蝴蝶不見了。

傑克必須不動聲色，但那真的很難。躺在這裡的不是柯蒂斯，因為他的手指上沒有蝴蝶。不管是誰找來這具屍體，把他打得面目全非，刺上柯蒂斯的紋身，他或他們都不知道柯蒂斯手指上的祕密。傑克幾乎不能呼吸，他希望塞拉斯以為他的激動是因為傷心而不是狂喜。一個穿著嶄新的侍衛制服的年輕男子走到他的面前。

“殿下，很抱歉，我們沒有保護他。”年輕男子輕聲說。他是大衛。

塞拉斯的聲音宛如喪鐘響起。“你們的罪必須停止，傑克，你是我的兒子，我只能這麼做。將來到上帝的面前接受審判時，你會感激我的。”

塞拉斯走到他的身邊，“下次你想從窗戶跳下去或是拿刀刺自己的時候，想想柯蒂斯的母親。”

後來他也是用這招強迫傑克和迪莉亞結婚的。沒人說好方法不能重複使用對吧？只要管用就行。

大衛後來受到塞拉斯的提拔，官位一次比一次高。雖然大衛沒有正式承認，但傑克知道他和當初押送柯蒂斯的士兵都是受塞拉斯之命，在路上殺了柯蒂斯，然後回報遇上盜匪。大衛替塞拉斯辦這件骯髒事，換來他的信任，雖然他不知道為什麼，沒有完成這個任務。救柯蒂斯一定是北方人而且是熟悉柯蒂斯的人所主導，否則無法得知柯蒂斯身上的紋身，而大衛協助他們。傑克不知道大衛的動機，大衛也沒有說過。在傑克有如行屍走肉般泡在酒和性愛之中時，他總是那個蜜雪兒派來帶他回去的人。他沉默地扶著傑克上馬車，遞水給他，為他接住嘔吐物，替他擦嘴。

或許大衛再也看不下去了，有一晚他們單獨在馬車裡，要從離宮回到夏伊洛。大衛在沉重的夜色和氣氛之中開口說，“你不要擔心，他還活著。”

他們不用說出那個名字，傑克知道大衛說的是誰。

“是你，救了他？”傑克問。

“是的。”

“那麼你也救了我。”

接下來他們沒有交談，就這樣一路回到王宮，他們再也沒有提到過這件事。

和大衛相處越久，傑克就越喜歡大衛。雖然有時候大衛受到塞拉斯的賞識之多讓傑克有些忌妒。傑克能感覺到，塞拉斯希望自己的兒子是大衛。他忠實而虔誠，不多話但很可靠。傑克能看得出來他並不贊成塞拉斯的宗教狂熱，總是想辦法避開這類的國王命令，或是製造一些小意外讓那些原本該上火刑台的人逃走。直到塞拉斯開始對他起疑，他還是待在王宮裡。

傑克有一次也看不下去了，他問大衛為什麼不離開。

“我是人質。”大衛說。

“你是誰的人質？”傑克問，他想不到有誰有理由要將大衛綁在王宮裡。

大衛的笑苦澀而真實，“我對蜜雪兒的愛。”

******

“陛下一定不愛她。”亞瑟很肯定地說。

“怎麼會？”傑克看著長桌後兩個腦袋靠在一起說話的柯蒂斯和康威爾夫人，“人人都說陛下很寵愛她。”

“看看周圍，傑克，”亞瑟雖然嘴巴裡還嚼著烤羊肉，但平時溫和的眼神此刻變得犀利無比，“他們恨她。”

“很明顯。”傑克說。

那些貴族們，一邊交頭接耳一邊把眼睛盯在康威爾夫人過度裝扮的頭髮上，鄙夷的神情絲毫不加掩飾。康威爾夫人此刻對他們而言就像一塊堵在通往王后寶座路上的大石頭那樣令人不悅。如果瑪莉的眼神是刀子，康威爾夫人早就已經死了。米蘭達板著臉仰頭喝酒，很快就再倒了另一杯。

“我絕不會把我心愛的女人放在這種處境。”亞瑟做了這樣的結論，同時切下另一塊羊肉送進嘴裡。

“這不一樣，她是國王的女人，伴隨國王寵愛而來的永遠都是忌妒。”想到亞瑟竟然可能是第一個揭穿這個騙局的人，傑克就不敢相信。但想一想，好像也不奇怪。亞瑟是懂愛的人。

“更糟糕的是，”凱蒂端著酒杯說，“她不懂什麼是低調。”

傑克不知道柯蒂斯和吉利安挑選她的時候有沒有考慮到這一點。通常有點政治嗅覺的女人處在這種境地都知道，保持低調，想辦法迷倒國王以外還要迷倒其他人，多交些朋友，拉攏靠向自己的勢力，用人脈武裝自己。但康威爾夫人顯然沒有這樣的智慧，也沒有人教她該怎麼做。她在宮裡沒有任何朋友，也不打算去交幾個新的。她盡可能地引人注目，專心致力在成為一個很好的箭靶，而柯蒂斯也很努力讓這個靶子越變越大。

柯蒂斯總是當眾表達對她的“喜愛”。他和其他貴族一起狩獵的時候送她一匹漂亮的母馬；舞會的時候賞了她一條鑽石項鍊；他向人們稱讚她的風趣與智慧；他在晚宴時宣布要為她做了五套新禮服；牽著她的手，帶著一群侍從和貴族在花園散步，兩人愉悅──而且音量過大──的歡笑聲響遍王宮。柯蒂斯對自己的合作夥伴顯然頗為大方，其他的貴族們在他面前吹捧他的慷慨，轉過身去卻閉眼搖頭。康威爾夫人對柯蒂斯給予的一切都表現得欣喜若狂，傑克不知道她是否察覺到自己的背後有多少帶著不屑的瞪視和詛咒。

傑克不需要離開南院也能清楚知道康威爾夫人的一舉一動，她是現今宮廷裡最火紅的人物，譚雅和其他僕人們自會為傑克捎來她的消息，無論傑克喜不喜歡他都會知道。康威爾夫人說了一個連水手聽了都會臉紅的骯髒笑話；康威爾夫人在午宴上把酒灑了一身；康威爾夫人在西班牙大使面前說錯話讓場面變得尷尬；康威爾夫人頭上插的羽毛多到可以讓金翅雀築巢；康威爾夫人把手伸到其他貴族夫人和小姐們的面前要她們瞧瞧國王新送的黃金手環。是的，康威爾夫人是現今整個宮廷乃至夏伊洛上至貴族社交圈下至平民百姓最熱門的流言主題，但她也成為許多人的嘲笑的對象。人們談論著，一個鄉巴佬，一個低俗的女子，靠著什麼樣的本事爬上國王的床。將丈夫丟在寒冷的家鄉，用她的不貞換來的榮華富貴是否如想像般的可口。

從康威爾夫人對柯蒂斯笑的樣子看起來，的確很可口。她拉著柯蒂斯的手站起來，將他拖到大廳的中央。她鑲著珠寶的新禮服和柯蒂斯送她的藍寶石項鍊在搖曳的燭火中看起來閃耀著虛幻的光芒，臉上的歡快神情讓所有人都知道此刻的她是全世界最快樂的女人，而柯蒂斯一閃而過的不悅則很快被他的自制力壓了下去。康威爾夫人要求宮廷樂師彈奏一首傑克沒有聽過的曲子，樂師們看看彼此，一臉茫然。

“什麼？你們沒聽過德拉舞曲嗎？”康威爾夫人張開雙手強調自己的無法置信，“你們是宮廷樂師耶應該什麼都要會彈的啊。”

首席樂師站起來，“請夫人原諒，我們的確沒有聽過這首曲子。這是來自北方的民謠嗎？”

康威爾夫人翻了一個讓她看起來有些刻薄的白眼，“柯蒂斯，我們應該換掉這些樂師，他們什麼也不會。”

她沒有稱柯蒂斯為陛下，而是直呼他的名字，彷彿他們已經認識了好幾年而非幾週而已。樂師們低著頭，等待國王因為情婦一句話就將他們全部撤換。傑克希望柯蒂斯別這麼做，那會讓他看起來像個縱容情婦撒野的昏君。幸好柯蒂斯只是輕拍她的手背，“沒關係，親愛的，要他們之後學起來就好了。”

樂師們彈起另一首適合跳舞的曲子，貴族男子和小姐們紛紛起身參加。男子站一排，女子站一排。這是一首當年羅絲還是王后時親自編的舞蹈，讓男子們可以含蓄得體地向女孩們表達他們的愛慕之情，幾乎每個出入宮廷的男女都會跳。他們隨節奏移動、旋轉、拉手，交換位置。不過在開場沒多久康威爾夫人就破壞了隊形，應該往右踏步的時候卻往左一跳，和她身邊的瑪莉撞在一起。

她瞪著被彈開還要努力不發怒的瑪莉，然後在柯蒂斯過來扶她的時候才吃痛地摀著自己的肩，“換一首曲子吧，柯蒂斯，瑪莉小姐不會跳。”

瑪莉當然會跳，傑克記得她是這首曲子最出眾的舞者，將被求愛的女子欣喜又羞怯的心情用輕盈的舞步表現得活靈活現。聽見康威爾夫人臉不紅氣不喘的指控讓瑪莉驚訝地張開嘴。她想解釋，但柯蒂斯揮了揮手，“換一首吧。”

這次瑪莉和米蘭達交換位置。音樂響起，米蘭達優雅地屈膝行禮，對著面前的舞伴微笑，眼睛看了柯蒂斯一眼。她今天沒有盤起頭髮，而是讓柔順的金髮像瀑布一樣落在肩膀上，頭上戴著柯蒂斯之前送她的髮帶。她隨著音樂搖擺，秀髮在背後飛揚，裙擺像一朵飛舞的花，她的舞伴看著她傻笑。她和其他女孩一樣伸出自己的手給對面的男子，他們牽著手轉了一圈，然後和身邊的人交換舞伴。柯蒂斯現在牽著米蘭達的手，準備做另一個轉身。

康威爾夫人突然往後退了一步用力撞在柯蒂斯的懷裡，讓他和米蘭達牽著的手鬆開。康威爾夫人毫不害臊地貼在柯蒂斯的胸前，“柯蒂斯，我只想要和你一起跳舞，來，牽著我的手。”

“這個女人在自掘墳墓。”亞瑟說。凱蒂和傑克都贊成他的話。

傑克必須為柯蒂斯的演技喝采。柯蒂斯假裝沒有看見米蘭達垮下的臉和瑪莉憤怒的眼光，假裝沒有聽見人們掩著嘴交頭接耳。他不跳了，把手放在康威爾夫人的腰間，帶她回到坐位上，聽她誇張地大笑，還一臉為她著迷的樣子。

傑克看見米蘭達和瑪莉交換了一個同仇敵愾的眼神。

******

如果之前國會和大臣們擔心柯蒂斯不結婚，那麼此刻他們覺得即使不結婚也比現在的情況好得多。

傑克在國王私室的小房間裡看見考柏菲依舊一臉痛心疾首，就和他上次來國王私室開會時一樣，只是這次他痛心的是完全不一樣的事情。“陛下，請您重新考慮其他的人選吧，康威爾夫人真的......”

“很吸引人，您不這麼認為嗎？”柯蒂斯微笑，“我的內心充滿了喜悅，大人，戀愛真是件美妙的事，我感覺受到上帝的祝福。”

考柏菲深吸一口氣，張開嘴又閉上。

柯蒂斯看著長桌旁的大臣們，“看看你們，之前要我趕快找個女孩，我找到了，你們又不高興。難道你們不希望我快樂嗎？”

“陛下，我......我們看見您快樂當然很高興。您一直都很勤奮，有人可以......安慰您的辛苦這樣當然很好。”外交大臣看看他的同事們，希望有人能聲援他，“但我們是希望您可以找個有資格成為王后的人選。而康威爾夫人......她......”

國璽大臣突然尖聲說，“她結婚了！”

“這的確是個問題。”柯蒂斯點點頭表示理解，“但我無法阻止心中的愛意奔騰。”

“將她收為您的情婦吧，”吉利安說，顯然他們正在照著劇本進行演出。如果柯蒂斯舉止如此荒唐，身為心腹的吉利安卻什麼都沒說那才會讓人起疑。“另外立個貴族女孩為王后，然後給康威爾爵士一塊封地和一筆錢讓他閉嘴就可以了。”

大臣們紛紛表示同意。考柏菲連忙附和，“是的，陛下，做為情婦就可以了，歷來國王收已婚女子為情婦時都是這樣處理的。康威爾僅有一個又小又貧瘠的農場，賜他一塊豐饒的土地，再加上國王的諭令，他會同意的。”

柯蒂斯搖搖頭，“她是我珍惜的女子，我不能這樣待她。”

“陛下，但她已婚，又不能結婚。就算她的丈夫死去，她也不能成為王后。”傑克想泰特伯爵應該也是這齣戲裡的一角，他現在一臉沉重。“請陛下為了基利波的繼承人著想，重新選擇伴侶吧。”

“更何況她結婚多年卻沒有孩子，或許她沒有生育的能力。”

“她已經三十歲了，我懷疑她是否能生出孩子。”

“即使她能生，這樣的女子如何能夠成為基利波的王后！”

“或許我們可以讓他們教區的主教宣布他們的婚姻無效？”

“身為王后，品行和家世也很重要！康威爾夫人兩者都不具備，連成為伴妃也沒有資格。”

大臣們七嘴八舌吵起來，只有威佛沉默著。傑克害怕他的無言，但當他開口的時候也讓傑克害怕。威佛會知道這只是為了消除騎士團謠言所想出來的緩兵之計。傑克根本不知道該拿他怎麼辦。

“夠了。”柯蒂斯說，讓大家安靜下來。“關於她婚姻的問題，你們再慢慢想辦法解決，我想要先和你們討論下一屆國會改選的問題。”

考柏菲的眉頭皺在一起，“陛下，我們──”

“是我的臣子，”柯蒂斯打斷他，“幫我解決問題是你們該做的事，我給你們時間慢慢想，我也會思考你們的建議。現在要來討論國會的事情，大人，您是議長，這件事的重要性應該勝過我的感情問題吧。”

柯蒂斯語氣裡的強硬和失去耐心讓大臣們很快識相閉嘴了。

會議結束之後，大法官諾里斯留下來，要求和柯蒂斯單獨談話。柯蒂斯相當敬重他，常常花很長時間與他討論，向他請益。諾里斯離開夏伊洛的期間，並不僅僅窩在鄉下自怨自艾而已，他依舊關心國事，同時也不曾放棄學習更多知識的機會。他回來之後依他在民間所見所聞寫了很多建議書給國王，柯蒂斯都用心研讀。柯蒂斯會躺在傑克的大腿上，念諾里斯的建議給傑克聽，詢問傑克的意見。傑克聽一聽總是很感慨也很愧疚，他過去金光閃閃的生活是建立在人民辛勤勞動的汗水上。

“陛下，我想請問您一件事情。”諾里斯說。

“什麼事情？”

“您為何一再拖延對塞拉斯的審判？”

柯蒂斯看著自己的手，目光飄向牆邊的畫，還有小房間的方向。“我想要為他選擇公正的法官。”

“您已經汰換許多不適任的法官了，如果您需要人選，我可以為您提供名單。但您卻像是忘了這件事一樣。”諾里斯的語氣裡有輕微的責備。“塞拉斯是貴族，審判貴族必須要由國會進行，以國會現在的狀況，無論您想要什麼審判結果他們都會如您所願的。”

傑克能聽出諾里斯的暗示。塞拉斯接受審判的下場是死是活，全掌握在柯蒂斯的手上。國會會為了討好柯蒂斯而做出他想要的審判結果。傑克的雙手緊緊交握。之前他太專注在自身的處境上，幾乎忘了塞拉斯還在牢裡等待他的命運將會指向何方。無論如何，他都是傑克的父親，傑克對於自己竟然忘了擔心他的安危而感到愧疚，因為他對日後的打算裡從未有塞拉斯的一席之地。或許他就是這樣糟糕的兒子，所以才會有塞拉斯這樣糟糕的父親。

“如我所願，這正是我不希望的。”柯蒂斯輕聲說。

諾里斯看著柯蒂斯，“如果要進行我們的計畫，那麼塞拉斯的罪行和處刑一定要確定下來，他是前任國王，不能一直放在那裡不管。班傑明家族的統治必須做個徹底的了結。”

“我知道。”柯蒂斯搓著手，“我必須坦承，我的理由是私人的。”

諾里斯有些驚訝，“國王必須無私。”

柯蒂斯苦笑，“國王也是人。”

諾里斯想了想決定暫時退讓。“好吧，我相信您有您的考量，我只是提醒您一下。”

“謝謝您的直言不諱。”柯蒂斯突然想起，“有任何大衛的消息了嗎？”

諾里斯搖頭，“很遺憾的，沒有。”

“他沒有繼承王位的資格，所以千萬不要傷害他。”

“我明白。”

“如果沒有更多問題您可以退下了，”柯蒂斯向他點頭致意，“大人。”

“陛下。”諾里斯站起來行禮之後就離開了。

傑克從小房間裡出來，柯蒂斯看著他，“別問，現在不要。”

******

自從康威爾夫人進宮之後，柯蒂斯經由密道到傑克寢室找他的次數就變得很少。傑克想他大概是要假裝流連忘返於情婦的房間，當個被愛情沖昏腦袋的糊塗國王。他必須抵擋來自各方的質疑與反對，捍衛他心愛的女孩，即使她已經和別人結婚，這個小小的缺憾也無法動搖他。傑克大概是唯一一個知道柯蒂斯能有多深情的人，而其他人則驚訝於柯蒂斯冷酷的外表之下有一顆細膩的心。傑克看著柯蒂斯對康威爾夫人笑，親暱地喊著她的名字雀爾西，把餐桌上最肥美的肉賞賜給她。他看著柯蒂斯扶她上馬，為她拂去裙擺的泥土，挑起髮間的一片樹葉。柯蒂斯過去很少大笑，他總是緊繃在國王的面具之下。但現在他能因為康威爾夫人一句粗魯的話而讓整個宮廷的人都聽見他的笑聲。

柯蒂斯在演戲，傑克也知道。柯蒂斯向他再三保證過，國王寢宮和康威爾夫人寢室之間那扇門絕不會開啟。但看到柯蒂斯向傑克以外的人展露原本專屬於傑克一人的溫柔，他難免感到有些不舒服，有一點不安。因為他能看得出來，柯蒂斯並不討厭她，和她在一起的時候或許還感到某種程度的放鬆。康威爾夫人講話和舉止粗魯宛如市井小民──不，她本來就是個市井小民，一個最低階爵士的妻子，過著市井小民的生活。她必須親自生火煮飯，養雞餵鴨，動手宰羊，為了洗個澡提水十遍。她和出入宮廷那些舉止端莊優雅、規矩繁多的貴族婦女們截然不同。當她看見一個水坑，會撩起裙子直接跨過去，其他貴族女孩會等她們的僕役在水坑上鋪塊布讓她們踩。當她想笑的時候她就大聲笑，她看敏斯的愛情悲劇時痛哭流涕。她會一口氣喝掉一整杯啤酒，吃麵包的時候會抹上厚厚一層奶油再用手撕下一大塊。柯蒂斯曾經在外流浪十五年，雖然他還沒有和傑克好好談過，但那十五年想必不是舒適的日子。他體驗過也習慣這樣的生活和行為舉止，這對他來說並不像其他貴族所以為的那樣糟糕。

這個女人如果不要那麼愛炫耀和張揚她所獲得的寵愛或許還不會招致那麼多厭惡和批判的眼光。她一天到晚向其他貴族女眷展示她獲得的新衣服和珠寶，不停說著柯蒂斯對她如何疼愛。而她在舞會上的表現也顯示她絕不是個誤入叢林的小兔子。傑克可以想像若她真是國王寵妃，恐怕會是最糟糕的那種：恃寵而驕。而柯蒂斯還做了一個決定讓眾人對她的不滿上升到新的高度。

“多少貴族夫人和小姐們都氣壞了，憑什麼讓她們為一個情婦當侍從女官？”凱蒂到南院找傑克的時候說，“她沒有家世，沒有爵位。她只是個低賤的情婦，不是王后。很多人都拒絕柯蒂斯的邀請，她們把當康威爾夫人的侍從女官這件事當成羞辱。”

“柯蒂斯沒有生氣吧？”傑克問。

“這就挺奇怪的了，這些人違抗國王的命令，陛下卻沒有生氣。”凱蒂說。“儘管如此，還是有幾個貴族小姐回應柯蒂斯的招募，願意當康威爾夫人的侍從女官。”

“讓我猜猜，米蘭達和瑪莉都有吧？”

“還有瑪格麗特、安妮、碧翠絲和莎拉。”

瑪格麗特會答應讓傑克比較意外，但或許她也是被方達伯爵強迫的。至於其他女孩的理由也不難理解。“無論如何，這是最能接近陛下的機會。”

“一點也沒有錯。”

傑克想，如果康威爾夫人有一點點腦子此刻就該顫抖。這些將會日夜圍在她身邊的女孩們可是不害怕拿把刀刺在她的背上的。

柯蒂斯把難題丟給他的大臣們去煩惱，因為他知道康威爾夫人的婚姻問題基本上沒有解決的方法，他自己則是專注在扮演心有所屬的固執國王一角上。當有人開始提出解套方法，找個理由說服主教宣布康威爾夫婦的婚姻無效，好讓康威爾夫人成為可以結婚的單身女子，這時以吉利安和泰特伯爵為首的大臣們開始強調王后品行的重要性。吉利安故意和柯蒂斯唱反調，說通姦的不貞女子絕不能坐上尊貴的王后之位。當吉利安說出“通姦”的時候所有的人都倒吸一口氣，而柯蒂斯則假裝生氣。其他貴族則圍在艾德加和騎士團成員的身邊，向他們打聽國王真正的想法。艾德加的工作就是給他們希望，強調柯蒂斯的愛不可能持久，這只是一時昏頭的迷戀，像出疹子一樣總會消下去的，他終究還是得挑個沒有瑕疵的貴族女孩當王后。柯蒂斯的團隊分工合作讓這場戲可以演下去，他們不想要達成什麼進展或是想出真正解決的方法，他們只想要讓柯蒂斯的感情狀態卡在這裡，哪裡也去不了。這樣他就可以不用分神去抵擋逼婚的壓力，而是專心處理國事。

至於傑克，他的床雖然不再溫暖，但柯蒂斯的情書依舊源源不絕地到來。那兩個因為寫情詩而被燒死的年輕人似乎激起柯蒂斯的反抗心理，他寫了比之前更多的情書給傑克。傑克一邊拿著《時光之河》一邊解碼的時候心中既甜蜜又酸楚。他應該相信柯蒂斯的，永遠不再懷疑他，因為一個合作夥伴而對柯蒂斯的愛產生懷疑真是愚蠢的行為，不下於十五年前那一次。傑克常常在讀完那些簡短的句子之後深受感動而有了把這些信留下來的衝動，但有一個新來的女僕未經他的召喚闖進他的寢室，要幫他換水壺裡的水，傑克當時手上正拿著《時光之河》和柯蒂斯的信。他被嚇了一跳，同時斥責了那個女僕。從那次之後，他總是毫不猶豫地讓信被火焰吞噬。

這天國王私室裡的會議結束之後，柯蒂斯要傑克留下來和他一起吃午飯。他宣布自己餓得能吃下一頭牛，然後向侍從點了雙倍分量的午餐，包括柯蒂斯自己不喜歡但傑克愛吃的水果糕餅。他在所有的侍從都離開之後，打開小房間的門，向傑克彎腰鞠躬，伸出他的手。“我有這個榮幸邀請大人一起共進午餐嗎？”

傑克笑著把手放在他的手上，“這是我的榮幸，陛下。”

柯蒂斯為傑克拉開一張椅子，為他調整座位。終於又和傑克安靜地共處一室，柯蒂斯顯然心情不錯。他們一起用一副刀叉，一個酒杯，共享一盤食物。他們說話時得在彼此的耳邊壓低音量，因為不能讓門外等候的侍從們聽見房裡有交談的聲音。但這樣感覺更加親密。傑克知道自己現在不上不下的處境讓他不會有真正的安全感，他總是在懷疑和安心之間擺盪。但只要一個這樣的時刻就能讓他重拾信心。柯蒂斯將切成小塊的肉送進傑克的口中，看著傑克吞嚥時喉結上下移動。傑克知道他在想什麼，他自己也想念他們擁抱時的溫度。傑克拿起手帕擦擦嘴巴，柯蒂斯喝光杯子裡的酒。

“我沒辦法等到晚上。”柯蒂斯說。他們倆同時起身，柯蒂斯把手伸向傑克的臉頰，如他習慣地那樣用手指摩挲傑克的臉，可是門外傳來吵鬧的聲音打斷了接下來的動作。

“夫人，陛下說不讓人打擾！”侍從焦急的聲音從門外的謁見室傳來，傑克趕緊推開柯蒂斯，掀起簾幕溜進小房間裡。國王私室的門被打開，康威爾夫人端著一盤烤肉和蔬菜進來。

“陛下，這是今天我和幾位貴族大人們去打獵的收獲，我想讓您嘗嘗。”科威爾夫人聲音高亢，表情雀躍。傑克可以看得出來柯蒂斯不高興，但他很快就冷靜下來。他沒有忘記在別人面前他應該對康威爾夫人情深似海。他笑著迎接康威爾夫人，然後要侍從們離開。

門關上之後，康威爾夫人把盤子放在桌上，“哇，水果糕餅，原來陛下喜歡吃這個。”

柯蒂斯坐下，”夫人，有什麼事嗎？”

“就是我剛剛說的，幫陛下帶來新鮮的鹿肉！”康威爾夫人一臉興奮，也跟著在桌邊坐下來，“噢陛下，剛剛我們去打獵，還有划船，雖然有點冷，但真是太好玩了。”

柯蒂斯面無表情看著她。康威爾夫人對柯蒂斯笑了笑，然後將好奇的眼神轉向國王寢宮那扇門的方向。“陛下，我能請問您，您寢宮的牆上掛著什麼壁飾？”

國王私室外，有國王小型的謁見室，更裡面的地方，則是國王的內庭，裡面包括了國王的寢宮、浴室、衣帽間、起居室、書房等私人活動空間，還有幾條密道通往王宮內外的地方。國王的內庭一向敏感而神秘，只有少數幾個受到國王完全信任的人才被允許進入。就連傑克自己，在成年之後進入塞拉斯內庭的次數都屈指可數。康威爾夫人的房間雖然與柯蒂斯的國王寢宮僅有一牆之隔，中間還有一扇門──門鎖在國王寢宮這一邊，當然了──可供往來，但很顯然地她並沒有進到內庭過。

“妳問這個做什麼？”

“既然別人都以為我經常出入國王寢宮，”康威爾夫人把手放在自己的胸口加強語氣，傑克覺得她的舉止有些演員特有的誇大，“我當然得知道國王寢宮內有什麼擺設，這樣才能形容給那些夫人小姐們聽啊。”

“妳不需要跟她們說這種事。”

“她們都很好奇的，會一直問個不停。”

“就說妳不能洩漏關於國王內庭的一切就好了。”柯蒂斯的語氣裡有些悶悶的慍怒。

“喔，我只是覺得如果我們如此相愛，應該對彼此多一點了解。”康威爾夫人渾身散發失望的氣息。

“只是假裝相愛。”柯蒂斯強調。

“假裝。”康威爾夫人做了一個不以為然的表情，嘴角下壓。她的大膽或者說是愚鈍讓傑克驚訝，她好像忘了自己正在和一個對她握有生殺大權的人交談。她垂下肩膀，到處看了看，注意到柯蒂斯盤子裡的兔肉，萎靡的神情一下子亮了起來，“這看起來好好吃！”

接著她伸手捏了一塊塞進嘴裡，一邊看著柯蒂斯一邊吸吮自己的大拇指和手指，再輕笑一聲。傑克突然意識到，她那挑逗的微笑和眼神正是試圖誘惑柯蒂斯的表現。傑克不難理解她為何要這樣做。即使她能得到許多珠寶和錢財，但那畢竟是有限的。最大的獎賞不是珠寶，不是封地，而是柯蒂斯。如果有機會，為什麼不試著爭取看看呢。

柯蒂斯用自己的杯子倒了點葡萄酒給她。“雀爾西，告訴我，妳喜歡宮廷的生活嗎？”

康威爾夫人咯咯笑著接下酒杯，“當然了，王宮真的好大好漂亮。”

“我第一次來到這座王宮的時候也是這樣想的。”柯蒂斯說，“我當時只有十歲，跟著我的父親一起到夏伊洛，晉見國王和王后，他們又把我介紹給王子和公主。我以為艾佛瑞特堡已經很大了，可是和王宮一比根本就像鄉下的小茅屋一樣。”

“王宮裡什麼都很美，很貴的樣子。”康威爾夫人讚嘆著。

“王宮裡的一切都是最好的，即使是妳現在坐著的椅子，踩著的地毯，都是最好的。妳喜歡妳收到的禮物嗎？”

康威爾夫人低頭看著手上的戒指，又在綢緞禮服上摸了摸，“我非常喜歡，太喜歡了，我這輩子也沒有見過這樣好的東西。”

“我們說好的，這些都是屬於妳的，將來妳可以帶走。”柯蒂斯繼續問，“那宮裡的活動呢？”

“昨晚的舞會，真是太棒了！”康威爾夫人睜大眼睛。如果她是個舞台劇演員那她會是個很浮誇的演員，表情和動作都太過火了。“我這幾天參加的每一個活動都太......神奇了，我從未參加過這些宴會，根本無法想像會這麼有趣。我家鄉那些人一定連想都想不到這樣的宴會，那一整桌的蛋糕！我這輩子見過的蛋糕加起來都沒有昨晚看到的多！還有面具舞會，我的面具上有寶石耶！那把孔雀羽毛做的扇子實在太美了！”

“看起來妳挺適應宮廷生活的。”

“就像在夢裡一樣。”康威爾夫人又咯咯笑著。

“就像在夢裡一樣。”柯蒂斯同意她的形容，“我當初也有那種感覺。這裡不像北方那樣寒冷，不像軍隊那樣粗野，一切都那麼美，散發出柔和溫暖的光芒。我和那些南方軟綿綿香噴噴的貴族們一起騎馬，比武，讀詩，看戲，跳舞。我們一起笑，一起唱歌。這個宮廷，或許是這個國家最美的人把心給了我。妳明白那是什麼感覺嗎？像是春天的午後在湖裡游泳，仰著頭感覺陽光灑在臉上。一切都那麼美好，讓我感覺自己像是他們的一份子。”

康威爾夫人握著柯蒂斯放在桌上的手，拇指劃過他的手腕，“我懂，柯蒂斯，我真的懂，我們是從同一個地方來的。”

“但我從來就不是他們的一份子，十五年前發生的事情明明白白地告訴我這一點。就像在夢裡一樣，終有一天這個夢會醒的。”柯蒂斯看著康威爾夫人的眼睛，“事實上，這個宮廷會壓垮每一個人。把你緊緊握在手裡，然後捏碎。不管是我的家族，權傾一時的艾佛瑞特家族，或是當了這個王宮幾百年主人的班傑明家族，還有許許多多的人，你記得或不記得的，都一樣。這個王宮給予人們美麗的夢和幻想，然後再毀滅每個人。你和我，總有一天都會如此。”

康威爾夫人將她的手收回來，“陛下......”

柯蒂斯站起來，走到窗邊的桌旁，拿起一個牛皮封套，從裡頭拿出一封信，“我今天收到一封羅恩公爵寄來的公文封，裡面還附著妳丈夫寄給妳的信。妳想看嗎？”

康威爾夫人一動也不動，柯蒂斯把信拿給她，看著她默默把信攤開。“原諒我已經先看過了，我必須如此。他真的好關心妳，擔心妳入冬以後有沒有足夠的衣服穿。明明夏伊洛的冬天和北方比起來暖得多，而且妳在宮廷裡什麼都不缺。我想這就是愛吧，愛從來就沒有理智可言。他在家鄉一定受到很多嘲弄和譏諷，可是他都忍了下來，還揍了一個說妳壞話的人。因為他知道，妳正在這裡為你們的未來努力。他為妳感到驕傲，妳正在為妳的領主盡忠。”

康威爾夫人低著頭，傑克看不見她的表情，但她拿著信的手輕顫著。

“妳可以把這封信多看幾次，然後我們就要把信燒掉。”柯蒂斯站在一旁，康威爾夫人把信拿給他之後，看著信消失在壁爐的火中。“雀爾西，讓我們互相提醒對方，不要忘記我們的位置。記得妳是從哪裡來的，記得自己該做的事和不該做的事。”柯蒂斯回到他的坐位，坐下，“妳可以繼續炫耀國王對妳的愛，努力讓別人以為我深愛著妳，這是妳該做的事。妳也可以享受宮廷奢華的生活和宴會，那是這份工作額外的好處。而探聽我的房間擺設，沒有我的吩咐就擅自闖進來，從我的盤子裡捏走食物，這些就是妳不該做的事。這種事情世界上只有很少數的人可以這麼做，而妳不是其中一個，懂了嗎？”

康威爾夫人絞著裙子，“陛下......我......”

“出去吧，記得要帶著愉快的笑容，想像一下自己回到北方以後和妳的丈夫在新獲得的肥沃領地上過著快樂的生活，然後出去。”柯蒂斯說。

柯威爾夫人站起來，猶豫了一下，往門邊走去。“陛下，我很抱歉。”

“不需要抱歉，雀爾西，”柯蒂斯給她一個沒有溫度的淺笑，“記得妳是誰，做好妳該做的事就好了。”

******

現在的王宮和當初塞拉斯當家時相比熱鬧很多。柯蒂斯持續邀請許多國內外的學者進宮，辯論和研究國家政策。即使你是一個小民百姓，只要你在國王接見陳情者的時候說得出一番道理，也能獲邀進宮參與討論。那些想要一展長才和抱負的人們將宮裡擠得熱鬧非凡，不像塞拉斯在的時候，宮裡出現最多的是神父，討論的永遠都是聖經。而康威爾夫人也和羅絲大不相同。羅絲總是帶著她的侍從女官們刺繡，為國王縫補襯衫和襪子，替窮人製作新衣，研讀聖經和詩歌，頂多在排演宮廷舞蹈和練習彈奏魯特琴的時候會傳出一些音樂。而康威爾夫人則是更喜愛完全相反的休閒活動。她舉辦宴會、面具舞會、戲劇表演、狩獵和遊湖，她的起居室裡有現在夏伊洛最知名樂師和詩人，侍從女官和被她們吸引而來的國王侍從和貴族。宮裡最熱鬧的地方是在康威爾夫人周圍。儘管那些人都瞧不起她，但他們一點也不介意圍在她的身邊，因為她的話而發笑。既然柯蒂斯說康威爾夫人可以享受，那麼她也不打算客氣。

傑克從不參與她的活動，倒也不是抵制她，只是他現在和凱蒂一樣，對這一切感到厭倦。如果沒有柯蒂斯，他實在找不到繼續留在王宮生活的理由。

這日，他帶著格雷路過康威爾夫人的房門外，看見瑪格麗特站在外頭，雙手舉在空中，手指撥動空氣，看她的姿勢似乎在練習豎琴指法。她彈著空氣，然後自己打亂了節奏。她懊惱地握著拳頭捶了一下自己的大腿。

傑克走近的時候她停下動作，向傑克行屈膝禮。“卡特里斯公爵。”

傑克點點頭，“瑪格麗特小姐。我必須承認看見您在這裡我有些驚訝。”

“我只是好奇，大人，您對這個，”瑪格麗特指了指康威爾夫人房間的門，“不感到好奇嗎？”

“與我無關，我何須好奇。”傑克說，“小姐似乎在練習豎琴。”

“我練習一上午了，老是卡在一個地方彈不好，所以出來喘口氣。”

“我看您剛剛的樣子，太急躁了。如果不介意，我可以幫您看看哪裡出了問題。”

瑪格麗特考慮了一下，“那就麻煩您了，大人。”

瑪格麗特帶傑克進到康威爾夫人房間的起居室。通常這裡總是有許多人來來去去，現在卻只有兩個女僕在整理。柯蒂斯對她的確大方，屋裡的擺設都很豪華而搶眼。不過，舞台布置是否用心原本就是一齣戲劇成功與否的關鍵之一。

“她出去了。”瑪格麗特說。她帶傑克和格雷到房間的一角，一把小豎琴立在那裡。她的琴是用櫻桃木製成的，很明顯地她剛開始學沒多久，因為她的琴弦只有二十六弦線。傑克自己那一把有四十七羊腸弦線，楓木製成。經過上次在北方人宴會上彈豎琴的屈辱之後，有一陣子傑克聽到豎琴的聲音都會發怒。不過現在看到豎琴彎曲的柔美框形，他又懷念起自己那一把。或許哪一天要柯蒂斯幫忙把他的豎琴從王子寢宮搬到南院來。

瑪格麗特坐下來，翻開琴譜開始彈奏，傑克糾正她的指法和速度。她學得很快，幾次之後，彈奏的比之前流暢多了。她抱著豎琴，“謝謝您，大人。”

“舉手之勞罷了。”傑克說。

“還有上次的事。”瑪格麗特是指傑克阻止方達伯爵打她──又一次打她──的事。

“那也不需再提了。”

房間門被推開，一群人隨著康威爾夫人像一陣風一樣捲了進來。兩個女僕捧著點心盤，另外兩個捧著一件綠色的禮服跟在她後頭。康威爾夫人身穿亮麗禮服的侍從女官們說說笑笑地一起進來。傑克發現，艾德加也來了，他和瑪莉的侍女有說有笑的。

“這裡，放這裡！”康威爾夫人擺著手要女僕把點心放在桌上，“陛下喜歡吃水果糕餅，我要隨時為他準備。禮服先掛起來，小心別弄髒了！”

柯蒂斯不喜歡吃水果糕餅，傑克心想。瑪格麗特和傑克站起來，康威爾夫人看到他們。“瑪格麗特小姐！我以為妳說要留在房間裡是為了今晚的音樂比賽練習，結果卻在這裡和男人調情！”

“夫人，大人是在指導我的指法。”瑪格麗特說。

康威爾夫人看著傑克，嘴角揚起一個傑克不喜歡的笑。“喔，沒錯，我聽說傑克是整個宮廷最會彈豎琴的人。你上次在宴會上為北方人演奏可是讓人津津樂道的事呢。”

“是嗎？”傑克說。

“不如這樣，趁我們坐下來享受茶點的時候，你來為我們彈奏一曲吧！”康威爾夫人一邊把手套脫掉扔在沙發椅上，為這個好主意開心不已。“如果你好好彈，或許我會在柯蒂斯面前為你說話，讓你在宮廷樂團裡找份工作。就當首席樂師好了！反正他們什麼都不會！”

康威爾夫人在笑，彷彿覺得自己很機智。她環顧周圍的人，為沒有太多人跟她一起笑而感到疑惑。除了北方人，其他貴族都很尷尬，他們來回看著傑克和康威爾夫人，不確定能不能笑。艾德加的臉色很難看，如果可以，他大概會衝過去敲昏康威爾夫人。有些人鼓起勇氣給了一些回應，發出一兩聲乾扁的笑。

如果康威爾夫人在國王私室裡被柯蒂斯教訓的事讓傑克對她有過憐憫之情，此刻也消失無蹤了。艾德加用警戒的表情注意現在屋裡的每一個人，格雷則靠得更近一些。氣憤刺痛傑克全身上下每一根骨頭，肚子裡像有一把火在燃燒。“夫人，有鑑於我的身分，我要做什麼事必須經過國王陛下的同意，所以不能隨隨便便就聽您的話演奏豎琴。”

“是嗎？”她望著自己的侍從女官碧翠絲，“是嗎？”

年輕的碧翠絲僵硬地點點頭。

“真可惜。”康威爾夫人吐出一口氣，用力坐在沙發椅上。

傑克看著屋裡的人們。“夫人，我注意到您的客人有幾位詩人和音樂家。他們一定做了很多詩歌和樂曲，讚美您的美貌和個性。”

“你這麼一說我倒想起來，你們怎麼沒有為我做詩和歌曲呢？”康威爾夫人問。

康威爾夫人的侍從女官們，瑪莉和米蘭達保持面無表情，碧翠絲、安妮和莎拉有些不知所措，只有瑪格麗特在忍耐，努力不要笑出來。那些詩人和音樂家一個個很為難的樣子，迴避康威爾夫人的目光。就算是用最寬鬆的標準來看，康威爾夫人也稱不上美麗。至於個性，從每個人剛剛的反應看來，大概也不太值得稱頌。當然不會有詩歌為了她被寫出來。

“可能是您的賞賜太少了。”傑克看著這些過去圍在他身邊揮之不去，如今換了主人也毫無愧色的藝術家們，“只要多給他們一點錢，什麼謊言他們都能寫出來。”

“是嗎？我給的賞賜太少了嗎？”康威爾夫人抓著一位小提琴手的衣袖問。

“怎麼會，夫人一向都很慷慨。”小提琴手趕緊假笑，“我們會很快寫出來的，您也知道靈感需要時間醞釀。”

康威爾夫人點點頭。

“我沒有來過夫人的房間，如今一看，哇，真是豪華，國王陛下對您的愛意實在太深了。”傑克滿意地看見康威爾夫人的臉抽動了一下。

“柯蒂斯深愛著我。”康威爾夫人自欺欺人地說。

“您家鄉的人看見一定感到不可思議。”

康威爾夫人哼了一聲，臉色沉了下來。“他們根本無法想像我會有今天，看誰還敢再瞧不起我。”

“是的。”傑克看著在場的每一個人，“沒有人敢瞧不起您。”

康威爾夫人看著傑克一會，然後她亢奮的情緒又回來了，高聲招呼大家坐下來喝茶吃點心，樂手開始拉起小提琴。她似乎是個情緒起伏大，又什麼都表現在臉上的人。這在宮裡可不適合生存。

傑克注意到艾德加現在看起來很緊張，他似乎想大叫停止，不停往他們的方向擠眉弄眼打信號，但傑克不理他。傑克走到那件綠色的禮服前，仔細看著。高級的綢緞，流行的剪裁，胸口和衣領鑲有皮草和珠寶，裙襬上繡著栩栩如生的水蓮，彷彿正飄在碧綠色的池水上。

“我要穿那件禮服去參加招待迦特和平特使的宴會。”康威爾夫人一邊嚼著東西一邊說，“他們都說這件禮服很美很貴氣，適合穿著出席重要的國家宴會。”

這些女孩們，傑克心想。迦特派遣國內地位崇高的崔西親王代表迦特國王前來和柯蒂斯談兩國停戰的和平協議，柯蒂斯非常重視這次的會面，不僅讓泰特伯爵好好招待他，也要在宮廷裡用最高規格正式迎接他的到來。傑克轉過去面對康威爾夫人，“夫人，恐怕您得換一件。”

“為什麼？”康威爾夫人問。

“水蓮在迦特代表了歡欣慶祝的意思。”傑克說。

“所以呢？不是正好？”

“迦特的小公主剛剛因為風熱病而蒙主寵召，特使和特使夫人不會想要慶祝什麼的。”

“仁慈的主啊，你說的是真的嗎？”康威爾夫人張大嘴，“沒有人告訴我這件事！”

是的，全宮廷都知道現在迦特正在國喪中，出席宴會的人都會穿深顏色的禮服而且簡單打扮。康威爾夫人的侍從女官們都是貴族女子，她們當然知道這件事，也學習過水蓮在迦特代表了什麼，而來自鄉下的康威爾夫人是否識字都有問題了，當然不會知道這點。但沒有人向康威爾夫人提出警告。她們想讓她出糗，甚至惹怒柯蒂斯。

“夫人，請原諒我們，”米蘭達溫順地說，“我們不知道水蓮在迦特的意思。卡特里斯公爵對歷史和國際事務相當熟捻，我們卻不清楚。”

康威爾夫人瞪了她一眼，一個又一個看過那些裝出一臉無辜的侍從女官，然後轉向傑克。“喔，你得告訴我，還有什麼要注意的？”

“迦特的行禮方式和我們不同，”傑克平舉一隻向內的手臂，彎下膝蓋做了一個迦特式的行禮，“他們的用語和用餐習慣也有所不同，有些在我們這裡是平常的用字，對他們來說可能是冒犯。沒有人來為您上課，教導您正確的外交禮儀嗎？”

康威爾夫人有些慌張，“沒有，沒有人來教我什麼！”

“我想，只有一個原因。”傑克優雅地微笑，“特使崔西親王的夫人，是迦特國王的妹妹，她是個才女，飽讀詩書，會作詩，自己還寫過書，由國王印製發送給全國的學校。她寫的是婦女品德的重要性。什麼行為是高貴的，符合主的旨意的，什麼又是罪惡的，書裡寫得很清楚。其中最壞的一種罪就是不貞了。她特別譴責對丈夫不忠的女子，說這樣的女子背棄了主的道路。我想他們根本不想讓您出現在宴會上吧，因為特使夫人看見您就討厭。”

看見每個人震驚的表情讓傑克感到愉快。安妮轉過身去，瑪莉咬住下唇忍住不笑，米蘭達的眼睛努力望向前方。艾德加扶住額頭，而格雷，則不停拉著傑克的袖口要他停止。但傑克為什麼要停止？既然他被一個情婦──她甚至不是真的情婦──用他最痛的事情羞辱，那麼給她一點小小的回擊也是理所當然的吧。

康威爾夫人先是不敢置信，臉色發青又變白，接著她指著傑克，手指因為生氣而發抖。“你好大膽，以為自己是誰，竟敢這樣跟我說話！”

“就我所知，我現在還是卡特里斯公爵，”傑克看著康威爾夫人氣壞了的臉，“我的上一個頭銜可怕多了，不過現在這個，跟一個無名小卒低階爵士的妻子說話，還是綽綽有餘的。”

有一個貴族忍不住笑了起來。艾德加用眼神向格雷示意，格雷開始推著傑克往外走，康威爾夫人的怒吼在他們身後響起，“滾出去！通通滾出去！”

******

柯蒂斯從密道小門鑽出來的時候，傑克正看著棋譜自己下棋。柯蒂斯不是一個人來的，身後還跟著像小狗狗一樣怯生生的艾德加。柯蒂斯手上拿一杯牛奶，艾德加捧一疊書。傑克連頭都沒有抬。從格雷幾乎用扛的把傑克扛回來之後，他就沒有離開房間了。他的晚餐倒是吃得一乾二淨，然後聽譚雅一邊幫他織毯子一邊嘮叨他太過衝動。他在等吉利安過來教訓他做事沒有經過考慮，害柯蒂斯左右為難，要不要懲罰傑克都不對。結果吉利安似乎也不想理會這種無聊的閒事。

不過柯蒂斯來了，這也不讓人意外。他輕輕把牛奶放在桌上。“傑克，呃，艾德加跟我說了今天下午的事情。”

“我知道我對您心愛的康威爾夫人無禮了，”傑克移動他的棋子，“您要懲罰我為她演奏豎琴嗎？還是像她所說的，把我貶為宮廷樂團的首席樂師？”

柯蒂斯陪笑，“我怎麼可能對你這麼做。我已經好好訓斥過她，要她以後別去煩你。”

“確定不要？我可是非常會彈豎琴的。”傑克將他的棋譜翻過一頁。“問你的將軍們，他們也會同意的。”

“大人，是我不好，”艾德加急切地跳出來為柯蒂斯擋刀子，“我應該要阻止她的，您怪我好了，這不是陛下的錯。”

這不是柯蒂斯的錯。他當然不能告訴康威爾夫人他和傑克的關係，他也不能一天到晚待在康威爾夫人的身邊監視她的嘴。可是傑克很想發脾氣，有什麼是把氣出在他愛情的俘虜身上更適合的呢？更別說這女人是柯蒂斯找來的了。

“把書放下，然後出去吧。”傑克說。

柯蒂斯揮揮手催促，艾德加趕緊把書放在另一張桌子上，轉身拉開密道小門要離開。傑克看著一動也不動的柯蒂斯，“還有你，陛下，你也出去。”

柯蒂斯攤開手，“傑克，別這樣。”

傑克把手上的棋譜用力往柯蒂斯的方向砸過去。九歲從軍，身經百戰，帶領過千軍萬馬的柯蒂斯身手俐落地閃過那本倒楣的棋譜。艾德加一臉受到驚嚇縮起脖子，彷彿朝他們射去的是火繩槍發射的子彈。

“好好好別氣別氣，我出去就是了，”尊貴的國王此刻一點尊嚴也沒有。柯蒂斯只是一邊後退一邊很快說，“牛奶裡加了蜂蜜喝了再睡我愛你晚安。”

小門很快關上，像是擔心再不關上就要換它遭殃了。

發脾氣很難看，傑克知道，但他發脾氣卻給他帶來意想不到的好處。可能是為了要讓他息怒，第二天格雷傳來消息，柯蒂斯答應讓傑克去見蜜雪兒和羅絲。

  
\--待續--


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於把貓狗射到天空中的橋段，是我之前在一本寫伊莉莎白女王的傳記裡讀到，有一次女王到某個貴族家作客，那個貴族請來的煙火專家原本計畫要把活生生的貓和狗一起射到天上，然後被大家驚慌地勸退了。我覺得這段很有趣所以就加到故事裡。
> 
> 希望你們喜歡，有任何意見歡迎賜教，我會很高興的。

 

那一年，柯蒂斯二十歲，但他的行為舉止總比他的真實年齡再老上二十歲。他常上教堂，閱讀聖經，很少和同年齡的人打打鬧鬧。他參加宴會，卻不笑得和其他人一樣開懷。他喜歡待在軍營裡磨練武藝，研究戰略，勝過和其他貴族去打獵射箭。傑克常覺得自己在他面前像個孩子，儘管當時的他也已經十八歲了，可以結婚生子，甚至登上王位。他是王子，塞拉斯唯一的兒子，將來要當國王的人。他說話，走路，坐或站，舉起酒杯，翻身上馬，行禮跳舞，一舉一動都要符合他的王儲身分，就連睡覺的時候也得乖乖躺好。他的禮儀官會因為他說話時動作太大而用木尺打他的手背，他不能選擇送到他面前的食物。他只有在柯蒂斯面前才能做他自己，柯蒂斯只有和他在一起才能放鬆。傑克可以在柯蒂斯面前大笑，發脾氣，把不喜歡的食物都撥到一邊去。柯蒂斯可以放鬆他的肩膀，握著王子細嫩的手而不是大弓，和心愛的人共舞而非為了社交禮儀和他不喜歡的女孩走進舞池。

那是傑克人生裡最後一段無憂無慮的日子。他只是個王子，天塌下來有國王頂著。雖然那時候，他已經察覺到塞拉斯的轉變。傑克再也不稱塞拉斯為父親，而只稱他陛下。塞拉斯不再和家人一起用餐，不在花園裡和他的孩子們比賽射箭，不把盛開的薔薇別在蜜雪兒的髮梢，或是什麼都不做只是微笑看著傑克騎馬。他把時間花在和威佛及教士們討論聖經，徵兆，罪惡。他在小腿綁上苦修帶，穿著破爛的衣服，拄著木頭柺杖到羅馬去覲見教宗。他虔誠，卻讓人遠離與畏懼。他不停為傑克介紹女孩子，逼迫他和她們跳舞，而且在傑克拒絕時大發雷霆。傑克當然不能告訴他說自己已經有了心上人，那甜蜜又帶著尖刺的戀情讓他頭破血流又義無反顧。塞拉斯不需要他的坦白，他早就知道。

當柯蒂斯提議要和傑克一起去斯坦朝聖的時候傑克很意外。斯坦大教堂的聖龕裡收藏聖賽巴斯提安的一塊頭骨──沒人懷疑一千多年前的聖人之骨怎麼會出現在這裡，令這個城鎮成為熱門的朝聖地點。從夏伊洛出發，天氣不錯的話只需要大約七天的時間就可以到達。傑克曾到西班牙朝聖過一次，那次是隨著塞拉斯訪問西班牙進行貿易協商的。他們一路乘坐馬車，停下來的時候隨時有人為他們搭起帳篷，擺上桌椅，奉上裝了美酒的金杯。他不曾真正去朝聖過，柯蒂斯的提議讓他很心動。更何況，路上他們會經過藍卡登，這個小鎮每年都會舉辦持續十日的大型馬上比武大會，來自各地的騎士會在這裡以他們的名譽為盾和彼此拼搏，競爭高額獎金。柯蒂斯已經算好了，他們立刻出發的話，回程會剛好趕上。

柯蒂斯和傑克當然沒有說他們要去看比賽的事情，他們在父母面前只是兩個虔誠的年輕人，想去斯坦親眼目睹聖者的頭骨而已。他們獲得許可。

兩人脫下昂貴的衣服，換上一般百姓會穿的羊毛製衣衫，戴上同樣顏色的軟帽，不帶任何隨從，只有他們倆騎馬輕裝上路。羅絲原先有些擔心，畢竟路上有盜匪，朝聖者通常會在路上的旅店和其他朝聖者們湊齊人數結伴前往比較安全。但這是柯蒂斯，來自北方的武士，有他在傑克一點也不擔心。

他們上路那天風和日麗，離開繁華壅擠的夏伊洛之後，眼前的鄉間景色既開闊又寫意。一路上的風光明媚讓傑克心情很好，他和柯蒂斯打打鬧鬧，騎著馬漫步在田園小路上，享受春暖花開的季節帶來的舒暢與自在。傑克第一次感覺解脫，感覺自由，無拘無束，沒人管他可不可以高聲歌唱或者和身邊的人任意說笑。他看見飛鳥張開翅膀翱翔天際，感覺自己就和牠一樣，柯蒂斯就是他的羽翼，帶著他從王宮的高塔裡飛出來，飛得遠遠的。

從夏伊洛到斯坦之間因為來往的人們很多，因此一路上路況良好，不用踏進泥地，踩上顛簸的石子路，或是涉水渡河。他們輕鬆走在鋪路石面，繳了過路費之後踏過堅硬的石砌橋梁，無須擔心弄濕鞋襪。他們沒有刻意趕路，如果覺得這裡風景優美；就停下來觀賞，如果不想騎馬，就落地走路。晚上他們投宿在旅店裡，因為和他們一樣抱著朝聖兼觀賽的旅行計畫的人很多，有兩晚他們碰到旅店都客滿的狀態。不過，只要有錢沒有解決不了的。在抵達斯坦的前一天晚上他們還住在旅店老闆自己的房間裡。

傑克對一切都感到很新奇。當塞拉斯還願意隨季節變換進行宮廷遷移好避暑或避冬的時候，傑克住在一間又一間的城堡和莊園裡。旅店對他來說是這趟旅途中新奇的體驗之一。旅店畫上圖樣而非寫字的招牌，成排的馬廄，進進出出運送卸貨的馬車，獵狗此起彼落地汪汪叫，鋪在大廳地板上的茅草，可以直接看見屋頂梁柱的天花板，旅店老闆的妻子自己釀的啤酒，炊煙裊裊升起的爐灶，各式各樣氣味混雜在一起而顯得汙濁的空氣，從蠟燭或茅草燈發出的微弱光線，擺滿成排床鋪的客房。就連旅店供應的食物都讓傑克吃得津津有味，儘管那只是簡單的濃湯、麵包和起司，還有吃不出來自何種動物的肉。柯蒂斯看著他的王子喝第一口自釀啤酒的表情微笑。他的笑容裡有淡淡的愁緒，但傑克當時沒有看出來，他太開心了。

柯蒂斯當然不會讓傑克去和那些人擠在一起，他們總是訂下最好的房間。房裡有水壺，有供他們洗腳洗手的銅盆──洗澡就不用妄想了。屋裡有兩張床，但他們只會用到一張，第二天起床再把沒有使用的那張床舖弄亂。夜裡的旅店不能用安靜形容，總是充斥著旅客的打呼聲、說夢話、摸黑起床如廁的人摔下樓梯、獵犬受驚的吠叫。傑克和柯蒂斯每晚都會做愛。他們還是需要保持安靜，但這裡不是王宮，沒有人隨時窺探他們的一舉一動，他們可以放輕鬆享受。

到了斯坦，他們繳交入城的費用，找到旅店把馬安頓好之後，換上灰色的粗布服，和其他朝聖者一樣赤腳前往斯坦大教堂。教堂前排隊的人很多，大家一起唱著頌讚上帝的聖歌，朗讀聖經，修道士開起臨時的露天布道會。他們好不容易才擠進教堂──當然要先繳交費用，傑克往奉獻箱裡投了一顆紅寶石──見到聖賽巴斯提安埋骨的聖龕擺在一座大理石製的長台上，透過繪有聖經故事的玻璃射下的陽光照亮了整個聖龕，令它看起來如此聖潔。傑克心情激動地和柯蒂斯來到聖龕面前，親眼看到那一塊大約手掌大小的頭骨。白色的，不規則的形狀，在陽光下發出純淨的光芒，看起來那麼普通又不凡。他親吻自己的手指又觸碰了那塊頭骨，感覺自己被洗淨，被聖靈充滿，他和柯蒂斯犯下的罪都被赦免了。直到柯蒂斯拭去他的眼淚他才發現自己哭了。

柯蒂斯沒有觸碰聖骨。他只是深深凝視著聖賽巴斯提安的頭骨好一會，直到排在後面的人發出不滿的抗議催促，他才在胸前畫個十字之後離開。

他們在斯坦多待了兩天才回去。在教堂旁的草棚買了銅壺裝聖水喝下，買了教堂發行的聖賽巴斯提安頭骨紀念徽章──柯蒂斯看到這個東西不禁皺起眉頭，但他們此刻只是普通的朝聖者那就做和其他朝聖者一樣的事，買吧──跟幾條繡有賽巴斯提安被弓箭射死的圖樣的掛飾，傑克才滿意地踏上歸途。他們延誤了兩天，等他們到達藍卡登的時候，已經開始第二天的比賽了。

他們入住柯蒂斯已經付錢訂好的旅店，然後和其他人一樣觀賞一場又一場的比賽。和宮廷裡的馬上比武大賽不同，圍觀的群眾不會排排坐在看台上，拘謹有禮地鼓掌，淺淺的微笑。這裡的觀眾對於好惡表現相當明顯。當他們支持的騎士進場時，人們大聲歡呼，鼓譟著他們的名字；當對手騎士進場時，他們就用噓聲歡迎他。比賽場地總是吵吵鬧鬧的，因為雙方的支持者勇於用最粗鄙的言詞問候對方，朝彼此扔花生殼和蜜餞仔。賣零食和麥酒的小販拉開嗓門叫賣，賭徒們吆喝著下注，爭執賠率。有些娼妓倚在一旁，等待因為比賽的刺激和現場氣氛而拉抬的精力無處發洩的男人和她們做一筆生意。傑克長這麽大，沒有待在這麽吵又這麽亂的環境裡過，他總被旁邊的人撞到，或踩上他的腳，有兩個人在他眼前打起來，互潑的啤酒濺到他身上。一個比他矮卻兇悍無比的男人罵他擋住他的視線害他輸錢，柯蒂斯和他互瞪直到對方評估自己鬧事要付出的代價過高才罷手。但傑克依舊玩得很開心，甚至把自己身上一半的銀幣都輸給一個騙子也無法減低他的興致。

那天晚上，是傑克無憂無慮的日子的最後一晚。柯蒂斯訂的房間很大很舒適，離其他的客房又遠。傑克因為喝了太多麥酒而發暈發熱，喝醉的他脫光衣服躺在床上，做出想像中勾引男人的動作，要柯蒂斯過來好好愛他。傑克不曾這樣大膽，這令他羞恥，但他又想為了柯蒂斯這麽做。他一直都是乖巧的王子，在黃金和寶石做的堡壘中長大，被呵護著，疼愛著，管教著。這是特別的夜晚，他在人世間的十八年歲月中不曾這樣隨意地活。柯蒂斯也脫掉自己的衣服，握著傑克的腳踝，親吻他的腳底板，他的腳指頭。親吻一路上游，濺起火熱的慾望和傑克放肆的呻吟。柯蒂斯進入傑克的時候，王子笑了，即使柯蒂斯抓著他的腿開始律動，傑克還是在笑。

柯蒂斯彈了一下他的額頭，“我在忙呢，能尊重一下嗎？”

傑克一邊笑一邊摸著額頭，“對不起，但我太開心了。您繼續吧，我會努力配合的。”

柯蒂斯不動了，他停下來，卻也沒有離開傑克的身體。傑克終於止住笑，“怎麼了，你不高興了？對不起嘛，我不會再笑了。”

柯蒂斯摸了摸傑克的臉，還有他的脖子和胸口，“我們不要回去了。”

傑克輕笑，他伸手握著柯蒂斯的腰，要他繼續愛他，“私奔啊，聽起來好浪漫。雖然你不是半夜來到我的窗下，把我從我父母手中偷走，放到你的馬上。不過我不介意，你要帶我去哪裡？”

柯蒂斯還是沒有動，“出了藍卡登，往東邊的方向，有一個小漁港。從那裡搭船，我們可以在紅島換搭商船，到法蘭西去。然後從法蘭西到任何一個你想去的地方。”

“原來你都想好了，”傑克坐起來，維持兩人仍連在一起的姿勢，讓柯蒂斯抱著他調整他們的位置。現在他跪在床上，柯蒂斯在他的雙腿間和他面對面。他緩緩動了起來，就像那些不能大聲說的笑話裡最放蕩的女人會做的那樣，騎在男人身上，不知羞恥地主動索要歡愉，“這樣我就不再是王子，你也不是......不是公爵繼承人了。”

“我們是兩個普通人。”柯蒂斯抓著傑克的腰協助他，親吻他的脖子和形狀優美的鎖骨，“我會做很多事，我會靠自己的雙手而不是我的頭銜賺錢。我們可以在王宮外生存下去，我們會很幸福的。只有你跟我。”

“只有你跟我，只有你跟我。”傑克喘氣著。柯蒂斯緊抓著他加快速度，在越來越強烈的快感中他看見和柯蒂斯普通人般的生活。那樣的畫面很美好，像一幅大師的傑作，有著絕佳的構圖和光影。在快樂的想像中他們一起攀上高潮，柯蒂斯從傑克的身體裡退出來，他們全身都是汗，氣喘吁吁地躺在一起。

柯蒂斯親吻他的頭頂，“我們不回去了，不回去。”

傑克窩在柯蒂斯的懷抱裡，幸福得幾乎哭泣。他完全沒想到柯蒂斯當時的提議和計畫是認真的，更沒想到回去之後是什麼在等著他們。

******

一輛全黑、沒有任何王室標記的馬車正在等著傑克。騎在馬上的格雷和另外兩位身配長劍的男子，也換下宮廷侍衛的制服，身著的騎裝和披風上僅有艾佛瑞特家族的斧頭紋樣。他們是要護送──或是看守──傑克去探望羅絲和蜜雪兒的。他和母親與姊姊分離一年，現在終於要見到她們了。

一年，自從傑克從北方回來，帶兵圍住塞拉斯，被丟進夏伊洛塔之後，傑克整整有一年的時間沒有離開過王宮。即使被艾德加從夏伊洛塔帶出來時沒有暈倒，他們走的也是與王宮相連的地下水道。傑克拉開馬車窗的窗簾，瞇起眼睛，看著逐漸遠離宮牆的天空，那麼清澈而湛藍，棉花般的雲朵緩緩盪過。這讓他想起很多年前和柯蒂斯一起旅行的日子，心境卻截然不同。幾日前下了一點初雪，但這些天又回暖了一些。沒有雪，只有帶著些微暖意的陽光和馬蹄聲伴隨傑克往家人的方向而去。

他們離開王宮前平坦的石板路，和整片王室森林的範圍之後，路邊來往的人和一棟又一棟歷史悠久的石造房屋多了起來。夏伊洛是座古老的城市，她所擁有的聖地和聖人之墓遠超過其他國家，世界各地的基督徒不遠千里來到這裡朝聖，親吻這裡的土地，摸一摸聖人墓上的土。儘管她經歷過戰爭肆虐，暴君統治，革命之火在這裡蔓延，她依舊屹立不搖地坐落於此，冷眼旁觀朝代更替，王者起落。柯蒂斯的確為這個城市帶來傷害，但夏伊洛正慢慢站起來。傑克看見有毀損的房屋正在重建，古舊的房子補上新的屋頂，有天使浮雕的牆壁被火燻黑，倒塌的塔樓正重新掛上大鐘。他可以想像北方人進城時混亂的場面，但現在正慢慢回復到過去的模樣。

畢竟，不管王位上坐的是誰，日子總是要過下去的。

市集重新開張，商人叫賣和客人喊價的聲音令街道熱鬧滾滾。酒商推著堆滿酒甕的推車從傑克的馬車旁跑過，香料小販正和富有人家的夫人們介紹來自神祕東方的香粉，一群準備前往拍賣會的羊群堵住整條道路，幾個身穿深褐色修士服的修士們正在對著圍在他們身邊的人群說話。傑克看著那些人，那些曾經是他的百姓的人們，努力生活，工作，沒有被自王宮而起的風暴摧毀，他鬆了一口氣。

軟禁羅絲和蜜雪兒的宅邸屬於克羅斯家族的財產，位在城郊，傑克必須穿過整個城市才能到達。他們在繁忙的道路上堵了一會，總算快要離開最熱鬧的中心地帶時，馬車又停了下來。傑克能聽見外頭吵鬧的聲音，有人在大喊和爭執。傑克敲了敲車門，格雷下馬靠過來，打開一條門縫。傑克要他去看看發生什麼事了。

格雷離開一下子就回來，“大人，陛下的騎士團正在前面的教堂執行任務。”

傑克穿上斗篷，拉起大大的兜帽，遮住一半的臉才離開馬車。格雷和兩個侍衛亦步亦趨跟著他，為他推開層層圍觀的群眾。他們擠進去，看見一個神父和三個輔祭狼狽地站在一旁，一位來自北方的將軍騎在馬上俯瞰著他們，和另外兩個神父大聲爭論。將軍帶來的士兵將教堂團團包圍，艾德加和柯蒂斯的書記坎辛頓也在。士兵們從教堂裡搬出好幾個箱子，衣服，法器，甚至有一箱滿滿的銀幣和金幣。坎辛頓捧著一本冊子，穿梭在這些物品間，拿著鵝毛筆仔細記錄，身邊跟著為他拿墨水罐的侍童。

艾德加從其中一個箱子裡拿起鑲著珠寶的黃金十字架，“神父，你這個教堂一個月收到的奉獻款有這麽多，足以買得起這個？我賣掉我的馬和盔甲也買不起這十字架的一小塊。”

“那是......那是信徒的捐獻。”神父結結巴巴地回答。

“是嗎？信徒捐獻都需要造冊登記，等我們找到紀錄本和帳冊就知道了。”艾德加把十字架扔回箱子裡，粗魯的動作引起周遭群眾一陣壓抑的輕呼，還有人在胸口畫十字架。

傑克看了一下群眾的表情。他們驚訝，些微的憤怒，還有擔心受到天譴的恐懼。柯蒂斯的劍慢慢指向威佛，但教堂一向就是個燙手山芋，傑克希望他考慮得夠清楚。

艾德加繼續從另一個箱子裡拿出一條玫瑰念珠。他聞了聞手上的念珠，然後用力一捏，其中一顆珠子被他捏個粉碎，“這種東西你賣兩塊銀幣？嗯？”

神父還沒有回答，大家的注意力就被從教堂裡拖出一個人的士兵們所吸引，引起群眾們一陣騷動。被拖出來的是一個女人，頭髮蓬亂，衣衫不整，腳踝上有條細細的鍊子，掛著一小塊牌子。是個妓女。

“我們從神父的房間衣櫃裡逮出來的。”抓著妓女手臂的士兵說。群眾交頭接耳，不敢相信，神父抖得讓人擔心他是不是隨時要暈過去了。

將軍一臉不屑地嘖了一聲，那兩個顯然是更高層派來支援的神父則瞪大眼睛。艾德加搖了搖手指，“你這樣很不乖喔，神父。”

士兵們繼續搬出更多東西，但艾德加失去耐心，拿出一個蓋了封印的卷軸在空中晃了晃。“好了。我，艾德加‧貝爾，艾佛瑞特騎士團的成員，以上帝、柯蒂斯國王與國會之名，依基利波的法律逮捕你，康若神父，還有這間教堂的每一個人。將軍。”

將軍大手一揮，“把他們都帶走！”

人們開始騷動，神父和輔祭們發出絕望的啜泣，另外兩個神父則是衝到艾德加面前焦急地揮著手，“大人，至少您得先通知夏伊洛主教和馬蘭德大主教，不能就這樣隨便逮捕神職人員！”

“你們不就是他們派來的嗎？你們回去告訴他們就好了。”艾德加看著士兵們把教堂的人押走，然後對兩個急得滿頭大汗的神父說，“我奉我的主人之命行事，你們的主人有問題的話就直接去找他吧。”

傑克看夠了，他和格雷及侍衛們從人群中擠出來，走回自己的馬車。艾德加剛剛指揮全場的樣子令傑克印象深刻，他雖然一臉稚氣，也還有些他這個年紀的年輕人會有的浮躁，但他能夠確實掌控現場的狀況。當然，將軍帶來的士兵是很堅強的後盾，任何人有這樣的支援都會比較有勇氣去把一間教堂搜得天翻地覆。

“你會覺得自己的工作很無聊嗎？格雷，跟在我身邊跑來跑去的。除了學寫字以外也沒有別的事情可做。”傑克看著柯蒂斯的另一個騎士，他最近開始教格雷識字，讓他可以盡早開始閱讀比孩子看的繪本還要更深奧的書。“看到艾德加執行任務，你羨慕他嗎？”

格雷搖搖頭，“陛下說我的工作最重要。”

“最重要？”

“保護你的安全，這對他來說才是最重要的，這是他跟我說的。”

傑克愣了一下，卻沒有說什麼。

等他們離開人群，發現吉利安拄著拐杖站在馬車旁。

“原來大人也在。”傑克說。

“是，來確認一切都順利進行。”吉利安看了一眼全黑的馬車，“今天是大人去見家人的日子。”

“我已經一年沒有見到她們了，也有一年沒有離開宮廷了。我一路走來，覺得現在外頭看起來很熟悉，又很陌生。”傑克說。

“大人的確該常出來走走，心情就會好一點了，也不會拿書亂丟人了。”

“你說過我有對他發脾氣的特權。”

吉利安笑了，“這倒是。別人拿書丟他會被砍頭，您拿書丟他他還要想辦法逗您開心。”

“不講這個，我要走了。”格雷幫傑克開門，傑克坐上馬車，“今天逮捕神父的事，不會太冒險了嗎？”

“您知道陛下今天唯一一個公開行程是什麼嗎？他會去城東一座教堂，公開表揚那裡的神父們多年來救濟窮人的善舉，還會以個人的名義捐獻。”吉利安摸了摸自己的拐杖，“教廷可以任命主教，可以選擇神父的教區。但若是神父犯了罪，違反了基利波的法律，侮辱了上帝之名，國王當然可以處置。他們是神父，但也是基利波的子民，受國王統治，罪證確鑿的話，聖父也無話可說。我們盯著這間教堂很久了，收集了很多證據，我們是有備而來的。”

“我猜你們還特地等到那個妓女溜進教堂的第二天早上才來搜捕的吧？”傑克問。

“人們喜歡眼見為憑，還有聳動的話題。”吉利安說，“一旦審判完成之後，這些犯罪的神父會被流放到國外去，也算是給教宗面子了。”

“流放到國外？我以為你們會趕盡殺絕。”

“只有叛國是不可饒恕、唯一的死罪。”

“除非他成功了。”

吉利安笑了起來，傑克從未看見他這樣笑過。“不是死就是坐上王位，機率一半一半也算不錯。”

吉利安的笑突兀地轉變成咳嗽，但他很快控制住自己。“總之他們大概會爬回羅馬吧，我們會把罪證交到教宗手上，由他判斷，要怎麼處理就是他們的事了。而且上次派去羅馬的特使團送的禮物，教宗很喜歡，他知道陛下是虔誠而且尊重教宗的好基督徒。相信他對於陛下協助清理教會毒瘤的行為也會體諒的。”

“協助清理，”傑克重複他的話，“我猜特使團送去的是很貴重的禮物，貴重到能讓教宗睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，讓國王協助清理神職人員。”

吉利安睜大眼睛一臉無辜。“喔不，誠意比任何禮物都來得貴重，大人，誠意。”

“如果你這麽說的話。”傑克向格雷點點頭，格雷將馬車門關上，準備繼續前進。

******

軟禁羅絲和蜜雪兒的莊園雖然石牆上仍掛著克羅斯家族月亮紋樣的旗幟，但將整座莊園團團圍起的士兵身上繡的是艾佛瑞特家族的斧頭家徽。柯蒂斯派了重兵駐守在此，一般人甚至無法靠近莊園的圍牆。傑克的馬車在通過兩個哨站之後才終於進到莊園主屋的庭院。羅絲和蜜雪兒帶著所有的僕人等在門口，傑克一下馬車，她們就快步走來擁抱他。

羅絲摸著他的頭髮，“我的兒子，你瘦了。”

“但我還活著，母親。”傑克看著母親，她的兩頰凹陷，神色激動。不過即使落難，羅絲的頭髮依舊一絲不苟地梳好，用頭蓋遮住，身上也有香粉淡雅的氣味。傑克又一次抱著她，他都快不記得自己上一回擁抱母親是什麼時候了。

他也抱了自己的姊姊。蜜雪兒看起來氣色比較不好，但她依舊對傑克擠出笑容。傑克和她們分開整整一年，這一年彷彿天地倒轉，世界毀滅又重新建起。他們大概原本對於能否再見到彼此不抱有太大的希望，如今這難能可貴的重逢讓他們都流下眼淚。

“進去再說，別站在這裡。”蜜雪兒說。

傑克攬著她們走進屋裡之前，好好地將等候在一旁的僕人們看了一遍。柯蒂斯沒有說謊，他的確善待傑克的母親和姊姊。羅絲和蜜雪兒身穿綢緞和天鵝絨做的禮服，披著皮草斗篷，配戴珠寶。就算她們身處被囚禁的處境，身邊依舊有數名女僕和僕役，還有管家，有廚子，有洗衣婦，有園丁，有馬伕──即使她們什麼地方也不能去。甚至有兩個修女，還有三個忠心耿耿的侍從女官陪伴在羅絲身邊。而蜜雪兒身旁也有一名侍從女官，傑克發現，那是威廉舅舅的女兒維多莉亞。格雷說過這個莊園只進不出，傑克心想維多莉亞很有可能不是自願來到這裡的，否則柯蒂斯不會把威廉逼得這麼緊而不擔心他造反，因為柯蒂斯把他的孩子握在手上。但只依靠維多莉亞一人恐怕是不夠的，威廉真正的心肝寶貝是兒子安德魯。如果有必要，威廉大概連想都不用想就會捨棄女兒。

挑高而寬敞的起居室裡已經擺好了茶點，壁爐的火燒得旺盛，讓整個房間有些悶熱。羅絲要所有的人都離開，房裡只剩下他們一家三口。他們看著彼此，沒有人先開口。在來之前，傑克有太多想問的了，問她們身體健康嗎？晚上睡得好嗎？有沒有好好吃飯？但現在他只是看著家人，一句話也說不出來。他看著母親和姊姊憔悴而憂心的臉，她們怎麼會好呢？是，她們的確衣食無憂，至少目前也安全無虞，但誰知道未來會如何變化？從原先高高在上的位置跌下來，成為階下囚。有再多的僕人，住再好的房子，都無法彌補她們失去的地位、生活、還有家人。塞拉斯的審判依舊是個漫長的等待，大衛仍然下落不明。她們住在這華麗的莊園，傑克住在王宮裡，和塞拉斯被監禁在夏伊洛塔中並沒有什麼不同。班傑明一家人都是柯蒂斯的囚犯。

羅絲坐在傑克身邊，緊緊握著他的手，“我可憐的孩子，你受到柯蒂斯那個禽獸的虐待。”

傑克可以理解羅絲痛恨柯蒂斯的心情，但他忍不住要為柯蒂斯辯護，“母親，他沒有虐待我。”

羅絲噙著眼淚搖搖頭，“不，我聽說他把你趕到傭人房去住，像對待下人一樣使喚你，讓你吃餿食，還打罵你。”

傑克很驚訝羅絲會說出這樣的話，“我的確有一段時間住在傭人房，但那是因為......”傑克想向羅絲解釋，但情況實在很複雜，“他絕對沒有讓我吃餿食或打罵我，而且我現在也住到比較好的房間去了。”

“我知道他把你搬到哪裡去。”羅絲遺傳給傑克的灰綠色眼睛因為憤怒而睜大，“那個房間，他這是在羞辱你，羞辱班傑明家族。”

“他沒有那個意思，母親。”傑克看一眼他的姊姊。蜜雪兒只是一臉呆滯望著他們倆，沒有說話。

“我聽說他和他的騎士──”羅絲停下她原本要說的話，考慮再三之後開口，“傑克，你老實告訴我，柯蒂斯有沒有強迫你，強迫你做可恥的事？他有欺負你嗎？藉由羞辱你來令班傑明家族蒙受恥辱？”

傑克明白母親要問什麼。他很想告訴母親，柯蒂斯沒有強迫他做什麼，他和柯蒂斯之間發生的事情，都是傑克自願的。他愛柯蒂斯，從很久以前就愛上他。如果他們做的事情讓班傑明家族蒙受恥辱，那也不是出自羞辱的理由，而是愛，持續了很久又強烈的愛，跨過了時間，也超越兩個家族之間的恩怨。但他知道羅絲現在大概什麼都聽不進去。羅絲在這個莊園裡坐困愁城已經夠煩惱的了，她不需要再為兒子的靈魂死後的去處祈禱。

“母親，柯蒂斯沒有欺負我，更沒有您說的那種事情發生。”傑克看著羅絲憂鬱的眼睛，“他保留我的封地和公爵的頭銜，也沒有砍掉我的年金。他說將來會讓我自由。”

羅絲仔細看著傑克的臉，似乎想找出傑克說謊的跡象好證明她自己的假設。“而你相信他，你怎麼總是這麽天真呢？你難道以為，他還會是十五年前的柯蒂斯嗎？我知道他是來為他父親報仇的。他想要塞拉斯怎麼做？當初艾佛瑞特帶著士兵闖入宮廷，你想想一個國王面對這種情況會怎麼做？他和他的父親一樣，都是叛徒！”

“如果只是因為柯蒂斯要報殺父之仇，他不可能會成功的，”傑克說，“母親，您知道父親在北方做了什麼嗎？他──”

“傑克，”蜜雪兒出聲打斷他。“母親，我們一家人難得見面，別再說這些了吧。”

“是，妳說得對。”羅絲抹去流下的眼淚，“傑克，我們不說那些事了，讓媽媽好好看看你，自從你......我已經有一年沒有看到你了，我很想你。”

“我也很想妳，母親。”傑克再一次抱住母親。

傑克留下來吃午飯。餐點的內容除了樣式較少，精緻和美味的程度都不輸她們當初還是王后和公主的排場，只是餐桌邊的三人都顯得食不下嚥，任食物在銀盤上漸漸變冷。傑克聽她們說當初柯蒂斯吹響戰爭號角時塞拉斯根本不屑一顧，直到北方全面淪陷，叛軍佔領的地區一路往南擴散才開始嚴陣以待。他們原本以為索菲河可以阻擋叛軍的攻勢，但駐守索菲河的將領卻臨陣倒戈。羅絲平時謹守王后本分，不干涉國政，對軍事也一竅不通，可是她對班傑明王朝如何一步一步毀在柯蒂斯手中的過程瞭如指掌。她清楚記得叛軍兵臨城下時王宮和整個夏伊洛城遍布肅殺而絕望的氣氛，她甚至準備好毒藥，召集她所有的侍從女官和進宮避難的貴族夫人小姐們，告訴她們要有以死殉國保護名節的準備。她記得在夏伊洛開城門投降之前跪在王家小教堂裡不停禱告，外頭讓人膽戰心驚的哭泣和喊叫讓她握著玫瑰念珠的手發抖。她記得塞拉斯安慰她不要擔心，他們要的只有他。她記得塞拉斯要宮務大臣把王冠從庫房中拿出來，小心擦亮上頭的基利波之心，然後穿上他受加冕時身穿的禮服，戴上王冠，端坐在王位上，等待柯蒂斯舉著復仇的利劍而來時臉上淡漠又高傲的表情。傑克感到很抱歉，在那個時候，他沒有陪在她身邊度過這恐怖而驚懼的每一刻。雖然羅絲似乎沒有意識到──或者不願意承認──這一切起源於她丈夫暴虐無道的統治，但傑克一點也不怪羅絲恨柯蒂斯，她是應該恨的。

羅絲在侍女的攙扶之下先回房休息一會，傑克終於有機會和蜜雪兒單獨相處。蜜雪兒過去是個活潑開朗的女人，但現在的她鬱鬱寡歡。她看著弟弟疲憊地微笑，然後要傑克陪她到花園去走走。蜜雪兒和大衛剛結婚時是王宮裡唯一快樂的兩個人，傑克為她的幸福感到欣慰。雖然她和大衛，一個是公主，一個是牧羊人之子，但愛可以消去身分地位的差距帶來的鴻溝，就連塞拉斯也無法阻止。只是，畢竟從此過著幸福快樂的日子的結局只存在於童話故事裡。他們曾經有過三個孩子，一個還沒看見這個世界就胎死腹中，一個甚至還沒長成人形，還有一個生下來呼吸了幾個月人世間的空氣就回到主的懷抱。每一個死去的孩子都令他們傷心欲絕，對塞拉斯也產生意想不到的影響。他想自己一定不夠虔誠侍奉上帝，所以上帝要令他的兒子瘋狂地阻絕自己生下繼承人的任何機會，還要帶走他女兒的每一個孩子。之後一切就越來越不可收拾。

“蜜雪兒，我知道妳現在一定很擔心大衛的下落，但是，柯蒂斯正在找他。”傑克拍拍姊姊攬著他的手臂的手，“你不用擔心，柯蒂斯不會傷害他的。”

提到大衛，蜜雪兒的神色黯淡，眼神飄向一旁已經落光葉子的大樹。“他不會傷害他。”

“他不會的，大衛當初是他的救命恩人。”

蜜雪兒盯著傑克，接著恍然大悟，“我的天啊，你們倆又在一起了。”

傑克低下頭，迴避她的眼神。

“我大概能猜到當年你們是什麼關係，只是沒想到過了這麽久，你還愛著他。”午後的風帶著寒意，蜜雪兒靠得更近了點，貼在傑克的手臂上，右手緊握著拳。

“假如大衛和妳分開十五年再重逢，妳也會改變妳的心嗎？”傑克問。

“沒有發生的事情，我不知道怎麼回答你。或許依舊刻骨銘心，或許我會愛上別人。”蜜雪兒老實回答。

“相信柯蒂斯吧，他不會傷害妳們。”

“那父親呢？審判一直沒有進行。”

“我也不知道他對父親有何打算。”傑克牽起她的右手，“妳到底一直握著什麼？”

蜜雪兒攤開手，掌心躺著一個小十字架。那是個木頭刻的十字架，有些粗糙，顏色因為長期撫觸而變深，不太像是王室用品，但傑克見過。那是大衛隨身攜帶的十字架，帶著他已逝母親的祝福。

“大衛的十字架在妳這裡。”

蜜雪兒撇過頭去，將拳頭重新握起。“他出城迎戰以前交給我的。”

他們走到水池邊一起坐下來，姊弟倆依偎在冷風中。蜜雪兒輕聲說，“如果我們都能和自己心愛的人重聚該有多好。”

“會有那一天的。”傑克鼓勵她，但他自己也不能確定。

“是嗎？”

蜜雪兒看著傑克欲言又止。傑克一向和自己的雙胞胎姊姊親近，他能感覺出有事情正在折磨著蜜雪兒而她不想或不能說出來。只是他也沒有想太多。以她現在的處境，再加上大衛還是生死未卜，她又如何能像過去那樣平和。

“他真的沒有虐待你？”蜜雪兒突然問。

“沒有。他......的確做了一些讓我生氣的事，但他依舊珍惜我。”傑克說。

“你確定嗎？傑克？”蜜雪兒用力抓著傑克的手臂，眼神銳利而嚇人，“他真的還愛你嗎？你確定嗎？”

“他還愛著我的，我相信他。”

蜜雪兒鬆開手不再說話。他們並肩坐在一起，沉默看著眼前的庭園，因為北風吹拂而變得蕭瑟，就和班傑明家族一樣。

******

傑克在天黑前回到王宮，因為無法承諾會盡快再來探望羅絲和蜜雪兒而悶悶不樂，晚餐只吃了點東西就讓人端走。今天終於能見到母親和姊姊他當然很開心，只是一切都讓他有些隱約地不安。有什麼事情不太對勁，他在房間裡繞了一圈，坐下又站起，但怎麼都想不出來。

柯蒂斯在傑克坐在床上準備就寢的時候從密道的小門出現了。提著燭台的國王看起來有些戰戰兢兢，不敢靠近。

“放心，我手上沒有棋譜。”傑克說。

柯蒂斯放下燭台，脫下披風扔到椅子上。“我答應你，以後讓你常去看她們。”

“謝謝你。”傑克按下心中的激動說，“你今天過得如何？”

柯蒂斯彎起一邊嘴角，傑克這樣閒話家常般的問題令他意外。“沒什麼，到樞密院開會，簽了很多文件，出城表揚了一家小教堂，夏伊洛主教和馬蘭德大主教來鬧的時候應付他們，下午和諾里斯跟幾個法學博士討論問題，還抽空去參加──”柯蒂斯很快閉嘴，傑克想那大概和康威爾夫人有關，“去聽了一個朗讀會，諸如此類的。”

“國王的日常。”

“是啊。你呢？”

“我出宮了，這一年以來的第一次。”傑克看著窗外，彷彿能看見白天從馬車車窗看出去的街景，“見了我母親和姊姊，和她們吃午飯，聊天，和我姊姊散步，諸如此類的。”

柯蒂斯走過來坐在床沿，“公爵的日常。”

“是人質的日常。我不能隨心所欲地去見她們，不能隨我高興就離宮上街，這就是人質和公爵的分別。”

聽到傑克的話，柯蒂斯無言以對。傑克朝他伸出手，柯蒂斯立刻握住，“能像兩個普通人一樣，在一天結束的時候互相聊一下今天發生的事情也挺不錯的。”

“是，像兩個普通人夫婦，辛苦工作了一天，回家之後和彼此聊聊，幫對方洗洗腳，睡在一張床上。”柯蒂斯因為這樣的想像而微笑，“我會喜歡這樣的生活，以前我們也這樣計畫過的，記得嗎？”

傑克也笑了，柯蒂斯的微笑永遠能讓他的天亮起來，“先去紅島，再坐船去法蘭西，然後去任何我想去的地方。我記得，結果因為我而搞砸了。”

“別這麼說，是我沒有先告訴你。”

傑克低頭看著他們緊握著的手，“我和蜜雪兒坐在庭院裡的時候，我突然想，如果我跟格雷說，去告訴國王，我不回去了，不曉得他會有什麼反應？”

柯蒂斯微微變了臉，但依舊保持笑容，“他大概會立刻把你扛起來丟進馬車裡載回來，回到我的身邊。”

“回到這個籠子裡。你為何對我這樣殘忍？我的愛。”傑克嘆氣，“王宮是我的家，我在這裡出生長大，這輩子都不曾離開，這王宮的一磚一瓦我都很熟悉。但我越來越不想留在這裡。如果沒有你，這裡根本不能稱作是我的家了。”

“如果你不在這裡，我也不想留下來，王宮對我來說一直都是冷冰冰的。不是因為風雨失去溫度，而是一切都太過完美到虛假的樣子。”柯蒂斯伸手摸了摸傑克的臉，“但我還有事情要做，你能為我忍耐嗎？沒有你在我身邊，我無法撐下去。”

“你會帶我走？”傑克問。

“總有一天我會帶你走。”柯蒂斯捏了捏傑克的手掌，像在為他打氣，“不，應該是說，我會讓你自由，你可以去你任何你想去的地方，我會跟著你到天涯海角的。”

“如果我不要你跟呢？”

柯蒂斯露出受傷的表情，“我不接受你拋棄我，但如果你堅持我也會尊重你。只是我會偷偷跟著你，不讓你發現。就算要死，我也要死在你身邊。過去十五年我這樣想，所以掙扎著要回來，現在我還是這樣想。”

傑克看著柯蒂斯的臉，知道他是認真的。“這世上除了你的身邊，我哪裡也不想去。”

柯蒂斯凝視著傑克，“你的身邊，也是我唯一想去的地方。”

******

柯蒂斯自從登基以來，很少做出“我是國王，我想怎樣就怎樣”的事，不過這次他倒是難得地擺了一次國王架子。身為國王的好處就是，當你為一件小事無理取鬧的時候，人們很少阻止。所以柯蒂斯提議趁著王宮外的卡拉伯河尚未結冰，舉辦煙火晚會，讓大家在河上划船看煙火的時候，只收到幾聲微弱的反對。宮務大臣華勒斯說雖然最近還沒開始下大雪，河面也還沒結冰，但划船還是太冷了。不過柯蒂斯很堅持，華勒斯也就承諾會辦好煙火晚會。

傑克知道，這是柯蒂斯送給他的生日禮物。傑克的生日快到了，而傑克一向喜愛划船看煙火。其實傑克不需要柯蒂斯為他慶生，但這是柯蒂斯的心意，他除了說謝謝也不忍心拒絕。

華勒斯緊急請來據說是義大利最知名的煙火藝術家到基利波為這次煙火晚會操刀。柯蒂斯耐著性子聽藝術家和他的團隊用快速的義大利語──而翻譯官用同樣快速的語調翻譯成英文轉達給柯蒂斯──解釋他們的概念和設計，他們掀過一張又一張五顏六色的圖畫讓柯蒂斯想像一下屆時煙火在天空爆開的效果。柯蒂斯對大部分的節目都沒有意見，只是在震驚之餘說服他們取消把貓狗同時射上天空的安排。柯蒂斯要翻譯準確地告訴藝術家和他們的團隊，不准把貓或狗或任何活著的東西射到天空去，這是他唯一的要求。

傑克生日當天，和平常一樣無聊。他讀了一點書，教格雷學幾個字，和譚雅一起拆開打結的毛線再纏成球狀好讓她織毛衣。格雷要他去打網球，但這種天氣大家一定都會擠在室內打網球，根本不會有位置。下午睡了午覺，醒來之後和瑪格麗特練了一會豎琴。他看著窗外的太陽西下，感覺自己的生活實在無趣又浪費時間，連太陽都比他勤快忙碌。至少太陽有事可做，每天都得盡責地在天上走一圈。

晚飯過後，傑克穿上他的兔毛斗篷，戴上手套，和格雷一起來到卡拉伯河邊。卡拉伯河流經王宮內外，也是王宮對外的通路之一。河邊的碼頭此時燃起無數支火把，將河邊照得像白天一樣亮。這裡十分熱鬧，人聲鼎沸，一艘載著宮廷樂師們的駁船已經先出發了，輕快的曲調彷彿正在星空下起舞。傑克在一邊搓著手一邊等著上船的人群中找到凱蒂和亞瑟，他們今天也顯得特別興奮，跟在身邊的僕人拎著一個大竹籃。

“我們家廚子做的蛋糕非常美味，外面的糕餅店都比不上。”亞瑟指著竹籃，“還有一壺麥酒和一些點心，等一下可以一邊看煙火一邊吃。”

凱蒂親吻傑克的臉頰，“親愛的，生日快樂。”

這是傑克今天聽到的第一句祝福。

沒多久，柯蒂斯帶著康威爾夫人來了，身後跟著一群侍臣、貴族和侍從女官們。岸邊所有的人都自動為他們讓開一條路，讓國王先登上他的駁船。柯蒂斯的國王駁船上有白紗和織錦製成的簾幕，火把，還有國王的三角旗在船尾飄揚，船艙外掛著的繡幔上繡有代表柯蒂斯的字母C。身穿貂皮大衣的康威爾夫人看著繡幔，似乎很感興趣，伸手去撥弄。在過去，宮內的旗幟或是國王出巡時一路吊掛的錦旗上面繡的是代表塞拉斯和羅絲的SR，如今只有一個孤單的C，向世人無聲宣告國王身邊依舊沒有一個合法的伴侶，能為他產下合法的繼承人。

柯蒂斯和康威爾夫人的侍從女官們說說笑笑，康威爾夫人似乎無法忍受被冷落。“多麼寂寞的C啊！”康威爾夫人指著錦旗大聲說，“再多加上一個C吧，這樣兩個C就有伴了！”

圍在他們身邊的貴族和仕女們尷尬地假笑著，就連柯蒂斯也無法像之前一樣假裝她的話很幽默機智。他招呼大家上船，刻意忽略康威爾夫人剛剛故作聰敏的暗示。

凱蒂拉了拉自己的手套，“兩個C是指柯蒂斯的C和雀爾西的C吧，好吧，念起來像是某種怪異的笑聲。”

亞瑟默默念了一遍之後笑了出來，“倒也符合他們的狀況。”

他們聽見身邊的某個人壓低聲音不屑地說，“蕩婦還妄想當王后，驢子還作夢自己變成駿馬呢。”

其他人附和地笑了。那些人在柯蒂斯看不到的地方用怨懟和鄙視的眼神瞪著康威爾夫人笑得連肩膀都在顫抖的背影。傑克看著他們，這些人私底下幹的事恐怕比康威爾夫人的“不忠”還要更加荒唐，卻也能義正辭嚴地譴責她。雙重標準也不是人人都有的能力，沒有厚一點的臉皮也是做不到的。

傑克望著柯蒂斯牽著康威爾夫人上船，他很好奇吉利安對於康威爾夫人到目前為止的表現有何感想。她似乎太容易得意忘形，才過沒多久就將柯蒂斯在私室裡對她的叮囑忘得一乾二淨。她不該覬覦永遠不可能屬於她的東西的。她還能怎麼做？傑克唯一能想到的可能就是她把柯蒂斯拐上她的床，懷上孩子，弄假成真。先不管這樣的機率有多大，就算她真能成功，她的孩子也只能是私生子，她一輩子就只能是個情婦，表面上光鮮亮麗，卻被人在背後用不堪的言詞辱罵。或許對她來說這樣就足夠好，和當一個放牛牧羊的農婦相比，當一個國王的情婦好得太多太多了。

國王的駁船在鼓聲和樂聲中出發了，國王的近身侍臣們搭上另一艘，康威爾夫人的侍從女官們的駁船則緊跟在後。如果是白天划船，這些侍從女官大概會好好打扮一番，表演賞心悅目的靜止畫為國王娛樂助興，但天氣很冷，她們把自己裹在厚重的皮草裡。大家只要一張嘴就會吹出熱氣，不過興致不減，煙火晚會一向讓人雀躍。過去除非國慶日，否則塞拉斯和羅絲都不會特地花錢舉辦。他們的宮廷是全歐洲出了名的保守沉悶。

貴族們一一上船之後，總算才輪到傑克和亞瑟與凱蒂夫婦。華勒斯為他們安排的駁船是最後一批出發的，距離國王的駁船有一段距離，坐滿兩條船的樂師演奏也聽不太清楚。但這依舊是個美麗的夜晚，一艘艘帶著火光的華麗船隻在夜空下航行於漆黑平靜的河水上，從遠方看來肯定是幽微神秘的景象，像是點點螢火蟲在河面上飄盪。他們的駁船上有火爐可以取暖，舒適的靠墊，華勒斯還特地為傑克準備了葡萄酒和蛋糕。雖然說如果可以更往前一點，看著煙火在眼前爆開那就更好了。

亞瑟替每個人都倒了葡萄酒，“傑克，過去一年很難熬，不過以後會越來越好的。”

傑克舉起他的杯子，“那就敬未來吧。”

隨著船伕的划槳，駁船一艘接著一艘游出了王宮的範圍，宮牆外的河邊擠滿了等著看煙火和國王出城的民眾。突然一聲巨響，天空亮了，一朵巨大的紅色火花在天上炸了開來，接著又一朵。人們驚呼，然後鼓掌。樂曲和人們的笑聲在火花下揚起，這次有三朵黃色的火花一起在夜空中綻放，照亮了每個人的笑臉。

煙火的存在很短暫，卻燦爛奪目，讓每個人都抬頭仰望，因為它的耀眼而讚嘆。年輕時的傑克很愛這樣肆意揮霍的美麗，他總推開划槳的船伕，站在國王駁船的最前方，看著那些火花宛如雨點般飄落，想像自己沐浴在一片火的簾幕之下。但現在他看著那煙花在空中張開，然後又逐漸消失隨風散去，比起興奮，更多的是感慨。沒有什麼是永遠的，無論當下如何震撼人心，也會淹沒在時間長河裡。每個人無論留下了什麼樣的豐功偉業或是劣行惡評，最終也將回歸死亡和虛空之中，沒有例外。

他沒有和他的朋友們分享自己的心情，這樣美好的夜晚就不要被破壞了。傑克用笑臉迎接另一群接連響起的火花，空氣中滿是白煙和煙硝味。

“公爵大人！”有人在呼喚傑克，他循聲看向靠近的駁船，發現那是艾德加。駁船靠近，艾德加向亞瑟和凱蒂行禮，然後轉向傑克。“大人，陛下請您到他的駁船上去。”

“陛下？”亞瑟放下手中的蛋糕，“陛下邀請公爵到他的駁船上有什麼事嗎？”

“伯爵大人，陛下知道公爵大人和康威爾夫人前幾天有些小爭執，想為他們調解一下。”艾德加解釋，“陛下希望宮中和平，有什麼誤會解開就好了。”

凱蒂看起來有些憂心，“喔，該不會康威爾夫人想報復傑克吧？她沒有受邀出席國宴也不是傑克的錯。”

“不是這樣的，夫人。”艾德加說。

“好吧。”傑克點點頭，要凱蒂和亞瑟不用擔心，之後在艾德加的協助之下跨上他的駁船，格雷也跟上去。艾德加的駁船上只有他們三人和船伕，艾德加拿出一件厚重的披風，“陛下是希望您能坐在國王駁船的最前頭觀賞煙火，他說您以前喜歡那樣。這個穿上吧，船頭風很大。”

“我需要向康威爾夫人賠罪嗎？”傑克斜眼看著艾德加。

“呵呵，當然不用，陛下可不想再被扔書。”艾德加把披風遞到傑克面前，“穿上吧。”

傑克推開他的手，“不要，穿那麼多很傻。”

他們靠近國王駁船，艾德加指著前方河流的轉彎處，原本往北流的河水會稍微轉向西北方。“等一下到那個地方的時候，會有連續二十發煙火喔。”

天空中又爆出幾顆火焰花朵，巨大的聲響讓傑克忍不住摀住耳朵。另一艘船快速向他們靠近，是華勒斯。他的船貼著艾德加的駁船，他大聲問，“大人，您要去哪裡？”

“陛下邀請公爵大人上船觀賞煙火啊，那裡看得最清楚最靠近。”艾德加代替傑克回答。

華勒斯看了一眼國王的駁船又看看傑克，他搓著手，焦慮的樣子令傑克疑惑。”有什麼問題嗎？”

“不，沒什麼。我去......我去前面發射台看看。”華勒斯命令他的船伕立刻往轉彎處的方向划去，而且還催促他們加快速度。他們看著華勒斯的船直接切過去駛向河道轉彎處，他在一個地方停了下來之後上岸，往黑漆漆的林子跑去。

“他在幹嘛？”艾德加問。

“或許是河邊有什麼狀況吧，發射台就設置在那裡不是嗎？”傑克說。

等他們划到國王駁船旁，船上的侍衛替傑克鋪好木板，讓他上了柯蒂斯的船。柯蒂斯坐在寬敞的座位上，康威爾夫人靠在他的身上。看到傑克上船，柯蒂斯稍微挪動了一下身體，為他和康威爾夫人之間拉開些許距離。傑克朝他們行禮之後就往船頭走去，那裡已經為他空下坐位，鋪好坐墊，還有一壺熱麥酒。傑克坐下來，為自己倒一杯酒。他不需要回頭看，也知道柯蒂斯和康威爾夫人正在上演濃情密意的恩愛戲碼，刺傷每一對沒有被煙火吸走目光的雙眼。康威爾夫人誇張的笑聲沒有停止過，彷彿柯蒂斯是這個世界上最幽默風趣的男人，只有煙火的爆炸聲可以蓋過她虛情假意的快樂。她吆喝著要侍從把她的酒杯倒滿，然後要柯蒂斯多吃點水果糕餅和餡派。她到底要到什麼時候才會發現柯蒂斯不喜歡吃水果糕餅？傑克正想著的時候，艾德加為他端來一塊蛋糕。他的生日蛋糕，就這樣小小一塊躺在銀盤上。

煙火表演的節目在國王的駁船行駛到河道轉彎處時果然來到最高潮。一連串紅色綠色黃色的煙火在空中輪流爆開，黑夜像是燒起來一樣絢爛。天空裂開了，一片綿密的火網從天而降籠罩住底下的每一個人，最後化作點點火星落下，像星星殞落。人們驚叫著，歡呼著，讚美這炫目的景色而沉醉其中。傑克坐在船頭，望著他的生日禮物，若是多年前的他會因此而歡呼，但此刻在傑克眼裡看來卻再也沒有當初他所喜愛的那樣令人感動了。

******

傑克是被譚雅叫醒的。譚雅很少管他要睡到幾點，也不重視是否準時開飯，但這次她卻來搖晃沉睡中的傑克，要他起床更衣。凱蒂夫人正在等他，而且帶來壞消息。

“華勒斯死了。”凱蒂拉著傑克的手，“今早被人發現在城中的小巷子裡遇刺死了。”

“這不可能！”傑克說。

“他們說他是到城中的酒館去喝酒，回家的時候碰上強盜才被殺的，他的錢袋不見了。”凱蒂說。

“他這種身分的人怎麼會去城中的小酒館喝酒？他甚至不愛喝酒的。”

“小亞也是這麽想的，他也和華勒斯認識很多年了，知道華勒斯不愛喝酒，更別提大半夜的跑到城中去了。”凱蒂要傑克和她一起坐下來，“所以他就到治安官那裡去查探了一下，我們想，殺他的人應該不是為了錢。”

“為什麼？”傑克問。

凱蒂晃了晃自己的一隻腳，“華勒斯那雙新做的，上好的小牛皮靴，還套在他的腳上呢。那鞋子或許比他錢袋還要更值錢，強盜有那麼不識貨嗎？”

凱蒂走了以後，傑克在他的窗前走來走去。華勒斯是被謀殺的，但為了什麼？有誰有那個膽子謀殺宮務大臣，那可是犯了死罪。他想起昨晚華勒斯古怪的行徑，聽到傑克要上柯蒂斯的船就緊張地立刻離開的樣子。

這不會是巧合。

他召來格雷，要他立刻去找柯蒂斯，請他同意讓傑克去划船。外頭比昨晚更冷，而且開始飄下細雪，但傑克堅持要去。格雷一臉為難，傑克板著一張臉，“你告訴他，昨晚我的生日沒有來陪我就算了，還跟康威爾夫人嘻嘻哈哈的很開心的樣子，我很不高興。我現在要去卡拉伯河划船，他不讓我去的話以後也別來找我了。就這樣，一字不漏告訴他。”

傑克很少打出恃寵而驕的牌，但他感覺有壞事正在發生，他必須去查清楚昨晚到底發生什麼事情。或許什麼都不會發現，那也要去確認才能安心。格雷很快帶回柯蒂斯的答案。

“告訴傑克他當然可以去划船，但外頭很冷，記得多穿幾件衣服，別著涼了，記得戴手套。”格雷僵硬地重複柯蒂斯的話，然後很彆扭地說，“我今晚會去陪他，請他不要生氣，告訴他我愛他。”

傑克沒時間感動，他帶著格雷和船伕出發。雖然已經接近中午，但天氣和昨晚相比並沒有比較暖和，傑克在冷風撲到臉上的時候忍不住打顫。他們划著船離開王宮，傑克要船夫划往昨晚華勒斯靠岸的地方。他要船伕在船上等候，自己和格雷上岸。傑克不知道自己要來找什麼，或者能有什麼發現。昨晚這塊區域，除了發射台在附近，因為河道彎曲的地方變窄，國王的駁船會太過靠近岸邊，所以為了避免危險而將這裡圍起來，禁止一般民眾進入。而封鎖在昨晚柯蒂斯回宮之後就撤除了。

傑克和格雷走到昨晚發射台設置的地方。發射台已經拆除，只留下一地木塊和黑色的火藥粉末撒在被燒焦的草地上。他們繞了一圈，到處走走看看，翻看地上的木塊，沒有發現奇怪的地方。

傑克想或許自己真的多心了。

他們走回小船停靠的地方，經過河道彎曲處，傑克停了下來。他們一下船就直接往發射台的方向而去，並沒有留意一路上河岸邊的蘆葦草地。這一帶高及成人腰部的蘆葦草因為冬天的到來已經變成深褐色，點綴片片雪花，隨著北風搖曳，發出小心翼翼的沙沙聲響。傑克走向河邊接近泥地處，那裡因為寒冷已經結凍。有一塊地方吸引傑克的注意力。和其他地方相比，那一塊地的蘆葦草顯得很凌亂，有些草彎著腰貼在地上，有的還被壓斷了，勉強能看出一塊長條形，像是有個人躺在那裡的樣子。

或者是趴在那裡的樣子。

傑克蹲下去，在地上發現黑色的粉末。他呼吸加快，格雷來到他的身邊。

“這裡離發射台還是有點距離的，不會灑到這裡來。”格雷用食指和拇指捏起粉末搓了搓，“除了煙火還有什麼會用上黑火藥？”

“火繩槍。”傑克小聲地說。

他們站起來環顧四周，這地方突然成為一個完美的刺殺地點。昨晚國王駁船行經此處時，因為河道彎曲，船的速度會變慢，河道變窄，也會是國王的駁船最靠近岸邊的地點。

“火繩槍的聲音會被煙火蓋住，煙火的火光能提供照明。”傑克感到心驚膽戰，“有人在這裡企圖刺殺國王嗎？”

“這裡昨晚是管制區，一般人不能來，也不可能輕易取得火繩槍。只有──”格雷沒有繼續說下去。傑克想他沒說出來的是，華勒斯是安排管制的人，如果某人有辦法讓刺客神不知鬼不覺地趴在這裡瞄準柯蒂斯的腦袋，那也只會是華勒斯。恐怕昨晚華勒斯失常的狀態，是因為他發現傑克要上柯蒂斯的船，他擔心誤傷傑克所以趕緊去阻止趴在這裡的刺客執行暗殺行動。

“華勒斯為什麼要做這樣的事？”傑克喃喃自語不敢置信，就像他不能相信華勒斯會突然死掉一樣。華勒斯的確忠於班傑明家族，但他同意為了穩定政局而留任宮務大臣。這半年來他盡忠職守，傑克不曾聽到他抱怨半句，柯蒂斯也給予他優渥的獎賞。他有什麼理由要暗殺柯蒂斯？他不是這麽莽撞或是有野心的人。

“我們必須趕快把這件事情告訴陛下和吉利安。”格雷說。

告訴柯蒂斯和吉利安，傑克的腦海中響起警告的鐘聲。如果華勒斯因為阻止暗殺，結果自己反而被謀害，那表示有人不希望他說得太多。他有共謀，那個人有可能是誰？誰能叫得動位高權重的宮務大臣？

“等一下，先不要、先不要告訴吉利安。”傑克出聲反對。

“為什麼不說？有人企圖刺殺國王，這次他沒有成功，或許會有下一次！”一向安靜沉穩的格雷有了難得的激動。

“我知道，我的意思是，不是不說，而是、而是先讓我確認一下。或許事情不是我們想像的那樣。”傑克的腦袋拼命運轉，“我會讓柯蒂斯允許我明天出宮一趟，我會去打聽看看。”

格雷看著他，眼神前所未有地冷酷，“你為什麼要幫華勒斯掩飾他的罪行？”

“因為一切只是我們的推測！”傑克大聲說，“如果告訴吉利安，華勒斯的家人就死定了，吉利安一定會把他的老婆和孩子全都抓進夏伊洛塔裡嚴刑拷打，從他們的嘴裡摳出他想要的答案。我知道他會這麽做，因為我是他的話也會這麽做！但我認識華勒斯的家人，他們全都很單純，不會涉入這樣的事情。華勒斯對我很好，讓他的家人避免酷刑折磨，這是我至少能做的事。他們會比較相信我的，讓我先去跟他的妻子談談，看能發現什麼。等我明天回來，我會親自告訴柯蒂斯這件事的。”

傑克當然不希望華勒斯的家人落到吉利安的手上。華勒斯忠心耿耿，他是這個王宮裡少數始終如一地對待傑克，不因傑克身分轉換而改變態度的人。他對傑克的關心和尊敬沒有因為班傑明家族如煙火般消失在基利波的政治版圖上就減少。失去他讓傑克很難過，他也想盡量幫忙他的家人，但他更擔心這件事會牽連到自己的家人。傑克終於知道之前與羅絲和蜜雪兒見面之後不對勁的感覺從何而來。那個莊園只進不出，羅絲卻知道傑克在宮裡的狀況，雖然有虛假的地方，但也有事實，有人在向她傳遞訊息。除了班傑明家族的人，不可能有人指使華勒斯做出這樣重大而高風險的犯行。羅絲絕對有動機這麽做，她的恨足以驅使她冒險。

格雷看起來很猶豫，“萬一他們逃走或湮滅證據怎麼辦？”

“要湮滅證據昨晚就足夠。而華勒斯的屍體還在治安官那裡，他們不會丟下屍體逃走。”傑克看格雷仍在考慮，這讓他很氣惱，“難道你認為我會眼睜睜看著柯蒂斯陷入危險而置之不理嗎？這半年來你每天跟著我，連這一點都不了解嗎？”

格雷想了想，最後他靠近傑克，聲音低沉粗礪如這刺骨的寒風。“我這半年來每天跟著你，老實說，你對我而言還是個謎。我很笨，不像其他人那樣機靈，但我知道柯蒂斯就算被你親手殺死他也不會有任何怨言。只是我不會容忍這種事發生的。我選擇相信你，相信你對他有和他對你同樣的情感。若是柯蒂斯因為如此而死，我會親手殺了你。”

傑克冷笑，“如果真的因為我而讓柯蒂斯發生什麼事，不需要你動手，我會親自殺了我自己。”

******

晚上柯蒂斯遵守他的諾言，前來陪伴傑克。傑克站在窗前，看著窗外此刻已被冰封的小花園。柯蒂斯沒有靠近傑克，而是在床邊坐下來。

“今天去划船好玩嗎？”柯蒂斯問。

“不，太冷了。”傑克說。

“你還好嗎？”

傑克轉過身來，“我只是想起華勒斯幫我整理這個花園的事了。他為了要叫我殿下還是大人和譚雅差點吵起來。”

“我聽譚雅說過這件事。”柯蒂斯說。國王今晚看起來比以往嚴肅，也沒有像之前一樣迫不及待地碰觸傑克的身體。

“他是這個王宮裡唯一尊敬我的人，沒有因為我現在成了身分低下的人質就棄我而去。”傑克走到柯蒂斯面前，國王抬起頭仰望他，“以後我該怎麼辦？”

“你還有我。”柯蒂斯將傑克拉向自己，緊緊擁住他的腰，把臉貼在他的胸口。“我的命可以給你。”

“我要你的命做什麼？”傑克摸摸柯蒂斯的頭髮，“不過既然你這麽說了，你想要的話，我的命就是你的了。”

“我不要你的命，傑克，我只要你，勝過任何事。”柯蒂斯放開他。“你要相信我。”

十五年前慘痛的教訓歷歷在目，傑克一個錯誤的選擇，走錯了路，害他們的人生中有整整十五年都在痛苦中後悔。他不會再懷疑柯蒂斯，但他也要想辦法保護他的家人，如果他的家人真的做了他猜想的那件事的話。叛國罪是不可饒恕、唯一的死罪，不需要吉利安說傑克也很清楚。而試圖暗殺國王毫無疑問是叛國的行為中最嚴重的一條。

傑克在他身邊坐下，“我相信你，柯蒂斯。”

柯蒂斯溫柔地輕撫著傑克的臉頰，用手指描繪他的輪廓。傑克趴在柯蒂斯的大腿上，親吻柯蒂斯的手心，而不像其他人一樣親吻他的戒指。“我明天想出宮去拜訪華勒斯的家人，順便去看看我母親。華勒斯......華勒斯的死她一定也很難過。”

柯蒂斯把手抽回去，但又很快放到傑克的頭上。

“你可以去。”柯蒂斯的手指梳過傑克的頭髮，然後覆在傑克柔軟的脖子上，“我相信你。”

  
\--待續--


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在看一個亨利八世和他六個倒楣老婆的歷史紀錄片，有彈幕提到，在王宮裡談愛情也太蠢了吧。可我就是想蠢一回，愛當然可以在任何一個地方綻放。
> 
> 文中提到大衛王的故事出自舊約聖經中的撒母耳記。大衛王愛上了已婚的拔示巴，和她這樣那樣，然後設計陷害殺死她的丈夫。大衛後來把拔示巴接回去，但神很不爽，就讓他們生的第一個兒子病死了。
> 
> 這一章比較......野蠻一點？希望你們喜歡，也歡迎給我意見。

 

傑克是被吵醒的。在整個朝聖的旅途上，這種聲音在每個早晨都會伴隨他起床。準備出發離開客棧的，吵著要吃早飯的，吆喝著招呼客人的。馬匹的嘶鳴，輪子在石板路上滾動，貨物搬卸，兵荒馬亂的廚房。經過將近兩週的旅行之後傑克現在已經習慣這些過去在王宮中聽不到的聲音。

他起床，發現柯蒂斯沒有在身邊，他想柯蒂斯大概去張羅什麼事情了吧。這次的旅途上，食宿交通都是柯蒂斯安排的，傑克根本無需煩惱任何事。他知道自己不該這樣依賴柯蒂斯，不過，他畢竟是王子，從小到大，就連洗臉，他也依賴僕人將熱毛巾遞給他，這種依賴是一種出自身分地位的理所當然狀態。

傑克自己從水壺倒水到銅盆裡，洗臉漱口。昨晚他們花了一個金幣要客棧主人為他們準備擦澡的水還有剩，他就拿來洗了腳，穿上最後一套乾淨的衣服。他想，沒有柯蒂斯的陪伴，他也可以自己下去用餐，他不是小孩子了。他鼓起勇氣，打開門，自己下樓。

他在大廳的一張長桌旁坐下，身邊坐滿了陌生人。原本柯蒂斯和傑克都是選擇坐半開放的包廂位置和別的旅客保持一點距離，但傑克想和其他人一樣，坐在一起吃著粗糙的食物。這對他來說是另一項新奇的體驗。他從小到大很少獨處，身邊總是跟著保母、僕人、女傭、修女和侍衛，但和一大堆平民百姓同桌吃飯根本是無可想像的。他有一點緊張，感覺有一點危險，又很刺激。客棧的僕役為他端來濃湯和麵包，他又加點了一些肉和乳酪，然後像其他人一樣，用手抓食物塞進嘴裡。

大廳裡鬧哄哄的，每個人都在比誰的講話聲音比較大，傑克無法阻止自己聽見別人交談。他把麵包用湯泡軟一角，想讓麵包比較好入口。大部分的人都在講比賽的事，只是除此之外更多了些竊竊私語。和他同桌的人們正在談論一件重大到必須壓低音量的事情，但他們也不介意別人聽見。

“是真的，剛剛送牛奶的工人說的，說夏伊洛出事了。”一個戴著軟帽的男人說，“說宰相叛變，殺了國王了！”

傑克抓著乳酪的手停在半空中。

“哎呀！停止胡說八道！被官府的人聽到，你會這樣的！”坐在他對面的人用手在脖子上劃了一下，“出這麽大的事，怎麼可能大家還能在這裡吃飯等著看比賽！路上也沒有軍隊把大家都趕進屋子裡啊！”

“別忘了夏伊洛到藍卡登騎馬要三天的時間，消息要傳出都城沒有那麼快！”一個在比武賽上失去一顆牙的低階騎士說，“今天早上我碰見一個夏伊洛來的信差，他說國王沒死，死的是宰相，所以才會一切無事，比賽照常舉行，軍隊也沒有移動，王宮的班傑明蝴蝶旗幟還是掛在塔樓頂呢！”

傑克放下手邊的食物，盡量保持不動聲色地站起來。他不能讓人看出來他的內心在尖叫，他的雙腿在顫抖。他不相信，不相信那些滿口胡言亂語的人說的話，一個字都不信！柯蒂斯，他要去找柯蒂斯！柯蒂斯在哪裡？

他在客棧到處轉來轉去，最後在馬廄發現柯蒂斯，但他心愛的騎士不是一個人。那些人的身上沒有可供辨認的家徽，但傑克認出其中幾個人是艾佛瑞特家的人。傑克躲在一旁，強迫自己安靜。

“聽著，已經失敗了，公爵大人現在正在塞拉斯和威佛的手上！我們是拚死逃出來的！”其中一個艾佛瑞特家臣說，“但我們還不到絕望的時候。”

另一個家臣點點頭，“沒錯，傑克在我們的手上。”

柯蒂斯低吼，“你們不准傷害他！”

“沒人要傷害他，只是我們可以用他來換公爵大人和夫人。當然，如果一切都太遲的話，塞拉斯也得體驗失去親人的痛苦。”家臣抓著柯蒂斯的手臂，“我知道他是你的朋友，但現在他的父親就要殺死你的父親了！帶他回北方當人質，整頓我們在北方的領主和軍隊，只有你有資格這麽做！威佛必須死！”

“柯蒂斯！沒有時間猶豫了！”有個右眼覆蓋著紗布的艾佛瑞特家臣說，“現在回去，把傑克帶出來，記得那個叉路吧？我們會在那條小路上等你們。有傑克在手上，塞拉斯不敢輕舉妄動！”

柯蒂斯看著眼前的每一個人，又抬頭望著天。

“柯蒂斯，你是公爵的兒子，現在不是心軟的時候。”獨眼的家臣語氣近乎懇求，“救救你的父親，救救艾佛瑞特家吧！”

柯蒂斯握緊拳頭，傑克能看出來他在發抖。

“好吧。”傑克的愛人說。

傑克悄悄轉身離開馬廄，放輕腳步奔回房間。他想哭，更多的是震驚和不敢置信。柯蒂斯不會出賣他的，他不會！他的父親怎麼了？他的家人沒事嗎？艾佛瑞特公爵怎麼可能叛變？到底發生什麼事了？這是噩夢吧？是噩夢吧？他原本如夢一般完美的生活，怎麼會在一瞬間摔得粉碎？柯蒂斯是故意把他從王宮裡騙出來，以防叛變失敗的時候，把他當作和國王談判的籌碼嗎？

傑克不願意相信這是真的，但柯蒂斯剛剛同意了。

傑克想他必須立刻離開這裡。他的第一個反應是整理行李，然後才意識到自己大錯特錯。他應該要躲在馬廄裡，等柯蒂斯他們走了之後，騎著馬趕快離開客棧，然後找當地的治安官護送他回宮的。他正打算離開房間的時候房門打開了，柯蒂斯站在門口。面無表情，既不難過也不慌張。

傑克的心緩緩下沉。

“我剛剛收到消息，說我的母親突然生了重病，要我立刻回去。”柯蒂斯堵在門口，“恐怕我們要結束這次的旅行了。”

傑克告訴自己要鎮定，“這真是......真是太糟了。”他轉過身去，背對柯蒂斯，很快整理行李，“希望她沒事。”

“是。”柯蒂斯只丟出這樣一個字，簡短而沒有溫度。

他們整理好行李，付了錢牽出馬，離開客棧。柯蒂斯騎在傑克的右邊，他的長劍和斧頭顯眼地掛在馬屁股旁，默默帶著威脅的意味。傑克在心裡拼命祈禱，祈禱上帝別讓這一切發生。柯蒂斯不會出賣他的。他們共同擁有的一切是那麼特別，美麗，刻骨銘心。他們的結合是罪惡和極樂共譜的樂曲，他們的愛像火一樣燃燒，讓人畏懼又奮不顧身。傑克給了柯蒂斯他所有的一切，一切！他讓自己被他佔有，標記，柯蒂斯不可以在他們經歷過的一切之後這麽做！這是一種愛的背叛，他玷汙了愛。

也或許這就是上帝對他們的罪行降下的處罰。

“我昨晚跟你說的事，你覺得怎麼樣？”柯蒂斯突然出聲嚇了傑克一跳，“我是說......私奔的事。”

“我以為你只是說說而已。”傑克不敢看他，不敢看那張明明就說愛他還要把他送進火坑的臉。

“我不是。”柯蒂斯的聲音很輕，幾乎隨著早晨的風飄走。

傑克原本因為他的話燃起一絲希望，直到眼前出現一個岔路口。

柯蒂斯指著右邊，“往這裡。”

傑克沒有時間為自己的被背叛而痛哭流涕了。他拉著韁繩，用力踢了一下馬肚子，往左邊的那條路跑去。他要回家，不能被抓住，不能落到別人的手裡。柯蒂斯在後面一邊喊著他的名字一邊追他。傑克很害怕，他完全信任的柯蒂斯竟然要把他扔到獅子口！他哭泣著，拼命踢馬肚子，要牠跑得再快一點。

前方一群人從路邊冒了出來，強迫他停下來。突如其來的驚嚇讓馬用後腳站了起來，慌張地嘶鳴著。是艾佛瑞特家的家臣。

可是柯蒂斯明明要傑克往右邊去的。難道他並非將傑克引往陷阱？

那些人手持長劍圍住了他，柯蒂斯從後面趕上。柯蒂斯看著傑克，他臉上的表情傑克永遠都不會忘記。他不曾見過柯蒂斯出現那樣悲傷的表情，彷彿傑克拿著刀子刺進他的心上。

“你做得對，柯蒂斯。”獨眼家臣說。

他們把傑克從馬上拉下來，柯蒂斯也跳下他的馬，“別傷害他！不要傷害他！傑克！別怕！你很快就能回家的！”

“如果他父親願意交出公爵大人的話。”另一個家臣說。

傑克掙扎著，大聲喊叫，他拒絕就這樣被俘虜。他是班傑明家族的人，身上流著高貴古老的血，他不會不戰而降。他用力揍了一個人，又踢中另外一個。他就快掙脫了，一個拳頭撞在他的臉上，讓他的眼前一陣黑，另一個拳頭用力揮向他柔軟的腹部。

“住手！我命令你們住手！不要傷害他！”被其他艾佛瑞特家臣擋住的柯蒂斯像頭受傷的野獸一樣嘶吼。傑克最後倒在地上，他試著站起來，但他們扭他的手臂，掐他的脖子。有個人近乎歇斯底里地大叫，“這是塞拉斯的兒子！他該親自嘗嘗被火吞噬的滋味！”

接下來一切都發生得很快。傑克聽見馬蹄聲，而且是很多馬一起奔跑的聲音，由遠而近。有人大吼，有刀劍相碰的清脆聲響，有痛苦的哭叫。傑克被用力摔在地上，他想找柯蒂斯，他要柯蒂斯帶他走。找到那個小漁港，搭船去紅島，然後去法蘭西，之後去任何傑克想去的地方。只有他們倆。

“他在這裡！王子殿下在這裡！”有人扶起他，傑克有一隻眼睛腫得睜不開，但他依舊認出跑向他的人是班傑明家族的軍隊，他們的盔甲上有蝴蝶的圖樣。

他最後看見柯蒂斯的時候，柯蒂斯倒在地上，被一群人圍起來。他們用厚重的靴子踢著他，咒罵他，對他吐口水，說他是叛徒的兒子，綁架犯。有個看起來像是這支軍隊領導的人阻止他們，說國王有令，要活捉柯蒂斯。地上躺滿艾佛瑞特家臣的屍體，他們的血染紅了黃土地。

傑克想靠近柯蒂斯，但王室士兵們很快將他帶走了。

傑克在臨時軍營的帳篷裡休息了一天，之後就在整支軍隊的護送之下啟程回去夏伊洛。當他們經過那個岔路時，傑克問跟在他身邊的軍官，說那條岔路的右邊通向何處？

軍官回答，那條路通往一個小漁港。

******

傑克一大早就和格雷從王宮出發。他告訴侍衛們要先前往探望羅絲和蜜雪兒的時候格雷皺起了眉頭，但傑克沒有理會他。當馬車再度因為市中心的熱鬧繁華而寸步難行時，傑克已經沒有上次出門時的閒情逸致，觀察市井百姓的生活剪影。他要格雷亮出國王騎士團的旗幟，驅趕阻擋去路的民眾。馬車很快順利通過市區，花了比上次更短的時間抵達軟禁羅絲和蜜雪兒的莊園。

傑克在僕人的帶領之下來到主屋的起居室，羅絲和蜜雪兒不在，只有威廉的女兒維多莉亞在落地窗前來回走動。她雙手在胸前交叉，深褐色的禮服因為走動而發出沙沙聲響。有一年，塞拉斯的生日慶祝活動中有一項鬥熊的比賽。傑克看見那些被關在籠子裡的熊，來回踱步，時而站起焦躁地握著欄杆。維多莉亞現在的樣子令傑克想起那被迫打鬥到你死我活的可憐生物。

“維多莉亞，我母親和蜜雪兒呢？”傑克出聲問。

維多莉亞聽見他的聲音才停下來，“她們正在祈禱，你可能得再等一會，她們禱告的時候不准任何人打擾。”

“那我就等。”傑克不想讓威廉的女兒看出他有多麼焦急。他坐下來，“妳還好嗎？妳似乎有什麼煩心的事。”

維多莉亞給他一個略帶嘲諷的微笑，“表哥，你和我一樣是囚犯，應該知道我為何煩心。不過你比我好多了，還能出來探望家人。我只能在這莊園裡，看樹葉落下，看池塘結冰，看你的母親和姊姊日以繼夜地祈禱，讓神父來來去去聽她們告解。幸好今天神父沒有來，否則你得等更久。”

“妳會有離開這裡的時候的。”傑克說。等一下，神父來來去去？傑克將這件事記在心裡。上次羅絲率領莊園裡所有的人來迎接他的時候，可沒有神父在其中。

這只表示神父是從外面來的。

“那是多久以後？一年？兩年？十年？”維多莉亞的手指像爪子一樣彎曲，彷彿她正掐著誰的脖子，“我在這裡已經半年了，我的家人甚至沒有試圖聯絡我。當柯蒂斯指派我為蜜雪兒的侍從女官把我關進這豪華的監獄的時候，我的父親一句反對的話都沒有說。”

傑克看了一眼起居室的門，期待它快點打開。“即使他反對也不會有任何改變的。”

“至少他能說些什麼。”維多莉亞又開始在窗前來回踱步，“反正我本來就是不重要的那個，除非我能嫁到有錢有勢的人家，為我父親已經堆積如山的財產再多加幾箱金幣。我告訴你，如果我不是被關在這裡，我父親一定會想辦法把我扔到柯蒂斯的床上。”

“那的確是舅舅會做的事。”傑克同意她。

”我猜他們根本不管我的死活，只有安德魯才重要，特別是他那個苦瓜臉老婆才剛幫他生了個兒子，克羅斯家族繼承人！”維多莉亞似乎憋了很多怒氣等待爆發，現在終於有個不會要她閉嘴的人可以讓她發洩，“安德魯可以到處去，拿著大把大把的金幣去賭場，去妓院，出國‘進修’。他在騙誰啊，安德魯所謂的進修就是換個國家的賭場和妓院撒錢！”

安德魯比傑克過去還要更加放蕩的行徑在整個夏伊洛上流社會中並不是秘密，他的身邊永遠跟著一堆狐群狗黨，花克羅斯家的錢，和他一起吃喝玩樂，就像跟在主人身邊流著口水期待撿到幾根骨頭的狗一樣。他既懶散又揮霍，跟精明勤奮的威廉沒有半點相似之處。相較之下，傑克覺得維多莉亞更像威廉。他們一樣聰明，懂得把握機會獲取最大的利益。傑克記得她在小的時候就懂得利用蜜雪兒對珍珠髮夾的偏愛跟她交換了一條價值更高的寶石項鍊，而蜜雪兒還大她十三歲呢。

但儘管如此，威廉偏愛的依舊是不成材的兒子。

“我真希望快點離開這裡，我受夠了一天到晚除了祈禱和刺繡之外無事可做。”維多莉亞望著窗外，心飛出莊園高高的圍牆，“有一年我父親帶著我們一家人到法國待了兩個月你記得嗎？去談進口香水的生意。喔巴黎！全世界最美的城市！雖然我也沒有去過多少個城市。那些巴黎女人都好美啊，她們就是比基利波的女人好看，一付沒有人能管她們的樣子。我和我的女僕能在街上逛一整天！那些商店裡的衣服和髮飾都是基利波沒有的。她們......天啊，那是我人生中最棒的兩個月。等我離開這裡我一定要再去巴黎。”

“妳才二十一歲，維多莉亞，妳還有好幾個二十年可活，現在就判斷那時是妳人生中最快樂的日子也太早了。”傑克試著耐心聆聽維多莉亞的回憶。他能看見站在窗外的格雷正不安地伸長脖子往屋裡望。

“如果柯蒂斯打算把她們關一輩子，那麼那兩個月就會是我人生中最快樂的日子。”維多莉亞沉著臉說。“表哥，我的父親依舊是國王的親信嗎？他有維持住自己的地位嗎？”

傑克沒有回答。

“啊，我明白了。”她看著窗外，無需說話，傑克也能感覺到她意志消沉。維多莉亞看著格雷，“他是誰？”

“柯蒂斯的騎士。”傑克說。

“他長得不錯，身材也挺好的。”維多莉亞歪著頭，“如果我勾引他，讓他向我求婚，我能離開這裡嗎？”

“我得提醒你他挺窮的，嫁給他的話舅舅會氣死。”

“哎呀，聽起來不錯！”

維多莉亞向格雷揮手，還給他一個飛吻。格雷一臉不知所措地看看傑克就走開了。傑克看著表妹作弄人得逞的得意微笑心想，如果站在外頭的是艾德加，現在他們倆大概已經開始聊天調情起來了。

起居室的門終於在傑克的瞪視之下開啟了，羅絲和蜜雪兒走了進來，身後跟著侍從女官。羅絲看起來和上次傑克來訪時沒有什麼不同，但蜜雪兒的臉色異常蒼白。她們看到傑克都很驚訝。

傑克要求和羅絲及蜜雪兒獨處，維多莉亞和女官們行個屈膝禮之後就離開了。

“傑克，沒想到這麽快又見到你。”羅絲走過來親吻傑克的臉頰。

“母親，華勒斯死了。”傑克說。

羅絲和蜜雪兒都大吃一驚，蜜雪兒僵硬地坐下。羅絲在胸口劃十字，“怎麼會呢？可憐的馬克，他一直都是忠實的僕人和朋友。”

“他是在城中的暗巷裡被刺死的，他們說是搶匪，因為他的錢袋被拿走了。”傑克不想再浪費時間，“但他不是被搶匪殺的。這是謀殺，為了掩蓋某種罪刑。”

羅絲一臉疑惑，“什麼罪刑？”

“我懷疑他計畫暗殺柯蒂斯，但他不想傷害我所以沒有進行。他是被他的同謀殺死的。”傑克抓著羅絲的手，“母親，請您老實告訴我，您和這件事有沒有關係？”

“你在說什麼？暗殺柯蒂斯？”羅絲一臉受到冒犯的樣子，“我的確恨他入骨，但我沒有參與這種不正大光明的計畫。我也不相信馬克會做這種事。”

“我也不相信他會做這種事，但現在看起來就是如此。”傑克把母親的手握得更緊，“母親，您是怎麼知道我在宮裡的情形？這個莊園的人只進不出，是誰告訴您這些事的？維多莉亞說這裡有神父來來去去，是他說的嗎？您一定要向我坦白，我才有辦法幫您！”

“我們要求神父來聽我們告解，給我們祝福，他們不能拒絕我們。我的確向他詢問了你父親和你的狀況，他也很好心地告訴我們。”羅絲說。

“好心？母親，這個人說話不實在，他告訴您關於我的情況裡有很多謊言，他是在故意讓您恨柯蒂斯的。”

羅絲的嘴角抽動，“我對柯蒂斯的恨還需要別人幫忙嗎？”

“母親，他還說了什麼？幫您和外面的人通風報信嗎？他是誰？是過去的王室神父嗎？”傑克問。

羅絲搖搖頭，“不，之前我不認識他，但他說他是威佛主教和你威廉舅舅的朋友，他會幫忙讓外面的人知道我們在這裡過得好不好，如此而已。除了聖經，他什麽東西都不能帶，每次進來他們都會搜他的身。搜神父的身，多麼無禮啊！”

“威佛和威廉的朋友。”傑克放開母親的手。這個神父過去必定沒沒無聞，或許也不公開和威廉來往，所以才能逃過柯蒂斯的審查。而當然，他有很大的可能性會聽威佛的命令辦事。威佛畢竟是盤踞在基利波的權力中心超過二十年的樞機主教。

“母親，如果威廉舅舅只是單純想知道妳們的情況，他怎麼會沒有問過維多莉亞在這裡的情形？她是他的女兒，他一點也不關心！”傑克抓住羅絲的肩膀，他忍住不要去搖晃她，“母親，華勒斯不會擅自決定做出這樣的事，他不衝動也不笨！一定是有人要他這樣做的，而除了班傑明家族以外沒有人有能力要求他這樣做！父親被嚴密看管著，而這裡有辦法把消息傳進傳出！您也有理由要他死！”

“傑克，我沒有指使馬克這麼做。”羅絲把每個字都講得很清楚。

對於羅絲堅定的否認，傑克幾乎感到絕望。“我不是唯一一個知道華勒斯可能暗殺柯蒂斯的人。就算我不說，柯蒂斯也會知道。如果我可以趕在別人面前告訴柯蒂斯，我才有可能救您。我向柯蒂斯求情的話他不會傷害您的，但我必須知道真相！”

“不准你跟他求情，就算死也不能向他低頭。”羅絲用一根食指指著傑克。

“現在不是在意這種事情的時候！”傑克大吼。

“夠了！”蜜雪兒站起來，“不是母親，是我！”

傑克和羅絲停下爭執，驚訝地看著她。

“是......是威廉舅舅透過那個神父，伊耿神父，告訴我，他和華勒斯計畫要殺掉柯蒂斯，然後擁護你，傑克，登上王位，威廉舅舅說放棄父親是因為只要柯蒂斯一死北方人就會立刻殺掉父親作為報復，而華勒斯在宮中可以保護傑克，和他裡應外合。”蜜雪兒的嘴唇顫抖，右手握著拳頭，“可是華勒斯堅持要有班傑明家族的許可。他說他不是侍奉柯蒂斯，而是侍奉基利波。柯蒂斯已經透過加冕正式成為國王，殺了他會害基利波再度陷入動亂。如果真要他犯下弒君的大罪，只有王位原來的主人可以命令他。但他們無法接觸父親，而他們知道母親不會同意。”

“所以他們找上妳。”傑克的呼吸加速。

“伊耿神父在我單獨告解的時候不停告訴我，你和父親在宮中如何被虐待，遭到羞辱。他要我為了救你們而同意下令。”蜜雪兒走到傑克面前，“但我不相信，我知道柯蒂斯不會那樣對你，或對任何人，更何況，我也不相信威廉舅舅是為了讓班傑明家族重返王位才決定殺柯蒂斯。”

羅絲低聲驚呼，“威廉是我的哥哥，是我們的家人。”

“您的哥哥當初煽動我帶兵反抗父親，他說服我必須先下手為強！他想要我們父子爭個你死我活這樣他就有機會了！”傑克大聲說。

“我不相信！”羅絲轉過身去背對她的孩子們。

“我拒絕了，然後伊耿神父送來這個。”蜜雪兒攤開一直握著的右手，大衛的十字架躺在她的掌心，“大衛在他的手上，如果我不下令華勒斯配合他，他就要殺死大衛！”

羅絲摀著臉跌坐在椅子上。

“華勒斯要我寫下親筆信，下令他配合威廉舅舅的暗殺計畫。我想，華勒斯一定知道我寫下那封信後，如果計畫失敗，那封信就是鐵證，證明了我和華勒斯共謀殺害國王，而威廉舅舅可以撇得一乾二淨的。”蜜雪兒深呼吸，雙眼布滿血絲，“噢不，威廉舅舅，我可不能讓你就這樣輕輕鬆鬆坐享漁翁之利，別想！我知道華勒斯強調在信中寫下威廉名字的用意，所以我寫了，寫得清清楚楚，要華勒斯，配合威廉舅舅的暗殺計畫，好拯救我的家人，和我那被威廉囚禁的丈夫！華勒斯答應為柯蒂斯的宮廷做事的條件之一就是要善待我們，所以我趁著他來檢查我們有沒有受到良好照顧的時候偷偷把信直接交給他，不給威廉舅舅強迫我更改的機會。如果事蹟敗露，威廉舅舅也別想逃！”

羅絲流著眼淚看向蜜雪兒，“我哥哥不會這樣對待我們。”

“自從柯蒂斯登基，他就開始追查威廉的不法生意，查抄他的財產。威廉為了自保什麼都做得出來。”傑克對著一臉悲痛的羅絲說。之後他問蜜雪兒，“那威佛呢？他也有參與嗎？妳剛剛說伊耿神父承認是他的朋友。”

蜜雪兒想了想，“不，伊耿神父只提到威佛和他正在想辦法避免基利波因為柯蒂斯而毀滅，沒有提到任何和暗殺相關的事。”

“避免基利波因為柯蒂斯而毀滅？這是什麼意思？”

“我也不知道。”

傑克相信威佛在這個事件中一定佔有一席之地，這位替威廉恐嚇蜜雪兒的神父一定是由他指使的。但是除此之外沒有其他證據證明他牽連其中。不過，現在最重要的是蜜雪兒的信。那可是計劃暗殺國王，罪證確鑿的叛國罪。即使北方人對蜜雪兒並不討厭，甚至讚賞她長期以來協助貧苦百姓的舉動，但這依舊足以將她送上斷頭台。

只是蜜雪兒看起來一點也不擔心自己的腦袋會不會掉。她睜著和傑克幾乎一模一樣的雙眼，懇求著，“傑克，告訴柯蒂斯這一切吧，殺了我也沒有關係，但請他救出大衛。提醒國王，他當初逃過一劫，現在才有命坐上王位，是因為大衛出手相助的關係。請他救他，現在只有柯蒂斯做得到了。”

傑克帶著格雷立刻離開莊園。格雷不停問他到底查出什麼，傑克沒有說，只是要他們快馬加鞭立刻趕到華勒斯家。他坐在馬車裡，扭著自己的手指頭。他要向柯蒂斯坦白嗎？這可不是其他的小事，而是他的姊姊下令要人取柯蒂斯的命。柯蒂斯會原諒嗎？他連這樣的生死大事都願意為了傑克放下嗎？

傑克必須先找到那封信。

他們抵達華勒斯的宅邸時，大門緊閉著。格雷拼命用拳頭捶打大門，但裡頭安安靜靜的。傑克要侍衛去打聽一下，有個早起做生意的羊毛商人說看見這裡半夜的時候有幾輛馬車離開。

格雷用力踹了一腳大門，“我就說過他們會逃走！”

“喔閉嘴！”傑克對他大吼，其他的侍衛面面相覷地站在一旁沒有說話。傑克不相信華勒斯的家人會逃走，他認識他們很久了，知道他們不會做這樣的事。或許他們被吉利安抓了，也有可能被殺害華勒斯的人滅口了。

不管哪種情況，對蜜雪兒都相當不利。

******

回到宮廷的路上，傑克有想要逃避的衝動。他想跳下馬車一走了之，因為他不知道該怎麼面對柯蒂斯，也不知道怎麼救姊姊。他努力了這麼久，想辦法在王宮裡生存下來，想辦法從他和柯蒂斯的愛生存下來，已經筋疲力盡。他不想欺騙柯蒂斯，又不能眼睜睜看著姊姊被殺。更何況，隱瞞得越久，威廉越有可能在柯蒂斯沒有準備的情況之下發動第二次攻擊。柯蒂斯會有危險的，格雷也不會允許傑克沉默。

他回到自己的房間，譚雅已經為他準備好午飯了，傑克一點用餐的心情也沒有，整個胃沉甸甸的。他從書櫃上拿下《時光之河》，輕撫它的封面。這是一字一字用心寫下的手抄本，精細的邊框裝飾，特殊的插圖，不是外面賣的用新式的印刷技術大量印製的版本。和那棵大樹下的小憩，那陣突如其來的午後暴雨，那間充滿乾草香的穀倉一樣，是一切的起點。這本書見證傑克和柯蒂斯如何因為這份愛而讓他們的命運和靈魂纏繞在一起，記錄下他們因為愛付出的代價。傑克不知這份愛會帶領他們走向何方，又能令他們付出到何種程度，這份愛延展的範圍是否有界限。

柯蒂斯一再強調要傑克相信他，他也說他相信傑克。在十五年前那件事情之後，傑克覺得自己欠柯蒂斯一次完全的信任。他又再一次站在岔路口，這次他要選擇柯蒂斯告訴他的那條路。他不會再辜負他了。

傑克要所有的僕人都離開，然後吩咐格雷去找柯蒂斯過來。格雷臉上出現鬆了一口氣的表情，他大概很擔心最後得是他去為柯蒂斯宣布這個壞消息。

傑克沒有等很久，柯蒂斯就來了。他脫下皮草大衣放在椅子上，彷彿迫不及待卸下肩上的巨石。他對著傑克微笑，“你把我的心捧在手上。”

“什麼意思？”傑克問。

“你果然沒有看出來。”柯蒂斯在他身邊坐下來，“這本書，是我做的。”

傑克舉起《時光之河》，“你做的？我不明白。”

柯蒂斯把書拿過來，隨手翻開一頁，“這是我一字一句抄下來的，插圖和緣飾都是我畫上去的，然後一頁一頁縫起來。只有封面我是拆市面上賣的書來裝的，因為我不想被人發現。我做了兩本，一本給你，一本給我。”

“真的嗎？”傑克把書拿回來翻了翻，“但這字跡不像你的字啊！”

“我故意寫得很慢很工整。”柯蒂斯得意地笑了，“是不是很棒？快點稱讚我。”

“除了插圖醜了點，的確很棒。”傑克看到柯蒂斯假裝生氣的樣子也跟著笑了出來，“噢柯蒂斯，這真的是很棒的禮物。我讀了半年都沒有發現，你也沒有告訴我。”

“我想知道你要過多久才能猜出來。世上只有這兩本，獨一無二的《時光之河》”柯蒂斯將傑克拉進自己的懷裡，“因為我們的愛是獨一無二的。”

在柯蒂斯的懷裡，傑克既安心又感動，但他還是很想落淚。

“和你在一起的時候我才能感到快樂，還有寧靜。除了像這樣和你待在一起，我別無所求。”柯蒂斯把臉貼在傑克的腦袋上，“我剛剛從康威爾夫人那裡過來，我只不過是跟瑪莉多說了幾句話，她就當眾指責我不夠重視她，不夠愛她，說得自己好像是全天下最委屈的人，因為我而失去一切。我多麼厭煩和她繼續假裝下去，特別是當她越來越分不清演戲和現實的時候。我快要窒息了，真希望落幕的那天快點來臨，我就能像這樣和你在一起，安安靜靜的，就只有你跟我。”

這樣坦白的柯蒂斯讓傑克愛到心都痛了。他推開國王的懷抱，“柯蒂斯，我有事情要告訴你。”

傑克說了。華勒斯的死，蜜雪兒的信，威廉的威脅。他沒有任何保留，把他知道的所有事情都告訴柯蒂斯。他看著柯蒂斯原本溫暖的表情逐漸降溫，結冰。現在他眼前的柯蒂斯不是他的愛人，而是國王。柯蒂斯在這兩者之間轉換一向快速而自然。

“柯蒂斯，我懇求你，求看在我愛你而我也愛著你的份上，答應我，不要傷害蜜雪兒。”傑克拉起柯蒂斯的手。此刻的他沒有任何辦法，只能請求。他母親要他寧願死也不能向柯蒂斯低頭，但是他做不到。這是他的姊姊。“她是被逼的，是威廉用大衛脅迫她，他們就和我們一樣相愛，她怎能看著自己心愛的人身陷險境而坐視不理呢？你一定能夠理解她的心情的！”

柯蒂斯沉默著。傑克抓著他的手放在自己流下眼淚的臉頰上，“柯蒂斯，我的柯蒂斯，向我證明你的愛。蜜雪兒和我在母親的肚子裡共享子宮，我跟著她的腳步來到世上。她以為你死的時候為你流淚，她不相信威廉汙衊你的話。你和我父親的恩怨，跟她沒有關係。不要把她當成是塞拉斯的女兒，而是我的姊姊！沒有她從窗台上拉下我，今天你只能看見我的墳墓。這些年沒有她在我的身邊，我們永遠不會再有像這樣坐在一起的時刻。大衛救了你，還記得嗎？他救了你，為了這份恩情你也該原諒蜜雪兒！”

柯蒂斯嘆口氣，掏出手帕，溫柔地為傑克擦去臉上的淚水。“別哭了，看你哭我也好難過。”

“那你會原諒她嗎？你會幫她救出大衛嗎？”傑克急切地問。“還有那封信要是落到別人手裡該怎麼辦？”

“你是說這個啊。”柯蒂斯從他的上衣口袋裡掏出一封信，交給傑克。紅色的火漆封印上有華勒斯家族的獵犬家徽，他翻到背面，上面有一行字：給國王陛下。傑克立刻打開，蜜雪兒的字整齊地排在信紙上，無奈而憤怒地要求華勒斯執行威廉的計畫。

傑克捏緊信紙。“這封信在你這裡，怎麼會？”

“昨天亞瑟來告訴我，關於華勒斯的小牛皮鞋的事情。”柯蒂斯往後靠在坐墊上，“然後艾德加說了煙火晚會那天華勒斯怪異的舉動，所以我就要他到治安官那裡去，好好仔細檢查一下他的屍體。我們把他穿的衣服撕開檢查內襯，挖開鞋跟檢查鞋底，什麼也沒找到。然後華勒斯的妻子帶著孩子來找我，把這封信交給我，告訴我一切。”

“你早就知道了？”傑克問。

“是，昨晚我來找你的時候我就知道了。我看得出來你在煩惱，決定給你一點時間。吉利安不能確定你是否有參與，但我堅持你沒有，因為我相信你。”柯蒂斯說。“我很高興你主動告訴我，這代表你對我沒有任何隱瞞，你是相信我的。”

“雖然我也掙扎過，但我相信你，不會做讓我傷心的事。”傑克突然放下心來。他知道，柯蒂斯會為了他放過蜜雪兒。但他不確定吉利安會不會，畢竟這個老人可是在他們第一次見面的時候就說過，如果能由他做主，他會立刻殺掉班傑明家有資格繼承王位的每個人。

“雖然有了這封信，我們就能逮住威廉，但是，為了你，我決定不用這封信。吉利安會不高興的，但我不會讓你的姊姊被拖上審判庭因叛國罪而被處死，我也會想辦法救出大衛，而且絕不放過威廉。我向你保證。”柯蒂斯把手放在《時光之河》上，像是用這本書向傑克起誓。

“那華勒斯的家人......”

“我把他們藏起來了，不讓威廉找到他們。”柯蒂斯看著蜜雪兒的信若有所思，“其實我很敬佩華勒斯的忠誠，雖然那份忠誠並不屬於我。但華勒斯信任我勝過信任威廉，讓他的家人在他出事之後來找我，請我幫忙拯救大衛──是的，那也是他忌諱威廉的原因，他怕威廉傷害大衛。我想這半年來我和他的相處讓他對我產生了......某種程度的認同？我會保護他的家人的。他的大兒子沉穩又聰明，很像華勒斯，我們不能埋沒人才。他不需要效忠於我，他只要效忠基利波就好了。”

傑克對於柯蒂斯的決定並不感到意外，他原本就不是心胸狹窄的人。“那華勒斯的妻子，有提到威佛嗎？”

柯蒂斯有些沮喪地吐了一口氣，“我也問了，可是沒有，但我想威佛不是清白的。我們昨天馬上就去找那個為威廉通風報信的伊耿神父，結果沒找到人，他大概已經逃了吧。吉利安派人去查他的背景，發現他二十年前在神學院的時候是威佛的學生。是我們疏忽了，在為你母親和姊姊挑選神父時，避開所有威佛的親信，過去的王室神父，連夏伊洛城內的神父都篩選掉，卻沒想到威佛當了那麼久的樞機主教，他的羅網有多麼鋪天蓋地。”

傑克小心翼翼地開口，“那我父親......”

“他沒有要求見任何神父，他只要他的聖經。”柯蒂斯沒有看傑克，而是盯著自己的手指頭，“我讓他住在夏伊洛塔裡屬於王室行宮的房間中而非囚室，要典獄長盡量滿足他的要求，但他只要聖經，然後日夜禱告。他很......他沒有我想像中的憤怒。”

傑克小心評估自己是否有為塞拉斯求情的可能。“但你還是要審判他。”

“我這麽做是為了國家，不是為了我自己。對威廉也是這樣的。”柯蒂斯望著傑克，“這些年來我在基利波各地流浪，看過的事情是我還在宮裡過著舒適貴族生活時無法想像的。我看見人們因為塞拉斯的瘋狂和教會的腐敗而受苦，因為貴族的壓榨而貧困無依。我下定決心，為了讓基利波脫胎換骨，我必須這麽做。只是......”

傑克看著柯蒂斯罕見的猶豫，他知道柯蒂斯沒說出口的是什麼。吉利安說過，他們不是為了仇恨而來。柯蒂斯做的一切是為了拯救基利波，從塞拉斯的手上，從威佛的手上，也是從威廉和那些不知民間疾苦的貴族手上。基利波是這些人的人質，被這些人用失敗的統治、宗教狂熱、金錢剝削與階級不平等各種手段所囚禁。柯蒂斯要來釋放基利波，讓她不再被錯誤的人所掌控。但偏偏柯蒂斯要剷除的這些人，都和傑克有關。他對傑克的愛束縛他的手腳和劈開一切鎖鏈的利斧。

就像華勒斯需要班傑明家族的命令才願意犯下弒君的重罪，傑克想柯蒂斯也需要傑克的理解，才能去做他計劃進行的事。傑克可以為塞拉斯向柯蒂斯求情，而他很有可能成功，因為柯蒂斯深愛傑克到無法拒絕他任何事的程度。傑克知道自己這樣做無疑是簽下了他的家人──塞拉斯和威廉──的死刑執行令。但他必須這樣做。他不只是塞拉斯的兒子，也是基利波的子民。

“你該怎麼做就怎麼做吧，柯蒂斯，我不會怪你的。”傑克說。

柯蒂斯親吻傑克的手背，眼中盡是誠摯的感謝。“謝謝你。”

******

康威爾夫人和柯蒂斯為了瑪莉而公開爭執的事情很快傳遍王宮上下，這次的事情讓大家知道，康威爾夫人的地位並非不可挑戰。他們蠢蠢欲動，而柯蒂斯打算好好利用這一點。不過，他必須先處理康威爾夫人日益嚴重的問題。她不能失控，即興演出會壞了一齣好戲，柯蒂斯要康威爾夫人完全照著劇本走，別給自己加戲。

柯蒂斯找康威爾夫人到國王私室來時，傑克正在小房間裡。他想要知道，柯蒂斯要怎麼做。這次私室裡不是只有柯蒂斯和康威爾夫人，吉利安也在。傑克注意到，康威爾夫人原先是掛著燦爛笑容踏進國王私室的，但一看到吉利安坐在角落，她嘴角的笑立刻消散無蹤。

柯蒂斯在康威爾夫人打算為她行屈膝禮的時候打斷她，“雀爾西，坐下。”

康威爾夫人似乎嚇了一跳。畢竟從上次兩人單獨相處的情況看來，柯蒂斯待她的態度勉強算得上溫柔。但這次的語氣如鋼鐵般強硬，這讓她有些不知所措。她隨便拉張椅子坐下來。

柯蒂斯晃了晃手上的一封信，“羅恩公爵的來信告訴我，有人攻擊妳的丈夫，想要殺害他，而且差點成功了。”

康威爾夫人嚇得跳起來，“噢不，請告訴我這不是真的！他沒事吧？”

“康威爾爵士受了傷，但他撐過來了，羅恩公爵正在照顧他。”柯蒂斯走到她的身邊，壓著她的肩膀強迫她坐下。“妳知道這有可能會是誰做的嗎？”

“陛下，您是什麼意思？我怎麼知道？”康威爾夫人試圖去拿柯蒂斯的信，但柯蒂斯把信捏得緊緊的，用力抽回來，不打算給她。

“我可以告訴妳幾個可能性。”柯蒂斯緩緩在桌邊踱步，“有可能是想要取悅我的人，因為只要妳丈夫一死，我們在一起的情況就不會這麽難看了，他們就不會說我們......”

“通姦。”吉利安靜靜地接下柯蒂斯的話。康威爾夫人打了一個冷顫，彷彿吉利安一開口就會對她造成傷害。

“也有可能是反對我的人。殺了妳丈夫，全世界的人都會以為是我做的，因為我愛妳愛到發狂了。”柯蒂斯敲敲自己的腦袋，“就像那個誰的情況？”

“大衛王。”吉利安說。

“不如他偉大，卻犯下和他一樣的罪，上帝會降什麼樣的懲罰給我？”柯蒂斯問康威爾夫人卻不期待她的答案，“或者是妳？急著想擺脫又窮又沒地位的丈夫，飛上枝頭作鳳凰？”

“不是！絕對不是我！我不可能對唐做出那樣的事！”康威爾夫人大聲否認。

“或者，也有可能是我做的。”柯蒂斯用力拍了一下桌子，康威爾夫人嚇得摀住了嘴，“因為我受夠妳總是忘記自己的身分了！妳竟然還企圖為一個恬不知恥的紈褲子弟謀求官位！”

“夫人，這件事非同小可，請老實回答。”吉利安平靜的語氣和柯蒂斯及康威爾夫人的激動相較之下顯得突兀，“您收了他多少好處？”

康威爾夫人拼命搖頭，“我沒有收他的錢！歐文是我的朋友！我是在幫一個朋友的忙！”

“您擁有的一切我們都有紀錄，而我們在您的寢室裡發現一雙不是我們給妳的鞋子，非常昂貴的鞋子。”吉利安指出。“歐文送的鞋子。”

吉利安會安插眼線在康威爾夫人身邊一點也不讓傑克感到奇怪。

“那只是一個禮物。”康威爾夫人說，聲音抖得厲害。

“您在宮裡沒有朋友，請千萬記得這一點。”吉利安說，“無論他們說了多少甜言蜜語，和您在一起的時候笑得多麼開懷，他們都不是您的朋友。收賄是相當嚴重的罪，即使您並非主事者也一樣。”

不會吧，傑克扶住自己的額頭，康威爾夫人麻煩大了。她的疏忽讓他們被突擊了，這大概才是柯蒂斯真正震怒的原因。情婦收賄，這可是大把柄。誰知道這件事以後會落到誰的手上，成為武器用來攻擊柯蒂斯呢？

“妳知道歐文是米蘭達的窮光蛋遠房親戚嗎？他可以為了一塊銅板去舔妳的鞋底。他穿著安達克特家借給他的昂貴長袍，把自己弄得香香的，跟在妳的腳邊稱讚妳是整個宮廷最美的女人，妳就把他當成朋友了？好，妳蠢得把他當成妳的朋友，那就算了。我可沒有叫妳公開和我吵架！”柯蒂斯繼續指控她，傑克想柯蒂斯說的應該就是那件因瑪莉而起的爭執。

康威爾夫人的反應令傑克意外，因為儘管她被柯蒂斯的怒氣嚇得顫抖，但似乎不打算退讓。“陛下，您要我假裝和您相愛，在外人面前給我所有的榮耀和寵愛，卻也讓我獨自面對那些人的惡意！而現在，您還要當著眾人的面羞辱我！和其他的女人調情，讓我丟臉！”

“我們有過協議，妳假裝是我的情婦，我給妳土地和錢財。‘假裝’是整個協議裡最重要的部分，因為我不愛妳，妳也不是我的情婦。”柯蒂斯似乎下一秒就要咬下她的腦袋，“無論妳如何想要弄假成真，都不可能為我所愛。即使妳丈夫死了，妳成功爬上我的床，甚至給我生了個私生子，妳也不會是王后，聽懂了嗎？”

“您不能這樣對我！”康威爾夫人哭了起來。

“在這一切開始之前，我就告訴過妳了，妳會被恨，被攻擊，被誣陷，有人會想殺妳和妳的丈夫，他們會在背後用難聽的話罵妳，人民會當眾喊妳蕩婦。我把一切都告訴妳了，我要妳確定自己可以承受才同意，而妳同意了。”柯蒂斯抓住她的手腕，“所以妳要記得，我們有過協議，妳得照著協議走。我叫妳假裝和我相愛，妳就假裝和我相愛；我要妳假裝為我吃醋，妳才能為我吃醋；我要妳說什麼，妳就說什麼；別人和妳說了什麼，妳一字一句都要來告訴我！不准私底下動歪腦筋！聽懂了嗎？否則我要換一個聽話一點的合作夥伴，一點也不困難，甚至不用花那麼多錢。”

“柯蒂斯，你真的很殘酷。”康威爾夫人一邊哭到喘氣一邊瞪著柯蒂斯。

“那都是因為妳不照著協議走的關係。”柯蒂斯放軟他的聲音，但依舊像捕獸夾一樣緊緊鉗著康威爾夫人的手腕，“雀爾西，我給妳的一切難道還不夠嗎？這手腕上的鑽石手鍊，妳這輩子賺的錢全部加起來也買不起。當妳離開的時候，妳會有進宮之前難以想像的錢財，會有一塊肥沃的土地，一個溫柔的丈夫，給予妳想要的尊重和疼愛。這樣不夠嗎？”

康威爾夫人沒有回答，她只是低頭啜泣著。

“夫人，我想提醒您，不按照和國王的協議去做您該做的事根本不是什麼嚴重的問題。”吉利安敲了敲桌面，“收受賄絡才是足以殺頭的重罪。”

康威爾夫人終於發現真正嚴重的問題在哪裡，她的缺乏政治敏感度讓傑克嘆氣。她連話都說不清楚，“我......我沒有，我沒有拿錢，我沒有。”

“那得由我決定。”柯蒂斯強迫她抬起頭來看他，康威爾夫人眼裡寫滿恐懼。

“我想妳已經明白了。”柯蒂斯甩開她的手，“現在我要妳在方達伯爵的兒子面前說個笑話。妳很會說笑話的，這件事難不倒妳。”

“說笑話？”眼淚爬滿康威爾夫人迷惘的臉。

“是的，我想妳已經發現了，方達伯爵的兒子方達爵士，是個很好的聽眾。妳可以說，今天天氣有點冷，他也能笑得喘不過氣。”柯蒂斯給康威爾夫人一個淺淺的微笑，康威爾夫人退縮了一下，彷彿柯蒂斯舉起手準備打她。

“您要我說什麼......笑話？”康威爾夫人問。

柯蒂斯一臉無所謂的樣子。“嘲笑我的性能力。”

******

傑克要求在場，他想要知道關於柯蒂斯這次行動的一切。這間狹長的囚室很大，卻很潮濕，又相當陰暗，石造的牆壁可以阻絕部分尖叫聲。只是部分，因為某些酷刑能讓人發出的淒厲尖叫超過喉嚨所能作用的極限。如果站在用鐵條封住的窗口邊，可以聽見微弱的流水聲。他們在夏伊洛塔的底部，和王宮連接的地下水道就在旁邊。

囚室裡掛滿刑具，有些東西傑克甚至無法想像要如何使用在人的身上。方達爵士在房間的一角，雙手被鐵鍊吊在頭頂，他喃喃自語，向看不見的刑求者求饒。房間的中央有一張桌子，上頭的燭台插滿蠟燭，但只有一根點燃，那是房間裡唯一的光線。傑克和柯蒂斯站在房間另一頭的角落裡，隱身在黑暗中，坐在桌子旁的方達伯爵看不見他們。他也沒有那個心情去算房間裡有多少人，他兒子在黑暗中若隱若現的身影，害怕的哭泣，還有坐在他面前的吉利安，和面無表情站在一旁的格雷，躍躍欲試的艾德加，已經足以吸引他所有的注意力。

“你不能這麽做。”方達伯爵的緊張不下於他被吊起的兒子，傑克能聞得到他的恐懼。“你不能對貴族用刑，不能傷害我兒子。”

“大人，您當伯爵太多年了，好像忘了一件事。”吉利安用沙啞的聲音解釋。他的面前擺著一疊紙、一瓶墨水和一根羽毛筆。“您本來只是一個商人，一個放貸者，幫威廉‧克羅斯公爵做些他不方便親自處理的事情，記假帳，放高利貸，從海外走私，隱藏他不想被發現的財產。靠著這些骯髒事和威廉對塞拉斯的影響力，您一步一步爬上伯爵的位置。但您不是真正的貴族，您的爵位不是世襲，您只是個平民而已。不能對貴族用刑的規矩是針對世襲貴族的，不是您，更不是您的兒子。”

“我現在和威廉沒有任何關係。”方達伯爵強調，“我的兒子更沒有。”

“二十五年的關係如何能說斷就斷？你知道他所有不見天日的秘密。”吉利安說。

“我不知道！我什麼都不知道！”方達伯爵大吼。

“喔，這樣啊，您什麼都不知道。”吉利安點點頭，黑暗中立刻響起一陣悶聲。那是格雷的拳頭打在方達爵士肚子上的聲音，方達爵士立刻哀號了起來。方達伯爵站起來想衝過去，卻被艾德加擋住，用力推回椅子上。

”您的兒子畢竟也在宮裡活動這麽多年了，什麼事可以笑，什麼事不可以笑，他竟然搞不清楚。”吉利安發出嘖嘖聲，似乎對於這樣缺乏判斷力的行為感到不以為然，“您認為嘲笑國王的性能力是可以被原諒的嗎？”

“他只是附和那個女人的笑話而已！康威爾夫人總是說這些下流的笑話！大家都有笑！”方達伯爵拍著桌子。

康威爾夫人粗魯的言談和超過合理尺度的笑話的確很多人都見識過，有一次傑克還目睹她讓一群貴族夫人們集體起身離開以表示她們的不認同。只是圍在康威爾夫人身邊的那群人總是敷衍地贊同她的話，假裝她的話很有趣。這樣的習慣會導致稍有一點不注意就會笑了不該笑的事。柯蒂斯利用這點讓方達爵士踏進陷阱，然後把他們真正的目標拖進來。

吉利安瞇起眼睛，“其他人就聰明多了，他們沒有笑。不管康威爾夫人要如何評價國王在床上的表現，你們身為侍臣，不該對國王有任何不敬之心，連想都不該想。”

柯蒂斯站在傑克身邊一動也不動，連呼吸都輕得感覺不到。黑暗中又傳來方達爵士的喊叫，傑克也看不清格雷對他做了什麼。但已經足夠讓方達伯爵嚇破膽了。

“我們會去向國王賠罪，我的兒子藍迪真的不是故意要冒犯國王的！”方達伯爵在發抖，他當初打瑪格麗特時冷硬張揚的模樣已不復見，“求求你，放了藍迪，不要再傷害他了，我只有他一個兒子，我只有他一個了！”

“這件事可大可小，直接送上絞刑台或是送他回家躺在舒適的羽絨床墊上，端看國王如何決定。向國王賠罪的方法有很多，但柯蒂斯國王想要的只有一個。”吉利安說。然後他停下來，歪著頭，彷彿正享受方達爵士痛苦的呻吟。

“我不知道......我真的不知道......他想要什麼？他想要知道什麼？”方達伯爵問。

“前陣子陛下改革稅制，財產越多的人要繳越多的稅，所以克羅斯公爵移轉了很多財產到他的佃農身上，做他的人頭，這些我們都掌握住了。”吉利安的身體往前靠，“陛下想要知道克羅斯公爵那些沒有在紀錄上的房產。”

“房......房產？”

“對，房產。不管是莊園，或是倉庫，甚至只是一間小柴房，我們都要知道。”

“我......我不知道，我真的不知道。”

“克羅斯公爵注定要死，您明明也很清楚，否則就不會強迫孫女瑪格麗特去引誘國王了。您此刻還維護他什麼？為了錢嗎？那些財產很快就會用來充實國庫了。”吉利安看了一眼艾德加，原本站在方達伯爵背後的艾德加走到吉利安身邊，拿出一把發出陰森冷光的刀子，還有一把鉗子。他把兩個東西放在手上，像是在掂著它們的重量，或是哪一把用在方達爵士身上會比較好用。

艾德加舉起刀子，傑克認出來，那是來自柯蒂斯的禮物，刀柄上刻了艾德加的名字，“我還是比較喜歡這把。”

他走向方達爵士，格雷也加入他。

“不要，不要這麽做。”方達伯爵懇求。方達爵士發出尖銳的慘叫。傑克不忍心聽，他想摀住耳朵，柯蒂斯在黑暗中伸手攬住他的肩膀。

“喔藍迪！我可憐的藍迪！他們對你做了什麼！快停止吧！看在上帝的份上快住手！”方達伯爵看不見兒子受了什麼刑，但依舊撕心裂肺哭喊著。

吉利安把紙和羽毛筆跟墨水罐推到方達伯爵面前。“您只有一個兒子。所以，寫吧。”

方達伯爵很快拿起羽毛筆，在羊皮紙上沙沙沙地寫了起來。他寫了好幾張，給傑克一種欲罷不能的感覺。伯爵大概是害怕寫得讓柯蒂斯不滿意的話，藍迪的哀號又會響起。

方達伯爵寫完之後，吉利安要他把嘴閉緊，回家去等。柯蒂斯和傑克在他離開之後從黑暗中現身，吉利安將燭台上的每一根蠟燭都點起，囚室瞬間亮了起來。格雷和艾德加正將已經昏倒的藍迪‧方達手上的鐵鍊解開。傑克原本以為會看見一個受盡酷刑滿身是血的人形，沒想到藍迪除了身上穿著破衣服，又髒又臭，臉上有一些拳頭毆打的烏青，倒也沒有什麼傷痕。

“你們根本沒有用刀子割他？”傑克指著藍迪，“那他怎麼叫這麽大聲？”

“捏他，扭他的手，拿梭子刺他，這樣就夠了。”艾德加咧嘴一笑，格雷舉起一個織布用的梭子，“他什麼都看不到，疼痛的感覺就會放大，想像力足以嚇死他。”

“威廉應該不會把大衛關在太遠的地方，這樣不好監控，畢竟克羅斯家族的主要勢力還是在夏伊洛。”吉利安翻看著方達伯爵寫下的房產位置，“我們選靠近夏伊洛的。”

“把騎士團和宮廷侍衛隊的人分成幾隊，同時出發。”柯蒂斯對艾德加和格雷說，“去吧。”

******

他們是在夏伊洛近郊一間磨坊裡找到大衛的。半年多來不見天日的囚禁生活令他消瘦又蒼白，騎士團將他從地窖裡帶出來時，強烈的陽光讓他幾乎無法靠雙腳站立。他們將他祕密送到夏伊洛塔去治療，休養。要等他恢復到原先英俊挺拔的樣子還要好一段時間，但至少他能自己站著了。傑克和格雷一天都不耽誤地把他送到蜜雪兒所在的莊園。他們看著彼此，先是發楞，無法相信自己的眼睛，接著才奔向對方，緊緊相擁，蜜雪兒泣不成聲。

而在威廉收到消息之前，柯蒂斯就以叛國罪將他逮捕。傑克原先有些擔心，就算威廉囚禁大衛，也不構成叛國罪。他想難道柯蒂斯要利用蜜雪兒的信嗎？結果他錯了，他們在磨坊的某個房間裡找到其他東西。

幾把火繩槍，一堆黑火藥，還有一份繪著卡拉伯河沿岸區域的地圖。

但這依舊不夠，走私火繩槍和持有地圖都不是重罪。柯蒂斯必須想辦法，在不動用蜜雪兒信件的情況之下，逼威廉承認自己計畫暗殺國王。威廉已經失去一切，這令他一無所懼，只有妻子艾瑪莉亞和兒子安德魯可以傷害他。艾瑪莉亞是荷蘭國王的外甥女，要是對她動手可能會引發外交糾紛，所以儘管她沒有逃走，而是和她的仕女們坐在房裡看著柯蒂斯的軍隊在克羅斯家的城堡中翻箱倒櫃，柯蒂斯也不能對她做出任何事。而安德魯，在柯蒂斯的軍隊闖入克羅斯堡時，便發現他早已不見蹤影。威廉早就準備著這一天的到來，柯蒂斯必須盡快把安德魯握在手裡，這是威廉唯一可以用來攻擊的弱點。柯蒂斯一開始根本沒有想到，威廉並不打算輕易認輸，他同樣也掌握了柯蒂斯的弱點。

那就是傑克。

  
\--待續--


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大約再三章就可以完結這個故事了。沒想到這會是我寫過最長篇幅的同人故事。感謝大家的支持，也歡迎你們給我意見喔。
> 
> 句子後面有*號的皆出自聖經。

聖誕節前夕在以往是宮裡最熱鬧的時候。即使塞拉斯這幾年來對玩樂不感興趣，但至少聖誕節能為一灘靜止的水般沉悶的王宮帶來一絲節慶的歡快氣氛。牆上會掛著各種聖誕裝飾，劇團會進宮演出，還有音樂會和假面舞會，大家只要忍耐一下塞拉斯因為耶穌誕生日而起的長篇大論感想就好了。

今年的聖誕節是王位換人坐之後的第一個聖誕節，照理來說應該會有盛大的慶典。然而，宮中這幾天的氣候一下子又回到柯蒂斯剛登基的那段日子，人心惶惶，惴惴不安，竊竊私語在宮中的每一個角落流傳。宮務大臣華勒斯突然死了，柯蒂斯根本沒心思找個新的，只能由華勒斯的副手暫時代理。他不知道現在宮裡的氣氛應該是低調的，安靜的，還是歡樂的，只好先規劃好一些慶祝活動但沒有進行。威廉‧克羅斯公爵被逮捕了，這並不令人意外，意外的是竟然是以叛國罪這樣重大的罪名進行逮捕。還有幾個過去和威廉交好的貴族或臣子，前一天和大家約好去打獵，隔天就失去蹤影。人們都說他們被吉利安率領的國王騎士團帶進夏伊洛塔了，或許永遠都不會再見到他們。柯蒂斯過去幾個月的寬容讓他們都忘了，北方人是為了什麼才來的。沒人知道下一個突然失蹤的會是誰，會不會是自己。

至於康威爾夫人，柯蒂斯現在沒空和她假裝恩愛，或者管她的內廷發生了什麼事。康威爾夫人自從上次被嚴重警告之後變得比較陰沉，之前那些肆意的大笑被收進她緊閉的嘴巴裡。或許是為了宣洩挫折感，她還會故意激怒瑪莉，或是任何一個出現在她面前的人，以此為樂。她的寢宮依舊聚集著一些人，但之前那種毫無顧忌的享樂已經看不到了。侍從女官們心不在焉地刺繡，三三兩兩聚在一起，交換情報，討論謠言。

傑克把自己關在南院，越是這種時候越要讓自己不被看見，只有凱蒂和譚雅為他帶來外頭的風聲。傑克要凱蒂和亞瑟暫時別進宮，別一頭撞進暴風圈的中心。

只是，傑克自己想躲也躲不了。

偵訊威廉的工作似乎進行得不太順利，因為他什麼都不願意說，而吉利安無法對他用刑，柯蒂斯又阻止吉利安拿蜜雪兒寫給華勒斯的授權信當作證據。威廉是世襲貴族，應該交由國會審判，調查過程也該有神職人員的參與。不過威廉一直維持在被羈押的狀態，柯蒂斯也不准任何神職人員──他現在自動將每一位神父主教都當成是威佛的人馬──加入調查。國會有了雜音，他們要求如此重大的指控，調查應該公開，至少讓國會參與。如果柯蒂斯一直拖延審判，他們可以合理懷疑這個罪名的真實性。瑪莉的父親霍爾敦男爵在國會裡搧風點火，要求國王盡快交出威廉。傑克感到很奇怪，霍爾敦男爵既想要將女兒送上王后寶座，又聽從威佛的話扯柯蒂斯後腿。或許他兩邊都想壓點籌碼，但最後全盤皆輸的風險太高，根本不值得考慮。

沒多久，傑克就沒空去思考霍爾敦男爵的行為背後有何意義了。威廉要求要見他，還有柯蒂斯，在同一個時間。他強調如果柯蒂斯不同意見面，日後一定會後悔。

傑克和柯蒂斯又踏上夏伊洛塔的牢房。柯蒂斯沒有給威廉和塞拉斯相同的特別待遇，威廉的囚室又暗又小，有一張鋪了薄薄一層稻草的石床，缺了角的小木桌，兩把椅子，用來給囚犯和他的偵訊者坐的。牆上有一個鐵窗，望出去能看見四方形灰色的天空，透進些微的陽光。威廉坐在其中一張椅子上，他的樣子令傑克心慌。

因為他看起來太鎮定了，臉上甚至掛著一抹從容的笑。他朝柯蒂斯和傑克點頭，要他們坐下，彷彿他正在自家城堡的大廳中接待客人。

柯蒂斯坐在另一張椅子上，傑克站在牢門旁，試圖隱藏在陰影中。威廉看著他的樣子令他全身發冷，就好像他把傑克的心臟放在手上，只要他用力一握，傑克就會痛苦死去。

威廉先開口，“我很好奇，為什麼是我？你從一回來就對我緊追不捨，但當年艾佛瑞特公爵的事，我可沒有參與。”

“與那件事無關。”柯蒂斯說，“這不是私人恩怨，而是為了基利波。你和你的共犯們就像水蛭一樣吸著這個國家的血，水蛭至少可以放血救人，而你們會讓基利波毀在你們的貪婪之下。”

威廉誇張地張大嘴，“哇，你把我想得太有本事了。”

“你一直在煽動塞拉斯對迦特開戰。迦特並不是野蠻的國家，他們也渴望和平，迦特的崔西親王說得很清楚，他們是可以談的，但每次都是塞拉斯先挑起戰火。是你，在他耳邊挑撥離間，很多事情明明可以不用打仗，你卻偏要加深兩國的仇恨，犧牲兩國人民的性命和安穩的生活，只因為你可以從中得利。”柯蒂斯的聲音在這個小房間裡迴盪，像冰磚砸上石頭，“你把持了小麥的買賣，獨占香料進口的市場。基利波盛產高級羊毛，是重要的出口商品。你剝削那些牧羊人，強迫他們用很低的價格賣給你，再高價出售到國外去。這些罪行，你都承認嗎？”

傑克想起當時威廉不斷告訴他，塞拉斯厭惡他，厭惡他唯一的兒子，他會殺了傑克，為了自保傑克必須想盡所有辦法活下去，那就是對塞拉斯舉起他的劍。那時聽起來多麼有說服力啊，傑克想他和塞拉斯果然是父子，同樣愚蠢而且容易被蠱惑。

威廉聳聳肩，“我承認。不得不說，你的確做了很多調查。”

“我在外頭的十五年都在調查這些事。”柯蒂斯說。

“但這並不是我現在坐在這裡的理由。”

“不，這就是你現在坐在這裡的理由。克羅斯，我以上帝和基利波之名，要你和你的黨羽為了欺壓百姓，對基利波造成傷害而死。”

“噢不，你沒有聽懂我的意思。”威廉向前傾，他的臉現在和柯蒂斯靠得很近，“我的意思是，你是用叛國罪把我抓進來的，你的理由是，我企圖刺殺國王。”

“是的，這個罪名保證你一定會死。”

“我承認，我的確策畫了這次的暗殺。”威廉的大方承認嚇了傑克一跳，柯蒂斯的臉色也變了。威廉往後靠在椅背上，“我的人在戰場上抓到大衛，我把他關在你們找到他的磨坊裡，利用他威脅蜜雪兒下令華勒斯配合我。我從英格蘭找來的殺手是乘著我的商船進來基利波的，火繩槍也是我走私的。你本來應該在煙火晚會那天死掉的，但華勒斯臨時縮手了。所以沒錯，華勒斯也是我殺的。”

柯蒂斯瞪著他好一會才開口，“好吧，既然你這麼乾脆，那就寫下認罪的自白書吧。”

“我不要。”威廉的拒絕就和他的坦承一樣迅速，“我猜蜜雪兒的信在你手上吧，所以你知道我有一份，華勒斯一定也告訴你我囚禁了大衛，你才會想到要去救人。如果我是華勒斯那隻忠心的狗，我一定會留一手拖我下水，但又不能連累到蜜雪兒，那就乾脆把信給你吧，把一切真相告訴你，讓你知道蜜雪兒是被逼的。如果你非要我死不可，那就拿出證據，把蜜雪兒也送上斷頭台，我們彼此還有個伴。只是你一定不會這麼做，所以才遲遲沒有拿出信。”

“為什麼我不會這麼做？”柯蒂斯問。

“因為你太愛傑克了，而他和蜜雪兒感情很好。”威廉看向傑克，“你不忍心這樣對他。”

傑克全身僵硬，但他其實並不感到意外。天底下沒有永遠的秘密，會有越來越多人知道的。傑克早就料到會有這麼一天，他和柯蒂斯的關係會被揭發，攤在陽光下，他和柯蒂斯都會因為這份愛而死。

柯蒂斯看起來倒是沒有特別的反應，“是誰說的？”

“穿紅衣服的天使。”威廉笑了，“就是威佛嘛，你一直想逮他的小辮子卻逮不到的威佛。在我準備進行暗殺之前他告訴我的，以備不時之需。我知道你想問什麼，沒有，他沒有參與，伊耿神父是他介紹給我的，但他沒有參與。他說你有罪，不該坐在這個位置上，他會執行上帝的懲罰，讓上帝的怒火降在你的身上。我是不知道他是什麼意思啦，我才不在乎你愛誰，我是因為你欺人太甚。我只想要有碗飯吃，你卻一直查封我的財產，把我逼到角落。狗急也會跳牆的你不知道嗎？”

“是你永不知足的貪婪讓你有今日的下場。”柯蒂斯緊握雙拳。

“沒有人會嫌錢太多。總而言之，”威廉臉上出現一個躍躍欲試的表情，好像他正準備談一筆大生意，“放了我，把我的財產都還給我。我也可以接受一個小一點的罪名，讓你沒收一些房子和土地。你退一步，我也退一步，大家都有台階下嘛。”

“如果我不願意呢？”柯蒂斯問。

威廉的表情瞬間轉變，剛才那圓滑而輕鬆的模樣消失無蹤。“那麼無論你要不要拿出那封信都無所謂。等你把我送到國會去接受審判，我會說出一切。我會說，是的，我和華勒斯企圖刺殺國王，我是為了什麼呢？為了傑克。你親愛的傑克和蜜雪兒下令要我為他們奪回班傑明家的王位，傑克才是策畫這一切的人，他也是叛國賊。我和華勒斯一個是他的舅舅，另一個是忠心的僕人，他們會相信的，這再合理不過了。傑克該怎麼否認呢，‘我愛柯蒂斯所以不可能殺他’。你敢這樣說嗎？傑克？”

柯蒂斯站了起來，“他們是你的外甥和外甥女。”

“那就讓我們到地獄去團聚吧。”威廉說。

“別忘了你也有重要的人，你的兒子安德魯。”

“你也得先找得到他再說。而你不能動艾瑪莉亞，除非你想得罪荷蘭。”

“你的女兒維多莉亞在我的手上，我可以要她馬上去死。”

威廉眨眨眼，有了短暫的停頓。“我不可能救每個人。我用兩個人換你兩個人，很公平。誰也不吃虧，對吧？”

******

傑克第一次看見柯蒂斯如此失控。他舉起放在窗邊的一個基利波前任國王的半身雕像，用力砸在牆上。他認識的柯蒂斯一直都很冷靜，他永遠都是傑克最可靠的後盾。唯一能擊敗傑克對柯蒂斯的信賴是他自己的懷疑，十五年前他就因為這樣而付出巨大的代價。但是柯蒂斯此刻的怒氣令傑克顫抖，因為傑克知道他無計可施。柯蒂斯不能放了威廉，他花了那麼長的時間調查威廉做的事，不能就這樣輕鬆饒過，那也會重創柯蒂斯的聲望。但如此一來柯蒂斯就必須犧牲傑克，而這是柯蒂斯不願意的。即使放了威廉，傑克和柯蒂斯也等於在自己的脖子上套了吊人索，只要威廉一拉，他們就走到盡頭了。威廉會擁有前所未有的權力，柯蒂斯會成為他的魁儡，為威廉做柯蒂斯最痛恨的事，那就是傷害基利波。

吉利安、泰特伯爵和大法官諾里斯沉默看著他發洩，等他把國王私室裡能砸的東西都砸爛。柯蒂斯氣得呼吸急促，手上有被碎玻璃劃開的傷口。傑克很想擁抱他，告訴他一切都會沒事的，傑克已經想好解決的方法了，從離開夏伊洛塔的那一刻開始傑克就決定要這麽做。柯蒂斯只要放手就好了，放手讓傑克和威廉一起去死。威廉不能留下來，為了這個國家的未來，威廉必須死。如果那意味著傑克要跟著陪葬也沒有關係，這樣就再也沒有人可以利用傑克來傷害柯蒂斯了。傑克不怕死，就算是為了還當年他不相信柯蒂斯那一次吧。他願意為柯蒂斯獻出所有，包括性命。

“陛下，請您冷靜，生氣沒有用。”吉利安說。

“柯......陛下，”傑克出聲，每個人都看著他。“不能放威廉走，就......用我換他吧，這是最簡單的方法。我會說是我下令的，和蜜雪兒沒有關係。”

柯蒂斯瞪大眼睛，雙眼幾乎噴出火，傑克從未在他臉上看過那樣可怕的表情，“不可能，你想都不要想。”

“公爵大人沒有做的事，我們當然不能讓您背這個黑鍋。”泰特伯爵清清喉嚨，柯蒂斯如此重視傑克這個“朋友”似乎令他很意外，但他不打算深究。“兩位，還不到山窮水盡的時候，我們只要找出安德魯，逼威廉在法庭上承認自己的罪行而不要拖公爵大人和蜜雪兒夫人下水就好了。”

“我剛剛和國會議長考柏菲商量過了，我們大約可以再延個二十天，”諾里斯說，“因為接下來就是聖誕節了，議會也不想因為這個案子而破壞了過節的氣氛，人民會不安的。一直到聖誕節和新年假期結束國會開議，我們有二十天的時間可以找出安德魯。”

“對，你們說得對，我們還有希望。”柯蒂斯拉好略為凌亂的大衣和國王金鍊，讓自己冷靜下來，對於滲出血珠的傷口卻只是隨手抽出一條手帕擦了擦。他把手帕扔在桌上，“安德魯最後一次被看見是什麼時候？”

“根據我們從克羅斯家的僕役口中問出的消息，是十一月十二號，煙火晚會的前兩天。”吉利安說，“接下來就沒有人看見他了。”

“他們有沒有可能說謊，隱匿安德魯的行蹤？”諾里斯問。

“這點您可以放心，我確定他們沒有說謊。”吉利安回答。諾里斯一臉複雜地看著吉利安，傑克可以想像，這些沒有貴族身分保護的僕役和傭人們落到吉利安的手上會有什麼下場，他和諾里斯都知道吉利安可不怕弄髒自己的手。對諾里斯這樣強調以法治國的人來說，或許他不會贊同，但至少他足夠聰明，知道這是必要的手段，而且這是國王陛下所允許的手段。

柯蒂斯從放在牆角的一個圓筒中抽出一份地圖攤在桌上，“我們查封了所有威廉的土地和房產，以克羅斯家的處境，大概也沒有人敢收留安德魯。他一定逃出國了，不可能會繼續留在基利波。他不能從西方或北方的邊境離開，那兩個地方有重兵駐守，一定是乘船。”

“克羅斯家有很多商船，我們已經調來港務廳那幾日的紀錄，”吉利安拿出一本厚重的紀錄本，“那幾天離港的船隻裡，沒有克羅斯家的商船。”

“或許他是乘其他船離開的？”泰特伯爵問，“把那些船主人都抓來問一問就知道了。”

“已經問過了，但沒有人承認看見過安德魯。碼頭的人誰會不認識安德魯？更何況，安德魯不可能空手離開，威廉一定給了一筆很大金額的錢，以防萬一計畫失敗，安德魯和他的妻子孩子必須在國外生活，就像現在這樣。那會有好幾個大箱子的，不可能不引起注意。”柯蒂斯用手指敲著桌子，“或許是沒有登記在克羅斯家名下的船？”

一陣敲門聲響起，國王私室外的侍衛向柯蒂斯通報艾德加求見。吉利安將港務廳的紀錄本攤開來，“我也是這麽想的。”

艾德加帶來了瑟瑟發抖的方達伯爵。作為威廉長年的合作夥伴，已經遭到正式逮捕的他穿著一身簡單素樸的衣服，因為坐牢而憔悴不堪，數日未刮的鬍子冒了出來，雜亂地覆蓋在下巴上。柯蒂斯放了方達伯爵的兒子，卻把他抓進來。吉利安將紀錄本推到方達伯爵面前，“從十一號開始看，哪艘船是屬於克羅斯家卻非克羅斯名下的船，指出來。”

方達伯爵看了看房中的每一個人，當他的眼光和柯蒂斯相遇的時候縮了一下，彷彿國王的注目是火焰會灼傷他。方達伯爵伸出枯瘦的手，翻著紀錄本，用手指頭劃過那些用工整的字跡寫下的船名。最後他停在一個名字上。

那艘船開往法蘭西。

******

維多莉亞終於離開軟禁她的莊園，但她看起來一點也不開心，因為等著她的是夏伊洛塔。傑克特地選了一個乾淨明亮的房間接待她，還準備了熱茶和蛋糕，但她依舊相當緊張。格雷帶她來的路上，沒有透露任何事，但這女孩很靈敏，能嗅到空氣中肅殺的味道。她坐在椅子上，挺起胸膛，試著不讓恐懼將她擊垮，雖然在傑克眼裡這樣的虛張聲勢不堪一擊。

“妳父親因為叛國罪被逮補了，維多莉亞，克羅斯家的財產全部被沒收了。”傑克說。

維多莉亞發出一陣嗚咽聲但很快壓了下去，“噢，已經這麽糟了？”

傑克繼續說，“他計畫刺殺國王。”

維多莉亞的雙唇抖動，“他到底......他到底在想什麼啊！刺殺國王！他......他瘋了嗎！”

“妳也知道舅舅，他不會輕易投降。”

“我母親呢？她還好嗎？安德魯呢？他的孩子和妻子呢？”維多莉亞試圖維持冷靜的偽裝沒有多久就潰不成軍。“請告訴我他們沒事！”

“妳母親沒事，國王沒有傷害她。至於安德魯，他帶著妻子孩子逃了。”傑克說。

維多莉亞愣了一下，彷彿這消息令她的慌亂冷卻下來。她冷笑，“我一點也不意外。父親要幹這種事，一定會先保護他的寶貝兒子和孫子。只是他沒有想到我嗎？他沒想到我還在柯蒂斯的手上，要死要活都是一瞬間的事嗎？”

傑克不知該如何安慰她，因為威廉確實將女兒的安全拋在腦後。他真心同情眼前的女孩，她被自己的父親拋棄了。傑克一點也不想坐在這裡，夏伊洛塔裡不僅關著他的父親，還關著他的舅舅，現在他們要他對自己的家人下手，刺探，套話。但傑克想到橫亙在他們面前的難題，無論多麼不願意，他必須幫柯蒂斯跨過去。

傑克打起精神來，“舅舅，不肯認罪。唯一要他承擔罪行的方法，只有安德魯。”

“用安德魯威脅他的話，他什麼都願意做的。”維多莉亞有些失魂落魄地盯著眼前的地毯，“所以你要我來這裡，是要問我安德魯的下落嗎？那你就問錯人了，我過去半年都被關在與世隔絕的地方，怎麼會知道。”

“妳說過，舅舅有一年帶你們到法蘭西住。舅舅在法蘭西有房產吧？會是在什麼地方？”傑克盡量讓自己的語氣不要太急切。但維多利亞緩緩抬起她的腦袋，看著他。她的眼神像是有刺，令傑克坐立難安。

維多莉亞搖搖頭，“不，我不能說。我再怎麼討厭安德魯，也不能害死他。”

“柯蒂斯不會傷害安德魯，他要的只有威廉舅舅而已。”

維多莉亞直直看進傑克的眼睛，“傑克，我們是一家人，你要幫那個奪走你家王位的人，來傷害家人嗎？”

維多莉亞的眼神刺痛了傑克，讓他覺得自己是叛徒。或許傑克一直都是這個家族的叛徒，和摧毀班傑明一族的人在一起，無可救藥地愛著他，而不是痛恨他毀了這個由班傑明一族領導數百年的王朝。傑克也沒有對威廉通風報信，現在還要利用他的女兒來擊敗他。但傑克很快想起威廉曾經做過的事，他對傑克和蜜雪兒的威脅，還有萬一放了他會帶來什麼樣的後果。他看著維多莉亞，這個算是傑克看著長大的女孩，活潑而古靈精怪的貴族大小姐，喜歡跟在傑克的腳邊，追問他如何讓自己的皮膚像傑克一樣白皙。

傑克應該保護這個努力不讓內心的惶恐展現在臉上的女孩，應該拯救她於風雪之中，但現在，傑克決定暫時不把她當成是自己的小表妹，而是一個厲害的商人養出的精明女兒。“柯蒂斯有可能會處死妳和安德魯當作報復。”

維多莉亞如傑克所預期地流露出畏懼的神情。傑克繼續發動攻擊，“但不一定要如此，他也可以將妳和妳的母親流放到國外，把妳們趕回荷蘭，什麼都不給妳們。我相信妳母親的娘家會收留妳們，但是，身無分文的人到哪裡都會被嫌棄的，妳們在荷蘭難道會有好日子過嗎？想想那些惡毒的閒言閒語，妳還沒結婚，一無所有又是叛國者的女兒，妳覺得妳能嫁給誰？”

維多莉亞已經盡力保持鎮定，但那關於貧苦的流放生涯想像還是震攝住她。傑克知道他的寥寥數語已經足夠在她的腦海中種下悲慘未來的影像。維多莉亞從小到大沒有過過一天苦日子，她會說拉丁語，能讀能寫，是貴族小姐裡的射箭冠軍，卻不知該如何讓爐灶生起火焰，也不曾洗過自己的衣服。

“國王陛下同意，如果妳協助我們，讓威廉定罪，為他曾經做過的那些事，接受應有的懲罰，他不會殺安德魯，還會讓你們帶著足夠生活的金錢離開基利波，加上一座在荷蘭的房產。他甚至會另外為妳準備一份豐厚的嫁妝，讓妳未來的生活有保障。”

傑克亮出柯蒂斯慷慨的條件。這個選擇並不困難，畢竟她是威廉的女兒，她比安德魯更像父親。她會知道怎麼做出一筆損失最小獲利最大的生意。果然，維多莉亞猶豫著，該不該出賣父親好讓自己活下去。她站起來，走到窗邊，又走回來，就像傑克那日在莊園見到她時一樣。“我......我不知道，我怎麼能相信柯蒂斯會說話算話？”

“妳沒有選擇，只能相信他，你們一家的命都掌握在他手上。”

維多莉亞依舊來回走動，但她的目光沒有離開過傑克的臉，“你為什麼要幫他？”

因為我愛他，傑克心想，而妳父親要我死。“我想活下去，妳不想嗎？”

維多莉亞停在他面前，“讓我和我父親見一面。”

儘管吉利安不同意，但傑克還是讓維多莉亞單獨見了威廉。他們等在囚室外，傑克不用看也能感覺到吉利安正在打量著他。

“大人說要用自己換威廉的命，是真心的嗎？”吉利安問。

傑克轉過去看著老人，“我是，犧牲我是最簡單的辦法，以後也不會有人能利用我威脅柯蒂斯。”

吉利安點點頭，“我也是這麽想。直接交出蜜雪兒的信，讓你們和威廉一同赴死，班傑明家再也沒有重新站起來的機會，國王沒有把柄在威佛的手上，他以後的統治就能安穩了。可惜陛下不會同意。”

傑克苦笑，“看來您會毫不猶豫地把我扔上斷頭台。”

吉利安摸摸柺杖的握把，傑克現在知道這是他慣有的動作，“如果對這個國家和陛下有好處的話，當然。”

吉利安的回答聽起來挺殘酷，卻令傑克感到安心。有這樣的人在柯蒂斯身邊，柯蒂斯會安全無虞的。他比柯蒂斯理性得多了，而柯蒂斯的致命傷是傑克，他對傑克的愛令他軟弱，無法做出正確的判斷，用最簡單的方法解決問題，反而把自己的未來拿來當作賭注，捨棄平坦的大道，在崎嶇的小路上磕磕絆絆。

多傻啊，傑克感嘆，但這就是傑克的柯蒂斯。

裡頭傳來敲門聲，格雷將門打開，維多莉亞臉色蒼白，眼淚無聲滑落。牢門在她身後再度關上。“他要我什麼都別說。我說，父親，如果我不說，柯蒂斯會殺我。他命令我為了安德魯犧牲，他說安德魯是克羅斯家族唯一的希望。”

傑克握住她的手，因為她看起來有些站不穩，“維多莉亞。”

“我知道安德魯是他的最愛，可是我沒想到他完全不在乎我。安德魯除了玩樂和賭博什麼也不會，我猜他現在一定在巴黎的哪個賭場或妓院揮霍我們最後的財產。克羅斯家族唯一的希望？不要笑死人了。”憤怒和輕蔑讓維多莉亞脹紅了臉。

“克羅斯公爵一定會死，小姐，您要為自己打算，還有您的母親。”吉利安說。“您才是克羅斯家族唯一的希望。”

維多莉亞深呼吸，抹去臉上的淚。“等我們到了荷蘭，我要那些錢和房產全部屬於我，由我來決定要怎麼使用，而不是安德魯那個廢物。你說得對，我才是克羅斯家族唯一的希望。”

******

他們得知威廉在巴黎擁有的莊園位置，但是要派人到法蘭西的領土去抓人，得要經過法蘭西國王的同意。柯蒂斯很快召來法蘭西的大使安茹公爵，向他解釋有個可惡的盜賊，竊去重要的聖人遺物。安茹公爵對於如此可憎的罪行感到不可思議，也表示理解柯蒂斯派人去追回聖人遺物的想法。他同意和柯蒂斯的騎士團成員一起回去法蘭西，同時帶著兩箱作為禮物的紅寶石，去和法蘭西國王見面，解釋這緊急的狀況。安茹公爵相當肯定，國王會看在兩國友誼──換句話說，兩箱紅寶石──的份上，同意讓柯蒂斯的騎士團在他的國土上執法。柯蒂斯要艾德加和格雷帶著騎士們，一刻也不耽擱地立即出發。

傑克在安茹公爵等著馬車接他離開之前在王宮大門口遇見他。這是安茹公爵第二次回到基利波擔任法國大使，他總是掛著一副人見人愛的笑臉，把所有的想法都隱藏在迷人的口音和濃郁的香水氣味之下。傑克相信他知道竊賊不過就是個藉口，或許他還知道柯蒂斯要抓的人是誰。千萬別小看各國大使的觀察和推理能力。但無論如何，他願意幫忙。

安茹公爵對傑克做了一個花俏的法式行禮，“大人，就如我所說的，上帝會賜福給能忍讓之人。”

安茹公爵的確在柯蒂斯的慶祝晚會上這樣對傑克說過。“為何這麽說呢？”

“您現在的處境，比一開始好多了。雖然我從一開始就知道，柯蒂斯國王不會苛待您的。“安茹公爵說，“不只是我，只要是十五年前就在宮廷裡的人都知道，兩位從以前就是好朋友。所以我認為，陛下雖然行事看似殘酷，但不可能真的傷害您。”

安茹公爵當年曾親眼見證艾佛瑞特家族最璀璨的時刻，也目睹他們的覆滅。他後來說服並安排塞拉斯和法蘭西國王締結兩國聯姻，不過因為傑克的緣故，婚事告吹了，安茹公爵也被調回法蘭西。柯蒂斯登基之後，安茹公爵又回到基利波的宮廷，就是因為他比其他法蘭西的外交官更熟悉柯蒂斯。

“當年公主的事，我很抱歉。”傑克說。

安茹公爵笑著擺擺手，“公主現在在西班牙王室過得很好，皇帝很疼愛她，她也生了幾個孩子。當初如果是嫁給你，或許不會擁有如此的幸福。沒有結成婚，未嘗不是好事。”

傑克又想起迪莉亞。安茹公爵沒說錯，如果法國公主嫁給傑克，就會是另一個迪莉亞。傑克無法強迫自己疼愛她，和她生好幾個孩子。他不可能給任何女人她們應得的幸福。

安茹公爵要他的隨從退到一邊去之後說，“大人，我的年紀已經不小了，等基利波的政局穩定下來，我就會退休了。我見過大人最單純的面貌，也見過您最破碎的樣子，但願這樣的試煉不會再降臨在您的身上。您要保重，要是有機會到法蘭西來，讓我招待您去遊覽敝國的河山景色。還有我們的美食，豈是其他國家可以相比的。”

大使們不僅要擔任兩國的橋樑，還需要有銳利的雙眼，才能記下發生的一切，分析眼前的蛛絲馬跡，再回報給自己的國王。傑克立刻察覺安茹公爵真正想說的話。“您覺得現在政局不穩嗎？”

“等您來法蘭西，我帶您去獵狼，很刺激的。”安茹公爵抬頭看天空落下的雪花，“但別抱太大希望，因為獵狼非常困難。牠們很聰明狡猾，又相當敏銳，只有最頂尖的獵人才有辦法逮住牠們。狼不會乖乖束手就擒，還會反過來殺掉獵狗。牠們會觀察，然後伺機而動。即使是偽裝的毒餌，或是用馬肉做掩護的陷阱，有時候牠們也能察覺。”

“聽起來......很危險。”

“是的，狩獵總是很危險。雖然是瑣碎的小事，但請轉告陛下，我想他會感興趣的。”

送安茹公爵到港口去的馬車到了，後頭跟著柯蒂斯的騎士團。他們一身黑，衣服上沒有任何家徽圖樣，恰好襯托出臉上冷硬的神情。侍衛打開馬車的車門，安茹公爵碰了碰自己的帽子之後便踏進車廂。艾德加和格雷朝傑克點點頭，一群人便揚長而去。傑克看著他們逐漸遠去的身影，他的生死全掌握在他們手上。

距離國會的期限，還有十八天。從基利波搭船來回法蘭西，需要十五天的時間。他們手上還有幾個可能的藏身處，但如果安德魯不如他們所想地躲在那個莊園裡，也來不及去找其他地方了。

傑克現在能做的事只有等。

沒有格雷跟在身邊，傑克突然覺得有些寂寞，他已經習慣這個沉默的影子了。晚上他很早就讓譚雅和其他侍者去休息了。他坐在火爐前，感覺熱氣撲在臉上，身體卻一直暖和不起來。直到柯蒂斯從密道小門鑽出來他才感覺到暖意。

傑克把安茹公爵告訴他的話一字一句轉述給柯蒂斯。柯蒂斯坐在傑克身邊，看著壁爐的火焰，默默聽完。

“我在想，等到威廉這件事結束之後，是不是要把你送走，送到你母親身邊。”柯蒂斯說，“宮裡......會不太平靜。”

柯蒂斯說得像是威廉這件事一定會順利解決一樣，他拒絕接受另一種可能性。“你終於要獵狼了？”傑克問。

柯蒂斯摸了摸臉上修剪整齊的鬍子，“早晚要解決的。”

“我不要離開。”傑克握住柯蒂斯的手，發現他的手比自己的還冰冷，“無論情況會如何，我都不想再離開你了。如果你發生任何事，我也不能獨活。”

柯蒂斯輕輕笑了，他把傑克的手拉過來壓在自己胸口上，“當年，羅恩公爵派人救了我，他本來要把我送出國，可是我不願意就這樣逃走，像個螻蟻一樣在外漂流，苟且偷生。就算要死，我也要死在自己的國家。我捨棄艾佛瑞特的姓氏，用最低賤的身分和外貌行走在這個我應該很熟悉但其實很陌生的土地上。我有時候是獵人，有時候是屠夫，有時候是逃兵。我學過打鐵，抬過屍體，縮在最髒最臭的客棧倉庫裡睡覺。我不是柯蒂斯‧艾佛瑞特，我連一隻老鼠也不如。”

“但柯蒂斯‧艾佛瑞特一直都在。”傑克說。

“是，柯蒂斯一直都在。我想把他忘了，但他一直在我腦海裡叫囂著，叫我看！看看我眼前的一切！看看這個國家的人民是怎麼生活的！看看這個真實的世界發生了什麼事！”柯蒂斯雙眼迷濛地望著前方，他現在眼裡看到的是過去，“我看見曾經的我，高高在上的貴族老爺們，騎在馬上踐踏著平民。我看見那些以上帝之名行惡的神職人員架起了燒人的火刑架。我看見那麼多人掙扎著要活下去，或者就乾脆認命地苟延殘喘。我不能裝作這不干我的事，不能當作沒有看見。我記下這一切，日思夜想我能做什麼，這個國家需要什麼改變。”

“基利波需要徹底而巨大的變化，從根本做起。我曾經有一度很消沉，因為我認為自己辦不到我想要做的事。我病得要死了，躺在一堆稻草裡昏昏沉沉的，想著我就要去見父親母親了。然後我看見你，傑克，看見你向我走來。你的笑讓我的天空晴朗了，我幾乎能聞到你帶著的玫瑰花香。儘管我的理智告訴我你正在王宮裡，以為我死了，你會為我哭泣的，你會像一個寡婦哀悼她死去的丈夫一樣為我流淚不止。可是我還是把那個向我走來的幻影當成是真正的你。你趴在我的胸口說，柯蒂斯，你就要這樣拋下我了嗎？我當然不會。我要回到你的身邊，再也不要離開你。而唯一能再度擁有你的辦法就是讓塞拉斯失去他的力量。”

“你是為我而來的。”傑克喃喃地說。

“為了你，也為了這個國家。”柯蒂斯的聲音變得剛硬，“我想著，想著帶你走，和你一起生活的日子，那是我前進的動力。我回到北方，我那被威佛和北方總督蹂躪的故鄉，去找羅恩公爵，才知道北方成了煉獄。羅恩公爵和我有同樣的想法，他身邊已經聚集了不少我父親過去旗下的貴族，有志之士，包括吉利安。我們討論著國外的例子和政體，那些被教廷貶為禁書的著作。我們辯論著，爭執著，一筆一筆寫下我們的計畫。我和他們分享我這些年的所見所聞。我曾經盲目，如今我能看見了*。”

柯蒂斯看向傑克。“我唸著你的名字，彷彿那是一句祝禱詞。你在我的心裡和我一起走向礦場，成為奴隸，好配合羅恩公爵在外的行動。你一直都陪伴著我，我想像你會對我說的話，你會怎麼笑著鼓勵我。我一點一點地靠近你，我的每一個行動都讓我離你更近。直到我在礦場見到你，其實我很震驚。這麽多年過去，即使是我想像中的你，都沒有真正的你那樣美，那樣撼動我的心。”

“然後你就來了。”

“是的，我來了。一切都很順利，順利得讓我害怕，感覺像是陷阱。直到我打進王宮，坐上王位，親眼看到被救出來的你，奄奄一息地躺在床上，這時才真正感覺到，我成功了，我回來了。然後我有了更多的事要做，沒有一件是容易的事，但我必須去做。”

傑克不能想像柯蒂斯這些年的經歷，任何人都沒有辦法。他伸手撫摸柯蒂斯的臉，讓柯蒂斯抓著他的手倒在他的大腿上，親吻他的手，彷彿正在膜拜傑克。他可憐的柯蒂斯，憑著對傑克的愛，近乎信仰的感情，從地獄裡爬回來。傑克不明白自己到底做了什麼，能獲得這樣一顆忠貞不渝的心。他只知道，唯一能夠回報的就只有全部的自己。他的身體，他的心，他的命，都是柯蒂斯的，傑克什麼都可以給他。

他突然不再害怕了。

******

威廉接受國會審判那天早上，天空陰得很。傑克起床後，很仔細地漱洗，穿上他最正式的長袍，把頭髮梳得整整齊齊的，鞋子擦得黑亮。譚雅幫他戴上班傑明家族的蝴蝶戒指，和一條鑲上綠寶石的銀鍊。國王騎士團一直到昨天晚上傑克入睡之前都還沒有回來，所以今天可能就是傑克的死期。但就算真的要他和威廉一起走，他也要體面地走。傑克相信蜜雪兒一定也穿上她最典雅的禮服，將頭髮梳成一個漂亮的髻，再別上她最喜歡的珍珠髮夾，和大衛手牽著手，坐在他們的房間裡等待命運的宣判。無論現在傑克和蜜雪兒是人質還是王子與公主，他們終究都是古老而尊貴的班傑明家族僅存的血脈，他們要為此感到驕傲。

傑克過去沒有踏足過國會，因為沒有必要，也不太恰當，容易留下王室左右國會決定的壞形象。這棟和王宮遙遙相對的建築物，莊嚴而沉穩，正面有六根用芼茛葉浮雕纏繞的石柱，屋簷蹲踞著怪獸的雕像，看起來比王宮更加神聖不可侵犯。傑克站在那裡，感覺到自己的渺小和無力。踏進這裡之後，他會以公爵或是叛徒的身分出來，完全不得而知。

儘管緊張得手心都汗濕了，但傑克還是抬頭挺胸走進去。

國會大廳裡已經擠滿了議員，來旁聽的貴族們只能坐在邊上的座位，諾里斯和泰特伯爵都在，看到傑克出現，向他微微點頭致意。他們為傑克讓出一個位子，他可以很清楚地看見即將發生的一切。大廳裡熱鬧烘烘的，因為這麽多人聚集在一起而悶熱。傑克不想和任何人說話，他只是緊握著雙手，宛如祈禱。其他人或許會以為他是在擔心舅舅，誰能知道他的舅舅會意圖用他的命來換自己的。

一陣木杖敲擊地板的聲音讓眾人安靜下來。國會宣令官大聲宣布議長駕到，所有人都站了起來。考柏菲穿著厚重的毛皮大衣，好讓自己能顯得更加威嚴，胸前沉重的議長項鍊宣示他的身分高人一等。他坐下之後，陸續入座幾位今日一同陪審的神職人員，其中當然包括樞機主教。威佛看起來相當平和，和他身邊的神父及議員們輕聲說話。

考柏菲拿起他的議事槌用力敲著木座，“帶克羅斯公爵上來。”

威廉在一陣喧鬧聲中被帶了上來。他們為他好好整理了一番，所以他看起來只是瘦了點，卻依舊散發世襲貴族與生具來的傲氣。議員們彼此叫囂著，有的罵威廉叛國賊，有的宣稱他是無辜的。威廉在他的座位上坐下，那專門為被審判者設置的座位，就在大廳的正中央，被議員們團團包圍著。威廉看起來很平靜，不像傑克在牢房裡見到他時那樣自在，但也還是不慌不忙。威廉抬頭看向四周，他發現傑克的時候將眼神停在他的身上一下子才移開。

考柏菲又拿著議事槌連敲了好幾下，大聲吼著安靜才讓議員們都閉上嘴。“各位尊敬的議員閣下，我們今日聚集在這裡，是為了威廉‧克羅斯公爵的審判。國王柯蒂斯指控他犯下叛國罪，和已故的宮務大臣華勒斯公爵共謀，意圖行刺國王。”

就在此時，大廳外響起鼓聲。無須國王宣令官的通告，大家就是知道是柯蒂斯親臨審判現場。這並不常見，所以人人都帶著懷疑的神色站起來行禮，包括威廉。柯蒂斯在侍衛的簇擁之下走了進來，威廉和威佛看起來都有些緊繃。

柯蒂斯沒有多說什麼，而是緩步走向威廉。他的右手上纏著一條玫瑰串珠，每走一步，就撥動一顆珠子。傑克很清楚看見，隨著柯蒂斯的靠近，威廉注意到什麼讓他臉色大變的東西。他瞪著柯蒂斯，臉上寫滿不敢置信和驚恐。

大廳裡現在安靜得能聽見威廉的喘息聲，還有柯蒂斯撥動玫瑰串珠的噠噠聲。柯蒂斯站在威廉面前，一顆又一顆慢慢撥著珠子，“我不是來這裡要求各位尊敬的議員閣下聽從我的命令，而是希望各位能夠秉公處置。莫要誣陷了誰，也不可縱放了誰。而你，克羅斯公爵閣下，我希望您能說出真相，不要掩飾你犯下的過錯，不要用謊言侮辱了這個神聖的殿堂。”

柯蒂斯說完就走向考柏菲緊急為他設置的旁聽席坐下。考柏菲說，“克羅斯公爵，請您回答，您是否真如起訴書所言，和華勒斯公爵圖謀殺害國王陛下？”

威廉的臉一下子失去所有血色。他的聲音輕顫，“......是。”

議員們紛紛驚呼和詛咒威廉，威佛則是和柯蒂斯一樣面無表情，兩人都看不出有任何情緒起伏。考柏菲敲著議事槌維持秩序，“安靜！安靜！克羅斯公爵，您犯下如此駭人聽聞的罪行，理由是什麼？”

“柯蒂斯......陛下對我趕盡殺絕。”威廉低頭看著自己的手，“他......他一直在抓我的生意，沒收我的財產，我不能忍受。”

“所以你要華勒斯幫助你？”考柏菲問。

“對，那個傻子以為柯蒂斯死了，王位就會再回到傑......塞拉斯手上。”威廉說。

“所以你買通殺手，進口火繩槍，然後要華勒斯藉著職務之便，把殺手安排在卡拉伯河畔，準備等陛下的駁船經過的時候暗殺他，是這樣嗎？”

“是。”

議員們又大叫起來，他們罵他是叛徒，應該立刻被處死。考柏菲這次等大家罵個夠之後才繼續問，“那麼，除了你和華勒斯之外，還有其他人涉入此案嗎？”

威廉用力搖頭，“沒有！沒有其他人涉入！只有我和華勒斯而已！”

柯蒂斯至此才停下撥串珠的動作，把玫瑰串珠收起來，用力握在手心裡。

******

威廉被判處死刑，同樣加在他身上的還有多年來對百姓的剝削和進行各項不法生意等罪名。到最後，他對所有的指控都沒有抗辯，只是認罪，像是希望這整件事快點結束，他就能回家去喝杯他喜愛的茴香酒。只是他永遠回不了家了。柯蒂斯當庭作出決定，為了克羅斯家曾經尊貴的血統和家族，不會對威廉開膛破肚，再以火燒至死，他的頭顱也不會被掛在城門上直到腐爛。柯蒂斯讓他痛快地走，會找來經驗最豐富的劊子手，用利斧迅速砍斷他的脖子，威廉會幾乎感覺不到痛。至於華勒斯，因為他已死，生前也即時阻止暗殺的行動，因此他的家人會獲得赦免，華勒斯家的財產也得以保留。

陛下仁慈，議員們這樣喊著。

傑克回到王宮南院，癱坐在椅子上。儘管他已經做好心理準備，但鬼門關前走一遭還是嚇到了他。他倒了滿滿一杯葡萄酒，一口氣喝下。格雷無聲走進來，看起來有些疲憊，但精神依舊振奮。他坐下來告訴傑克發生的事。

國王騎士團在獲得法蘭西國王的許可之後立刻出動抓人。他們在目標莊園裡逮住安德魯的妻子和孩子，之後又花了將近一整天的時間，在巴黎治安官的協助之下，從一家妓院裡找到沉溺在醉生夢死裡而不願面對現實的安德魯。他們回來的路上海象很差，整艘船差點被海浪吞沒，延誤了回程的日期。他們在審判當天清晨才踏上基利波的土地，馬不停蹄地把安德魯抓到柯蒂斯的面前。安德魯狼狽又頹廢，驚慌失措地哭泣著求饒。柯蒂斯在他身上發現一串玫瑰念珠，安德魯招供，這是他的母親在他出發之前交給他的，上面點綴的精細的銀飾雕刻和小巧的紅寶石。這是艾瑪莉亞多年來的隨身之物，威廉一眼就能認出來。

因為威廉是世襲貴族的緣故，他的處決沒有公開給民眾觀刑，而是在夏伊洛塔內執行。跟著一起行刑的還有其他和威廉長期掛勾的官員和貴族，柯蒂斯一個也沒有放過。他們有些人得以和威廉一起在夏伊洛塔內掉了腦袋，保有最後一絲尊嚴。有些人則是在百姓的面前丟了性命，像是方達伯爵。傑克沒有去，他努力不要去想此刻母親和艾瑪莉亞的心情。柯蒂斯也沒有出現，他在王宮裡，安坐在國王之位上，處理政事，接見臣僚和百姓。夏伊洛的空中瀰漫著血腥的氣味，威嚇每一個蠢蠢欲動，企圖挑戰王權的人。但柯蒂斯卻沒有任何額外的表現，對他來說，這只是另一個忙碌的尋常日子。窗外初春的陽光溫暖和煦，灑在每個還活著的人臉上。

雪融了。

  
\--待續--


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思拖了這麼久才更新，歡迎大家給我意見和指教(鞠躬)  
> 有加註*號的句子皆出自聖經。

 

自從威廉死後，王宮內外對柯蒂斯的婚姻似乎不像之前那樣緊迫盯人。並不是因為大家已經接受了康威爾夫人，而是他們擔心反對得太用力，或許會讓自己落得和威廉一黨一樣的下場。傑克知道柯蒂斯不是用恐怖讓臣民閉嘴的君王，但這種沒有根據的想像的確為柯蒂斯爭取到喘息的空間。他現在正忙著為了國會改選的問題和議員們爭鬥著。他想要改變國會的成員結構，納入更多非貴族的平民代表，原本佔據國會的貴族們當然不會將席次乖乖拱手讓人。柯蒂斯想專注在和國會議員的角力上，所以他選擇讓躲在角落猜測他心意的人繼續害怕下去。

柯蒂斯現在忙得連吃飯的時候都在批閱公文，不要說康威爾夫人的房間了，連傑克的房間他都不像之前那樣頻繁造訪。不過，柯蒂斯的心還是透過那一張張由數字編寫的情詩或簡短問候傳到傑克的手上。

這個王宮有毒，即使這是傑克出生長大的地方他也無法為之辯護。但傑克逼迫自己留在這裡，因為他知道，柯蒂斯有事情想做。他有一個遠大的目標，為了這個目標，流了很多血，死了很多人。傑克不知道最後究竟會成功或失敗，但他選擇留下，他知道自己的陪伴會帶給柯蒂斯很大的勇氣。

只是他也希望這一切快點結束。當他看見皺著眉頭被人群包圍的柯蒂斯時，總是想到柯蒂斯給他的承諾。帶他離開這裡，到遙遠的北方，甚至是陌生的異國。他想像不再有人盯著他們的一舉一動，不再有陰謀和陷阱，他們的腳步會像乘風飛去的落葉一樣輕盈。傑克熱烈期待這一天的到來。

但不是現在。

現在的傑克在自己的房間裡接待憔悴而消瘦的瑪格麗特。女孩看起來有些徬徨無助，坐在傑克的對面，艱難地想著該如何開口。雖然方達伯爵罪有應得，傑克卻無法克制自己對瑪格麗特的同情。方達伯爵掉了腦袋，大部分家產被充公，而瑪格麗特的父親方達爵士庸懦又愚鈍，躲在家中藉酒消愁，瑟瑟發抖，丟下瑪格麗特和其他年幼的孩子面對茫茫未來不知所措。

看著她讓傑克想到另一個失去家中支柱的女孩維多莉亞。維多莉亞和家人出發去荷蘭的那一天，傑克獲得允許去送她。威廉的妻子艾瑪莉亞戴上一頂黑紗照面的帽子，不發一語，帶著安德魯和他的妻子與孩子，還有僅存的尊嚴，踏上即將載著他們永遠離開基利波的商船。她本來是皇親國戚，出嫁後是富可敵國的貴族之妻，一生中都活在比別人高一等的位置，生命對她來說是一艘豪華的大船，緩緩航行在平穩的河水上。但如今這艘船翻覆在政治的巨浪中，她成了一個被放逐的寡婦。

而維多莉亞則沒時間感慨人生，也或者她把所有的惆悵都隱瞞得很好。她從吉利安手上接過一捆捲起來的牛皮紙，拆開之後一張一張檢查細看。那是柯蒂斯答應送給她的財產證明。她認真讀過每一行字，確認裡頭沒有任何問題，再滿意地將牛皮紙捲起來，細心用棉線綁好。吉利安和其他隨從退到一邊去，讓傑克和維多莉亞做最後的告別。

“我以後大概不會再見到你了，表哥。”維多莉亞緊握著傑克的手，“解決了我父親，下一個恐怕就是你的父親了。你和羅絲姑姑跟蜜雪兒如果可以像我們一樣，拿一筆錢然後被趕出去，或許也不是太壞的結果。”

“和其他被推翻的王室相比，這種結局的確不太壞。”傑克說。

“是的，總比死掉好。”維多莉亞說。“你知道嗎？我不後悔我做的事。”

“妳做了正確的選擇，維多莉亞。妳的家人現在只能依靠妳了，妳一定要堅強。”傑克想要鼓勵她，但他發現維多莉亞並不需要。她需要的東西現在正緊緊被她握在手裡，那才是真正給予她力量的東西。

維多莉亞點點頭，“我會的，我必須堅強，指望安德魯會突然爭氣實在太不切實際了，不如我自己來。”

他們擁抱彼此，直到船員大聲喊著船即將出發離港才分開。傑克看著她提起裙擺，踩著穩定的步伐，一刻也不曾遲疑。他知道，維多莉亞會生存下去的。她是威廉的女兒，誰也不能占她便宜。但瑪格麗特，傑克在她身上看不見維多莉亞強悍的生命力。

“我......我知道這樣來找您很失禮，大人，”瑪格麗特緊捏著她的裙子，“但是我實在不知道該怎麼辦。”

傑克知道她的困境。她有一百銀幣的年金，但只有這樣是養不起一家大小的。

“我只要想到再踏進宮裡，我就感到害怕。”瑪格麗特轉頭望向窗外又快移開目光，“我真的不想再回來。”

“我明白。”

“陛下很......我該說他仁慈嗎？”瑪格麗特譏諷地笑了，“保留我的年金，還有在康威爾夫人寢室裡的職位，讓我們一家不至於餓死。但我想他不明白再見到過去那些人對我來說有多麼尷尬。”

“做錯事的人不是妳，瑪格麗特。”傑克試著安慰她，“擔任康威爾夫人的侍從女官也有一筆收入，加上年金，這樣才活得下去。”

“可是我真的不想再進宮了！”瑪格麗特突然拉高聲音，“我好累，沒辦法像以前一樣假裝一切都很美好，因為一切都很......虛偽！那些人，他們原本是我的朋友，現在卻對我避之唯恐不及。他們看我的樣子，同情和鄙視都有。那實在太令人難受了。”

傑克完全明白瑪格麗特的感受。她遭遇的窘境，當初在柯蒂斯剛登基的那段日子裡，傑克也遭遇過。瑪格麗特說得沒錯，人們會把他們這些從雲間被踢落塵世的人當成瘟疫一樣躲得遠遠的。不只是同情，也不僅有鄙視，更多的是恐懼。他們害怕自己會是下一個世界天崩地裂的可憐蟲，擔心沾染不幸的氣息。他們能做的就是離得遠遠的。

“可是我又能做什麼呢？”瑪格麗特繼續說，“我會刺繡，畫畫，會跳宮廷宴會裡的每一支舞，彈豎琴，但我學的一切都無法讓我生存下去。我從出生到現在學習的一切都是為了日後嫁個好丈夫，而不是獨立活著。現在我該怎麼辦呢？我是叛國者的孫女，根本不可能有人娶我的。”

傑克想反駁，但他也知道她說得沒錯。

瑪格麗特緩緩站起來，看著傑克，然後甩開猶豫不決，快步走過來，跪在他的腳邊。“大人，您一直待我很好。即使我現在落難，您還是好心地接待我。請您......請您讓我留在您的身邊吧！我什麼都願意為您做也不會干涉您想做的任何事的！”

傑克嚇了一跳，但他很快就了解瑪格莉特的請求是什麼。“我什麼都不能給妳，我一無所有。”

“不！大人！您不是一無所有的！”瑪格麗特抓住他的膝蓋，像溺水的人抓緊一根漂過來小樹枝，“您有年金！還有領地！我們......我們是兩個同病相憐的人啊！我什麼都願意做的！我會學的！”

傑克搖搖頭，“妳聽我說，沒有什麼是值得妳用一生幸福去換的。如果有任何可能我會幫妳，但是很抱歉，這件事我真的不能答應妳。”

瑪格麗特淚眼盈眶地看著傑克，直到她確定傑克不會改變主意。她扶著桌子站起來，“我很抱歉，我竟然提出這樣的請求。我好丟臉。”

傑克跟著站起來，“不，妳只是走投無路，想辦法活下去而已。”

“我現在才發現自己過去多麼自以為是。和整天想著髮飾、新衣服、盤算要嫁給誰的貴族女孩比起來，我讀更多書，比她們懂得更多。結果我能想到的解決辦法竟然是找個年金多的男人嫁了。”瑪格麗特啜泣著，“我真是太羞愧了。”

傑克很想告訴她說一切都會好的，但他說不出口。因為他知道，除非她的父親振作起來，扛下他應該負起的重擔，否則對瑪格麗特來說，一切都不會好的。這個世界對女人很殘忍，對她這樣從小養尊處優卻突遭變故的女人來說更是毫不留情。她以後會失去更多東西，身分地位都是其次，但更可怕的，會是失去尊嚴。

傑克拔下別在胸口的胸針。那個胸針是黃金製成，雕了一隻蝴蝶，還鑲上綠寶石。那是柯蒂斯從王子寢宮裡拿來物歸原主的。傑克把胸針遞給瑪格麗特，“如果真的過不下去，這個可以撐一陣子。”

瑪格麗特瞪著無比貴重的胸針，屈辱閃過她滿是眼淚的臉。但她沒有考慮太久，一把抓過胸針，摀著嘴轉身離開。

******

春天到了，世界從冰雪中解放，傑克的小花園也重新開工，小餅乾爵士墓上的蘋果樹率先冒出翠綠的嫩芽。新的宮務大臣──也就是之前暫代職務的華勒斯副手──帶了一堆人在花園裡忙進忙出的，傑克期待有一天能在這裡看見花團錦簇的美麗模樣。柯蒂斯堅持要在這裡為傑克種出玫瑰花，和他在國會與議員們爭論席次問題所展現的同樣是不願退讓的態度。柯蒂斯變得大膽了，也更固執了。

同時，他也更忙了。樞密院三天兩頭就開議，他和大臣埋頭工作直到三更半夜，做禮拜的時候忍不住打哈欠。有時候他難得來找傑克，提著油燈在密道裡左彎右拐地來到傑克的房間，卻是一倒在床上就沉沉睡去。

或許就是因為柯蒂斯這麽忙，他才沒有注意到康威爾夫人的壓力已經大到會迫使她從漫不經心的愚蠢走向不可挽回的瘋狂。

傑克想都是因為上次的遊河事件埋下的種子。

那天和風煦煦，春陽融化了卡拉伯河上的冰。貴族們紛紛脫去厚重的毛皮大衣，從城堡和莊園鑽出來。他們想念在陽光下騎馬打獵、草地滾球、射箭、河上划船。康威爾夫人在經過和柯蒂斯公開爭吵及被私下威脅的挫敗之後，似乎更急著證明自己的地位依舊牢不可破，她還是國王心愛的女人──至少在別人眼裡是這樣。她迫不及待地舉辦許多活動，讓宮廷重新熱鬧起來。柯蒂斯現在被國事纏身，康威爾夫人只要繼續扮演她的角色，他就不會干涉。宮廷裡每天都有不同的活動、舞會、表演、比賽，傑克看著康威爾夫人坐在僅次於國王之位的高背椅上，放肆地笑，灌下一杯又一杯酒。她臉上過度的妝容掩飾不住疲憊，掛在她身上發亮的珠寶隱藏不了她的恐懼。她知道，大家也知道，結束的日子不遠了。瑪莉和她的競爭越來越肆無忌憚，人們看著她想像國王的伴侶換人做做看的畫面，而柯蒂斯完全沒有出手制止的動作。

眾人視此為康威爾夫人失寵的跡象，但傑克知道這只是柯蒂斯分身乏術，暫時無法登台表演而已。柯蒂斯仍然會出現在她的晚宴上，當眾親吻她的臉頰，稱她為“我的夫人”，但他不會停留足夠長的時間，消除眾人認為他敷衍的疑慮。傑克想或許這不僅是忙碌或懶惰，或許也是一種懲罰，警告康威爾夫人對自己真正身分的認知。

事情發生那日，傑克沒有一同前往。為了彌補自己這段時間的缺席，柯蒂斯派人將王子寢宮裡的大豎琴搬到傑克的房間去，供他解悶。那麼大的豎琴在宮中移動很難不受到注目，傑克只好說自己正在為下一場宴會表演做準備。想到當時在北方將軍面前彈奏豎琴已經不會再讓他的臉頰因為恥辱而灼燙，曾經比天高的傲氣去了哪裡了？他看著僕役們小心翼翼扛起那把價格不斐的樂器，曾經它是王子的豎琴，如今它是人質的豎琴。時間會磨掉所有不願妥協的稜角和顆粒。

他在回南院的途中遇見瑪格麗特。她急急忙忙地從康威爾夫人的寢室裡跑出來，手上拿著一件斗篷。她看見傑克就停了下來，向他行了一個屈膝禮。

“我很高興妳決定留下來。”傑克說。

“大人，我的弟妹需要吃飯，”瑪格麗特說，“自尊心無法填飽肚子。”

“的確是。”

“康威爾夫人舉辦了遊河的活動，駁船會駛離王宮，到外面繞一圈再回來。大人不一起參加嗎？”瑪格麗特問。

“不了，我想我會有一陣子不想搭船。”傑克婉拒她。瑪格麗特再次向他行禮之後就匆忙離開了。

傑克注意到瑪格麗特身上的禮服，和前天他在朗讀大會上見到她時穿的一樣。他想這女孩八成賣掉了不少禮服，那些用上好的綢緞和蕾絲製成的衣服一套能賣個不錯的價錢。在宮裡行走，不管錢袋再怎麼乾癟，還是在家吃的是又黑又硬的麵包，或者住的是雨天會漏水的破屋子，外表一定要符合身分地位。窮酸樣和宮廷社交生活是相互排斥的兩種狀態，稍微顯露就容易影響在宮裡的地位和他人看過來的眼神。傑克想他要從蜜雪兒的房間裡挑幾件她沒有帶走的禮服送給瑪格麗特。他不能用婚姻來幫助這可憐的女孩，但至少美麗的衣服能為她撐起一點殘存的自信，像是穿戴一件薄薄的盔甲，抵擋別人的蔑視。

傑克在他的房間裡找地方安置他的豎琴，花了一點時間調音，然後為他的僕役和女傭們演奏了一曲。他們雖身分低下，卻也身處宮廷，聽過不少美妙的樂音，但傑克的演奏仍然讓他們露出陶醉的神情。傑克並不感覺被羞辱，而是將一件好東西與人分享。

“大人，您來瞧瞧。”譚雅站在窗邊，用手指敲著玻璃。

傑克走過去，順著譚雅指的方向往外看。一個女人穿著鮮豔的紅色禮服，在他的小花園裡走來走去。她用力踢著草地，幾乎將泥土踹起。她來回繞著，雙手插腰，像是在喃喃自語。那是康威爾夫人，她撿起地上一塊小石頭，用力扔向小餅乾爵士的蘋果樹。之後她站在那裡，弓著背，雙手抱在胸前。傑克看不見她的臉。

“搞什麼？幹嘛來破壞別人的花園啊？”譚雅抱怨著。

“我去看看。”傑克說。譚雅看著他，一臉不贊成。

傑克來到小花園，康威爾夫人原先背對著他，突然直起身子之後轉過來。看見傑克似乎讓她受到不小的驚嚇，她幾乎往後跳了一步。傑克也嚇了一跳，因為看見康威爾夫人在哭。

“很抱歉，夫人，我不是有意要嚇妳的。”傑克和她保持一點距離，“妳還好嗎？”

“天啊，為什麽這宮裡到處都是人，我以為這裡已經夠偏僻了。”康威爾夫人胡亂抹了臉，“我沒事，好嗎？”

康威爾夫人似乎沒有想要離開的樣子。傑克覺得自己就這樣走掉也不妥，“今天的遊河還好玩嗎？聽說你們會出宮繞一圈，能夠看看宮外的景色應該也挺不錯的吧？”

“喔，不就是那樣。房子房子房子，還有一堆......該死的平民！”康威爾夫人突然蹲下，哭了起來。

傑克這下真的感到不知所措了。“夫人，妳......需要我去找御醫嗎？”

她站起來，五官因為哭泣而皺在一起，“御醫？御醫能把那些人說的話塞回去嗎？那些人，他們什麽都不知道！”

傑克覺得她在等的是這一句話，“發生什麽事了？”

“自從我來到夏伊洛，我......我知道人們在背後把我說得很難聽。”康威爾夫人瞪著傑克正等著竄出花苗的花圃，“可是你知道那些老百姓，他們......他們竟然趁著我們的駁船經過的時候對著我大喊，他們說......說我是國王的娼婦！而我還不能把他們抓起來打一頓！”

“妳不能阻止人民說他們想說的話。”除了說國王壞話之外，那可是會被吊死的。這種雙重標準存在已久，但傑克沒有說出來的。傑克思考著該怎麼跟她解釋，每一個國王的情婦都會碰到這樣的事。“其實，他們會這樣稱呼每一個身處妳這個地位的女人。這只是一個......稱呼。法蘭西為國王最寵愛的情婦設置了皇家情婦的官位，但她們離開宮廷的時候人們還是這樣叫她們。”

“但我不是！我不是柯蒂斯的──”康威爾夫人即時拉緊了韁繩，阻止險些脫口而出的話。“他們說是我害這個國家沒有王后，也沒有繼承人！這不是我一個人的錯！是柯蒂斯的決定，為什麽全都怪到我頭上？”

傑克祈禱她時刻謹記閉上自己的嘴，因為萬一今天站在這裡的不是傑克而是任何一個其他人，都有可能害柯蒂斯的安排曝光。“人們必須相信國王不會犯錯，如果他做了不對的事，一定是別人影響了他。妳就不要太放在心上了。”

“一定是那個妖婦害的！沒錯！”康威爾夫人咬牙切齒，“反正把錯都怪到女人頭上就對了！”

“不是這樣的。”傑克現在迫切地希望她離開這裡，她開始說得太多了。但康威爾夫人只是手插著腰，走來走去，蹂躪傑克的草地。

“還有那些人，他們聽到那些話竟然笑了。”康威爾夫人大吼大叫，“瑪莉那個賤人！是她先開始笑，其他人也笑了！他們怎麼敢！我是柯蒂斯的女人！他們不能這樣對我！”

“夫人，妳該回去了，吃點東西休息一下就好了。”

“我才不要吃東西，我得喝點酒，一整壺麥酒！”康威爾夫人看了傑克一眼，“怎麼！這個宮廷裡的女人不喝酒的嗎？”

“沒人一次喝掉一整壺的。”傑克往後望，譚雅正等在一旁。

“你們宮裡的人真的很無聊，這個也不能做，那個也不能做，規矩多得要死！這個話不能這樣講，不能這樣看人，不能喝掉一整壺麥酒。耶穌基督啊！”康威爾夫人揮舞著手，像是要掙脫鐵鍊或繩索。“我知道你們都瞧不起我，瑪莉整天等著把我踢下來坐上我的位置，其他人都在等著看我的笑話！貴族就了不起嗎？除了整天吃吃喝喝你們會做什麽？”

“夫人，宮廷生活就是如此，妳在進宮前就該知道。”傑克希望她能記起自己進宮的原因。

康威爾夫人像是忽然清醒過來。她冷眼看著傑克，“我為什麼要跟你說這些？柯蒂斯叫我離你遠一點，為了上次的事他把我罵個狗血淋頭的！走開，我不要你在這裡。”

“夫人，這是南院的花園，我就住在南院。”傑克說。他向譚雅招招手，譚雅立刻領了兩個康威爾夫人的女僕過來。她的侍從女官不見人影。兩個女僕低著頭站在她身邊，給她無聲的催促。她站在那裡，沒有移動腳步。

“其實我只不過不想再被人嘲笑而已。”她輕拉著自己的大耳朵，露出一個自憐的悽慘微笑。那對大耳朵讓貴族們多了不少私下取笑她的題材，“看看那雙耳朵，她人還沒到，耳朵就先出現了”，相信在她的成長過程中也沒少發生這種事。

傑克只有在這一瞬間看見她粗魯而充滿防衛的舉止之下隱藏的不安與自卑。她很快重新抬起高傲的下巴，豎起身上的刺，不耐煩地朝她的女僕揮手，“妳們真的很煩！走啦！”

******

幾日後，傑克趁著難得的好天氣，騎馬到皇家獵場繞了一圈。他回到南院，將脫下來的手套和斗篷交給女傭，踏進起居室，就看見威佛在裡面。主教穿著紅色的法袍，站在傑克的櫃子前，將一本書塞回去。雖然只是匆匆一瞥，但傑克很肯定，他拿的是《時光之河》。即使在傑克最荒謬的夢境裡，也不曾看見過這一刻，突如其來的衝擊令他呆站在門口。威佛轉過來，一個和藹而恭敬的笑容出現在他的臉上。他彎腰向傑克行禮，就像傑克依舊是王子一樣。

“大人，今天真是出遊的好日子，是吧？”威佛說，“您看起來氣色很好，我就放心了。”

就算和魔鬼面對面，傑克也必須壓下想要尖叫逃跑的衝動。“主教大人，您看起來也不錯。”

“是的，在經歷過一切之後，我們是如此幸運。耶和華本為善，在患難的日子為人的保障*。”威佛捏著胸口的十字架說。

傑克在胸口輕劃十字，努力不讓他看出來自己在顫抖。“神是我們的避難所，是我們的力量，是我們在患難中隨時的幫助*。”

“大人，真高興您依舊謹記上帝的話語。”威佛一臉欣慰，但很快就沉為陰鬱，“我很高興見到您平安無恙，但您的父親依舊在暗不見天日的地方飽受折磨。”

“國王保證沒有虐待他。”傑克的聲音變得細小。他不希望威佛覺得自己在他面前變得軟弱，但他控制不住。

“蛇也告訴夏娃，吃了知善惡樹上的果實，能更有智慧。”威佛搖搖頭，“大人，您必須分辨出，何者是虛假之言。我數次要求國王讓我和塞拉斯見一面，但他總是拒絕我。如果真如他所言，塞拉斯沒有受到虐待，為什麼不讓我探視他呢？”

“或許他有他的考量，”傑克意識到自己仍然站在門口，而且還在為柯蒂斯辯護。他勉強自己挪動步伐，“我也不知道，外頭發生的事，沒有人會告訴我。”

威佛環視房間一圈，“不該讓您住在這裡的，這是個什麼樣邪惡的宣告啊！怎可將您和上一個住在此地的人相提並論？看到您被這樣對待，我很難過，您的母親和姊姊更像是籠中鳥。你們是高貴而古老的班傑明一族，不該像囚犯一樣被監禁，被羞辱。”

威佛當然知道這個房間以前住的是誰。傑克裝傻，“總比傭人房好。情勢如此，我也沒有辦法。”

威佛的眼神隨著傑克移動。他現在注意力不在書架上，這讓傑克稍微安心一點。他只是湊巧抽出那本書而已，不要過度緊張，傑克不斷這樣安慰自己。

“上帝不會坐視這樣的事情發生。”威佛說，“為義受逼迫的人有福了，因為天國是他們的*。總有一天您的父親會得救的，而這件事需要您的協助。”

“我還有什麼力量？北方人隨時可以讓我死。”傑克回答他。譚雅在門口探頭探腦，傑克揮手要她離開。她關上門，傑克和威佛一起坐下來。

“你我都知道這是謊言。”

傑克真希望曾叫譚雅送茶進來。現在他連手要放在哪裡都不知道，僵硬地垂在身旁。

“我知道您為了小時候和國王的情分，感到左右為難。而您飽受驚嚇和折磨，所以他現在一點施恩，都讓您覺得是天大的恩惠，蒙蔽了您。”威佛一臉同情說出口的話讓傑克膽戰心驚，“人都有迷惘的時候，但神會指引我們方向。大人，順著情慾撒種的，必從情慾收敗壞；順著聖靈撒種的，必從聖靈收永生*。”

“你知道自己在說什麼嗎？竟敢當著我的面如此放肆！”傑克佯裝發怒，但其實他很害怕，“你提到情慾，情分？那和我有什麼關係？”

威佛一臉平靜，“不要自欺，神是輕慢不得的*。無論如何，希望您能清醒，為了您的家人，更為了這個國家。我看著您長大的，曾經如此純真，虔誠，卻被謊言和淫行誘惑，和您的父親決裂。我和塞拉斯，都很痛心。我們從未放棄您，我們在等待您回到正確的道路。神不會饒恕將您帶離光明之人。他傷害您虔敬高貴的父親，玷汙了這個家族，更將基利波置於險地，罪無可赦，難道您不生氣嗎？只要您及時醒悟，懺悔您犯下的罪，一切都還來得及的。”

傑克大概知道威佛是來做什麼的了。威佛和塞拉斯一直以來都把一切怪罪到柯蒂斯身上。是柯蒂斯勾引了傑克，讓他一起墮落。威佛正準備實踐上帝的懲罰，他要傑克犧牲柯蒂斯來拯救自己。

“我不知道你在說什麼。”傑克說。

“沒關係。我們若認自己的罪，神是信實的，是公義的，必要赦免我們的罪，洗淨我們一切的不義*。您只要知道這點就好了。”威佛站起來，“我日夜都在為您和班傑明一家祈禱，這一切會過去的。”

傑克也很期待這一切趕快過去，但不是以威佛的方式。

當柯蒂斯難得決定在傑克的房間用晚餐時，傑克把會面的內容告訴柯蒂斯。傑克不會傻到相信威佛會在透過傑克傷害柯蒂斯之後，還會放過傑克，他會把他們倆一起綁到火刑台上燒死。因為對他來說，這才能真正淨化他們汙穢的身體和靈魂。威佛可以迷惑塞拉斯，但傑克拒絕被他利用。

柯蒂斯脫下大衣，國王金鍊一文不值似地扔在椅子上，躺在的一旁的還有一個帶有尖尖鳥喙的金面具。國王又成了柯蒂斯了，他端來水盆讓傑克洗手，拿著玻璃瓶為傑克倒酒，臉上滿是溫柔的笑意，聽傑克說話。他沉思了一會，之後就坐下來，“我會把這件事告訴吉利安和他商量的，但我們能不能先不要談這個？我很想你。”

在傑克的房間裡，在這一刻，他就只是柯蒂斯而已。柯蒂斯的話讓傑克的心裡暖洋洋的。

不過，就算不管威佛，現在時間也不對。此刻康威爾夫人正在舉辦假面舞會，她今天的身分是春之王后，她的金面具上貼了許多小巧細緻的蕾絲花朵。出於大家都理解的補償心理，康威爾夫人熱衷在假面舞會上扮演王后，簡直到了令人同情的地步。她是春之王后，冰雪王后，愛與美的王后，夜之王后，偏偏她就不是柯蒂斯的王后。她甚至打算在濯足節時舉辦洗腳禮，引起宮務大臣和宰相諾里斯與眾多貴族的震怒。在濯足節為窮人──事先挑選安排好，而且腳也已經乾淨的窮人──洗腳，發放救濟品，是王宮歷年來的慣例，執行的人則是王后與公主們。一個國王的情婦妄想做同樣的事，踩到許多原本就討厭她的貴族的底線。在巨大的反對聲浪中這項提議被駁回了。她在宮裡的每一刻，每個眼神，王宮的一磚一瓦，都在竊竊私語著提醒她，柯蒂斯的王后永遠都不會是她。

傑克想到她輕拉自己耳朵的樣子。一個從小生活不如意，飽受嘲笑的人，努力用她的方法擺脫遭受過的痛苦。他很想同情她，但她總是有方法讓同情消散。然而，柯蒂斯還是應該到場的，為了鞏固他們的合作，讓底下的人不要重新為了后位蠢蠢欲動，他也應該到場。但是柯蒂斯就是不想去。

“我剛剛已經去過了。你也看到了，我把象徵春天的櫻花樹枝和黃水仙交給她，跟她跳了一支舞，也夠了吧。”柯蒂斯看起來像是要鬧脾氣了。他最近比較缺乏耐心，剛剛還要格雷把傑克從舞會裡拖出來，讓凱蒂和亞瑟一頭霧水。“難得今天晚上我有空，想和你在一起，也要被你責備嗎？”

傑克把酒杯放在桌上，用的力氣稍微大了一點。“我沒有責備你的意思，你就算不高興，也不要把氣出在我身上。”

柯蒂斯的態度立刻軟了下去。他牽起傑克的手，在上面落下惶恐的親吻。“沒有，我沒有不高興，我怎麼敢？能見到你我開心都來不及了，怎麼會把氣出在你身上。”

天秤的一邊浮起來，另一邊就要沉下去，傑克都搞不清楚柯蒂斯這是愛他還是怕他。

傑克不想為難柯蒂斯，一個笑容比爭執輕鬆而有力得多，小小的不愉快立刻就被驅散了。畢竟為了吃這頓飯也不容易。柯蒂斯很少在傑克的房間裡用餐，身為國王，他有很多規矩，每吃一頓飯都有三次試毒的程序，穿插在出菜的過程中。包括隨機挑選的菜餚，呈在眾多菜盤上之後，抽籤決定送往國王私室或侍臣待命的廳室，最後由柯蒂斯任意指出他想要的餐點。國王私人的廚房從早到晚都在運作，他們得在每一餐時間到之前就完成所有的步驟，才能準時把食物送到國王面前，不讓國王因為延誤用餐而發怒。柯蒂斯不害怕有人毒死他，但這是宮廷行之有年的規矩，他也只能照著走。傑克的飲食出自國王的私人廚房，那表示他的食物至少試過一次毒。理論上來說，想毒死傑克的人並不多，但也不是完全沒有，所以傑克還是在柯蒂斯抵達之前就自己先把每道菜都試了一次。這世上被毒死的國王太多了，傑克不希望柯蒂斯成為下一個。只要想到有這種可能性，都能讓傑克打個冷顫。

他們邊吃邊聊，話題無可避免地又轉移到政事和威佛身上。傑克現在比較少到國王私室的小房間去旁聽了，因為柯蒂斯想要做的事情，已經超過傑克可以提供建議的範圍。柯蒂斯在盯著威佛，威佛也在盯著他們。威廉說，威佛正在準備執行上帝的懲罰，這件事一直讓傑克耿耿於懷。加上當日的談話，他每天都在擔心，威佛這匹惡狼會把他們倆撕個粉碎。柯蒂斯持續搜索和關閉有問題的修道院和教堂，把獲得的大筆財產分配到各地的救濟院，和因為照顧窮苦百姓結果經費拮据的教堂裡，讓教廷無話可說。那些被關閉的教堂負責人有不少威佛的手下，威佛對此不會感到太高興的。

威佛在等著抓他們兩人戀情的證明，柯蒂斯也在等著他犯錯。柯蒂斯需要威佛犯下一個無法饒恕的罪才能將他永遠除去。而這不是容易的事。

“或許我們該設下陷阱抓他，”傑克拿起一塊麵包，撕下一小塊扔進湯裡，“用他想要的東西，做一個毒餌，就像獵狼一樣。”

柯蒂斯看著他然後慢慢笑了，“我真的覺得，這不是一個用餐時刻的好話題。雖然任何從你嘴裡說出來的話我都愛聽，但我寧可聽你背基利波憲章，也不想要聽到你說他的名字。”

傑克把酒杯拿起來貼在自己的臉頰上，斜睨著柯蒂斯，“與其拿我的嘴來背基利波憲章，我有更好用途，陛下想知道嗎？”

柯蒂斯不知道想到了什麼，臉一下就紅了。他用大笑掩飾尷尬，拿起一杯酒仰頭喝盡。

他們用完餐，喝了很多酒，很快投入彼此的懷抱裡。威佛可以威脅他們，燒死他們，也不能阻止他們相愛。這是難得的夜晚，只屬於他們倆。傑克讓自己暫時不要想太多，柯蒂斯也是。

******

傑克後來才聽凱蒂夫人說柯蒂斯離開當晚的假面舞會之前，曾為了瑪莉停下腳步，稱讚她的面具。瑪莉的銀面具貼著點點繁星，還有用淺紫色緞帶和珍珠做的迷你藍鈴花。傑克想起《時光之河》裡在月光下漫步在藍鈴花田，花朵像可愛的藍色小鈴鐺在夜風的吹撫下搖擺的那一段。柯蒂斯從不外露他的感性，只有最親近的人得以一探究竟，那本他親手做的《時光之河》常提醒著傑克，能為柯蒂斯所愛的人是多麼幸運。他的愛純粹而濃烈，執著到讓人無法呼吸。柯蒂斯善於捕捉每一個和愛有關的痕跡，瑪莉誤打誤撞在其中一點上，傑克能想像她因此獲得國王短暫的青睞。

傑克也能想像康威爾夫人對此會有多麼的厭惡。

傑克並不常出入康威爾夫人的房間，但他有的是眼睛和耳朵。不僅是凱蒂夫人，瑪格麗特也會把康威爾夫人房間裡發生的事告訴傑克。瑪格麗特穿著蜜雪兒的禮服，看起來比較有精神了，也不再自怨自艾。她和妹妹會做一些刺繡和掛幔拿到市場去賣，她的弟弟則努力磨練劍術和馬上比武，希望能成為一位騎士。她說康威爾夫人現在會明目張膽地刁難瑪莉，而瑪莉也不懼於正面迎敵，出言譏諷康威爾夫人的一舉一動。其他女孩們要不隔岸觀火，要不就是暗中搖旗吶喊。她們是一群鬆散而且快速變化的戰友兼敵人，會聯合起來攻擊康威爾夫人，或是找到任何機會打擊其中一人。瑪格麗特已經在這場殘酷的競賽中隨著祖父的腦袋落地而出局了，這反而能讓她安全地當個局外人。瑪莉獲得柯蒂斯最多的關注，大家把賭金壓在她身上，她是最有可能將康威爾夫人踢出宮廷的人。

傑克能夠理解為何柯蒂斯和瑪莉有更多的互動。一開始這場鬧劇就不僅是康威爾夫人寢室內女孩們的勾心鬥角，更是柯蒂斯和女孩們背後家族的博弈。這些期待透過王后之位提升影響力的家族們逐漸發現，柯蒂斯或許沒有那麼好操控。不會有下一個克羅斯家族，不會有攀著王后裙襬步步高升的外戚貴族。柯蒂斯比他們想像中的更難以掌握。但對那些女孩們來說，成為國王的伴侶代表著至高的榮耀和無人能敵的富裕生活伴隨著后冠而來。無論她們的家族有何打算，她們仍是最直接和其他競爭者面對面近身肉搏的選手。

康威爾夫人的房間就是戰場，她們是彼此的敵人。

康威爾夫人的缺點顯而易見。她不夠美麗，她們就讓自己看起來光芒四射；她的舉止粗魯，她們就像河上輕輕滑過的天鵝一樣優雅；她只懂幾個足以記帳的字，她們就在柯蒂斯面前談論詩歌和戲劇。柯蒂斯和這些女孩們出身自同樣的階層，在成為奴隸之前，他是這個國家地位最高的貴族之子，他和她們有更多可以談論的話題。當女孩們一起將宴會的話題帶向康威爾夫人不熟悉的方向時，她被迫沉默，氣焰被文學和藝術澆熄。

每個女孩都知道柯蒂斯虔誠，而且熱愛敏斯。她們說話時引用聖經，分析敏斯的作品頭頭是道。只有瑪莉，她隨口背誦──至少看起來像是脫口而出──《時光之河》中的一段，讓柯蒂斯拋下其他人，轉向她。別人會的，瑪莉都會；別人不知道的，瑪莉卻知道。雖然這可能只是巧合，但傑克卻有不安的感覺。

康威爾夫人並不總是屈居下風。在柯蒂斯成為奴隸之前，他是個貴族。但在他成為國王之前，他是個逃犯。他躲藏民間數十年，以平民身分過日子的時間，並不少於錦衣玉食的時候。有時候他和康威爾夫人談起北方的風光，談起農村生活的點滴。他們會聊到綿羊拍賣的小訣竅，或是在市集上出沒的騙子把戲。貴族女孩們一無所知，只能看著。她們和其他貴族女孩共同分享屬於他們階層的話題，但可以和柯蒂斯聊釀酒小偏方的卻只有康威爾夫人一個。

宮廷最近興起了一股風向詭異的潮流，這也是康威爾夫人的傑作。她在一次柯蒂斯在場的牌局中，端出自製的水果糕餅。傑克在現場，坐在另一桌，漫不經心地把別人的年金贏到錢袋裡。他現在終於知道，自己的牌技確實不錯。過去身為王子他總是贏牌，他還以為是其他人看在他的身分上故意輸給他的。他們願意把錢奉上，傑克也不會客氣。但現在，故意輸給一個人質能有什麼好處？那些貴族們現在故意把自己的年金輸給國王，柯蒂斯轉手又賞給底下的人。

康威爾夫人端出水果糕餅的時候一臉驕傲，彷彿她端出的是一幅價值連城的大師名畫。貴族們對彼此擠眉弄眼，她的侍從女官保持端正的體態，淺淺的微笑，白皙的手在珠寶的點綴之下輕巧地翻著紙牌，流轉的眼神卻透露出輕蔑。貴族女人從不踏入廚房，沾上一身的煙味，弄髒綢緞做的禮服。她們安排今日家中餐桌上該出現的菜色，卻從不知道也不需要知道這些菜是如何製作出來的。在廚房裡忙得蓬頭垢面不是貴族女孩該做的事，康威爾夫人卻親手做了糕點。她等於公開宣示了自己真正所屬的階層。

但她們沒有想到，柯蒂斯笑著接過她的點心。儘管他並不喜歡水果糕餅，而是奶油捲，但沒有人知道。身為國王，努力隱藏自己的喜好很重要。柯蒂斯從不挑食，從不展示出自己對某道菜餚的偏好或厭惡。如果有人想要利用國王的愛好來傷害他，得賭上一把。

“雀爾西，沒想到妳會為我這麽做。”柯蒂斯端起糕點，“聞起來很香，而且裡面有好多水果。”

“陛下，為心愛的人親自下廚，把他餵飽，是每個女人最幸福的時候。”康威爾夫人裝出柔順的語調，聲音卻不自然地變尖了。“我知道您愛吃水果糕餅，我放了很多新鮮的莓果和糖漬蘋果，您一定要告訴我好不好吃。”

柯蒂斯在康威爾夫人熱烈的期待和眾人的注視之下把水果糕餅吃掉。或許是對這段時間以來冷落她而感到於心不忍，柯蒂斯稱讚了她，期待吃到她更多親自下廚準備的餐點。

一夕之間，貴族女孩們都愛上了烹飪。

“米蘭達纏著宮廷的蛋糕師傅一定要把水果糕餅的菜單交給她。”凱蒂夫人看起來很興奮，像是正在觀賞一場刺激的鬥熊，“碧翠絲特地找了法蘭西來的蛋糕師傅教她從頭學做點心！天啊，這真是太有趣了，宮廷廚房裡擠滿了穿著天鵝絨禮服的女孩，你能想像那個畫面嗎？”

傑克當然能夠想像，但因此受苦的是柯蒂斯。面對一盤又一盤水果糕餅，經由嚴格的試吃程序，由笑靨如花的妙齡女孩，送到他的面前，他必須笑著收下這份誠意。這是他開的頭，再不喜歡也得假裝一下。格雷說艾德加開始抱怨吃掉太多柯蒂斯連咬一口都不願意就賞給他的水果糕餅了。如果他以前只是不喜歡水果糕餅，現在已經升級為討厭了。

唯一沒有隨之起舞的是瑪莉，康威爾夫人毫不留情地嘲笑她在廚藝上的無能，但瑪莉只是冷笑。她繼續和柯蒂斯談詩，聊《時光之河》的作者臨死前未完成的作品，和柯蒂斯一起策馬奔騰在春天的草地上，讓康威爾夫人因為他們在音樂猜謎比賽上合作無間而憤怒。

出事當天，康威爾夫人命令瑪莉做出一道水果糕餅來。“表示妳的忠誠吧，霍爾敦小姐。人人都知道陛下喜歡吃水果糕餅，願意為他拋下大小姐的自尊，奉上用誠意做的點心。看看安妮，做得那麼難看，吃起來是酸的，都敢送到陛下面前了，您倒是不肯紆尊降貴了？”

眾人看著安妮笑了起來，安妮的臉脹得通紅，“至少我是親手做的，誰知道有沒有人找了幫手，做出漂漂亮亮的蛋糕卻稱是親手做的呢？”

“我敢大聲說，我的蛋糕是自己做的，我就在王宮廚房做的，很多人都看得見。”康威爾夫人的眼神掃過她的侍從女官們，“其他人我就不確定了。”

“夫人，我不是不願意做，而是如果做得不完美，我不想送到陛下面前。”瑪莉淺淺一笑，“我可不是連陛下的口味都搞不清楚，就隨便亂遞上東西給他的人。陛下很仁慈，即使不喜歡，他也會為了不讓那人丟了面子而勉強收下。”

“不會做就承認不會做，不需要找一堆理由。”康威爾夫人很有自信，這宮裡的女人沒有誰比她會做菜，“要不然妳就做出來啊！”

凱蒂特地跑到南院，把這件事情轉述給傑克聽，還拉著他到康威爾夫人的房間去看熱鬧。他們到的時候康威爾夫人房間內外已經聚集一群人了。他們說康威爾夫人禁止瑪莉回家，只能使用王宮廚房。瑪莉看起來並不驚慌，反而要求她們家的僕人回去拿材料來。康威爾夫人的手指像鳥爪一樣屈著，攤坐在沙發椅上，靜靜等待糕點出爐。她已經邀請柯蒂斯過來“品嘗美食”了，還安排樂師過來。

大家當時並不知道，她的腦海裡已經有了在完美的瑪莉身上烙下汙點的計畫。

瑪莉端著剛出爐的水果糕餅回到康威爾夫人的房間時，人們發出驚嘆。她端出一盤美麗的藝術品，看上去相當可口，讓人垂涎欲滴。如果不是試毒官切下的缺口，就會更完美了。康威爾夫人睜大了眼，看著她切下一塊，放在康威爾夫人準備好的碟子上。

“我說過，我會做。”瑪莉說。她把碟子放在柯蒂斯座位前的桌子上，小心翼翼調整銀色的小叉子的位置。

宣令官在房外大喊國王駕到，康威爾夫人從桌上拿起一個小罐子，往瑪莉的水果糕點上灑出白色的粉末。

“妳在做什麼？”瑪莉驚呼。

“這糕餅糖粉太少了。”康威爾夫人說。瑪莉還想回話，但柯蒂斯已經進來了，她們和房間內所有人一起向國王行禮。

柯蒂斯看起來心情不錯，但看到水果糕餅的時候還是輕輕嘆了一口氣。“我今天有幸可以嚐到瑪莉小姐的手藝。”

“是的，陛下。”瑪莉甜甜笑了，搶在康威爾夫人面前開口，“康威爾夫人認為我是個無用的小女孩，連水果糕餅都不會做。”

“看起來妳證明她錯了。”柯蒂斯說。

“臨時學的，怎麼可能做得多好？要嚐嚐才知道。”康威爾夫人臭著臉，在柯蒂斯身邊坐下。

“這些日子以來，我嚐過的水果糕餅裡，的確是雀爾西做的最好吃。”柯蒂斯的話令康威爾夫人咧開了嘴。傑克看到艾德加做了一個鬼臉。

“陛下，總是吃水果糕餅，我想您可能也煩了。”瑪莉朝她的女傭點頭，她們從外頭又端進一盤點心，是奶油捲。“我又做了另外一種點心，陛下或許想試看看新的東西。”

康威爾夫人瞪著她，“喂！妳怎麼這樣！我說要做水果糕餅！”

“您沒說我不能做別的。”瑪莉回答。

“奶油捲很好啊。”柯蒂斯眼睛亮了起來，立刻伸手去拿，水果糕餅被棄置在一旁。柯蒂斯咬了一口，罕見地露出心滿意足的表情，兩三口就解決了奶油捲。

“非常可口，瑪莉小姐，妳的多才多藝真讓我驚訝。”柯蒂斯說。瑪莉謙虛地低下頭，不讓自己看起來太過張揚。

“陛下，還有水果糕餅，您不嚐嚐嗎？”康威爾夫人端起碟子塞到柯蒂斯面前。柯蒂斯看著她，帶著些許疑惑。傑克想或許康威爾夫人對自己的水果糕餅充滿自信，她無論如何都想用這道點心擊敗瑪莉。

柯蒂斯用叉子切下一塊放進嘴裡，眉頭皺了起來。“我還是喜歡奶油捲。”

在經過安妮的酸蛋糕之後，瑪莉做出難吃的水果糕餅也不會讓人感到奇怪。雖然瑪莉對於柯蒂斯的評價似乎不能置信，但在柯蒂斯伸手拿第二個奶油捲之後她又露出受寵若驚的笑容。樂師開始演奏歌曲，柯蒂斯把所有的點心都分給房間裡的其他人，包括那塊被他咬了一口的水果糕餅。傑克分到一塊水果糕餅，戰戰兢兢地嚐了一下，他有些意外，因為吃起來很可口。傑克仔細看著每個吃水果糕餅的人，他們看起來都頗訝異於糕餅的美味。

除了拿到柯蒂斯吃過那塊的侍臣，他咬了一口後就把糕餅放下。

這樣不對，傑克感覺到天旋地轉。不對，這樣有問題。他慢慢在人群中移動，來到那位侍臣身邊，趁別人不注意時把那塊水果糕餅拿走。他把格雷拉到房外，“我覺得有點不對勁，這塊蛋糕有問題！”

格雷倒吸一口氣，“那該怎麼辦？”

“想辦法把柯蒂斯帶走，讓御醫先準備催吐的藥，讓他把剛剛吃的東西吐出來。”傑克說。他已經用手帕先把水果糕餅包了起來。“但願是我大驚小怪，快去！”

格雷回房裡去找到艾德加，留傑克在門口等待。傑克看見柯蒂斯拿著一杯茶，被女孩們包圍，談笑風生，看起來沒有任何不適。格雷溜到艾德加身旁，在他耳邊低聲細語。艾德加聽完之後臉色大變。他推開人群，擠到柯蒂斯的身邊，突兀地打斷那一群人的談話。“陛下，您現在必須走了。現在就要！”

柯蒂斯很快從艾德加的語氣和表情理解到事情非同小可。他站起來，樂師停止演奏，眾人安靜下來為他讓開一條道路，在他離開的時候鞠躬或屈膝。柯蒂斯在外頭的走廊上看見傑克，或許是傑克憂慮的神情令他停下腳步，他看著傑克，毫不掩飾的關心溢於言表。柯蒂斯想往前邁步時卻像被拉住了腳一樣停下來。他開始咳嗽，乾嘔，接著，雙膝一軟，用力跪在地板上。

“柯蒂斯！”傑克尖叫著衝向他。柯蒂斯的侍衛立刻將他團團圍住，其他人也湧了上來。柯蒂斯用力咳嗽，吐出帶著食物殘渣的汁液。傑克想看看柯蒂斯到底發生什麼事了，他發出讓傑克嚇得魂飛魄散的嘔吐聲與痛苦的呻吟。但人實在太多了，每個人都在大喊，包圍在柯蒂斯身邊互相推擠。傑克沒辦法擠到柯蒂斯的身邊，他不斷被撞開，推走，跌在別人的身上。混亂之中傑克感覺到有人拉著他的手臂將他用力扯出人群。他生氣地試著甩開，但卻被拖到一旁的角落。是格雷。他們看著柯蒂斯的侍衛將他抬起後快步奔回國王寢宮，身後跟著一大群侍臣。王宮中響起驚慌奔跑的腳步聲和吼叫。

凱蒂夫人跑到傑克身邊緊緊挨著他，就和在場的每一個人一樣慌張而害怕。而仍然被格雷牢牢抓住的傑克看到康威爾夫人摀住自己的嘴，瞪大眼睛像是見到了鬼魂或撒旦。她指著因為過度驚嚇而呆站在一旁的瑪莉，“柯蒂斯是吃了妳做的糕餅才中毒的！妳害了他！”

“中毒？妳在說什麼？妳......不！我沒有！”回過神來的瑪莉發現康威爾夫人想做什麼之後大喊，“我沒有做！我沒有下毒！不是我！”

和柯蒂斯吃過同一塊糕餅的侍臣也抓著自己的胸口倒下，吐了一地。還留在這裡的其他人圍在他身邊，大叫著求救。瑪莉拼命搖頭，一步一步後退。

“是她！是瑪莉‧霍爾敦謀害了國王！把她抓起來！抓起來！”康威爾夫人歇斯底里地尖叫。一群侍衛蜂擁而上，抓住大哭大叫不停反抗的瑪莉。

  
\--待續--


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到在對手茶裡下瀉藥的故事是真實發生過的。英格蘭國王查理二世的情婦妮兒桂恩(Nell Gwynne)把瀉藥加在國王的另一個情婦摩兒戴維斯(Moll Davis)的茶裡害她出醜。雖然他們的時代和我設定的不一樣，但我在《情婦史 Mistresses: A History of the Other Woman》這本書中看到這個故事以後覺得很有趣就拿來引用在這裡了。
> 
> 有一些很小的細節我之前的章節裡有提到過，但是怕大家忘記了，所以加註提醒大家。後面加*號和**號的在第六章有提到。
> 
> 感謝你們還持續地追著這個故事，謝謝你們。

 

傑克被用力摔在地上，肩膀撞到桌角。原先一直站在一旁看著的譚雅忍不住說，“夠了，別傷到他了。”

格雷喘著氣，“那妳叫他不要鬧了啊！”

“我要去見他。”傑克站起來，不管自己的頭髮亂了，肩膀也痛著，“我要去見柯蒂斯！我要知道他到底怎麼了！”

“吉利安說了，你要待在這裡，哪裡也不能去！”平時很冷靜的格雷似乎被傑克激怒，朝傑克大吼。傑克試圖離開房間去找柯蒂斯，被格雷擋下來好幾次了。格雷一開始還只是擋住傑克的去路，但在譚雅好說歹說，傑克就是不願意耐心等待，還開始試著離開房間，格雷就越來越粗魯。傑克打格雷，撞他，格雷把他推回去。他們倆都快打起來了。

“我現在連柯蒂斯是死是活都不知道，怎麼可能在這裡傻傻地等！”傑克哭喊著。

想到柯蒂斯跪在地上嘔吐的樣子讓傑克心如刀割。這是他最害怕的事，他日夜祈禱不能發生的事，那就是再度失去柯蒂斯。傑克不能再經歷一次被鋪天蓋地的絕望覆蓋，無法呼吸，眼前一片黑暗的感覺；什麼都不在乎，只想閉上眼，縱身一躍，隨柯蒂斯去的感覺。他無法承受，在他奔向死亡之前，瘋狂會先找上他。

傑克一定要見到柯蒂斯。無論生死，他要在柯蒂斯的身邊。

“吉利安說了，一有消息就會馬上通知你，”譚雅安撫他，“一定有很多醫生在照顧他，他不會有事的。”

“妳沒有看到他的樣子，他在吐，看起來很難受。”傑克淚流不止，彷彿他能加倍感覺到柯蒂斯的痛，“他一定希望我在他的身邊。如果他要死了，最後想見的人一定是我。我不能讓他孤伶伶地忍受這一切，我要待在他的身邊。他答應我的事還沒有做到，他不可以死。”

有人走了進來。不需抬頭看，傑克都知道來的人是誰。和腳步聲一同接近的還有拐杖拄在地上的聲音。“吉利安！”傑克上前抓住老人細瘦的手臂，“快告訴我他怎麼樣了！”

“大人，您先冷靜下來。”吉利安拍拍傑克的手，“那蛋糕的確有問題，幸好陛下吃下的份量並不多，御醫讓他把有毒的東西都吐出來了，還喝了解毒的草藥。他沒事，雖然很虛弱，但他會挺過來的。”

譚雅和格雷都鬆了一口氣的樣子。傑克跪下來，哭著感謝上帝沒有帶走柯蒂斯，再一次把傑克可憐的戀人從死神手上搶了回來。吉利安要譚雅去為傑克拿杯水來，但那不是傑克現在所需要的。

傑克站起來，“我什麼時候──”

吉利安打斷他，“大人，艾德加說是您先發現蛋糕有問題的，能告訴我是怎麼回事嗎？在自己的蛋糕裡下毒，用來暗殺國王，手法太粗糙了，瑪莉就算有那個心，也沒有這麼蠢。雖然材料是從她家拿來的，但瑪莉做糕餅的時候身邊一直有人，從糕餅出爐到送至康威爾的房間，一路上試毒官都在，試毒也沒有問題。所有吃了水果糕餅的人都沒事，只有柯蒂斯，還有和他吃了同一塊糕餅的侍臣中毒。真正下毒的人是在康威爾夫人的房間裡下手的，那有可能會是誰呢？”

“康威爾夫人在柯蒂斯進來之前，在糕餅上灑了糖粉。”傑克閉上眼睛，“是她。”

“我也是這麼想。”吉利安的表情相當緊繃，傑克從未見過老人露出這樣的神情。他看上去或許不是很激動，但傑克從他緊握著拐杖的樣子能看出來，如果康威爾夫人現在出現在他面前，他大概會舉起柺杖打她。吉利安召來在外等候的侍衛，低聲對他交代事情之後，侍衛立刻就離開了。

“我讓人去查，這些日子和康威爾夫人走得近的人。”吉利安說，“康威爾夫人一直在宮裡沒有出去，而王宮裡沒有哪個御醫敢開毒藥給她。一定是有人拿給她的，我們得逮到這個人。上次托她關說官位的人已經被趕出去了，所以還有別人。國王出事，所有在場的人都會被抓起來，王宮和夏伊洛也會封閉，就像現在這樣。那個人現在不會在宮裡，他或她肯定會在事情發生前就離開宮廷。有哪個人平常和康威爾夫人走得近現在卻不在場的，大概就是了。”

傑克想到柯蒂斯跪在地上的樣子。他依舊心痛，但更多的是難以控制的憤怒。“一定要抓到他，所有想要傷害柯蒂斯的人都不能放過！”

“一定要這樣的。”吉利安點點頭，“我要先回去了，大人您好好休息吧。”

“等一下！你要走了嗎？“傑克急忙攔住他，“那我什麼時候可以去見柯蒂斯？”

“大人，您現在不能去。”吉利安說。

“不！我現在就要過去！”傑克不想再繼續等下去，“柯蒂斯需要我，他會想要看到我在他的身邊的！”

“陛下現在需要的是靜養和醫生的治療。”吉利安不願退讓，“更何況，您要以什麼樣的身分出現在他的床邊呢？”

“我是他最愛的人，他會希望我出現在他的身邊的！”傑克大聲說。“難道你不知道看見我能帶給他多麼大的安慰嗎？或是你有一副鐵石心腸，讓他好過一點也不願意嗎？”

“是，您是他最愛的人，”吉利安往前站了一步，盯著傑克，“但在法律上，在世人眼中，您只是一個人質，一個被他奪走一切的俘虜。您既不是他的妻子，也不是他的家人。他的床邊，此刻沒有您的位置。”

吉利安的話令傑克啞口無言。他不甘心，但必須承認吉利安說的是對的。柯蒂斯正在受苦，他會希望能看見傑克的臉，握住他的手，用親吻讓一切感覺不那麼糟。在最壞的情況之下，柯蒂斯會希望死前見到的最後一張臉是傑克的。他們的生命融合在一起，交纏著彼此最親密，最悲傷，最快樂，又最不為人知的時刻。但在此時，在國王寢宮裡圍繞著柯蒂斯的，卻是一群吵鬧不休又各懷鬼胎的貴族和侍臣，等著萬一柯蒂斯沒撐過來，搶奪他的王冠。

而傑克卻連出現在那裡的資格都沒有。

“我並不是鐵石心腸，我知道您對他而言有多麼重要。”或許看到傑克的表情令他心軟，吉利安的語調柔和了一點，“國王遭到暗殺，情況不明，宮裡亂成一團。您知道威佛趁著情況不明人心惶惶的時候，利用他紅衣主教的威勢，闖進夏伊洛塔，見到了塞拉斯嗎？當夏伊洛塔的典獄長趕到時，他們雖然只說了幾句話，但誰知道短短幾句話會不會就暗藏了什麼陰謀？我該做的事，不是考慮到柯蒂斯的心情，或是你的心情，而是保護對柯蒂斯來說最重要的兩樣東西。一個是基利波，另一個就是你。我和其他人，必須穩定情勢，找出兇手，動員軍隊，安撫民心。萬一情況真的糟到不可收拾，我還要隨時把你送走，不讓你落到別人手中，被殺，或者利用你爭奪王位。這才是我該為柯蒂斯做的事。我不可以為了讓他感覺好一點就做出錯誤的決定，你能明白嗎？”

傑克沒有說話。看見柯蒂斯在他面前倒下令他無法思考，不顧一切。他慌了，管不了那麼多，吉利安才是保持冷靜處理事情的人。

“等到情況允許，我就會安排你去見他。在那之前，你就乖乖待在南院吧。”吉利安說完就走了，留下格雷和譚雅陪著傑克。他們看起來憂心忡忡，擔心傑克又會試圖闖出去。但這次，傑克坐了下來，禱告。只要知道柯蒂斯沒事就好了，傑克願意忍耐，相信柯蒂斯也是。

******

吉利安的確不是鐵石心腸。他知道傑克在南院苦苦等待和柯蒂斯見面的時候到來，所以一有什麼消息就告訴他，不會讓他因為一無所知而胡思亂想。柯蒂斯和與他吃了同一塊糕餅的侍臣都活了下來，不過為了阻止謠言出現造成恐慌，儘管柯蒂斯還在病中，仍然要打起精神來接見朝臣，讓大家相信他確實還活著。泰特伯爵和諾里斯接手朝政，他們原先就在柯蒂斯的內閣中合作，身處權力中心，現在正好派上用場。除了一開始的混亂，零星的暴動，王宮和基利波很快穩定下來，沒有發生太大的問題。

而引發這一切的人也抓到了。那天晚上，吉利安親自到傑克的房間告訴他。

傑克原本以為會查出哪一個貴族家族在背後操作，或是企圖讓班傑明王朝復辟的勢力，甚至是威佛。這樣大逆不道的舉動，肯定會伴隨著巨大的陰謀。結果他們逮到的，卻是一個叫魏倫的無名小卒。柯蒂斯倒下之後，吉利安立刻封鎖王宮和夏伊洛的城門，實施宵禁，同時留置訊問當天出現在康威爾夫人房裡的每一個人。雖然他們很快就知道，兇手不是瑪莉，但他們依舊把瑪莉留在大牢裡，而康威爾夫人和其他的侍從女官則是軟禁在她的寢室中。吉利安每天會帶走一個侍從女官問話，但結束之後並不會讓她們返回康威爾夫人的房間。康威爾夫人看著被帶走的人越來越多，卻沒有人回來，她越來越焦躁，坐立難安。她發脾氣，找麻煩，讓每個侍從女官都厭煩透頂。她們不介意說出康威爾夫人的秘密，她和誰常躲在角落竊竊私語，和誰又常常挽著手臂，掩嘴說話。誰最愛奉承她，誰常送她禮物。這個人的背後是哪個家族，那個人又帶著何種動機。一個可疑身影就浮現了。

魏倫是一個低階的貴族，年金不多，在王宮裡有個小職位，為國王傳遞命令，送達消息。大部分的時間，他都站在國王的書房和大廳外待命。這幾個月來，他突然頻繁出現在康威爾夫人的起居室裡，獻上裹了蜜的讚美，和諂媚的笑。康威爾夫人在宮中沒有朋友，敵人卻很多，她的不安令她對每一張友善的面孔降下戒心，不管對方是否帶著真誠而來。魏倫把握機會趁隙而入。

米蘭達說，魏倫曾經說了一個故事。英格蘭國王的情婦們，為了爭寵，常常勾心鬥角。其中一人在另一人的茶裡下了瀉藥，害她在國王面前出醜。身為國王的情婦，必須永遠保持完美，如果國王不餓，她不能吃；如果國王出遊不想停下來休息，她不能要求解決最基本的生理需求；即使躺在床上，她也不能睡亂頭髮，不管國王在何時醒來，睜開眼看到的必須是完好的妝髮；她不能展露出一點不開心，必須在國王看向她時露出甜美的笑容；她每個月只有幾天的時間可以不用隨時待命，等候國王的召喚，因為此刻的她被認為是不潔的。在國王面前肚子疼，令國王聯想到一些不乾淨的東西，是情婦的大忌，這位倒楣的英格蘭情婦沒多久就被冷落了。

康威爾夫人顯然從這個故事獲得靈感，但這和把致命毒藥下到國王的食物裡是兩回事。康威爾夫人再怎麼衝動，也不該這麼做才對。

他們逮到魏倫之後，答案很快水落石出。魏倫沒有野心或陰謀，他純粹信了威佛散播的謠言，相信國王和他的騎士之間有著罪惡的關係。他握著十字架和聖經，內心惶恐不已，深深認為犯下如此可憎之罪的人，不該坐在王位上。他利用康威爾夫人遭到孤立而生的脆弱接近她。他看得出來，就算國王表現得再怎麼疼愛康威爾夫人，她那總是幽怨的眼神和暴躁的脾氣，也不像是個深受寵愛的女人會有的樣子，而這在魏倫心中，恰恰是坐實謠言的證明。他知道康威爾夫人對瑪莉的挑釁恨之入骨，於是他說了一個故事，給一點點暗示，一點點鼓吹，在一個瀕臨崩潰的女人心中悄聲無息地編織一個計劃。

康威爾夫人原本打算做的，是下一點瀉劑，讓柯蒂斯吃了瑪莉做的東西之後感到不適。腹瀉幾次之後，身體就能恢復，證據也不會留下。而瑪莉則會因為害國王吃壞肚子而讓柯蒂斯留下壞印象，在她完美的形象上扣分。魏倫答應幫她弄來瀉藥，但他為了拯救基利波於罪人之手，牙一咬，把毒藥交到她的手上。

這是個漏洞百出的計畫，但多虧康威爾夫人的焦慮，卻也足以造成傷害。對於弒君大罪會帶來的懲罰──開腸破肚、五馬分屍，魏倫並不害怕。對他來說，這是殉教。

傑克氣這個腦筋簡單的莽夫，但他更氣康威爾夫人的不安分，還有威佛散播的謠言造成了這一切。

被抓起來訊問的人都被放回家去了，只有康威爾夫人還留在她的房間裡，擔心自己所做之事隨時會被揭發。傑克想，她會不會後悔答應演出這場戲呢？還是柯蒂斯承諾的報酬太過豐厚，即使事情發展至此她還是會選擇這條路？

他沒時間揣測別人的想法了，因為吉利安不只是來告訴傑克兇手已經被抓到，而是來帶傑克去探望柯蒂斯。

吉利安提著燈，帶領傑克在密道中前進。從小到大，王宮中的密道一直都是傑克的遊樂場，但這一條密道傑克卻從未走過。這是專屬於國王的通道，連接著塞拉斯不那麼祕密的慾望。到了柯蒂斯的手上，這條密道卻成了通往愛的小徑。

傑克來到國王寢室，發現穿著睡衣的柯蒂斯，正伏在桌前，閱讀堆積如山的文件。另外一張桌子上則擺了簡單的晚餐和一杯飄著怪異氣味的藥草。柯蒂斯聽見聲響轉過來，看見傑克，他有些憔悴的臉亮了起來。傑克奔進他的懷裡。聞著柯蒂斯熟悉的味道，擁抱他溫熱的身軀，聽見心臟在他厚實的胸膛裡頑固地跳著，傑克幾乎落淚。

“沒事了，我的愛，我沒事了。”柯蒂斯親吻傑克的頭髮，“見到你我就什麼事都沒有了。”

“幸好你還活著，否則他們也得幫我收屍。”傑克輕聲說。

“你不可以說這樣的話。”柯蒂斯抬起傑克的臉，“無論發生什麼事你都要好好活下去。”

傑克搖搖頭，“沒有你，活著對我來說只是無止境的痛苦而已。”

他們溫柔親吻，直到吉利安出聲提醒他們這個房間裡還有別人在。

“陛下，”吉利安看著尷尬分開的兩人說，“現在該怎麼處置康威爾夫人呢？明天一早我們必須向國會報告今晚調查的結果，不可能隱瞞她也有參與的事實。”

柯蒂斯抓了抓自己的鬍子，沉默了一會才說。“先讓我跟她談談吧。”

吉利安提醒他們一個小時以後他會回來帶傑克走，之後便離開了。傑克看著柯蒂斯吃下清淡的湯和麥片粥，幫他把水煮的肉片切成小塊，餵他吃藥，替他端水讓他漱口。以往傑克是受到服侍，被柯蒂斯捧在掌心呵護的人。如今換成傑克照顧柯蒂斯，對柯蒂斯無辜受害的不捨轉為踏實的幸福。他想為柯蒂斯擋下門外一切陰謀詭計，又痛恨自己的無能為力。

“我以為我會死，”他們一起坐在柯蒂斯堆滿公文的桌前時柯蒂斯說，“我的肚子像燒起來一樣，我想我差點把胃都吐出來了吧。還有我的頭，像是有一匹馬坐在我的腦袋上，痛到我神智不清了。”

光是想像那個景象都讓傑克紅了眼眶。

柯蒂斯握著傑克的手。“我就躺在那張床上，房間裡擠滿了人，我一張臉都認不出來，也不想看見，我唯一想見的就是你的臉。如果我要死，也想要死在你的懷裡。我要你的親吻伴我上路，我想記住你的氣味，想看見你為我掉的眼淚。我想聽見你喊我的名字，最後一次摸摸你的頭髮，看著你美麗的眼睛直到最後一刻。可是你不在。”

“我本來想過來的，但是吉利安不准。”傑克說。

“他做他該做的事，我也有我該做的事，所以我不能就這樣死了。”柯蒂斯笑了，“我一想到要是我就這樣死了，那我的計畫就沒辦法繼續了。我跟國會還沒完，桌上還有一堆文件要簽，好多工作沒有做。威佛還沒死，我怎麼能死在他面前？我還沒有彌補我們失去的十五年，沒有花一輩子的時間親吻你，還沒有帶你回家看我的故鄉。敏斯的新書下個月就會出版了，哈勒戴的新曲也即將公演了，我都還沒看到。想到這一些，實在不甘心死了。”

傑克破涕為笑，“你要死掉之前想的也太多了吧。乾脆明天下一道命令，要求敏斯在這個禮拜之內就把新書趕出來，少了你一樁遺憾。”

“我可不敢催他，真正的藝術品是不能被逼迫而產生的。”柯蒂斯捧著傑克的臉，“我現在只要有你在身邊就夠了。你比任何草藥都有用，而且還是甜的。”

柯蒂斯看著那堆公文，“不過，這次倒是個意外的機會，讓我看見諾里斯和泰特有獨當一面處理國家政務的能力。他們臨危不亂，穩定了政局。我很高興，沒有看錯人。”

傑克坐得更近一點，讓柯蒂斯抱著自己，他知道這是柯蒂斯現在需要的，也是傑克需要的。敲門聲響起的時候柯蒂斯有些惱怒，因為還不到約定好的一小時，不過看到吉利安嚴肅的表情他們立刻知道有事情發生了。

“陛下，艾德加有事情要告訴您，公爵大人可能需要迴避一下。”吉利安轉向傑克，“您可以聽，但不能現身，他要帶個人過來。”

傑克躲到國王的私人浴室去，將門留下一個小縫好讓他可以瞧見寢室內發生的事。艾德加帶著一個女孩進來。女孩低著頭，艾德加則一臉又氣又急的樣子。

“柯蒂斯，我對不起你。”艾德加看起來都快哭了，“我想我可能犯下大錯了。”

柯蒂斯和吉利安看了彼此一眼。“發生什麼事？”

“陛......陛下，我是來證明瑪莉小姐無罪的，她愛慕您，不可能會對您做這樣的事。”女孩顫抖著跪在地上，抬起頭，傑克認出這是瑪莉的侍女。傑克見過她和艾德加在一起有說有笑，好幾次。*

“妳要如何證明她無罪？”吉利安問。這就是他們明知瑪莉無辜卻一直不肯放了她的原因。瑪莉的家族和威佛走得近，他們希望瑪莉的家人會為了救她而交出有用的情報。

“小姐知道陛下討厭吃水果糕餅的！”女孩急切地解釋，“她知道陛下真正喜歡的點心是奶油捲，吃水果糕餅都吃到煩了！如果她要毒害陛下那應該把毒藥放在奶油捲裡的啊！”

“瑪莉怎麼知道我喜歡吃奶油捲？”柯蒂斯問。不過他看了一眼艾德加就知道答案了。

“是我不好，我說得太多了。”艾德加握緊拳頭，表情扭曲，“我......我只說了一些我覺得無關緊要的小事，可是瓊恩......”艾德加瞪著女孩，“把她聽到的都告訴霍爾敦男爵和瑪莉小姐了。”

“是老爺和小姐要我把聽到的所有事情都說出來啊！”瓊恩抓著艾德加的手大聲說。

艾德加甩開她的手，“所以妳就是為了這個才接近我的吧？利用我，從我這裡獲得有用的消息，是嗎？”

瓊恩沒有說話，小聲哭了起來。

柯蒂斯曾經告訴傑克，艾德加結過一次婚。那是還在礦場的時候，奴隸主會鼓勵奴隸們結婚，並且生下孩子，這樣就能透過家人牢牢控制他們，讓他們安分下來。而且奴隸的小孩也是奴隸，會帶來更多勞動力。艾德加的妻子同樣是礦場的奴工，被分配給艾德加。有一段時間，雖然日子很苦，但有了彼此的陪伴，酷刑似乎也比較能夠忍受了。不過他的妻子死於難產中，孩子只呼吸了幾分鐘就跟著母親走了。艾德加反而替他們感到高興，至少他的孩子的靈魂會是自由的，他的妻子也從殘酷的日子中解脫了。在那之後他就沒有碰過其他女人了。

到夏伊洛之後，艾德加在宮中很受歡迎，女孩們喜歡他那張好看的臉和開朗的個性，而且他還是國王最信任的騎士。但瓊恩是最常出現在他身邊的女孩。傑克可以想像艾德加終於脫離地獄，開始一個嶄新而充滿挑戰的人生，一切看似都有可能，他的面前有無限的機會。他會想要重新愛人，重新感覺有人陪伴的美好，和親密的人分享發自內心的情感。

只是沒想到那會是一個溫柔的陷阱。

柯蒂斯要艾德加和瓊恩把他們之間分享過的任何事都說出來。艾德加從頭到尾都拒絕看瓊恩一眼，瓊恩則是沒有停止哭泣。的確就如艾德加所說的，都是很小的事，只有一件讓傑克全身發冷。

艾德加說過，柯蒂斯很愛《時光之河》這本書。霍爾敦男爵知道這件事的話，就表示威佛也有可能知道。

除此之外，他們能夠說的也不多。吉利安問瓊恩，是霍爾敦家的人要她來的嗎？瓊恩說這是她自己的主意。她再三強調瑪莉的無辜，想救瑪莉的迫切之情，顯然勝過對艾德加的愧疚。

吉利安看向柯蒂斯，“這女孩不能留，她知道的太多了。”

瓊恩驚恐地睜大眼睛，哭著求饒。艾德加也是一臉不敢置信，“柯蒂斯，真的要這麼做嗎？是我不好，你懲罰我吧。”.

柯蒂斯看看吉利安再看看艾德加。即使遭到背叛，艾德加仍為瓊恩的性命擔憂。他是個心軟的孩子，所以柯蒂斯才會這麼喜歡他。

柯蒂斯拍拍艾德加的肩膀，“我不怪你。就先把這女孩關起來吧。”

******

柯蒂斯決定當晚就先將康威爾夫人抓起來。自從出事之後，康威爾夫人的寢宮外就有士兵站崗，為她通報，過濾來客，其實他們根本是她的獄卒。現在康威爾夫人的房間裡僅剩兩名女僕，侍從女官都撤走了。

他們選擇在午夜突襲，但吉利安才離開柯蒂斯的房間沒多久就回來了。老人的臉因怒氣而皺在一起，“她不在。女傭被留在會見室，說她把自己關在寢室裡。他們把門撞開的時候她就不見了，看來是從陽台爬下去的，珠寶盒也都是空的。”

原先和傑克坐在一起等消息的柯蒂斯站起來，“她怎麼會知道要先逃走？”

“女僕在外頭聽到風聲，回來告訴她的。在她們身上搜出康威爾給她們的珠寶。”吉利安回答。

“現在是半夜，王宮是封閉的，她一定還藏在宮裡某個地方。”柯蒂斯說。

“我已經派人去搜了。”

柯蒂斯若有所思地走到窗前，看著外頭濃厚的黑，“你想，當初我們選了她，會是一個錯誤嗎？把她捲進這不屬於她的戰爭裡，是我們做錯了嗎？”

“我從不去想這種事，您也不該想，我們應該把重點放在解決眼前的問題上。”吉利安走近柯蒂斯，“康威爾夫人絕不能落到別人手上，等我們逮到她，我們應該──”

“不！我們不能這麼做。”柯蒂斯阻止吉利安繼續說下去，“我們不能這麼做。”

吉利安看著柯蒂斯，最後他放棄了。“等找到她再說。”

因為隨時可能有人進來回報，所以傑克還是先回到南院。傑克打開窗子，他本來以為能聽見侍衛帶著獵犬在宮中搜捕康威爾夫人的吵鬧聲，結果大概是南院太偏遠了，什麼都聽不見，外頭一陣靜悄悄。雖然已經是春天，但夜晚依舊冷涼如水。康威爾夫人現在可能正躲在宮中某個黑暗的角落，抱著她用名譽演了一場戲換來的珠寶，發抖著，等待任何逃脫的機會。她想要的不過就是不再被人嘲笑，享受眾星拱月的虛榮，更重要的是，眾人羨慕的眼光。是的，他們都恨她，瞧不起她，這個來自北方農村名不見經傳的女人距離后位僅一步之遙卻永遠不可能踏上去的窘境令他們發笑。但傑克知道，在某些時刻，他們也羨慕她。當這個國家地位最高的男人牽著她的手走大廳，摟著她的腰翩翩起舞的時候；當一件價值連城的珠寶被送到她面前的時候；當一場奢華的晚會以她的名義舉辦的時候。是的，他們也會羨慕她，但絕不是此刻。

傑克脫下長袍和外衣，臉也沒洗就躺到床上去。他太累了，連續數日為柯蒂斯懸著的心終於能放下來，反而釋放了他的疲憊。天快亮了，明天宮裡肯定會亂糟糟的。他們抓到康威爾夫人之後要怎麼處置她呢？毒害國王的罪可不是斥責兩聲就能解決的，就算柯蒂斯有心放過她，國會也不會同意。而吉利安似乎也想趁此機會解決康威爾夫人這個失控的麻煩，儘管這個麻煩是當初他們自己帶進來的。傑克閉上眼睛，讓自己沉入睡眠中。

沒多久，傑克就被吵醒了。他痛苦地睜開眼，發現窗外的天空才朦朦朧朧剛要亮起。他的神智從睡意中聚攏之後，聽見外頭有狗吠聲，一群人大吼，還有女孩在尖叫。南院除了傑克住的這一層樓全面淨空，僅留幾個房間給譚雅和伺候傑克的傭人居住外，其他的樓層也住了不少人的，都是宮中低階的僕役和女僕。傑克知道他們得趕在其他人都醒來之前就開始工作，但通常不會如此吵鬧的。身為宮中的下人，安靜做事不打擾主人是基本的常識。今天有點不對勁。

傑克從床上翻起來，才剛拿著長袍要套上時，譚雅就闖進來了。“大人，外頭出事了。”

傑克和譚雅一起快步走到樓下，每扇窗戶的後頭都已經擠滿好奇的人了。他們為傑克讓開一扇窗。傑克一看，是康威爾夫人，背上背著一個布包，裡頭應該裝了她帶走的珠寶。她一手橫在著一個女僕的胸前，另一手拿著一把刀子架在已經嚇壞的女僕的脖子上。柯蒂斯帶著吉利安和侍衛們，正在和她對峙。

“聽說她昨晚躲在南院的倉庫裡，艾美今天一早要去拿水桶的時候就撞見她了。”一個僕役向晚來的觀眾解釋現在的情形。

“雀爾西，不要做傻事。”柯蒂斯站出來，“不要傷害無辜的人。”

“我做的傻事也夠多了，沒差這一件！”康威爾夫人收緊她的手臂，讓女僕艾美又尖叫了ㄧ聲，“我做過最傻的事就是答應你入宮！”

“雀爾西，把刀放下，我們好好談一談，我答應妳，會幫助妳的。”柯蒂斯試著安撫她。但康威爾夫人發出刺耳的大笑。

“所以你會原諒我，給你下毒嗎？”康威爾夫人的頭髮亂成一團，神情凶狠，“你要保證赦免我！讓我回家！”

吉利安再也忍不住了，“妳這個愚婦！妳企圖暗殺國王，竟然還有臉要求赦免！”

“我沒有要殺柯蒂斯！只想教訓一下瑪莉那個賤人的！”康威爾夫人尖聲反駁，“我不知道魏倫拿什麼給我！他說那是瀉藥！他怎麼可以這樣騙我！”

“我說過，妳在宮中沒有朋友！”不顧柯蒂斯的阻擋，很少發怒的吉利安氣得拐杖都要扔在地上，“妳不該相信任何人！他們都只想要妳死！”

“夠了！”康威爾夫人狂亂地搖著頭，傑克看見她手上那把刀已經在艾美的脖子上畫出一道血痕，“我不想管了！我要回家！讓我回家！你們不要過來！”

“雀爾西，我不可能赦免妳無罪，但是我保證一定盡力保住妳的性命。”柯蒂斯舉起手，顯示自己的無害，“妳冷靜一點，不要鑄下大錯。”

“喔柯蒂斯，保住我的性命？都這種時候了，你也不願意說謊騙我，說你會赦免我，讓我離開，說你其實也有一點點喜歡我，這樣說不行嗎？”康威爾夫人哭了，全身都在發顫，刀子也放下了一點。但她一看到偷偷靠近的侍衛們又立刻將刀子緊緊壓在艾美脖子上。

越來越多人知道南院這個偏遠的小地方出大事了，傑克能看見不遠處有人群聚集，但不敢靠近。有一群人卻推開圍觀群眾快步跑了過來。他們身穿不祥的黑色法袍，胸前掛著的木頭製十字架隨動作搖晃，帶領他們人卻穿著顯眼的紅袍。是威佛和他的審判庭修士，他們停在康威爾夫人另一邊。

“你們又是什麼人！停在那裡不准過來！誰敢靠近我這個女人的腦袋就要掉了！”康威爾夫人揮著刀子大喊。

“上帝啊，請憐憫這個驚慌失措的女人，她只是太害怕了。”威佛一臉憂心，“可憐的孩子，妳為什麼這麼做呢？”

“我想回家，我只想要回家而已！”看見神父，似乎讓康威爾夫人變得脆弱，剛才殺氣騰騰的樣子已經退去，“關於我做的一切我很抱歉，我真的不是故意的，現在我只想回家，求求你們讓我回家。喔神啊請幫幫我吧。”

“主教大人，這裡發生的事與你無關，請你帶著你的人離開吧。”柯蒂斯冷著臉，看起來他和傑克一樣充滿懷疑和戒心。

“陛下，這裡有一個神的子民請求協助，我不能置之不理。”威佛繼續對著康威爾夫人說，“夫人，放下那個無辜的女子，到我這裡來吧。如果妳有想要說的話，想要向上帝懺悔，我會幫助妳的。”

“你能幫助我回家嗎？我想念我的丈夫，還有我的農場，我想要回家。”康威爾夫人哭著說。“別讓我被他們帶走！”

“我能保護妳的，來吧！”威佛對她伸出手。

威佛的舉動很奇怪，那群如死神般的審判庭修士們出現更是如此。他要帶走康威爾夫人的動機一定不單純，他肯定不是來幫忙的。審判庭的修士過著苦行僧般的生活，清貧節儉，腿上綁著苦修帶，背上有鞭打自己的痕跡。他們深居簡出，只有在審判庭決定逮捕某人的時候才會現身。他們現在出動的原因太讓人不安了，從柯蒂斯和吉利安瞪著他們的樣子看來顯然他們倆也是這麼想的。

“主教大人！你不要說謊了！在我面前，你如何能保護她！“柯蒂斯的聲音低沉卻令人畏懼，傑克身邊的人都忍不住縮了縮身子。“我命令你和審判庭修士立刻離開！”

威佛輕輕搖搖頭，“陛下，恐怕我做不到，我不能讓您將這名女子帶走。”

或許是威佛抗命的行為給了康威爾夫人希望，她用力將艾美推向柯蒂斯的侍衛，跑向威佛。審判庭修士立刻將她團團圍住，像是在她身邊築起一道牆，抵禦柯蒂斯的進攻。

侍衛將不斷哭泣的艾美帶到一旁。吉利安即使現在很緊張，也沒有顯現出來。他往前站了一步，“主教大人，康威爾夫人是這次暗殺國王行動的嫌疑犯，國王已經下令逮捕她了，您不可以將案件的關係人帶走。違抗王令，後果您是知道的。”

“我的確知道違抗王令的後果，但是，我是有理由的。”威佛從他的袖子裡抽出一張牛皮紙捲，打開它。“審判庭法庭已經下達正式命令，逮捕康威爾夫人。”

所有的人都嚇了一大跳，特別是康威爾夫人。她發現圈住她的不是救兵，而是另一個牢籠的時候嚇得放聲尖叫，彷彿那群修士像禿鷹一樣正在啄食她。柯蒂斯走到威佛面前，“你有什麼理由這麼做？”

“有人向我們提出檢舉，說康威爾夫人是女巫，身上有惡魔的印記。她對陛下行使巫術，藉以得到您的寵愛。”面對比他高大又滿臉殺氣的柯蒂斯，威佛沒有絲毫退縮，“我想這樣一來一切就都變得合理了。如果她不是女巫，魅惑了您，像這樣的女人如何獲得您的心？”

柯蒂斯咬牙切齒，“你不可以因為這樣就把她帶走。”

“您知道我可以的。”威佛堅定地說。他是對的，審判庭的逮捕權擁有至高的權力，只要他們認定任何異端與違背教義的行為發生，即使是貴族也可逮捕，其他權力無法與之相牴觸。這是明文規定在法律裡，而這權力是塞拉斯當初操縱國會，親手奉上的。柯蒂斯一直試圖廢除這項法令，但在國會受到阻礙。他的確拉到越來越多願意支持廢除法案的議員，但還需要時間讓票數過半。而現在他們沒有時間了。

柯蒂斯不願意放棄，“證據在哪裡？”

“這點您不用擔心，”威佛微笑，看似恭敬有禮，卻藏了把刀，“我們已經從西班牙請來最專業虔誠的巫婆獵人來，她會找出證據的。陛下，我們會為您的心智和靈魂而奮戰，拯救您於巫術之中。”

在緩緩升起的朝陽之下，被拉走的康威爾夫人的尖叫聲傳遍了整個宮廷。

******

傑克應該要恐慌的，可是他沒有，現在的他感覺異常冷靜。外頭因為清晨發生的意外事件而鬧哄哄的，但他不在乎，也不見客，要譚雅編個理由把凱蒂擋在外頭。他坐在起居室裡，仔細分析現在的情勢。傑克過去總是把目光放在柯蒂斯身上，他看見柯蒂斯的困境，一路走來崎嶇險阻，他想辦法幫助柯蒂斯度過難關。可是，他現在想的是威佛的困境。身為一個被國王仇視的人是什麼感覺？不是別人，而是國王，是整個國家最尊貴的人，一聲令下就有腦袋落地的人。上一個擁有這樣權力的人給予威佛全部的信任和愛，讓他隨心所欲，心想事成。但現在擁有這樣權力的柯蒂斯，帶著對他的深深恨意而來，一心一意要他死。威佛的壓力肯定不小於柯蒂斯。對他來說，最重要的事大概不會是要如何保住榮華富貴，而是如何活下去。

時間並不站在威佛這邊。隨著柯蒂斯坐在王位上的日子越長，他的地位越穩固，權力也越大。柯蒂斯掌握軍隊，壓制貴族，眼看國會也要落到他的手上。柯蒂斯汰換掉不合格的議員，補選上新的、合他心意的人。如果讓柯蒂斯完成他的國會改革，那麼廢除審判庭將指日可待。威佛手下的教堂一一被柯蒂斯關閉、換人主持，失去審判庭的話他的權力更會被削去大半，而無法好好管理教會的主教是不會被教廷所信任的。

他該怎麼辦？

女僕為傑克送來早餐，但傑克看都沒有看一眼。他想，威佛現在一定也食不下嚥。他才不在乎柯蒂斯的心智和靈魂，他要康威爾夫人只為了一個原因，那就是扳倒柯蒂斯。康威爾夫人可能──喔不，她是一定會將柯蒂斯的交易供出來。她會坦承自己並非柯蒂斯的情婦，如此一來，她以巫術操控柯蒂斯的指控就不會成立了。但是攻擊國王相當危險，要不就是華麗地成功，被載入史書，像柯蒂斯對塞拉斯做的一樣；要不就是淒慘地失敗，死無全屍，還禍及家人。他一定在等，等到無懈可擊的證據出現，才會發動攻擊。康威爾夫人和魏倫毒害國王的消息想必令他措手不及，所以才會急忙過來搶人。他知道，如果康威爾夫人落到吉利安的手裡，吉利安一定會利用這項無可轉圜的罪名將她除去。到時候威佛就少了一個重要證人了，一個證明柯蒂斯的虛假戀情的證人。

而他要徹底扳倒柯蒂斯的話，還需要另外一個證人，證明柯蒂斯真實戀情的證人。

傑克。

知道柯蒂斯和傑克相愛的人之中，北方人都不可能為威佛作證。在威佛眼裡，傑克是牆上可以動搖的那塊磚。所以他才會跑到傑克的房間裡和他說那些話。威佛需要傑克的幫助，他需要除掉柯蒂斯，換一個可以保他安全的人坐上王位。還有誰比塞拉斯更名正言順的？物歸原主罷了。他要發動一場政變。所以當初吉利安主張立刻除掉包括傑克在內的班傑明家族所有成員，就是不希望這種事情發生。

威佛早晚會找上傑克。但他會用什麼理由呢？

傑克的女僕安靜而迅速地為他布置餐桌。留下冒著熱氣的濃湯，剛出爐的麵包，奶油和乳酪，香噴噴的培根，還有一壺牛奶就退出房間。伺候傑克的人並不全是北方人。他們才剛從奴役中逃離，怎麼可能再服侍曾經壓迫他們的班傑明家族？有好幾個過去就在王子寢宮做事的人，手腳俐落懂得規矩的老人。他們會在不影響傑克的情況之下做事。房間會在他離開的時間內清理完畢，衣服會乾乾淨淨疊在衣櫃裡，食物會熱騰騰地出現在桌上，而髒碗盤會迅速消失在傑克面前。他們盡力不妨礙主人的作息，不留下印象，像是淡淡的一道影子。

他們之中如果沒有任何人是威佛的奸細那就是奇蹟了。威佛一定會安插眼線在傑克的房間裡。如果換作是傑克，他也會這麼做。譚雅總是嚴格把關傑克的房間，柯蒂斯要來之前，會先派人通知她，再由她淨空整層樓，其他僕人沒有機會探知這件事。威佛知道國王寢宮和這裡的通道，但他沒有證據。他需要其他的東西，證明柯蒂斯和傑克暗通款曲。

寫在紙上的證據。

一個女僕帶著水盆和毛巾進來。她沉默地服侍傑克洗手，擦手，眼光在房內游移。之後屈膝行禮，端起水盆準備離去。就在她開門踏出去之前，傑克突然出聲喚住她。她轉過來，等待。她的表情讓傑克熟悉，像是傑克逮住她做了什麼壞事。

“中午我想吃羊肉。”傑克說。

“是的，大人，我會吩咐廚房的。”她順從地說，接著就離開了。

傑克想起來他在哪裡見過她的表情了。有一次在傑克沒有吩咐的情況之下她闖進他的寢室，傑克當時正拿著柯蒂斯的信和《時光之河》，他還把她罵了一頓。**

傑克走到書櫃前，拿下《時光之河》。這世上唯一的兩本，由柯蒂斯親手製作的兩本，就像剖成兩半的一顆心，不只滿載柯蒂斯對傑克誓死不變的愛，也是協助傑克和柯蒂斯傳遞心聲的工具。傑克做個大膽的假設。如果這個女僕是威佛的線人，她把傑克拿著信和書的事情告訴威佛，而威佛現在也知道，柯蒂斯熱愛讀《時光之河》。威佛會不會把兩件事連在一起？他會看穿傑克和柯蒂斯秘密通信的方式嗎？傑克想可能性很大。威佛那天在傑克的房間裡不是湊巧抽出這本書的，他是在確認，確認傑克也有。

不試看看不會知道的。

在那之前，傑克得確認一件事。他要格雷找來一本市面上販售的《時光之河》。午飯後，傑克把柯蒂斯做的那本和買來的擺在一起，封面相同，重量和厚度也差不多，邊飾也都是常見的騎士戰蝸牛，戰惡龍，捲在一起的藤蔓、玫瑰花和藍鈴。不過他隨手翻開幾頁細讀就證實了他的猜測。他盯著兩本書看了半天，直到太陽落下，黑夜再度來臨。

安茹公爵說，獵狼很危險，因為牠們很聰明，能看穿毒餌，吃掉獵犬，跨過陷阱。但仍舊值得一試。他得賭一把，賭他做的餌不會被發現。如果真的被識破，把餌扔了就是了。只要能保住柯蒂斯，讓他去做他想做的事，讓基利波重生，無論付出何種犧牲，代價都不算太高。

傑克要譚雅去通報，今晚他想見柯蒂斯一面，和他商量做陷阱的事。傑克的手心冒汗，緊張又興奮。畢竟他身為鋪在陷阱上的毒餌，要面對的可是被逼到角落的狼。不是狼被毒死，就是他被撕碎。他真誠地祈禱，希望結局不會是後面那一種。

  
\--待續--


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 應該再兩章就結束了，感覺越寫越長XD  
> 句子後有加*號的皆出自聖經。  
> 感謝還有繼續在追這個文的各位。

 

這一年對宮裡的人來說一定很不好過。一下冷一下熱，一會鬆一會緊，把每個人的心吊得七上八下的。康威爾夫人被逮捕的第二天就開始大齋期了，柯蒂斯對威佛顯然相當不滿，火大到連在聖母大教堂舉辦的塗灰禮都不願意出席。他對侍臣們摔東西，大吼大叫，跟樞密院大臣和國會吵架。甚至忘了大齋期間只能吃魚而點了牛肉，害廚房一陣兵荒馬亂改做其他菜餚而沒人敢提醒他。柯蒂斯過去從不如此失態，所以每個人理所當然地認為，國王是為了心愛的女子被審判庭逮捕而心煩意亂。除了威佛，他大概會認為柯蒂斯這是心虛的表現，害怕自己的秘密會被康威爾夫人揭露。

傑克就是希望他這樣想。

這一天，柯蒂斯書房外的會見廳擠滿了鬱卒的臣子，等待國王的接見。大齋期間不能吃肉，不能玩樂，就算柯蒂斯沒有像塞拉斯一樣，遵循最嚴格的規定進行禁食、禱告和禁慾，現在宮裡的氣氛也不允許有人像之前一樣享受。一邊是威佛和他的修士們像聒噪的鴿子一樣不停嘮叨著要大家祈禱和懺悔，另一邊是陰晴不定的暴躁國王。一座叢林裡只能有一頭萬獸之王，他們咬得頭破血流的時候其他人的日子也別想好過。

傑克來到書房外等了一會，沒有人注意到他。大臣們焦慮地擠在一起，談康威爾夫人的審判何時開始。她已經被逮捕二十天了，再頑強的女巫也該招供了，審判日卻遙遙無期。審判庭從未拖延如此長的時間，基本上，逮捕就等於有罪。就算你沒有罪，審判庭的偵訊室裡有的是讓你承認有罪的工具。這次卻不一樣，而傑克知道為什麼。

“我不知道威佛在拖延什麼。”泰特伯爵用大到足以讓每個人豎起耳朵聽的音量說，“如果她是女巫，就趕緊燒了，屍體剁成碎片埋到十字路口下；如果她不是，就趕快放了。就算是個蕩婦也是國王的蕩婦，抓了又不處理到底在搞什麼？故意讓國王不開心嗎？”

圍在他身邊的一群人紛紛點頭，這陣子柯蒂斯的壞脾氣可是無差別地肆虐在每個人身上。國璽大臣卻一臉驚恐，縮在他的長袍下，“不能放！你知道現在城裡在謠傳女巫作怪嗎？前兩天月圓夜才丟了一個嬰兒，還有人看見烏鴉變成赤裸的女人在屋頂上走來走去！”

每個人都倒吸一口氣，慌忙地在胸口畫十字。傑克偷笑，儘管沒有哪一戶人家真的在月圓夜丟了嬰兒，或是有誰親眼目睹變成裸女的烏鴉，但他派艾德加去散布的謠言看來傳得很快。任何謠言在街頭都傳得很快，但只有傳到貴族老爺和王宮的時候才是真正的事態嚴重。傑克打算要艾德加再去造謠說看見公羊用後腳站起。或許在國璽大臣家的大門上用雞血塗上倒十字好了，效果肯定加倍。

“她被關在聖山院裡，連魔鬼都不敢靠近的聖地，要怎麼出來行使巫術？好，如果不能放那就快點審一審燒了！”泰特伯爵的主張這次引來更多附和聲，“早點把這件事處理好，別一直在街上宣講上帝發怒什麼的，不要讓大家人心惶惶。平常燒人的動作都挺快的，這次威佛到底在等什麼？”

傑克知道威佛在等什麼。柯蒂斯不打算坐以待斃，他要從各方面逼迫威佛進行下一步。除了他自己給宮廷造成壓力，還要泰特伯爵和一些臣子去帶風向，並且讓傑克的謠言將局面升級成不得不處理的緊急事件。而現在諾里斯正在國會召開辯論大會，強烈譴責教會干涉國王的治權，還有管轄權衝突──以康威爾夫人為例，她既是毒害國王的嫌疑犯，又被指控為女巫──的法律問題，試著削弱審判庭的影響力。他們甚至找了一些擔憂的百姓去向審判庭請願，要求盡快解決女巫的問題。如果康威爾夫人是女巫，關在聖山院神聖囚室裡的她該怎麼跑出來偷走嬰兒？如果她不是，那麼放任真正的女巫在外作亂而羈押一個無辜的女人是法所不許的。

他們用各方的壓力讓威佛沒有拖延的空間。如果威佛屈服而召開審判庭，柯蒂斯有很大的機會可以救下康威爾夫人。她一定不會拿自己的命死守柯蒂斯的秘密，大概早就招認了和柯蒂斯的交易好證明自己不是女巫，而柯蒂斯有很多理由可以解釋他的動機。但是，威佛硬是撐了二十天，再這樣下去，他或許能撐得更久，因為他的目標根本不在燒死康威爾夫人，而在柯蒂斯身上。威佛知道只有康威爾夫人的供詞是不足以拉下柯蒂斯的。他必須證明柯蒂斯罪大惡極，沒有資格坐在王位上。威佛需要一個強而有力的證人，傑克現在正要把自己送上去，一次而永久地解決威佛漫長的威脅。不僅僅是針對柯蒂斯的威脅，也是針對基利波的。

國王書房的門打開了，亞瑟走了出來，掏出一條白色的手帕按在自己圓胖的臉上。傑克上前，亞瑟一臉驚訝。

“傑克？你怎麼會在這裡？”亞瑟問。

“我要見柯蒂斯。”傑克轉向守在門口的侍衛，“通報吧，我要見國王。”

侍衛帶著求救的眼神看向亞瑟。他知道傑克的身分，不確定是否應該通報。亞瑟收起他的手帕，“傑克啊，陛下現在......心情不太好，一堆樞密院的大臣還在裡面聽他罵人呢，你有什麼事情告訴我，我再找機會轉達給他好嗎？這時候就別撞進去了。”

傑克不理會他，繼續命令侍衛。“你聾了？我說給我通報！”

之前沒有注意到傑克的人現在都注意到了，會見廳開始安靜下來。這個侍衛是北方人，顯然沒有見過傑克的王子派頭。傑克用力賞了他一巴掌，打得他帽子都掉在地上，“就算我的王子皇冠被摘了下來，現在也還是卡特里斯公爵，叫你通報就給我通報，不然我就直接進去！”

書房的門再度打開，柯蒂斯一臉陰沉走了出來，後頭跟著六、七個臉色凝重的侍臣，還有吉利安和柯蒂斯的書記坎辛頓。柯蒂斯看看侍衛再看看傑克，“怎麼回事？”

“怎麼回事？我才要問你怎麼回事！”傑克讓自己看起來失去理智而咄咄逼人，“你把我父親關在夏伊洛塔最陰暗潮濕的地牢裡，給他吃餿掉的飯，冷天只給他一張薄毯，連根蠟燭也不願意為他點上，是嗎？你是這樣虐待他的嗎？”

柯蒂斯的眉頭皺起，“簡直胡說八道，是誰說的？”

“我有我的消息來源。”

“那表示我有了內奸。”

“你到底把他關在什麼地方？你答應過不會虐待他的！”傑克大聲說，“還有我的母親和姊姊，你讓她們去住在柴房，身邊沒有侍女，三餐只有硬麵包和清淡如水的湯嗎？就像讓我住傭人房和情婦的房間一樣羞辱她們嗎？”

“我沒有答應過你什麼，而他們全都待在他們該待的地方。”柯蒂斯一臉冷酷，“注意你的舉止，你該慶幸自己現在還保有公爵的頭銜讓你可以朝下人發脾氣。你走吧。”

亞瑟站在傑克身邊，不停拉著他的衣袖，但傑克甩開他，“我現在有公爵的頭銜，有情婦的房間可以住，還要對你感激涕零了？也不想想是因為誰我才會這麼悲慘！”

“我告訴你是因為誰！”柯蒂斯往前站了一步，表情和語氣都和他們排演過的一樣嚴厲，“因為塞拉斯！你的父親塞拉斯是個以燒人為樂的暴君！是他逼我們來的！你想怪誰讓你落入這樣的境地就應該要怪他才對！”

“這只是你的藉口！你就直說你想報仇就好了！你就說你虐待他就是因為想報仇就好了！”傑克對他大吼。

柯蒂斯愣了一下，他的眼神滲出回憶帶來的恨與痛，不是假裝的。“是啊，我想報仇。因為你父親所以我失去了我的，家破人亡，流亡他鄉。我幾次差點死去又活回來，在地獄般的礦場爬行著。為什麼我不能報仇？就算我真的把他關在最陰暗潮濕的地牢裡又怎樣？這是他應得的。”

傑克痛苦地感覺到柯蒂斯的話裡流露出他的真心。他們在演一場戲，台詞卻不完全是編造的。傑克的家人對柯蒂斯的家人犯下不可饒恕的罪，而柯蒂斯還要愛著殺父仇人的兒子。在一個人獨處的深夜裡，柯蒂斯會因此而感到愧疚嗎？他知道柯蒂斯沒有虐待塞拉斯，更讓羅絲和蜜雪兒過著和以前相去不遠的生活。如果不是因為傑克，他還會選擇善待他們嗎？他的內心是否曾有一絲衝動，要將所有的班傑明家族送上斷頭台，告慰雙親在天之靈，平撫他心中失去親人的傷痕，讓自己好過一點？

“那就別用為了國家這樣冠冕堂皇的理由做你的遮羞布了。”傑克抬起下巴，擺出高傲的姿態，他的行為在旁觀者的眼裡無疑是拿石頭扔獅子。“你已經是篡位的叛徒了，現在要成為弒君者嗎？”

即使傑克已經有了心理準備，當柯蒂斯的手掌落在他的臉上時還是讓他受到驚嚇。他一個踉蹌跌坐在地，臉頰像是被烙上燒紅的鐵一樣發燙而疼痛。他除了滿腦子的嗡嗡聲，聽不見其它聲音。但他知道此刻空氣中一定脹滿驚駭的鴉雀無聲，他們一定沒有人敢說話，或許連呼吸都不敢。傑克摀著自己的臉抬頭看柯蒂斯。他因為盛怒而緊繃的臉，喘著氣微張的嘴唇，他的拳頭緊握貼在身側。

亞瑟毫不遲疑地擋在傑克和柯蒂斯的中間。會見廳裡滿滿的貴族大臣，他們都縮在一旁避免被暴風雨掃到，只有亞瑟敢站出來為他舉起一把小傘。傑克慢慢能聽見聲音了，他聽見亞瑟著急地勸柯蒂斯冷靜下來，“陛下，公爵大人擔心家人所以冒犯了您，他不是有意的，請您息怒吧。”

柯蒂斯推開亞瑟，低頭瞪著傑克，“要是你覺得現在的房間對你是一種侮辱，我不介意你去陪塞拉斯，當個真正的好兒子，你覺得怎麼樣？”

傑克搖搖晃晃讓自己站起來，“你是個騙子。”

“而我受夠你的王子架子了。滾回南院去！”柯蒂斯下令要侍衛把傑克立刻架回他的房間。

******

在南院的房間裡，凱蒂坐在傑克的身邊，拿著沾了冰水的溼毛巾敷在他的臉上。“老天，你在想什麼？都忍這麼久了，怎麼就突然發瘋了？”

“柯蒂斯氣到都要殺人了。”亞瑟心有餘悸，手上端著傑克的點心盤子，想藉甜點來壓壓驚，“我覺得他差點就要把你送到夏伊洛塔去了。”

“有人告訴我他虐待我的父親，拖延他的審判就是為了要好好虐待他出口氣。”傑克悶悶地說。

“就算真是這樣，你也不能如此衝動，你不想要這漂亮腦袋了嗎？”凱蒂譴責他，接著一臉愛慕地看向她的丈夫，“幸好我的小亞勇敢擋下國王的怒氣。”

儘管臉還是很痛，傑克卻笑了出來，“是的，大人真是英勇的騎士，真正的朋友。”

“其實我要嚇死了，”亞瑟塞了兩塊巧克力到嘴巴裡，“我的腿到現在還在發抖耶。”

“以後別這麼做了。”傑克輕聲說。今天國王是柯蒂斯，亞瑟不會有事。萬一哪天換了別的國王而亞瑟又想當英雄，他恐怕會變成一個死了的英雄。

吉利安帶著國王騎士團來的時候傑克和凱蒂正在聯手制止亞瑟吃下更多的巧克力。吉利安交給亞瑟一封國王諭令，亞瑟看完之後沉默地將諭令交給傑克。因為對國王不敬，柯蒂斯要亞瑟和凱蒂在日落之前離開夏伊洛，回到他們的領地去。

“所以柯蒂斯還是在生氣，才要把我們趕走。”亞瑟有些難過，“沒關係，反正我是不重要的人，我們本來就打算要離開夏伊洛的。”

亞瑟說錯了，柯蒂斯沒有生他的氣，他更不是不重要的人。亞瑟是中部地區的大地主之一，他的領地可以說是基利波的糧倉。他並不太精明，只有一個簡單的目標，就是希望大家都過著快樂而且吃得飽的生活。他明白要善待百姓，讓他們有更多的收成，有穩定的收入，國家才有更多稅收，政局穩定，日子才過得下去。他從父親手上接下這個世襲的溫斯頓伯爵之位時就打算這麼做，也一直朝這方向努力。柯蒂斯喜歡他的單純，也尊敬他的領導方式。他們之前一起商議通過了減稅的方案，讓民眾在內戰後休養生息。亞瑟不是不重要的人，但他和凱蒂現在不能待在夏伊洛。

“伯爵大人，國王的騎士團會一路護送您和夫人一起回去的。”吉利安說，“另外，國王希望您回去之後，就和當初內戰時期一樣，好好保護您的百姓和妻子。在您的領地，您的城堡裡，您擁有最大的力量。請好好想想陛下的話。”

亞瑟看起來很困惑。傑克相信當威佛的審判團修士拿著凱蒂的逮捕令敲響城堡大門時，他就會明白柯蒂斯說的話。凱蒂知道太多關於傑克的事了。那些夜夜笙歌的宴會，為了暫時遺忘痛苦、短暫又空虛的享樂。想要避免她落到威佛的手裡，他們必須走。亞瑟必須緊閉城堡大門，就算審判團的修士以上帝之名命令他開門也要堅持住，撐過康威爾夫人的審判。審判結束之後，不是威佛和他的審判團被柯蒂斯消滅，就是柯蒂斯被送上火刑台。在這之後發生的事都和他們沒有關係，他們也不會有危險了。

傑克和亞瑟與凱蒂擁抱，道別。他們依舊提供傑克一個棲身之所，只要傑克願意，他絕不會流落街頭。和唯一的朋友分開令傑克不捨，但他必須送他們離開。格雷在傍晚的時候回報，他們已經在騎士團的護衛之下順利離開夏伊洛。外頭的天有些灰，空氣中有大雨將至的濃重濕氣。傑克希望他們能平平安安的，不被任何事阻擋了回家的路。

還不到午夜，柯蒂斯就來了。他看起來很疲倦，打了傑克讓他愧疚又傷心。他輕輕捧著傑克的臉，仔細檢查還帶著些微紅腫的面頰。

“我沒事，你別擔心。”傑克說。

“我本來怕自己下不了手，結果我沒有猶豫。”柯蒂斯聽起來似乎也不了解自己為何可以伸出手打在傑克的臉上。

“你有猶豫，在......我提到你要復仇的地方。”傑克看著柯蒂斯，“那是你的真心話，是嗎？”

柯蒂斯迴避傑克的眼神，“我承認我有想過。”

“有時候我會想，柯蒂斯，我是你痛苦的來源。”事到如今，他們兩人沒有什麼事情不能坦白說出來的。“如果你沒有愛上我，當年你就可以逃走了；如果沒有愛上我，你今天就沒有任何顧慮，可以順從自己的渴望，去復仇，殺了我們班傑明家的每一個人，對我父親做任何你想做的事。無論多麼殘忍，都不會有人覺得你有錯。”

柯蒂斯看著自己手背上的奴隸紋身，“我想你說得沒錯。你帶給我好多的感覺，不只是痛苦，還有難過，想念。但更多的感覺是快樂，歡愉，純粹的喜悅。從我愛上你的那一刻就被這些感覺來回折磨著。而我知道，這份折磨會伴隨我很久，或許到我死去。可是我從來就不曾後悔，愛上你是我人生中發生過最美好的事，我不想要停止。”

柯蒂斯的告白讓一陣顫慄貫穿傑克。他真是傑克見過最固執的男人了，固執地守著一份從小就萌芽的愛，無論經過多少風雨，多長時間，依然頑固地不肯放手，苦行僧般地品嘗這份愛帶給他的各種感受。無論好壞，他全都攬在胸口。“我認識你那麼久，你還是能讓我感到驚訝。”

“是嗎？可是我對你毫無保留。”柯蒂斯終於看傑克了，他的臉上出現這二十天來第一個真實的笑容。一道閃電照亮夜空，接著是轟隆隆的雷聲，積了一天的大雨傾盆而下。傑克讓自己窩在柯蒂斯的懷抱裡，聽著雨聲，那麼磅礡有力，彷彿能洗去所有污穢與罪惡。雨後的天總是最乾淨的，他能感覺到明亮的希望就在前方。

******

傑克第二天一早發了脾氣，要傭人把早餐都端走，還為小事摔杯子。窗外雨停了，太陽興高采烈地掛在空中，他的房間裡卻烏雲密布。他要房中威佛的奸細知道，他還在為了昨天的事情生氣。米亞──那個被傑克懷疑的女傭──趁著房裡沒有旁人的時候端了一杯蜂蜜水進來，放在傑克面前的桌上。

“大人，喝點蜂蜜水吧，能讓您心情好些。”米亞小聲說，“或許您也可以上皇家教堂去尋求答案，主教會很樂意為您服務。”

如果主人沒開口，女傭不能擅自跟主人說話，還提出建議。傑克從小到大也沒有碰過如此大膽的下人。或許譚雅除外。米亞在傑克的房中服務超過半年，她跟傑克說過的話加起來還沒有剛剛那一段來得多。

傑克判斷，這是一段訊息。他一直在等的訊息。

他沒有喝蜂蜜水，而是套上有著班傑明家族蝴蝶紋章的戒指，出發前往教堂。晨間彌撒已經結束，教堂裡除了成排的燭火和空蕩蕩的座椅，只有巨大十字架上的耶穌基督俯瞰人間。傑克坐下來，他想現在這時候他應該要祈禱，但他要說什麼呢？祈求原諒，奢望獲得幫助？他想說，他愛上了一個人，一個男人，他無法控制自己，他祈禱過無數次，但沒有獲得任何回應，所以也不該為此受到懲罰。如果這份愛不該存在，那上帝為何讓它發生？為何讓這份愛這麼強烈，像是鞭打在身上的荊棘，留下一道道帶著血和淚的痕跡。

威佛無聲出現。先是對著十字架跪下，劃十字，接著坐到傑克身邊。

“那是什麼感覺？”威佛問。

“什麼感覺？”傑克說。

“他打你的時候，你有什麼感覺。他說他愛你，對吧？但他卻傷害你。”威佛看著傑克，“柯蒂斯怎能如此對你？當初你再怎麼荒唐，塞拉斯都沒有打過你。”

“我猜我令他心煩。”傑克瞪著威佛，“他不喜歡我問起父親的事。”

“你有向他請求饒恕塞拉斯嗎？”威佛語帶譏諷，“請他看在他愛你的份上，饒你父親一條命。”

傑克沒有。他的確卑微地懇求過，但是為了救蜜雪兒，而柯蒂斯也做到對他的承諾。“我有，但他......他沒有說好也沒有說不好。”

“淫慾打著愛的名義，令我作嘔。”威佛輕嘆一口氣，“我記得他十五歲的時候和他父親一起出征，要把薩拉森人從南邊趕回去。我是隨軍教士，我親眼見到他砍下一個薩拉森人的腦袋。血噴得好高，灑在他的臉上，他卻不在乎，而是繼續砍下另一個異教徒的腦袋。他只有十五歲就像一塊鋼鐵一樣強硬冰冷，他從來就是危險的人。我和你父親卻只能看著你被他引誘，走向他，而無能為力。有敬虔的外貌、卻背了敬虔的實意，這等人你要躲開*。但你是那麼單純，容易受到欺騙。告訴我，我會在你身上找到他留下的其他疤痕嗎？”

除了昨日的掌摑，柯蒂斯不曾傷害過傑克，連他的一根頭髮都不捨得揪下。但傑克表現出遲疑的樣子，然後搖搖頭，“不，他很少這樣的。”

“只有在你違抗他的時候。“威佛的聲音很輕，但傑克能聽得一清二楚，“我明白你為何屈服。你想活下去，順從他才有活路。你把尊嚴踩在腳下，參加他的加冕大典，像個低賤的樂師一樣為北方的蠻人演奏，住在國王情婦住的房間裡。每一樣都是羞辱，你卻吞下。我明白的，你是該這麼做。唯有配合才能活下去。但想到你在他的爪下受到凌虐，想到他利用你的家人和你的心軟蹂躪你，我就心痛不已。”

傑克每次見到威佛都感到緊張。不是因為威佛面目猙獰，或是語出威脅。而是他能表現出真正在乎的樣子。他的臉上有著最真摯的關懷，毫不保留的憐憫，和煦的微笑，讓人想相信他，對他坦白一切，尋求他給予的寬恕和慰藉。康威爾夫人奔向他一點也不讓傑克意外，因為他看起來就是準備為了康威爾夫人跟柯蒂斯拼命，彷彿他真的擔心康威爾夫人的安危。人們迷惘不安的時候會尋求他的協助，已經好幾十年了，他知道人們想要看到什麼，聽見什麼。

“我能怎麼辦？我怕他會傷害我的家人。”傑克低下頭去。

“我知道。或許他不會傷害女人，但他如何能放過殺父仇人？儘管這一切都是斯諾公爵咎由自取的。艾佛瑞特家族死在塞拉斯手裡的人有多少，你最清楚。鮮血染紅了殉教者廣場的石子地，一顆顆頭顱在城牆上插了一排，每一張叛國賊的臉他都是認得的。他不可能不想報仇。”威佛雙手緊緊交握，“除了在身體上虐待塞拉斯，復仇最好的方式就是傷害塞拉斯最珍愛的人，那就是你。想想塞拉斯的心情吧，他心愛的兒子被一個魔鬼佔有，玷汙，他一定感覺生不如死。這就是柯蒂斯要的，所以他拖延塞拉斯的審判，才能讓他想像那些不堪的畫面而受到煎熬。”

“我不是我父親最珍愛的人，他以前可沒有表現出一點愛我的樣子。”傑克冷冷地回答。

“你錯了，塞拉斯確實愛你，但是你的執迷不悟令他痛心。他為了讓你回到上帝的懷抱，必須不擇手段。你是他唯一的兒子，卻不能理解他的用心良苦。”威佛望著地上，透過彩色玻璃灑進來而染上五顏六色的陽光，“你還記得嗎？你很小的時候，剛開始學騎馬，你父親帶著我們一群侍臣，什麼事也不做，就是看著你騎馬。你那時候那麼小，跨坐在馬上就像個娃娃一樣，”威佛輕聲笑了，“他們要你慢慢的，別把韁繩握太緊，可是你不停拉繩子還踢馬肚子。”

傑克記得。“結果我被甩下來了。”

“你摔傷腳，嚎啕大哭。”威佛說，“塞拉斯急得不得了，抱著你跑去找御醫，反而被御醫責備不該隨便移動你。他身邊有無數的人供他差遣，但他還是親手抱起你。你因為疼痛所以整晚哭鬧沒睡，他和羅絲也整晚沒睡陪著你。”

“他還唱歌給我聽。”傑克閉上眼睛，“我記得，那是一首和天使有關的歌。”

“天使會守護像你這樣乖的小孩子。但在那之前，是父母在守護他們的孩子。”

“你也在那裡。”遠久而溫暖的回憶讓傑克因為感傷而徬徨。

“我為你祈禱了一整晚，為基利波的王子祈禱，也為了我看著他長大的孩子祈禱。”威佛轉過頭來面向傑克，“你記得那匹把你摔下來的馬後來怎麼了嗎？”

“父親殺死那匹馬。”

威佛點頭，“他親手殺了那匹馬，因為那該死的畜生傷害他最珍愛的人。你因為他殺了柯蒂斯而恨他，他卻是為了柯蒂斯帶你下地獄而讓自己沾染血腥。而這個機會是斯諾公爵親自提供的。”

是啊，在塞拉斯的心裡，一個男人和另一個男人同床共枕是會下地獄的，不潔而罪惡的。傑克心驚膽戰地想到一個可能性。塞拉斯會不會是因為柯蒂斯和傑克相愛，所以才對艾佛瑞特家族做出如此嚴重的判決？斯諾公爵的目標是威佛，塞拉斯卻以抄家滅族作為回應。塞拉斯這些年來對傑克的冷淡和殘酷，真的只是為了讓傑克回到正軌嗎？他做了這一切只是為了拯救傑克嗎？傑克很懷疑，也很想相信。他恨塞拉斯，但他也渴望他的認同和愛。他希望父親不要因為他真實的樣子而厭惡他。或許塞拉斯不能接受傑克對愛的選擇，但他不能停止愛傑克，這是他身為一個父親最基本的責任。

傑克搖搖頭，提醒自己不能太過相信威佛的話。真實與謊言交錯，蜜糖包裹毒藥。如果他因為脆弱就一口嚥下去一定會後悔的。塞拉斯無視傑克形容枯槁的哀慟，強迫他娶一個素未謀面的女孩；在北方總督誣賴傑克的時候，塞拉斯連聽傑克解釋都沒有就相信讒言，把傑克丟進夏伊洛塔裡等死。傑克在塞拉斯眼裡見過各種傷人的眼神，生氣，無奈，失望，但最不應該出現的眼神，是厭惡，那讓傑克徹底心寒。一個父親不該用看著一條髒抹布的眼神看著自己的兒子。回憶很甜美，但一間盈滿香氣的房間，在開窗吹了幾天的風之後，氣味也會逐漸散去，最終完全消失在風裡。

“你到底想要我怎麼樣？”傑克說。

“你以為是愛的感覺其實並不存在，傑克，柯蒂斯一直在騙你，騙你這份愛是存在的。十五年前如此，現在也是。”威佛把手放在傑克的肩上，“他利用你滿足邪惡的慾望，而建立在慾望上的感情是不穩固的，就像把房子蓋在流沙上而非磐石。想想看，你都做得這麼多了，但一個不順他的意就被他毆打。將來他把塞拉斯殺了，把我除掉了，王位穩固了，他會做什麼？娶個女人做他的王后，為他生下繼承人。而你呢？你是他的禁臠，你只能待在那房間裡等他在夜晚來發洩在你身上。你流著班傑明家族的血，不該當他的婊子，不該被他這樣糟蹋。”

“別說了。”傑克制止威佛。他不需要演就能自然流露驚慌的表情，因為他也設想過自己的命運會是如此。但那是在柯蒂斯向他保證基利波再也不會有王后之前。

“上帝不會坐視不理，容忍罪人統治基利波這神聖的國家。天譴就在不遠的未來，我們需要成為主的戰士，讓應有的懲罰發生。”威佛放在傑克肩上的手加重了力道，“基利波在他的統治之下動盪不安。貴族們被打壓，失去了原本的尊貴。百姓們面對灰暗不明的未來不知所措。基利波應該回到她原本的統治者手上，由主所認可的統治者，那就是你的家族，傑克，就是你和你的父親啊。”

傑克站起來，裝作慌張地左顧右盼，“你瘋了，這是叛變！”

威佛拉著傑克要他坐下來，傑克沒有理他，而是走到一旁的走道，在一座巨大的燭台旁踱步。威佛繼續說，“奪回原本就屬於你們的東西並不是叛變，我們必須讓一切回到正軌。柯蒂斯是受過膏油的國王，這點無法改變。但他若違犯主的律法，誰也救不了他。我有計畫，而我需要你的幫助。”

“所以你的意思是要我幫你推翻柯蒂斯。否則會怎麼樣？天上會降下天火？大水會淹沒夏伊洛？”傑克努力壓下自己無法控制提高的聲音，“比起那些我更害怕國王的劊子手！”

“你不可妄稱上帝的行事，吾等凡人何來智慧去領略？我們只能憑良心行事。將一切的憂慮卸給神吧。*”威佛站起來，“等到一切反對他的人都被埋進土裡，等到國會握在他的手上，你父親就會死，你母親會死，你姊姊也會死。等他對你感到厭倦，或你在錯誤的時間流下一滴眼淚，做為他罪行的證據，你也會死的！”

“別說了！拜託你別說了！”傑克喊著。他的喝斥在教堂繪滿天使壁畫的美麗屋頂下迴盪。

“你很清楚知道我說的是真的。你可以選擇苟且偷生，或是當個驕傲的班傑明。”威佛走近傑克，抓住他的手，“就像我說的，你是他罪行的證據，如果你出來指控他和男人行苟且之事，民眾和貴族們肯定不會再支持他了。而一個罪人帶領的起義是沒有正當性的，到時候我們就可以救出塞拉斯，讓他重回王位上。你也會是他唯一的繼承人。將來有一日王冠會是戴在你的頭上，你會手持權杖，指揮千軍萬馬，沐浴在無上的榮耀之下。”

傑克用力推開他，“你是不是當我是傻子？指控柯蒂斯和我行苟且之事，我還能活嗎？我不會被你們一起扔上火刑台嗎？就算我活了下來，人們能接受我當他們的國王嗎？”

“你是被逼迫的，但即使會危害到你的生命，你也勇敢挺身而出。人們會讚賞這樣的勇氣，”威佛對傑克緊追不放，再度抓住他，“而教皇會因此給你一封特赦令的，那就表示上帝赦免你的罪了。”

“特赦令。”傑克重複，“上帝赦免我的罪？”

“難道你不渴望被赦免嗎？脫離這罪，脫離這虛假的愛，你從此就是清白、高貴的傑克王子，”威佛很激動，眼眶泛起淚，“迷途的羔羊終要重新回到主的懷抱，殿下，我這個牧羊人的責任便了結了。”

傑克看著威佛。那雙曾經湛藍如今卻黯淡無比的眼睛因為淚水而晶亮，逐漸年邁的身軀在拯救世界的使命感驅使之下輕顫。

傑克拉開他們的距離。“你要我怎麼做？”

“寫下自白書，在審判庭上作證，你和柯蒂斯苟合。”威佛的神態又堅硬了起來。

“只憑我的一面之詞人們不會相信的。”傑克強調，“沒有證據，什麼都沒有。”

“那就拿到證據。康威爾夫人已經承認，她和柯蒂斯之間清清白白，不曾發生過越矩之事。我可以證明，國王的寢室和你的寢室之間有相連的密道。而你，想辦法拿到一封他寫的情書吧。”

“情書？”

“不用否認。這些年來我審判過很多像你們一樣的人，他們都是靠著編成密碼的書信傳遞私情的。”威佛盯著傑克，“我猜，你們之間也有書信往來，用只有你們知道的密碼編寫。我想用的是《時光之河》這本書對吧？”

傑克僵硬的樣子讓威佛笑了。“我就知道是這樣。我猜之前的信都燒了？想辦法拿到另一張來。有著柯蒂斯手寫字跡、寫給另一個男人的情書，這是無法抵賴的罪證。”

傑克讓自己說話結結巴巴，“不.....這......這太困難了，我做不到。而且，而且他還在生我的氣。”

“那就想辦法讓他消氣，我知道你做得到。”威佛說。他想了想又加上一句，“像他那種人無法抵抗慾望的呼喚。”

威佛話裡的暗示讓傑克噁心，“讓我考慮一下。”

“沒有時間了，我不能繼續關著康威爾夫人，讓外頭女巫的事情越鬧越大。我也不能讓柯蒂斯真的一氣之下把你關進夏伊洛塔，甚至殺了你。”

“他不會的......”

“你必須配合。通往火刑台的道路有很多，獲得救贖的卻只有一條。”威佛緩緩地說，“沒有人的一生毫無缺陷，不曾行差踏錯。你之前放蕩的生活總會留下痕跡，成為他人攻擊你的武器。你不會想要成為另一個被審判的對象的。凱蒂夫人被柯蒂斯趕走了，但我會把她抓回來的。你認為她的纖纖玉手可以抵抗聖山院裡的哪一件刑具？”

傑克幾乎要佩服威佛了。他的臉上可以沒有半點惡意，只有最平靜的神情，吐出生鏽鐵釘般的威脅，直指傑克的喉嚨。

但威佛放軟他的表情，“我們不需要走到那一步，因為我最不想做的就是傷害你，柯蒂斯不值得你為他犧牲，你要記得這一點。想想你的家人，想想你自己，還有王位。你能看見自己穿著緋紅色的天鵝絨長禮服，走過聖母大教堂的走道，讓馬蘭德大主教為你戴上王冠嗎？我能。你會是經歷過血與火淬鍊的國王，你會是個偉大的國王，人人都要臣服在你的腳邊，親吻你的鞋。你很聰明，一定知道該怎麼選擇。”

威佛說得好像他有給傑克選擇一樣。傑克裝出猶豫再三的樣子，最後他舉起一根手指，“真的會有特赦令？”

“我向你保證。”

“我不相信你的保證。”傑克咬牙切齒地說，“到聖山院去，在聖人長眠處和奇蹟之地向我發誓，我會拿到特赦令，這樣我就會寫下自白書。”

威佛微笑，“就照你說的做吧。”

******

基利波境內有許多聖地，就連夏伊洛都是建立在當初大衛王殺死歌利亞之處。聖山院也是眾多朝聖地之一。這裡不僅有聖人的墓，還有治癒疾病的奇蹟之泉。可是聖山院大概也是最不受歡迎的朝聖地，因為自從審判庭進駐在此，即使依舊開放朝聖，也無人敢靠近。人民會親吻教堂外的石階，喝一口院外的泉水，但沒有人敢進去。就連傑克，也只踏進院內一次。現在他又來到此地，環顧四週，感慨於這座石造建築的雄偉與壯麗。可是在牆上精緻的天使、使徒事蹟、祥雲、光芒四射的太陽石雕之下，在冰冷的白色大理石地板之下，曾有多少人的尖叫聲在此碰撞，飄盪，最後成為揮之不去幽影。

就算今天艷陽高照，傑克站在此地依舊覺得冷。

傑克是以閱讀禁書的名義被抓進來的，他們會在這裡待個一小時，這樣柯蒂斯問起的時候傑克才有理由可說。在威佛慎重發誓之後，傑克寫下他的自白書，承認在柯蒂斯的威迫之下，他們發生了不正當的關係。傑克簽下自己的名字，用他的戒指在淋上熱蠟的自白書上蓋章。在威佛的催促之下傑克承諾會盡快拿到柯蒂斯的情書，也告訴威佛該如何解碼。威佛要傑克有任何消息就立刻告訴米亞，這個奸細會立刻轉告威佛的。

“康威爾夫人現在還好吧？”傑克問。

“你為什麼在乎？她來的第一天就招供了，我連大聲說話都不需要。”威佛說，“現在她整天都在哭，不過這很正常。”

傑克不能理解為何一個人整天都在哭會是正常的。出於某種複雜的罪惡感，傑克說，“她沒有不貞，也不是女巫。”

“但她犯了貪婪的罪，妄想獲得自己不配擁有的東西。”威佛輕輕吹乾自白書上的墨水，“殿下是否要參觀一下，朝拜聖人的墓穴？”

傑克拒絕了，他起身準備離開。傑克強迫自己不要跑出去。一步一步，慢慢走，他是傑克‧班傑明。他停下腳步轉過身，“我不確定我這樣做是不是對的。柯蒂斯對我......很好。”

威佛一臉嚴肅看著傑克。“你的身上有他想要的東西，他說的愛語，寫的情書，都是為了得到他想要的東西，滿足不知羞恥的慾望，如此而已，你一定要記住。和這轉瞬即逝的感覺相比，你的家人，王位，才是真實的。”

傑克回到房間。剛才的他一直在假裝，整個人緊緊繃著。現在可以稍微放鬆，但他們還有很多事情要做。他認為自己可以騙得過威佛，因為威佛有一點和他不一樣。傑克相信柯蒂斯的愛，相信他說的每一個字。他相信《時光之河》裡純粹又綿延不絕的愛，他也相信這份愛是可以發生在兩個男人之間的。傑克的家人是真實的，高高在上鋪著人骨的王位是真實的，但傑克和柯蒂斯的愛也是真實的。他們可以為這份愛而死，他們把對方看得比自己重要。如果威佛也和傑克一樣相信，那麼他就會懷疑傑克。可是他沒有。在他的認知裡，兩個男人之間不會有真正的愛，不會有足以和夫與妻、男與女相比的感情。兩個男人之間如果發生任何不單純的關係，必定是因為肉體的吸引而起。那是一種骯髒的、可以被壓制的邪念，不該存在。威佛低估甚至否認愛的力量，傑克要他因此而失敗。

當天晚上，傑克把今天他和威佛的對話一五一十告訴柯蒂斯。一切進行得很順利，但傑克隱瞞了一個計劃沒有告訴柯蒂斯，因為柯蒂斯一定不會同意。柯蒂斯也在做準備。在北方的羅恩公爵派米爾斯頓男爵率領一支軍隊，以協助農民的名義南下；現在和迦特已經簽訂和平協議，西方的邊境不須派駐重兵，所以柯蒂斯也調動一部分軍隊悄悄往夏伊洛的方向前進。若城中有變，可以立刻進城支援。如果威佛想要將柯蒂斯拉下馬，只有審判庭修士是不夠的，一定要有其他貴族領主的支持，所以柯蒂斯也派了人暗中監視和威佛過從甚密的家族。

柯蒂斯甚至將康威爾夫人的侍從女官留在宮中。他對外宣稱，康威爾夫人一定會很快回到宮廷，他願意相信她的清白，所以侍從女官們必須留下來等候。他讓自己看起來不願面對現實，自我欺騙。但實際上，這些女孩都是他的人質。當這些女孩背後的家族有何打算時，他們得想想留在柯蒂斯手上的女兒們。不過既然他們為了利益可以將自己的女兒送到大她們超過十歲的陌生男子面前任君挑選，這些女孩的安危大概不會是他們的第一考量。但也總是一張牌，勝過什麼都沒有。

逃過一劫的只有瑪格麗特。家道中落的女孩對柯蒂斯顯然沒有用處，他要她不用再進宮了。

傑克和柯蒂斯花了一點時間把情書做最後的修正，之後他們躺在床上抱在一起卻沒有做愛。這是大齋期，需要紀律與節制。傑克在柯蒂斯的懷抱裡清醒地待到天亮，在國王準備離去之前，他要柯蒂斯這幾天先不要來找他。他需要冷靜，他們兩個人都需要，更何況在大齋期，他們最好保持距離。柯蒂斯答應他，離去之後立刻發布了一項諭令，將傑克禁足在南院不得離開，就如他們的計畫。

傑克吃了早餐之後，要譚雅以外所有的僕人都離開。譚雅端進事先準備好的東西：藥水，紗布，乾淨的棉布，然後提了兩桶清水進來。還有一根包在布裡的鞭子。

傑克檢查了一下那根鞭子。就如他所要求的，同樣的編法。傑克不知道不同的鞭子打出來的傷痕會不會不一樣，但他不想冒險。他脫下長袍，外衣，襯衫，上半身只穿著一件薄內衣。他站在床尾，抓著床柱。譚雅拿著鞭子站在他的身後。

“來吧，只有妳做得到。”傑克說，等待鞭子落下的那一刻。

“你說得好像我是鐵石心腸一樣。”譚雅抱怨。

“妳比他們堅強，該做的事不會猶豫。如果是格雷一定下不了手。”

譚雅笑了兩聲，“他其實很怕你的。”

“我又不會把他怎麼樣。”

“但柯蒂斯會把他怎麼樣。”

他們結束交談。等傑克深呼吸好幾口氣，嘴裡咬著一塊乾淨的布，譚雅舉起鞭子，用力甩在傑克背上。

******

傑克這幾天把自己關在寢室裡足不出戶，趴在床上，讓譚雅定期為他清洗傷口和換藥。就連起居室，他也只有在用餐的時候才出現。每次出去用餐都是種折磨。他得把自己撐起來，在貼著紗布的傷口上再覆上一層棉布，然後慢吞吞地穿好衣服，忍著疼痛走到外頭去用餐。如果柯蒂斯見到他的背，那片他用親吻細細愛撫過的柔嫩肌膚，如今傷痕累累，一定會大發雷霆，把傑克屋裡的東西都砸爛，或許再吊死幾個人，所以傑克沒有告訴他自己的打算。反正到時候他會知道的。如果他們可以過得了這一關，到時候柯蒂斯要怎麼生氣都沒關係。

無法接觸到傑克對威佛來說似乎很令他焦慮。每次米亞有機會都會代替威佛催促傑克，問他有沒有主教想要的東西。傑克近乎殘忍地說，請轉告主教，沒有，但我正在努力。他以想像威佛聽到這話的表情為樂。

城裡女巫的傳言越演越烈，民眾害怕得歇斯底里，黑夜一降臨街上就空無一人，大家說話的時候近乎耳語，彷彿女巫無所不在。有人認為這是康威爾夫人做的，神聖的聖山院囚室已經無法拘禁她，所以她在夜裡自由來去；有人認為她是無辜的，是真正的女巫在嘲笑審判庭的愚蠢。無論如何，威佛拖著不召開審判，確定她到底是不是女巫，引起很大的民怨。吉利安煽動群眾聚集在聖山院外抗議，叫喊著立刻舉行審判。威佛則是宣稱這一切的亂象是因為在上位者觸怒了上帝。他沒有明說是誰，因為無緣無故指控國王是死罪。他在等的證據傑克遲遲不願意交出來。

柯蒂斯還帶著騎士團闖進聖山院，和審判庭修士們面對面。他們把手放在劍把上，卻不拔劍出鞘，因為他們不可在教堂內濺血。柯蒂斯一派悠閒地坐在威佛對面，和他乾瞪眼。他說王國內的每個地方國王都可以去，聖山院當然也可以。柯蒂斯明白告訴威佛，真的把他逼急了，他就派兵把這裡圍個水洩不通。就算不動刀械，審判庭修士的人數也遠不及軍隊。

“這是違法的，你不會這麼做。”威佛輕描淡寫地說。

柯蒂斯的確不會，但他只是冷笑。“是嗎？”

同時，不斷有貴族大臣去對威佛進行各種威脅、說服、懇求、利誘，要他立刻召開審判，因為國王的怒氣已經到了足以點燃火山的地步，而倒楣的是天天和他見面的臣子。要連吃四十天的魚已經夠慘的了，還要面對心情很差的主子。諾里斯每日都跑去找威佛辯論，從法律、神學、哲學各個層面，要威佛給他一個合理的原因，要他說明如何能夠在證據不足的情形之下指控並羈押一個女人長達一個月的時間。威佛煩到在聽見諾里斯的腳步聲時便迅速找地方躲起來，不想再被他的長篇大論疲勞轟炸。沒多久，威佛還接到教皇的信件，請他解釋這一封又一封寄到教廷告狀的投訴是怎麼回事。

威佛焦頭爛額，傑克因背上的傷咬牙苦撐，像是他們正在比賽誰會比較會忍。

終於，傑克的傷好到讓他可以下床走路，只要動作不要太大，他能行止如常。他要米亞告訴威佛，柯蒂斯的親筆信已經拿到了。威佛要米亞告訴傑克，直接把信交給米亞，但傑克拒絕了。

“背叛主子的人我是不會相信的。”傑克對米亞說，滿意地看見米亞的臉色變白，“如果主教想要拿到信，他得自己來。”

但傑克正在禁足中，而且房中有譚雅這柯蒂斯的眼線，威佛沒有機會。傑克又拖了兩天，這兩天裡柯蒂斯到聖山院去拍桌子，把威佛踢出樞密院，禁止他再入宮，威脅要沒收他的產業。威佛沒有任何退路了。

傑克要譚雅假裝自己生病請假，然後叫米亞把威佛偷偷帶進來。喬裝成僕役溜進宮和南院的威佛，在沒了主教的法袍和裝飾昂貴珠寶的十字架之後，原先的威嚴不在了，看起來就和一般的老人沒有什麼兩樣。他的頭髮白了不少，也瘦了很多，但兩眼炯炯有神，因為傑克即將交到他手上的致命武器而興奮。傑克把寫了幾行數字的情書交給他。威佛很仔細檢查每個數字，他能認出柯蒂斯的字，有幾個特定的地方會微微翹起。

傑克從書架上拿下《時光之河》交給威佛，“我想你會想要確認一下。”

威佛坐在桌前，拿起鵝毛筆，迫不及待地翻開書，照著信上的數字找到對應的字，再寫在空白紙上。看到威佛拿著《時光之河》讓傑克相當難過。那本柯蒂斯親手做的，全世界只有兩本的《時光之河》，原本只屬於傑克和柯蒂斯，是他們愛的見證。可是現在卻被另一個人碰到了，而且還是想方設法要置他們於死地的人。他感覺那本書被威佛弄髒了。

威佛解碼完成，他臉上的表情讓傑克想笑，彷彿他就快要吐出來一樣。柯蒂斯寫了短短一句， _你的身體裡即是天堂。_

“這真是......褻瀆。”威佛用力將書本闔上，傑克心疼地把書搶回來抱在懷裡。

威佛小心將解碼完成的信紙和柯蒂斯的親筆信捲起來，塞進他的衣袖裡。傑克對他說，“別忘了我的特赦令。”

威佛看了他一眼就走了。

當天傍晚傑克就收到消息，說康威爾夫人的審判將在明天舉行。威佛同時也宣布了參與審判的神職人員、法官和貴族名單，還有被要求出席的證人：包括康威爾夫人的侍從女官、經常進出康威爾夫人寢宮的貴族、國王本人，和傑克。

傑克拿著《時光之河》。他想現在應該要把這本書燒了，毀滅證據。但他站在已經燃起的壁爐邊很久，幾次舉起手，最後還是捨不得把書扔進火焰裡。這是柯蒂斯的心，連著傑克的。他要譚雅找個地方把書藏起來，然後換上一本新的放在書架上。

他睡不著。坐在窗邊等待天亮，等待審判的到來。

  
\--待續--


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我頭腦不太靈光，想不出什麼讓人拍案叫絕的詭計，有些聰明的小夥伴甚至在上一章就猜到傑克想幹嘛了。謝謝你們看到這裡，下一章完結篇，可能會很長。
> 
> 文裡提到的書，《神學大全Summa Theologica》是聖湯瑪斯阿奎納於十三世紀寫成的；《宗教法官指南Directorium Inquisitorum》則是西班牙宗教裁判所使用的程序用書：至於大名鼎鼎的《女巫之槌Malleus Maleficarum》成書於十五世紀，教導人們如何判斷、測試、審判女巫的程序與步驟。這幾本書我都無緣一讀，但我是從十九世紀法國的歷史學家朱爾．米榭勒的著作《女巫La Sorcière》(有繁體中文版)一書中讀到這些書的。
> 
> 另外，句子後有加*號的皆出自聖經。
> 
> 希望你們喜歡，歡迎告訴我你們的感想。

 

在聖山院裡，有無數人曾站在威佛的審判庭前。大部分的人都上了火刑台，只有很少的人得以全身而退。但他們終其一生都不會忘記在審判庭的囚室裡發生過的事。那會滲進他們的記憶裡，在最可怖的噩夢中來回演出，像一場永不謝幕的舞台劇。康威爾夫人絕不是審判庭曾經審過最高貴的人，很多年前，塞拉斯的表親在此被判決遭火吞噬。但康威爾夫人絕對是話題性最高的。傑克從馬車裡向外看，聖山院裡開放給平民的旁聽席很顯然已經塞滿了人，好奇而焦躁的民眾從大門處漫了出來，擠滿了聖山院外的階梯和廣場。更外圍的是夏伊洛的治安官們，等一下還會有宮廷侍衛加入。再晚一點，或許有其他貴族家的士兵，或是從西方邊境趕來的軍隊。誰知道呢？傑克什麼事都不確定。

傑克在侍衛的護送之下進入聖山院。他經過被審判庭修士隔開的人群，無法不注意到他們。大部分的百姓除了好奇也很不安，抓著十字架和聖經，還有在一旁叫賣的小販所販售的幸運符，大聲祈禱，希望女巫的事件能在今天落幕。看見他們因為傑克的謠言如此害怕讓他愧疚，但他經過正在搭建的火刑台時又讓他把心硬了起來。工人們正在立起一根大木樁，底下堆滿乾燥易燃的木柴。他拒絕讓自己和柯蒂斯走向那座台子。沒有人應該再死在那裡了。

外頭人山人海，聖山院裡更是水泄不通，吵鬧不休。因為大齋期的節制再加上這些日子來發生的種種事情，人人都顯得煩躁。幾乎夏伊洛裡所有的貴族都出現了，但更重要的是沒有出現的。瑪莉的父親霍爾敦男爵，米蘭達的父親安達克特伯爵，安妮的祖父德文子爵，還有幾位和威佛有往來或是和柯蒂斯不合的家族族長。柯蒂斯刻意命令大法官諾里斯和宰相泰特伯爵不要出席，北方的伯爵也只有幾位到場，就是希望萬一發生狀況，他們可以在外面指揮大局。傑克想或許這些缺席的南方貴族作用也是如此，只不過他們不是站在柯蒂斯這邊。

傑克好不容易才抵達他的座位，和其他證人待在一起。在東方的領主克羅斯公爵和南方的領主華勒斯公爵去見上帝之後，傑克和北方的羅恩公爵是王國內少數僅存的公爵了。無論他是否擁有與身分相符的權力，看到傑克出現，每個人都站起來向他行禮。傑克走到康威爾夫人的侍從女官們身邊坐下。女孩們臉上有惶恐的神色，有的絞著自己的手帕，有的和旁人輕聲說話。只有瑪莉和米蘭達，端正坐著，深色禮服和黑色頭紗令她們的臉龐格外蒼白卻動人。她們的冷靜顯然來自對狀況的完全掌控，傑克可以肯定她們早就知道審判庭會問些什麼，而她們又該如何回答。

“我想我知道妳們等一下要說些什麼。”傑克開口，“但是當著國王的面指證他心愛的女人，這樣對妳們的未來沒有好處。”

侍從女官們轉過來看著傑克。瑪莉說話了，“不，大人，您這樣想不對。其實仔細想想，這才是唯一可能的解釋。陛下很聰明，卻為她瘋狂，這一點也不合理。只有因為她是女巫，才能以巫術魅惑了陛下。等到她被火消滅，她對陛下的控制就能解除了。陛下如何能怪罪解救他的人？”

“別忘了，她還對陛下下毒。”米蘭達說。

“是的，惡毒的巫女。”瑪莉咬牙切齒，抓皺了她的裙子，“傷害陛下，還誣陷我。”

傑克想如果今天只是單純的女巫審判，康威爾夫人絕對不會活著離開聖山院。她最終的歸處不會是在北方的家，而是被碎屍萬段埋在十字路口。瑪莉一向是高傲的，對於未來丈夫的身分有嚴格的期許。許多年前，在她還是個孩子的時候，她的眼光放在傑克身上，不管傑克比她大上十歲。現在，她把眼光放在大她更多歲的柯蒂斯身上。她有美貌，多才多藝，而且充滿決心。如果不是傑克和柯蒂斯的「特殊狀況」，她早就成為王子妃或是王后。不算上害她坐了幾天牢的仇，康威爾夫人的出現給她的自尊心帶來徹底的打擊，足夠讓瑪莉恨透了她。她會把握任何機會致康威爾夫人於死地的。

“其實要說什麼，也不是我們能決定的。”米蘭達一邊說一邊調整自己的黑色蕾絲頭飾，她的氣定神閒讓傑克懷疑。

“我只想要趕快回家。”安妮緊緊靠在另一個女孩碧翠絲身邊，“這裡我一分鐘都待不下去，我也永遠都不想再進宮了。”

瑪莉輕蔑地笑了，“看來一個窮酸勛爵的窮酸年金就能滿足妳。”

“嫁個普通的貴族總比不知道什麼時候掉腦袋好。”平時總是畏畏縮縮的莎拉說，“難道妳喜歡一天到晚提心吊膽嗎？”

“我覺得妳們應該把目標訂得近一點，就祈禱今天能夠平安回家吧。”傑克斜眼看著她們，“相信只要妳們說了審判庭想聽的話，等一下就能離開了。”

瑪莉望向現在還空著的被告席，那是康威爾夫人等一下要站的地方。傑克知道她們現在全都很緊張，就連瑪莉也是。但只要有機會，她們還是會踩著輕盈的步伐，把說過的話拋在腦後，踏上回到王宮的路。王后之位的獎勵太過誘人，擔驚受怕只是微不足道的代價。

他們沒有等得太久，參與審判的人陸續就坐。在一般的法庭上，法官的地位無可撼動，他們會是唯一的審判者；在貴族法庭上，審判長考柏菲坐在高人一等的座位，陪審的神職人員和其他貴族的位置都會比他矮一階；而在聖山院的審判庭裡，威佛和他的修士們才是高高在上的人，陪審的國會代表和貴族只能坐在他們底下。這是威佛的地盤，他可以讓人生也能讓人死，是法律白紙黑字賦予他的權力。傑克為此對塞拉斯的怨多了一分。

柯蒂斯等所有的人都到齊之後才進來。他被騎士團簇擁著，在眾人的鞠躬行禮和肅靜中，坐在一張豪華的大椅子上，背後掛著象徵他身分的掛毯，上頭繡著茂密的山林和利斧，北方伯爵們則臭著臉圍在他身邊，吉利安和艾德加還有格雷站在他的左右。國王的派頭不管到哪裡都要維持，即使他正踏進王國裡最陰森恐怖的地方也一樣。

柯蒂斯沒有看傑克，但傑克卻看著柯蒂斯。看著柯蒂斯的手放在雕有玫瑰花的椅子扶手，國王的戒指沉重而耀眼；看著他已經換穿沒有皮毛的輕便披風，衣服上的金線蜿蜒成複雜而細緻的圖案，鑲滿珠寶的國王金鍊壓在他的胸口，隨著呼吸起伏；看著他低頭和艾德加說話，嘴唇開合，眉頭輕皺。在這個神聖的陵墓裡，傑克不該這樣看著另一個男人。但這是他愛的男人，他為之付出一切的人。他們的愛為何在陽光下會被燒毀？隱藏在無數個幽靜的夜裡？他應該要可以大方擁抱他的愛人，牽他的手，像全天下每個戀愛中的男女一樣，因為悸動的心而微笑，哭泣，渴望。愛是這世上最純粹的存在，不該被打上罪惡的烙印。

傑克背上的傷還在隱隱作痛，這提醒了他要打起精神。要勇敢，我的愛，傑克望著柯蒂斯並低語著。我們兩個人都要勇敢。

******

威佛出現時手上捧著三本書：《聖經》、《神學大全》和《宗教法官指南》。他把書小心地放在桌上，帶領大家祈禱，之後便要求今天接受審判的康威爾夫人出庭。康威爾夫人拖著腳步，修士們一人一邊抓住她的手臂，讓她站在被告席上。一個月的時間能給人帶來如此巨大的變化令傑克訝異。她穿著粗布做的囚衣，原先那頭蓬鬆的黑色長髮──根據某些巫婆獵人的判斷，黑髮也是女巫的標誌──已經被剪成男子般的短髮，參差不齊地貼在她的腦袋上；她痀僂著背，雙頰凹陷，因為哭泣而紅腫的兩眼滿是恐懼，無法想像那乾癟乾燥的唇曾發出放肆的大笑。她的身型縮小了，只有那雙大耳朵還是顯眼地立著。她看上去像是一下子老了二十歲，更符合一般人對女巫外型的想像了。

她虛弱得像是隨時會倒下死去一樣，但當她出現在人們面前時每個人都驚恐地在胸前畫著十字，嘴中念著祈禱詞。不過她慘不忍睹的模樣也能減輕一些大家的憂慮。沒有人能戰勝審判庭的偵訊室，不管你是戰功彪炳的騎士或是有著強大魔力的女巫都一樣。柯蒂斯看著康威爾夫人，臉上像是裂了幾道縫一樣展現出一絲擔憂，但他很快就恢復冷峻。傑克想不管吉利安怎麼說，看見康威爾夫人此刻的模樣，柯蒂斯還是後悔的。

“康威爾夫人，妳知道自己為什麼站在這裡嗎？”一身紅袍的威佛問，“妳被指控為女巫，對國王行使巫術，妳認罪嗎？”

康威爾夫人拼命搖頭，“不！我不是女巫！我沒有行使巫術！”

“但我們有證據，有人揭發妳的身分。”威佛轉向侍從女官們，“安達克特小姐。”

米蘭達站了起來，“是的，大人。”

“妳向我們指證康威爾夫人是女巫。”

“是的，大人。我在協助康威爾夫人更衣的時候發現她的肩上有一個女巫的印記。”

“其他侍從女官也見過這個胎記嗎？”

女孩們站了起來，“是的，大人，我們都見過。”

“我從出生就帶著這個胎記！”康威爾夫人看著和她朝夕相處的女孩們，“我不是女巫！”

“還有其他證據顯示她是女巫嗎？”

安妮緊握著碧翠絲的手，“我......我見過她在煮......奇怪的東西，深綠色，幾乎是......黑色的湯。”

“我是在煮草藥，但是給我自己喝的，因為我覺得有些頭痛。在我的故鄉我們都會自己煮草藥的。”康威爾夫人流著眼淚說。

“王宮裡有御醫，隨時等著為妳服務。妳為何還要自己煮草藥？”威佛反駁她。

“因為我受不了那些人的眼神！如果我叫了御醫來，他們一定會想，她憑什麼？她憑什麼使喚御醫？在我面前是一張臉，轉過去又是另一張！那就是我每天在宮裡會碰到的！”康威爾夫人大喊。

柯蒂斯閉上眼睛。威佛不理會康威爾夫人的答辯，“還有其他證據嗎？”

“有一天晚上，國王召她到他的寢宮去。”瑪莉抬頭挺胸，表情堅定，“但沒有多久，我就看見她獨自出現在花園裡。那是月圓的夜晚，她穿著黑色的斗篷，在花園裡，在月光下轉圈。”

“這是女巫圓舞！”一個修士大喊。人群中發出一陣驚呼，在聖山院大廳裡成了一陣嗡嗡作響。有人朝外面大喊，“她會跳女巫圓舞！”傑克能聽見聖山院外的人們恐懼地尖叫。

“不！不是的！我只是在練習舞步順便透透氣！”康威爾夫人瘦如枯骨的雙手在空中狂亂地揮舞，“宮廷裡一天到晚都有舞會，而我不會跳宮廷的舞蹈！我不想找侍從女官們練習，她們會嘲笑我是土包子的！所以我只能自己偷偷練習！”

威佛翻了一下桌上的一堆紙，假裝搜尋證詞，“但根據霍爾敦小姐的證詞，妳當晚應該是受到國王的召見。妳不在房間裡服侍國王，卻趁著月圓夜到花園跳舞。國王當時是清醒的嗎？或妳施展魔法令國王陷入昏迷，好讓妳去進行惡魔崇拜的儀式？”

“不是，不是這樣的。”康威爾夫人啜泣著。傑克不想再看下去了。康威爾夫人遭到指控的行為都很普通，但在有心人的口中卻很可疑，沒有根據的臆測成了不可推翻的鐵證。威佛曾經用更少的證據定罪許許多多無辜的男男女女，人們對未知的恐懼是最簡單又有力的武器。若審判庭真要以這些證詞控告康威爾夫人，她無路可逃。

但威佛的目標根本不是她，這只是序曲。

“我這裡還有一份從康威爾夫人故鄉的村子裡取得的證詞。不是來自她的丈夫，是她的鄰居們寫的。”威佛拿出一張紙，給陪審的眾人傳閱，“上面證明了，康威爾夫人有三次流產的經驗。孩子無法在她的肚子裡長大，他們不想成為巫婆的孩子。”

康威爾夫人全身搖搖晃晃，她扶著被告席的木條，“上帝把那些孩子帶走，不是我的錯。”

“從證詞看來，康威爾夫人確實是女巫。但我的心中充滿疑惑。君王是上帝所選，”威佛向柯蒂斯鞠躬，而柯蒂斯瞪著他。“君王是神聖不可侵犯的。一個受過膏油的國王，如何能輕易受到巫術的蠱惑？他應該是被上帝祝福庇佑的。我不敢輕易斷言，就讓專家來判斷吧。”

西班牙來的巫婆獵人走到被告席旁，大廳裡的每個人都伸長了脖子，想看看真正的巫婆獵人。不是人人都可以當巫婆獵人的，必須有堅定的信仰，向聖母發誓永遠虔誠，終身投入獵捕女巫這份危險的工作。人人都知道巫婆獵人的存在，但又希望自己永遠都不要有機會碰到他們。站在庭上的巫婆獵人是個大約四十歲左右的女子，穿著一身黑，頭髮全部被包覆在白色的頭巾下。她抿著嘴唇，站得直挺挺的，表情肅穆，為她所奉獻的一己之力感到驕傲。

“我們有幸邀請來自西班牙的專家，她一生中抓到的女巫不計其數，我們可以相信她的判斷。”威佛向女巫獵人點點頭，“女士，請告訴我們妳的調查結果。”

“我已經詳細調查過證人的證詞，也審問過被告。她的確展現出女巫的徵象，暴怒，情緒起伏不定，又極度畏懼我的到來，在聖人所庇護的偵訊室裡顯得相當不安。但是，關於霍爾敦小姐指出康威爾夫人在花園裡轉圈這件事，我發現疑點。跳女巫圓舞時，女巫必須赤身裸體，伴隨鼓聲，燃火，還有以做成月亮形狀的糕餅獻祭，但我在證詞上沒有看見。”巫婆獵人帶著濃重的西班牙口音有條不紊地說。

“喔！”威佛一臉驚訝，“霍爾敦小姐，妳有看見康威爾夫人做了這些事嗎？”

瑪莉看了一眼康威爾夫人，“沒有。但她是光著腳的。”

“那也不夠。至於惡魔印記的部分，我的確在證人所指之處發現了一個胎記。當一個意志不堅的女人被惡魔引誘而獻出自己時，撒旦就會在她身上留下記號。”巫婆獵人繼續說，“根據《女巫之槌》的記載，由於惡魔的力量，女巫的印記是不會感到疼痛的。我拿針刺了康威爾夫人的胎記，用刀割，火燒，她因為疼痛而大喊，傷口流血不止。”

傑克忍不住想到他和吉利安都讀過的馬基維利的書，被教廷列為禁書，一般人不被允許閱讀。相比之下，《女巫之槌》或許更應該被禁，代替那些因為這本書而死的人被扔進火裡才對。

“妳的結論是？”威佛問。

“她不是女巫。”巫婆獵人簡短回答。

所有旁聽的人都大聲喧嘩起來，有人把這項消息往外大喊，一個傳一個，在外頭引起騷動。這可是第一次，有這麼多證據，卻還做出不是女巫的結論。侍從女官們面面相覷，咬著嘴唇，像是開始擔心自己站錯了邊。瑪莉相當憤怒，右手握成一個小拳頭，米蘭達卻是一點也不意外的樣子。威佛看起來和大家一樣驚訝，他拿著小木槌敲打桌子，直到眾人安靜下來。

“但妳看啊！一個粗俗的村婦，既無美貌與智慧，也欠缺高尚的人品，而且還是他人的妻子，如何能夠獲得英明睿智的國王的心？”他站起來，指著康威爾夫人，像個舞台劇演員一樣誇張地表演，“如果不是因為巫術的關係，國王怎麼會沉迷於她，而不顧基利波的未來，迎娶合適的女子好為國家誕下繼承人呢？國王不可能會做出如此欠缺考慮之事的！”

“我無從得知，這也不是我能夠評論的事。”巫婆獵人握著掛在胸口的十字架，“找出真正在城中肆虐的女巫，才是我的工作。”

“是的，國王和夏伊洛的百姓感激妳的努力，妳可以先下去了。”威佛說，“康威爾夫人，雖然妳不是女巫，但妳依舊犯了通姦罪。妳背叛了在聖壇上許下的神聖諾言，為了榮華富貴拋棄丈夫，利用國王的威勢謀得利益，妳仍然是有罪的。”

康威爾夫人深呼吸，“不！我沒有犯下通姦罪。”

“妳已婚，妳是國王的情婦，妳在夜裡為他侍寢，那就是通姦罪。”威佛嘆口氣，“雖然我還是不敢相信，國王會愛上妳。”

“我不是國王的情婦，我從未爬上過他的床，他也不曾爬上我的。”康威爾夫人已經不再哭泣，她轉向柯蒂斯，“每一個他宣稱與我共度的夜晚，我都是一個人待在房間裡的。所以月圓的晚上我才能溜出房間，因為他根本沒有和我在一起！”

******

對旁觀的人來說這是完全意想不到的發展。康威爾夫人先是被認定為女巫然後發現她不是，她原先被認定是國王的情婦現在也被否認。

“他公開向你示愛，賞過妳很多貴重的禮物。”威佛裝出大惑不解的樣子，“如果妳沒有用巫術迷惑他，也不是他的情婦，他為何要在眾人面前表達對妳的愛，用妳當作拒絕婚姻的理由？”

“那是合約的一部分。”康威爾夫人慢慢說，“吉利安爵士找到我的丈夫，和我們提出交易，要我進宮假裝是國王的情婦，他會賞我們土地和錢財，我在宮裡收到的禮物也全都屬於我。“

人們看向吉利安，他卻一副與我無關的樣子，完全不為所動。威佛離開他的座位，走到康威爾夫人面前，看著她，不發一語。他緩緩邁開腳步，審判庭和旁聽席間那一小塊空地是他的舞台，他轉向柯蒂斯。“陛下，康威爾夫人所言屬實嗎？”

“這太荒謬了！”北方伯爵們拍桌抗議，“你這是質問國王陛下嗎？”

“我想要知道真相。在調查的期間，我發現了許多黑暗的秘密，那有可能會令我們腳下的大地震動。”威佛在有人開口前打斷他，“帶康威爾爵士上來。”

傑克記得自從康威爾爵士差點被殺之後，羅恩公爵就將他藏起來了。沒想到還是被威佛發現。傑克對此一無所知，或許柯蒂斯認為這不是什麼大不了的事。但現在他出現在此。

“我們找了一段時間，終於找到康威爾夫人的丈夫。他被羅恩公爵軟禁，趁隙逃了出來。”威佛解釋。康威爾爵士不該逃的，但傑克相信羅恩公爵大概也沒有向他說得太多，他不知道究竟發生了什麼事，不知道還能不能再見到妻子，甚至擔心被滅口。所以他逃了，一路逃到威佛的手裡。

康威爾爵士雖不到衣衫襤褸，但也夠狼狽了。他弓著消瘦的身子，一臉驚恐地看著每個人。他和康威爾夫人眼神相會的時候哭了，“雀爾西！他們說妳要被國王處死了！”

“因為她涉嫌謀害國王。”威佛提醒他。

“不會的！雀爾西不會做這樣的事！”康威爾爵士焦急大喊，“她來夏伊洛只是為了幫我們得到自己的土地和財產，她怎麼可能謀害國王！”

“所以康威爾夫說關於交易的事情，是真的嗎？”其中一個參與審判的修士問。

“是真的！那個拄拐杖的老頭子拿著一袋金幣來說要雀爾西幫國王演一場戲！”康威爾爵士承認。

“但他為什麼要這麼做？”威佛對著陪審的貴族們和在場旁聽的群眾說。他刻意停頓一會，讓問題在人們心中發酵，“假裝愛上一個已婚婦女，阻止自己結婚，這是為什麼？”

大家交頭接耳，目光聚集在柯蒂斯身上。柯蒂斯冷笑，沒有說話。

“康威爾夫人，告訴各位大人，妳在國王的寢宮裡看見了什麼？”

“有一天晚上，陛下透過我們房間中那扇門來到我的房間，命令其他侍從女官退下，假裝要和我共度一晚。等到房裡的人都離開之後，他把我罵一頓就回去了。我......”康威爾夫人看著自己的丈夫，猶豫了一下，但還是說下去。“我不想惹他生氣，也很厭煩這種情況，我覺得應該要好好向他道歉。而且我......我很寂寞，如果他也生我的氣那我在宮裡就沒有半個人可以依靠了。然後我發現那扇門沒有鎖，他離開得很匆忙，像是要趕去什麼地方，大概就是這樣忘了鎖吧。所以我就開門進去。那是我第一次進入國王寢宮，而他不在那裡。”

康威爾爵士痛苦地看著他的妻子。“妳很寂寞，所以溜進國王的房間？”

“你們以後再好好談談你們的婚姻危機吧。”威佛催促著說，“然後呢？”

“我在那裡待了一會，到處看看，突然床邊的牆壁動了一下，我趕快從那扇門跑回來。牆壁上有另外一扇門，我偷看到國王和他的騎士艾德加從那裡走出來。我隱約聽到他們說，他很不高興，艾德加說，陛下對那個人簡直束手無策，即使......被他扔書也無所謂。之後艾德加就離開了。”

人們開始竊竊私語。一個可以讓國王深夜造訪，對國王發脾氣，甚至對他扔書，還不會被拖上斷頭台的人，想必不是普通人。康威爾夫人的意思是國王另有秘密情人，而居然沒有任何人發現。國王是整個王宮的焦點中心，所有人的注意力都放在他身上。他身邊總是圍著一群人。他吃了什麼，睡了多久，什麼時候去騎馬，說了什麼話，對誰微笑，就連他的排泄狀況都可以成為宮中人討論的話題。他竟然可以從這綿密的視線中藏起一個不為人知的愛人。柯蒂斯略為變了臉色，傑克也有些意外。他們都沒想到康威爾夫人會窺見他們一直以來隱藏的秘密。

“他？”威佛為眾人畫了重點，“妳是說他？不是她？”

康威爾夫人搖搖頭，“不是她，是他。”

同樣列席陪審的國會議長考柏菲說話了，“妳知道自己在說什麼嗎？妳知道自己在指控什麼嗎？光是妳剛剛說的話就足以讓妳因為汙衊國王被送上斷頭台了！”

“我說的是實話。”康威爾夫人用不知從何而來的勇氣對考柏菲說。或許她就打算孤注一擲，因為不管靠向柯蒂斯還是威佛，她都有可能會死。

“妳知道這個‘他’，讓國王夜訪，束手無策，可以對國王扔書的人，是誰嗎？”威佛一字一句刻意說得很清楚。

“是的，他們提到他的名字。柯蒂斯跑來罵我一頓也是因為那天下午我和他吵架。”康威爾夫人轉向證人席，朝傑克伸出一隻不停抖動的手指，“就是卡特里斯公爵，傑克‧班傑明。”

******

大廳裡一陣死寂，人們摀住自己的嘴，深怕發出一絲聲響。他們剛才聽見的話太過駭人，難以置信。康威爾夫人，國王的情婦，竟然轉過頭來指控國王真正的情人是一個男人。這項指控太過狂妄，就連想像都是有罪的。他們不敢看柯蒂斯，所以都看著傑克。這是傑克登場的信號。

“妳這是在指控，妳的國王，基利波的國王，受過膏油的國王，是雞姦者？”威佛誇張地張著嘴，接著他想喚起大家的記憶，“之前關於國王和騎士們的骯髒傳言啊，原來不是空穴來風。”

北方伯爵們全都站了起來，把手放在腰間的劍柄上。“注意你說的話，主教大人。”

“大人們，各位應該知道在這神聖的殿堂內不可使用暴力。”考柏菲試著安撫準備拔劍的北方人們和憤恨不滿的騎士團，“請各位稍安勿躁。”

“我不知道。”康威爾夫人搖頭又點頭，聲音細不可聞。“我不確定。我只是說我聽到的事，聽得也不是很清楚，我──”

“撒謊！”人群裡傳出一個聲音，其他人紛紛附和。他們不能相信自己跪在一個罪人的面前，親吻他的手，尊他為王。一定是康威爾夫人說謊，這樣想會比較容易一些。

“夠了。”柯蒂斯終於開口，“她可從沒說過我是雞姦者，是你說的，威佛，一直都是你。”

“你們要棄絕謊言*。特別是在這神聖的殿堂裡，妳不能撒謊，康威爾夫人，”威佛沒有理會柯蒂斯，卻轉向傑克，“任何人都不能。”

“不能撒謊，也不能捏造不實謠言，扭曲別人的話。”柯蒂斯低沉的聲音在眾人耳裡迴盪。

“所以您和卡特里斯公爵之間是清白的嗎？”威佛歪著頭，“您是一國之尊，遭到一個人質羞辱也束手無策嗎？在場的各位大人，好基督徒們，康威爾夫人提到牆上那扇隱藏的門，是國王房間密道的入口。密道可以通往王宮裡的很多地方，其中有一個地方，就是卡特里斯公爵現在居住的南院房間。塞拉斯過去都經由這條密道去找他的情婦！”

有些貴族點點頭。國王房間裡的密道對宮中的人而言的確不是秘密，對一般百姓來說卻是第一次聽見的宮廷秘聞。只是他們也只敢瞪大眼睛，一個字都不敢評論。沒有人把現在審判的即時狀況傳到外頭去，好奇的百姓們在鼓譟。

“陛下，您要否認這件事嗎？”

“不，我不否認。”柯蒂斯很快說，“我知道雀爾西和傑克吵架之後，的確透過密道去找傑克。我不只罵了雀爾西一頓，我也罵了傑克。我不要宮廷和城裡的小酒館一樣吵吵鬧鬧的，一點規矩也沒有。”

“他對您扔書，這樣大不敬的行為卻沒有受到懲罰。”

“傑克的脾氣就是這樣，衝動而且愚蠢，他當了三十幾年的王子，大概一時也改不了。”柯蒂斯冷冷地說，“我的確好好懲罰了他，只是沒有公開這麼做。我不想再引起無謂的紛爭了，我不要南方的貴族們胡思亂想。”

“您前幾日才公開打了他，難道就不會讓南方貴族們胡思亂想嗎？”

“人的忍耐是有限度的，傑克總是如此，我無法忍受。”柯蒂斯提高音量，“我一時衝動打了頂撞我的人，這樣有罪嗎？”

“當然沒有。”威佛贊同他，“但是我注意到卡特里斯公爵受到的差別待遇。當他的家人，被關在夏伊洛塔裡，或是遠離王宮之處時，卡特里斯公爵還得以留在王宮中。他保留了封地，頭銜，還有年金。他住在曾經惡名昭彰但豪華舒適的房間裡，有好幾個人服侍，您還派了您的騎士格雷跟在他身邊。而您，稱他為傑克，大家剛才都有聽見。宮中的老人都知道過去兩位的交情，非常......親密。我們別忘了國王之前對於婚事的抗拒，後來又找了個女人來做戲。想想國王對於男子有特殊愛好的傳言，我很難不將兩件事聯想在一起。”

“我也可以把你的修士們和你聯想在一起，因為你們老是同進同出的。你覺得這是足以當成指控的理由嗎？”考柏菲突然打斷他們，“你拿得出證據再來說，否則這就是汙衊。汙衊國王是死罪！”

其他貴族們紛紛贊同地點頭，大聲附和。威佛搖搖頭，“看來國會議長大人被陛下完全收服了。喔不，應該是說您完全相信陛下的話。像您這樣尊貴的人，自然無法相信如此邪惡的事情存在。您說證據，我會拿出來，但我希望罪人能自己懺悔。公爵大人，您有什麼要說的嗎？”

“你的指控是不實的。”傑克說。

威佛抬起一邊眉毛，頓了一下，“是嗎？大人，讓我提醒您，作假見證的，不免受罰；吐出謊言的，也必滅亡*。”

“你在什麼事上論斷人，就在什麼事上定自己的罪*。”傑克反唇相譏。

威佛有了短暫的停頓。或許他認為傑克正在配合他演這一場戲，卻不知道傑克有自己的一套劇本。“您這麼做可不聰明。”

“我一直都是個傻瓜。”傑克說。

威佛笑了笑，現在的氣氛任何一個人臉上出現笑容都是突兀的。“所以您否認自己是柯蒂斯玩弄基利波的子民和這許多的貴族大人們，藏在王宮裡的祕密情人嗎？”

其中一個北方人拔出他的劍，“威佛！我要為了你滿口謊言殺了你！”

北方人們紛紛拔出劍，修士們則是迅速地圍在威佛身邊，對彼此咆哮詛咒。國王的侍衛以仗擊地，柯蒂斯站起來，大聲命令所有的人都不准輕舉妄動。威佛也要修士們退下。

“無論你如何用謊言攻擊我，我也問心無愧，主教大人。”柯蒂斯把手放在北方人的肩上，要他們把劍收起來。

傑克強迫自己說話，“主教大人，您所說的都不是實話，我和陛下沒有做任何踰矩之事。

威佛回到座位上，拿出一張紙，遞給考柏菲。“議長大人，相信您能認得出陛下的字跡。請告訴我們，這封信是出自陛下之手嗎？”

考柏菲皺著眉頭仔細看了看那張紙再交給身邊其他貴族，“這是陛下的字跡。但上面只是一串數字。”

“這是公爵大人親手交給我的，他房中的女僕可以作證，我從他的手上拿到這封信。”威佛從考柏菲手中抽出信，舉起來揮了揮，“在十五年前，當柯蒂斯國王還只是艾佛瑞特公爵的繼承人，而卡特里斯公爵還是傑克王子的時候，他們兩人就有了不正當的關係。他們像男女一樣同床共枕，而且延續到了今日。所以他們需要找一個無法成為王后的女人來作掩飾。這就是他們罪行的證據。公爵大人，你承認這封信是由你交給我的嗎？”

“是的。”傑克回答。

“這封信是柯蒂斯給你的嗎？”

傑克在座椅上挪動身子，刻意延遲了回答的時間，“是的。“

一直沉默坐在陪審席的財務大臣張大嘴，“你瘋了！”

“威佛，你的指控太......”考柏菲脹紅了臉，“這是不可能的！”

“議長，那就由你來解碼吧。”威佛拿出一本《時光之河》，“根據公爵大人房中的女僕指證，他的房間裡有這本書。霍爾敦小姐，我聽說妳和陛下討論過這本書吧？我們是否可以合理假設，陛下也有一本呢？”

突然被點名的瑪莉嚇了一跳，張口卻無言。威佛也不打算等她回答，他把書交給考柏菲。“議長大人，不如由您來解碼吧。”

威佛告訴考柏菲該如何找到對應的字，考柏菲立刻翻起書來，和信上的數字做對照，其他陪審貴族們擠在他的身邊。威佛繼續在被告席前來回走動，“我奉上帝之名抓雞姦者已經好多年了，我知道他們的把戲。他們的信件會編碼，藏在各種地方。空心鞋跟裡，馬鞍下，麥子堆裡。他們無法控制行淫邪，他們不願停止。我們都知道這是有罪的。這是冒犯上帝、違反自然的行為，他們的歸屬是地獄，而不是王宮，更不是神聖的王位。”

“這就是你的目的吧？威佛主教，你認為我不配坐在王位上。”柯蒂斯離開他的位置，走到威佛面前，“你認為誰比我更有資格？塞拉斯？或者是哪個願意被你掌握在股掌之間的南方貴族？”

“任何敬畏上帝的人都比你有資格。”威佛不畏懼柯蒂斯的逼近，“你是有罪的人，把王位從塞拉斯手上搶來本身就是錯誤的。”

人們竊竊私語著。外交大臣說，“如果......如果你知道他們在十五年前就犯了罪，你為什麼不早一點說？為什麼讓罪人──如果他真像你所說的一樣犯了罪，為什麼讓他當了將近一年的國王才要說出來？”

威佛突然激動地走向外交大臣，“因為上帝會寬恕真正懺悔了自己罪行的人，我原本也以為柯蒂斯會懺悔。他坐在神聖的王位上，戴著諸位偉大的國王傳下來的寶貴王冠，以主之名統治基利波，他應該要懺悔，應該要改過。結果他沒有！他依舊沉溺在淫慾裡！身為主的僕人我不能再坐視不管了！”

“你是為了主還是為了自己，你最清楚。”柯蒂斯說。

“我不要求坐上王位。”

“但你希望塞拉斯回來，那就等於你自己坐上了王位。”

“塞拉斯才是真正信奉主的虔誠之人，你繼續待在王位上，會給基利波帶來災難的。”

“威佛主教，你說的行為的確是有罪的。”考柏菲站起來，把手中的鵝毛筆用力扔在威佛身上，“但你把這個東西當作罪證？”

“你說什麼？”威佛把考柏菲翻譯好的信拿過來。就和他在傑克房裡看到的一樣，只有短短一行，但內容卻大不相同。威佛抬頭瞪著傑克。

考柏菲大聲唸出信的內容，“常常喜樂不住禱告凡事謝恩*。你把帖撒羅尼迦前書當成罪惡的詩句嗎？”

“原來不是這樣的。”威佛看著信紙喃喃地說。

威佛太著急了，一腳踏進傑克的陷阱。其實只要他細心一點，或者把信帶回去之後再用他自己的《時光之河》翻譯一遍，就會發現其中的問題。威佛手上的《時光之河》是從外頭買回來的，用最新的印刷技術印製，每一本書的字數，排版，邊飾畫，全都一模一樣。可是傑克手上的是柯蒂斯親手做的，世上只有兩本的《時光之河》手抄本。柯蒂斯親自抄下文字，繪圖，穿線固定。但他畢竟不是專業的抄寫員，也沒有那麼多時間。他可以將字寫得工整，卻做不到一絲不苟地完全複製原書裡每一個字的位置。他或許只能在夜裡抽空完成，這也會影響嚴謹度。傑克比對過，柯蒂斯的手抄本大概在第五頁開始就出現偏差，每一頁的字詞位置移動，甚至越到後面字的大小就越不一致。同樣是第十頁第八行第六個字，在柯蒂斯的書和市面上買來的就是不一樣的字。為了讓讓兩本書呈現出完全不同的句子，傑克、柯蒂斯和吉利安花了整整三個晚上的時間去研究，最後只能編出短短一句。但這樣一句就夠了。傑克不停祈禱威佛會上當，祈禱他不要發現手抄本和印刷本的不同，祈禱他不要重新檢查信件。他們把所有的壓力都堆在他的身上，逼他無法冷靜思考，逼他在慌亂之下輕易就咬下這個餌。有毒的餌。

傑克應該燒掉他房間裡那本《時光之河》的，甚至連柯蒂斯的也燒掉。但是他捨不得，柯蒂斯也是，現在他們只好祈禱威佛不要發現那兩本書的存在。他們要讓他沒有時間發現。

“威佛，我們沒辦法在這裡殺了你，但我保證，你的死期不遠了！竟敢汙辱陛下！我一定要讓你死！痛苦地死！”艾德加指著威佛說。騎士團和北方人們隨他的話叫囂，惡狠狠地詛咒威佛。

儘管受挫，又遭遇赤裸裸的威脅，威佛還是很快振作起來，“公爵大人，別忘了，你簽下的自白書。你在這裡，當著聖人和天使的面，你親自寫下自白，簽名蓋印，發誓一切真實無誤。”

威佛的修士將傑克的自白書交給考柏菲和貴族們。他們一起讀了傑克的自白書，驚訝地抬頭看向傑克。

“是的，那是我親筆寫下的自白，上面寫著我和柯蒂斯發生不正當的關係。”傑克讓自己的眼眶盈滿淚水，聲音顫抖，“但我是被逼的！”

“竟然連自白書也要否認？”威佛氣極了，“無恥！”

“公爵大人，您的意思是說，您是被逼簽下自白書的嗎？”考柏菲問，“威佛有什麼能力逼您簽下這份......這份等於也會送您上火刑台的自白書？這是死罪啊！”

“大人，各位在場的好人們，你們應該也知道，在聖山院裡，那黑暗的審訊室中，有比死還要讓人畏懼的東西。”傑克哭著說。他看見柯蒂斯臉上的疑惑，希望接下來他能夠穩住。

“貴族是不能被用刑的，即使是審判庭也不能對貴族用刑。”考柏菲說。

“我想很多人都知道，我在數日前被抓進了聖山院。”傑克希望自己看起來像是被創傷嚇得崩潰，“威佛逼我寫下自白書，他說會為我取得教宗的特赦令。我不願意，他就......對我用刑。”

“滿口謊言，我並沒有對你用刑。”威佛說，其他的修士們也紛紛否認。

傑克站起來，走到威佛身邊，開始解開自己的長袍，接著是外衣，襯衫，最後是他的內衣。在眾人面前寬衣解帶實在是奇恥大辱，但羞愧令他看起來更像恐懼。他用衣服遮著自己的胸前，把後背展現給所有的人。大廳中發出一陣陣驚呼。傑克不知道自己的傷看起來怎麼樣，但想必非常猙獰，足以讓人想像那是一頓如何殘忍而暴力的鞭打，才會造成這種程度的傷害。譚雅說傑克可能得一輩子帶著這些疤痕了。但傑克看到威佛恍然大悟，理解傑克為何堅持要在聖山院裡寫下自白書的理由之後，他感覺一切都很值得。威佛的表情令傑克受的每一鞭都很值得。

“我和陛下之間是清白的！我是被逼寫下自白書的！”傑克哭著大喊，滿意地看到人們露出憐憫的表情。

只是柯蒂斯，他先是目瞪口呆，然後緊閉著嘴，呼吸急促，眼睛因為怒火而瞇起。他就像一座等待噴發的火山一樣，即將發出憤怒的轟隆巨響。但吉利安制止了他，拖住他的手臂，無聲提醒他展現必要的不滿就足夠。都已經到這一步了，不能功虧一簣。幸好吉利安凌厲的眼神和硬是壓在柯蒂斯腳背上的拐杖發揮作用，柯蒂斯很快控制住自己，深呼吸，讓格雷把他帶回座位，看著傑克把衣服穿上。

“主教大人，你做得太過分了。”包括考柏菲在內的其他貴族們看起來都相當不滿，而百姓們則面露同情。“你不能對貴族用刑！更不要說是一個公爵，還是班傑明家族的公爵了！”

“這不是我做的，這是誣陷！”威佛大聲說。

“誣陷？就像你強迫他誣陷我一樣嗎？”柯蒂斯擺出專屬於國王的冷漠，通常這代表著有人要遭殃了，“威佛主教，今天這一切都是鬧劇，卻正好揭露你叛國的陰謀。”

“騙子，你們兩個人都是。”威佛來回看著傑克和柯蒂斯，“如果那封信上寫的只是經文，為何要用密碼編寫？如果你們沒有私情，為何要透過密道在夜晚偷偷見面？你們明明就很熟悉，卻要裝模作樣？光明正大的關係不會用偷偷摸摸的行為掩蓋的！”

“因為我們是，朋友。”傑克看著威佛，和在場的每個人，說謊。他是個好演員，演了一輩子的戲。“用密碼寫信是我們從小一起玩的小遊戲。那不需要是一句經文，可以是簡短的問候，一個書上看到的句子，然後我們要去找出書房裡哪一本書可以解碼。這只是個小遊戲。是的，我們從小就認識了，我們是好朋友。我們不想因為上一代的恩怨就失去這份友誼。柯蒂斯現在是國王了，他的壓力如此巨大，他需要有個朋友和他聊天說話，聽他的煩惱。但我是被他推翻的班傑明家族，北方人痛恨我，又擔心有人利用我對抗柯蒂斯，他不能公開我們的友情。是的，只是友情，我們沒有犯下你指控的罪。每個人都需要朋友，或者你希望柯蒂斯孤獨一人承受所有，無處宣洩，最後為你所用，就像你對我父親做的那樣嗎？孤立他，趕走他所有的朋友，讓他一無所有只剩下你。主教大人，告訴我，你有朋友嗎？你曾經有過朋友嗎？”

“我有，我有朋友，”威佛看著柯蒂斯，充滿了恨，“他現在被柯蒂斯關在夏伊洛塔裡。”

“而你會為他做任何事，甚至是誣陷國王，叛國，就為了救他。”傑克說，“但你在他身邊吹進源源不斷的讒言曾讓基利波陷入瘋狂的火焰之中。”

“如果塞拉斯自己沒有打出火花，我如何讓大火蔓延？把一切怪到我身上讓你覺得好過一點，但那無法掩飾你是個同性戀、說謊的騙子的事實。”威佛已經讓自己恢復平時淡然的神色，“我本來打算傳凱蒂夫人作為證人，指證出你放蕩的過往，人們就會知道你是什麼樣的人，你的話和詭計又如何不可信。她逃了，所以我還有一個證人要傳。我不想這麼做的，但傑克，你放棄救贖的機會。”

“你還想要抵抗嗎？”柯蒂斯說，“我現在就可以用叛國罪逮捕你。”

“我還是審判庭的審判長，而我說我還有一個證人要傳，他可以讓一切真相大白。”威佛宣布，“傳塞拉斯‧班傑明。”

******

傑克坐在椅子上，全身發冷。審判庭的確有權傳任何一個人出庭作證，即使此人現在正在夏伊洛塔裡也一樣。但柯蒂斯反對，“一但讓他離開夏伊洛塔，他就有可能被劫走，讓有心人以他的名義起義反抗。這就是你的目的嗎？讓他離開夏伊洛塔？你安排的人就可以去救他？”

“您可以把所有的軍隊都派去護送他來到此地，或是繼續用藉口抗拒，但您也阻止不了審判庭傳召證人。”威佛說，卻是對著人們而非對著柯蒂斯，“還是說你心虛了？因為我們都知道，塞拉斯不會在此說謊。”

他說的沒錯。自從認識柯蒂斯，傑克已經說了將近一輩子的謊了。他幾乎隨時隨地都在假裝成一個不是自己的人。他曾經假裝自己是個純潔、優秀的王國繼承人，沒有愛上另一個男人，沒有和他一起墮落；他也曾經假裝自己是個放浪荒唐的王子，讓別人以為他很喜歡糜爛的生活，而不是為一個男人哀悼；現在他在這裡假裝自己和國王之間只有清白的友情，沒有在床上的纏綿悱惻，親密的結合，沒有溫柔的吻和擁抱。對於說謊他無所畏懼，只要是為了守護他的愛，他可以再說更多的謊。但塞拉斯不一樣。在聖地，在天使和聖人之骨的注視之下，塞拉斯不可能會說謊。眾所皆知他虔誠地近乎瘋狂，如果威佛要他按著聖經發誓，那麼他說的一切人們都會相信的。這就是為什麼柯蒂斯中毒的時候威佛冒死闖進夏伊洛塔見塞拉斯。他要告訴塞拉斯他的計畫，他要塞拉斯配合他。

而傑克相信塞拉斯會的。

柯蒂斯在和吉利安討論之後決定同意將塞拉斯帶過來，同時調動夏伊洛城內的守軍。傑克猜吉利安應該是要艾德加和格雷走水道和地下通道，盡量減少塞拉斯出現在城中的機會。塞拉斯雖然已是階下囚，還是有人會以他的名義反抗，雖然都很快就遭鎮壓，但只要他活著一天，這種情況就不會停止，他永遠都會是柯蒂斯的威脅。無論柯蒂斯是否是個更加稱職的國王，永遠都會有人懷念過去的時刻，或因為失去的利益和任何不順遂而將不滿發洩在柯蒂斯身上。柯蒂斯卻遲遲不願審判塞拉斯，傑克也很好奇他的原因。但現在不是探究的時候。

傑克總是在埋怨塞拉斯。他真心恨過塞拉斯，怨他的不理解，恨他的冷酷，永遠不打算原諒他對柯蒂斯做的事。但傑克忘了，塞拉斯也有很多埋怨傑克的理由。塞拉斯重視名譽，極好面子，他最大的盼望就是傑克能娶妻，為他生下班傑明家族的繼承人，好讓班傑明的統治永遠延續下去。傑克卻偏要做相反的事。在外國君王面前出醜，破壞班傑明家族的名聲，拒絕結婚，讓班傑明家族的血脈斷在他的手裡。傑克和柯蒂斯的愛更是嚴重挑戰塞拉斯的信仰，他不可能會違背信仰為傑克的戀情掩護的。因為對塞拉斯來說，這不是愛而是罪。到最後，傑克甚至對他舉起了劍。他自己的兒子起兵反抗他。塞拉斯是個失敗的父親，傑克也不是個合格的兒子。

他們就要在這裡結束了嗎？

他們等待，心中各有盤算。傑克相信在艾德加和格雷帶著諭令去調動軍隊的同時，威佛的手下也把消息傳出去了。這又是另一個威佛丟給柯蒂斯的困境。威佛告訴艾德加和格雷，別讓塞拉斯死了，要是讓人誤會柯蒂斯殺他滅口就不好了。艾德加原本要衝過去毆打威佛的，結果被格雷拉住了。如果塞拉斯在路上被威佛的人劫走，他們就可以用他的名義聚集反抗勢力；如果塞拉斯順利來到這裡作證，現場的所有貴族會一起把柯蒂斯綁上火刑台；如果塞拉斯在中途發生任何意外，都可以當成是柯蒂斯殺人滅口。

但現在待在聖山院裡外的人除了等待和交頭接耳討論也無法做任何事。修士們開始分送茶水，傑克聽到外頭還有機靈的小販叫賣零食點心的招呼聲。傑克好想離開證人席，到柯蒂斯的身邊去，和他握著手坐在一起。不管將要發生什麼事，他們都要一起面對。就算下地獄，他們也要一起去。

一個修士推開人群快步走進來，在威佛耳邊說話。然後有另一個宮廷侍衛也跑到柯蒂斯面前。

“有位自願作證的女士正在外頭，我們應該讓她進來。”吉利安搶先在威佛出聲反對之前就宣布。

人群推擠著讓開一條路，傑克看見瑪格麗特。她身上穿著一件和現在的場合並不相配的紅色禮服，手上拿著一綑捲起來的布匹。她走到柯蒂斯和審判席前屈膝行禮。

“方達小姐，妳自願前來作證？”考柏菲問。

“是的，聽說今天的審判有了非常出人意料之外的發展，我決定站出來釐清一些事情。”瑪格麗特看看四周，深呼吸幾次才能繼續，“威佛主教指控卡特里斯公爵大人和國王有染，這不是事實。”

“妳有何證據？”

“我......公爵大人和我愛慕彼此。”瑪格麗特很快看了傑克一眼，“我身上的禮服就是最好的證據。這是蜜雪兒公主──我是說蜜雪兒夫人的禮服，公爵大人轉送給我的。”

傑克看了看柯蒂斯，他很意外。連吉利安也是。

宮務大臣從旁觀的人群中擠了出來，仔細盯著瑪格麗特的禮服好一陣子才說。“雖然有一點修改，但是的，這是蜜雪兒夫人的禮服。王室成員的用品都有紀錄的，這是夫人為了聖誕晚宴特地訂做的。”

“我還有很多其他蜜雪兒夫人的禮服，所有康威爾夫人的侍從女官都可以作證。”瑪格麗特看向女孩們。

瑪莉站起來，其他的女孩也跟進。“是的，方達伯爵被處決之後，瑪格麗特突然多了很多昂貴的新禮服，我們問過她，她說這是公爵大人的禮物。”

“蜜雪兒夫人的房間被封禁了，公爵如何能夠取得？”威佛提出質疑。

“是我為公爵大人開門的。我也事先請示過陛下，他說幾件衣服而已無所謂。”宮務大臣回答。

“是，幾件衣服而已不代表什麼。”威佛說，“方達家現在一貧如洗，或許只是施捨。”

“我們常看見瑪格麗特和公爵大人一起彈豎琴，他們看起來挺要好的。”莎拉說。傑克不知道這些女孩們是出於朋友之情還是判斷現在國王比較占上風所以決定伸出援手。

“幾件衣服的確不代表什麼。”瑪格麗特從口袋裡掏出一個綢緞做的布包，攤開來，拿出當初傑克送她的黃金蝴蝶胸針，“難道這也不算什麼嗎？”

眾人推擠著往前看，胸針的華美和貴重讓他們驚嘆。宮務大臣接過來檢查之後又還給瑪格麗特，“的確是當初的王子用品。”

瑪格麗特點點頭，攤開那捲布匹，那是一副繡了一半的小掛毯，小餅乾爵士的臉和身體已經完成了，還剩下四隻腳等待繡上。“這是我打算回送給大人的禮物。”

傑克並不知道瑪格麗特打算送他這幅掛毯。而且他本來以為瑪格麗特會把胸針很快賣掉。

“方達小姐，在審判庭做出偽證是要被吊死的。”威佛警告她。

瑪格麗特畏縮了一下，“但我只是來說出事實的。大人和我互相愛慕，他不......他不會和男人有不當關係的。”

“好了，大家應該對於方達小姐的話應該沒有任何懷疑了。”考柏菲很快下了結論，而且不允許威佛反駁。瑪格麗特走到證人席來，坐在傑克的身邊。用力呼出一大口氣。

“謝謝妳。”傑克悄聲說。

“不。”瑪格麗特舉起胸針，“我才該謝謝你，讓我沒有對人失去信心。”

******

他們等著，疲倦而且不耐。直到過了正午，外頭突然爆出喧嘩與騷動。魚貫而入的士兵們粗魯地推開人群，腳步沉重而急促，護送塞拉斯抵達聖山院。領頭的艾德加受傷了，格雷看起來也氣喘吁吁。他們果然在接近聖山院的時候遇襲。米蘭達的父親安達克特伯爵帶著他的士兵等在夏伊洛塔附近的每一個出口，試圖劫走塞拉斯。他們在狹窄又人多的巷道中展開追逐與打鬥，艾德加為了保護塞拉斯而被鋒利的刀劍劃傷了手臂。他們損失了幾個士兵，援軍在其他緊追在後企圖劫囚的人將他們包圍之前趕到。安達克特伯爵和手下的人沒死的都被逮捕了。

聽見自己的父親被逮捕，米蘭達的臉一瞬間失去血色。女孩們握住她的手，和她靠在一起。

和身邊的騎士們不同。塞拉斯看起來完全沒有因為剛才驚險的時刻而受到影響。事實上，就連被監禁將近一年，除了更多頭髮轉為灰白，似乎也沒有改變他半分。他穿得像個國王，昂首闊步的樣子像個國王，向民眾百姓打招呼的樣子像個國王，伸出手給人們親吻的樣子像個國王。他全然的自信讓幾乎所有的人都忘了他是個被推翻的暴君。沒人對他口出惡言或比出侮辱的手勢，甚至還有人向他行禮。除了王冠現在是戴在柯蒂斯的頭上之外，塞拉斯看起來依舊像個國王。他理所當然地坐在威佛為他準備的高背椅上，環顧四週，然後凝視著坐在審判席的貴族和修士們。財務大臣差點就為他站起來了，被眼明手快的考伯菲制止。塞拉斯彷彿就和過去一樣，帶著一點國王常常會有的不耐，抽空接見他的臣子，掛上包容的笑聽他們的請求和意見。

看到父親讓傑克很激動，他沒料到自己會有這樣的反應。他已經一年半沒有見到父親了。但塞拉斯沒有看傑克，也沒有看柯蒂斯。

威佛離開他的坐位，來到塞拉斯的面前，深深一鞠躬。“陛下，相信在來的路上，已經有人向您解釋過請您過來的原因。”

“威佛主教，我必須提醒您，班傑明大人現在已經不是國王了，您不能稱他為陛下。”這是吉利安在整個審判裡第一次公開發言，“您的陛下在此，是柯蒂斯國王，而您對他犯下了死罪。”

塞拉斯輕聲笑了，彷彿他覺得這一切很有趣。他帶著一抹淺淺的微笑，看看威佛再看看柯蒂斯。很奇怪，傑克在他身上看見塞拉斯過去的樣子。不是在他對燒死人產生異常興趣的這幾年。而是在很久以前，他會什麼都不做就只看著傑克騎馬，把一朵花別在蜜雪兒的頭髮上的那幾年。是他會彈著魯特琴當著所有貴族大臣的面唱歌為羅絲慶生的那幾年。是他為了照顧傑克徹夜未眠的那幾年。

“犯下死罪？基於什麼理由？”塞拉斯出現在這裡似乎給了威佛再度戰鬥的勇氣，“我說柯蒂斯‧艾佛瑞特和傑克‧班傑明從十五年前就有了不正當的關係，直到今日這份關係依舊存在。他有罪！違背了主的教誨！他是罪人！他屬於地獄而不是坐在搶來的王位上！我說出實話，我讓你們看見他邪惡的真面目！”

“你所謂的證據都不成立。你在說謊！汙衊國王！”吉利安大聲回應。“這是叛國！”

在場的北方人和民眾跟著他指著威佛大喊叛徒，說他才應該被逮捕處死。

“那就讓基利波真正的主人說話吧！”威佛指向塞拉斯，“上帝決定的國王！他手上握著真言之鑰！”

他們拿來聖經。塞拉斯站起來，和威佛一起伸出一隻手，按在聖經上。

“塞拉斯，您願意發誓，今日在此，只說真話，絕無虛假嗎？”威佛說。

“我願意。”塞拉斯說。他的聲音依舊低沉，卻沒了傑克印象中的冰冷。傑克想，就這樣吧，他的生命原本就是塞拉斯給予的，現在由他奪去，就當做補償過去傑克讓他生氣失望的錯吧。

“十五年前，艾佛瑞特公爵的兒子柯蒂斯爵士，和王子傑克，曾經發生過不正當的關係，這是真的嗎？”威佛問。

塞拉斯看著威佛，“不，這不是真的。”

群眾譁然，傑克站了起來。威佛瞪大眼睛，“他們同床共枕，犯下可憎的罪！你是知道的啊！”

“不，這不是真的。”塞拉斯堅持他的答案。

“難道你不是因為如此，才對艾佛瑞特公爵下了如此重的判決？派人在流放的路上殺了柯蒂斯的嗎？”威佛近乎尖叫。“你哭著向我懺悔，說你沒有管好傑克才讓他墮入罪惡的深淵！”

“不，”塞拉斯平穩而清晰地回答，他的手還放在聖經上，“這不是真的。”

“你這樣做，柯蒂斯也不會饒你一命的。”威佛的聲音破碎而絕望，“我可以幫你回到王位上的，拯救你兒子的靈魂的。”

塞拉斯聳肩，“那我又何必包庇一個隨時會殺了我的人呢？”

“你在主的殿堂裡撒謊，將來你到他的面前，你要怎麼面對他？”威佛看起來很傷心，像這世上所有的光都被奪去了一樣。

塞拉斯把威佛手上的聖經拿過來，“嗯，我想那就是我和上帝之間的事了。”

  
\--待續--


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從去年十一月我開始寫這個故事，到現在已經超過半年了，終於寫完了。非常感謝每一位看到這裡的朋友，謝謝你們的愛心、推薦和留言，還有長篇的評論，我非常感激大家的鼓勵，謝謝你們。我為了寫這個故事我看了好幾本歐洲中世紀相關的書，有時間再介紹給大家。如果你們有發現任何歷史的錯誤或是考證不周，還請多多見諒。謝謝你們的支持與包容。希望你們喜歡。

 

傑克在侍衛的護送下回到王宮的時候夜色正緩步降臨。宮廷的僕役解下懸在半空中的燭台，燃起了燈火。廚房忙著準備晚餐，洗碗工清洗銀製的餐盤與刀叉，女僕刷洗大廳地板，布置餐桌，將插在雕上藤蔓圖樣花瓶裡的鮮花放在國王用餐的桌上。傑克一路經過埋頭工作的人們，感覺頭暈目眩。王宮裡一切運轉如常，外頭發生的事對宮牆之內看起來沒有任何影響。今天在聖山院發生的事一定早就傳回宮裡，但既然王位上坐的還是同樣的主子，那他們當然也就做同樣的事。或許將來會換一批人進宮，會有更多的爭鬥，就連國王也不會永遠都是同一個人來當。但不管來來去去的是誰，天黑的就要點燈，時間到了就要吃飯，這點不會改變。

不過，一切正常的表象之下是人們低聲交頭接耳，不時抬頭四處張望。傑克看到許多胸前別著泰特伯爵家徽的侍者在宮裡跑來跑去，傳遞國王和宰相的命令；背著牛皮郵包的信差匆匆跑過傑克的身邊；一隊全副武裝的侍衛當著他的面抓走一個頑強抵抗的侍臣，不遠處還傳來尖叫和爭吵。大法官諾里斯和柯蒂斯的書記坎辛頓，身後跟著一堆侍者，抱著厚重的文件，邊走邊急促地討論。他們看見傑克，不忘停下來鞠躬行禮。是的，只有勝利者，或者說是生還者才會獲得他人致敬的待遇。失敗的人此刻是不會回到宮廷來的，夏伊洛塔的陰濕黑暗在等著他們。

好不容易回到南院，傑克發現此處比外頭更加混亂。他的僕役和女傭們站成一排，沉默不語或低聲啜泣，但只有米亞被綑上鎖鏈。看見傑克回來，她突然衝向他，跪在他面前。“大人！我不知道主教大人要做傷害您的事！我不知道他犯下叛國罪！我只是聽令行事而已！請您救救我啊！”

一根長棍狠狠落在她的肩膀上，她尖叫出聲。傑克正想阻止侍衛的時候，她就被拖走了，其他的僕人們也被推著肩膀帶開。

譚雅站在傑克的房門口，雙手交握放在肚子上。傑克走向她，“看在老天的份上，別告訴我房間裡的僕人都是威佛的眼線。”

譚雅聳聳肩，“應該不至於。反正他們會查明的。”

傑克還沒來得及坐下，就有人來向他報告，奉國王之命，南院的侍衛整批換掉，而且還增加了一倍的兵力，站在傑克的房門外和走廊上。他們在僕人們的房間裡翻箱倒櫃，想抓出除了米亞以外還有誰與威佛共謀。譚雅連問都沒有問，就把傑克的晚餐端了進來。她錯誤地判斷在經過這瘋狂的一天之後，傑克還有胃口吃東西。接著御醫也來了，奉國王之命，要為傑克治療背上的傷，儘管那猙獰的傷口已經慢慢癒合。當御醫和譚雅為了應該先吃飯還是先檢查傷口而爭執不下的時候，外頭的侍衛正把僕人們的東西都扔到地上，推倒櫃子，敲每一塊鬆動的地板。

傑克很想大叫，把每個人都趕出去。他現在只想自己一個人安靜地待著。想想今天在聖山院發生的事，想想塞拉斯。但他只能站在吵鬧擁擠的房間裡，身處暴風之中卻安然無恙。

接近午夜的時候，南院才終於安靜下來。御醫檢查傷口留下藥草之後先行告辭，侍衛的搜查也結束。譚雅把一瓶酒放在桌上之後也離開了。他們終於還傑克清淨，他給自己倒了滿滿一杯酒仰頭喝盡。

今日的勝利的確值得慶祝，但傑克並沒有感到歡喜，也不認為這是個勝利。今夜的夏伊洛會有個不眠之夜，從聖山院離開不是結束，而是開始。威佛和他的修士們全部因為叛國罪而被逮捕了，西方邊境回防的軍隊在傍晚的時刻進入夏伊洛，展開大規模的搜索與逮捕。柯蒂斯讓康威爾夫人和她的丈夫自由離開，不追究她毒害國王之罪。她的侍從女官們也被柯蒂斯釋放，但有好幾個人回到家之後面對的將會是士兵登門踏戶的搜查和親人綑上鎖鏈後被帶走的景象。不僅是米蘭達的父親參與了威佛的計畫，瑪莉的父親霍爾敦男爵，在塞拉斯返回夏伊洛塔的路上做最後的奮力一搏，而早就監視他許久的柯蒂斯毫無困難地就將他和手下們一起逮捕；安妮的祖父德文子爵，和其他反叛的貴族們，則在他們率領大批人馬攻擊柯蒂斯的隊伍時被西方邊境守軍逮個正著。

他們把女兒送進宮，試著在新的掌權者面前爭奪一席之地，卻又設法將舊的掌權者推回原來的位置。他們究竟是兩邊押寶的投機分子，或是用諂媚之行掩飾對塞拉斯的忠誠好伺機而動，傑克不知道。他只知道今晚夏伊洛城裡會有舉著火把的士兵，沉重的腳步聲在石子路上響起；他們會依照名單，一一踢開被指控為叛國者的家門，膽敢冒犯王權的人會尖叫著從家人的身邊被拖出來。夏伊洛塔的典獄長今晚不可能睡了，充滿了數百年來多少人的恐懼與怨氣的石室裡會再度塞滿了犯人。接下來，全國上下的人都會懷疑從路的那一頭現身的陌生人是不是從夏伊洛逃出來的通緝犯，他們會寧可搞錯之後遭到斥責也不會放棄領賞的機會而舉報。之後，會有新鮮的人頭在城牆上插了一排，叛徒排隊上絞刑台，他們的屍體會吊在人來人往的路邊隨風搖蕩，直到人們再也受不了惡臭和蒼蠅，他們才會被解下來扔進亂葬崗裡。

一直都是如此，不管哪個人當國王都一樣。

這些都是可預料的事，塞拉斯卻不是。他把手放在聖經上，當著那麼多人的面，為傑克和柯蒂斯說謊。他有機會藉此奪回王位的，卻連嘗試都沒有。他看起來不恨，不怨，彷彿所有的事都與他無關。他發生什麼事了？

傑克決定不再去想。塞拉斯還活著，傑克有機會親自問他。此時傑克只想把酒瓶裡的酒全喝光，躺到床上去睡上三天三夜。現在開始一切都不在他的控制範圍內了，他能做的就是站到一邊去，當個旁觀者。萬事自有其軌跡，傑克也只是這龐大的路線裡小小的一點罷了。

******

傑克一直到三日後才見到柯蒂斯。傑克聽見柯蒂斯的傳令官大喊國王陛下駕到的時候嚇了一跳。柯蒂斯不是從密道的小門而是由房門口大剌剌走進來，身後跟著一群侍臣，兩個樞密院成員，連國會議長考柏菲也來了，這讓傑克一時有些不習慣。他朝柯蒂斯鞠躬行禮，柯蒂斯手一揮，坐在最近的一張椅子上。他們的“友情”公開了，國王自然不需要再透過密道來探訪他。不過，眾目睽睽之下他們客氣的交談聽起來更像是某種表演，給在場的每一個人看。

柯蒂斯將威佛叛國罪的調查交給考柏菲，國會議長大人忙得不可開交，因為有很多貴族牽涉其中。他們逮捕了很多人，放了一些，收押更多。當考柏菲的書記官拿著紀錄本站在一旁時傑克突然發現今天考柏菲不是跟著柯蒂斯來的，而是柯蒂斯跟著考柏菲來的。考柏菲問了一些關於威佛“刑求”傑克的問題，對於傑克被強迫寫下自白書之後為何沒有立刻報告柯蒂斯感到疑惑。傑克說因為威佛威脅傷害羅絲和蜜雪兒，而他當時正被柯蒂斯禁足也無法接觸他。考柏菲看起來沒有完全被說服，但沉著臉坐在一旁的柯蒂斯散發出的無形壓力足以讓他不再追究。考柏菲是會看風向的人，就算他有任何懷疑，在現在的情勢之下他也不可能冒著丟掉爵位和腦袋的風險去追根究柢。

柯蒂斯入夜後才由密道來到傑克的房間。傑克看著他心想，從小門裡鑽出來的柯蒂斯才是傑克的柯蒂斯，今天早上一堆人簇擁著的柯蒂斯是陌生人。他們看著彼此好一會，柯蒂斯才走到傑克的身邊，他輕嘆一口氣。

“你應該告訴我的。”柯蒂斯把手伸向傑克的背又縮了回來，“御醫說會留下疤痕，我已經命令他調製去除疤痕的藥，但可能......”

“如果我說的話你一定會阻止我。”傑克說。柯蒂斯看起來相當自責，彷彿是他手執鞭子甩在傑克的背上。傑克摸摸他的臉，“別這樣，只是疤痕而已。反正我自己看不見。”

“但我看得見。”

“這樣會讓你的愛少一點嗎？”

“不，那些疤痕提醒了我的無能。我應該要保護你的，不讓你受這些苦。這一年來我這麽努力，把你藏起來，不讓任何危險接近你，結果還是......”柯蒂斯說不出話來。傑克覺得下一秒他或許就會因為愧疚而哭了出來。“我有再大的權力又如何？我心愛的人還得傷害自己來救我。”

“你已經做了你能做的每一件事，我也是，所以就不要再責怪自己了，好嗎？”傑克捧著柯蒂斯的臉，手心因為他的鬍子而感覺輕微的騷刺，“為我抄另一本書，當作補償。”

“我會的，等到這一切都結束之後。”柯蒂斯抓著傑克的手壓在自己的左胸膛上，“你的《時光之河》，你把它扔了嗎？”

譚雅在傑克回來之後就把傑克的《時光之河》還給他了，現在那本書正安穩地藏在衣櫃的夾層裡，“我不會把那本書扔掉，它要陪我進墳墓的。”

******

傑克隨著柯蒂斯和侍衛們，踩在夏伊洛塔陡峭的石梯拾級而上。一路上他們可以聽見咆哮、哭泣、呻吟、求饒和祈禱，分不清究竟是來自囚犯或不願離去的鬼魂。外頭已經慢慢熱起來，塔裡的空氣依舊帶著一絲寒意。他們最後停在威佛的牢房前，夏伊洛塔的典獄長拿出一串鑰匙來為他們開門。傑克朝樓梯往上延伸的方向看去。再多爬兩層樓，就是關押塞拉斯的地方了。柯蒂斯要其他人等在門外，只有傑克和他一起進去。

威佛跪在祈禱台前禱告，聽見有人開門進來也沒有停止。柯蒂斯和傑克耐心等著。這裡雖不是夏伊洛塔最好的房間，和其他牢房相比也是相當舒適的。陽光會透過釘上鐵條的窗子灑進來，減少一些濕氣。這裡離恐怖的地下室也很遠，聽不見受刑人痛苦的哀嚎。還有一副桌椅，紙和鵝毛筆，桌上還有一疊書供他閱讀，一壺清水讓他潤喉解渴。

威佛結束他的禱告之後站起身，轉過來面對柯蒂斯和傑克。“我怎麼有此榮幸，讓兩位來看我？”

“我來通知你，威佛主教，你的叛國罪罪證確鑿，處以死刑，羅馬無話可說。你的行刑日就在明日。”柯蒂斯說。

“所以你是來炫耀你的勝利。”威佛在窗邊坐下來，看向傑克，“還帶著傑克一起來嘲笑我。”

“我是來好好看看你的。”柯蒂斯坐在他對面的椅子上，“我活在你的陰影之下將近二十年，卻從來沒有仔細看過你。在樞密院的時候，即使你就坐在我的身邊，我也不敢看你太久。”

“告訴我，你看到什麼？”

柯蒂斯瞇起眼睛，往前靠了一點，“一個......將死的老人。我不再怕你了。”

“我們都是將死之人，只是死期來得早一點或晚一點而已。你不再怕我是因為你贏了，你打敗我們所有的人。先是北方總督，接著是塞拉斯，然後是威廉，現在是我。”威佛為柯蒂斯鼓掌，“你父親會為你感到驕傲，你為他報仇了。”

“如果我說，從最開始我就不是為了報仇而來的，你會相信嗎？”

“那很重要嗎？你贏了，你要將我開膛破肚也沒有問題。”

柯蒂斯搖頭，“你是基利波最高層級的神職人員，我決定對你處以斬首之刑，行刑不會公開。”

“收起你虛偽的憐憫，柯蒂斯，我不會因此讚美你的同情。我知道你想要讓我用最痛苦的方式死去，你甚至想要親自動手。”威佛放低他的聲音，近乎輕聲細語。“那就這麼做吧，讓世人看看你的真面目。你莊嚴肅穆的面具底下是殘忍的心，罪人。”

柯蒂斯瞪著他，往後靠在椅背上，“是，我是罪人。事實上，你是對的。我和傑克從我們還小的時候就相愛了，你說的不正當的關係，沒錯，的確發生了，無數次，從很久以前我和傑克就這麼做了，像夫與妻的結合一樣親密。我們不只共享一張床，我們還共享彼此的靈魂。我承認我是罪人，我們都是。”

威佛愣了一會，然後像是鬆了一口氣般的輕笑一聲。傑克想，如果他沒有聽見柯蒂斯親口說出來，他大概死也不能安息。“我很高興你終於承認了。你還記得，你十五歲那年，和你父親一起到南方去驅逐入侵的薩拉森人嗎？我是當時的隨軍教士。我看見你果斷地砍下腦袋，把劍刺進他們的心臟，你好殘暴又冷酷，讓我好興奮。我知道你會是主的戰士，他最棒的戰士，將主的懲罰帶給那些異教徒。你在我和塞拉斯共同規劃的藍圖裡，會佔據一個重要的位置。可是你墮落了。你讓自己成了罪人就算了，還弄髒塞拉斯的珍珠，他心愛的傑克，唯一的繼承人。我很失望，你本來可以在天堂中找到永恆的安息之處的。”

“你和塞拉斯計劃了什麼？”柯蒂斯問。

威佛沒有理會他的問題。“十五年後，你帶著軍隊從北方來。你擊敗塞拉斯，自己坐上王位。我想，或許這是上帝的旨意。沒有上帝的眷顧，你如何能達成？一直以來我都認為塞拉斯是上帝所選之人，我們會一起把基利波打造成令上帝驕傲的天主之國。可是你卻取代他。我想或許你已經懺悔改過，獲得主的原諒，所以你才能坐上王位。我本來要和你們合作的，我甚至去找過吉利安。”

“你找過吉利安？”柯蒂斯聲音裡的疑惑顯示他並不知道這件事。

“是的，我找過他。”威佛承認，“我喜歡這個老傢伙。事實上，我覺得他和我挺像的。我們可以為了達成目的做出任何事。如果讓你成為基利波的國王是上帝的旨意，我願意效忠於你，和你們合作。結果我發現自己被你欺騙了，你從沒停止和傑克的關係，你背叛了自然與天性。吉利安比你還糟，他說他寧可相信知識，相信事在人為，也不會相信耶穌使死人復生，水變成酒。他是個不信神的！多麼可笑啊，他以為自己擁有勝過上帝的智慧。”

“他只是個比較實事求是的人。”柯蒂斯說。“你是怎麼知道我和傑克仍然相愛？因為那份報告？”

“在那之前。你讓華勒斯整理南院的花園。”威佛哼了一聲，“難不成你是為了住在那裡的洗衣婦種花嗎？當然不是。我想到你以前為了讓傑克開心花了一下午在田野裡遊蕩就為了抓一隻白色的蝴蝶。宮廷花園裡的蝴蝶都是黃的，但傑克不要，他喜歡白的，你就為他去抓，這就是你會幹的蠢事。我想吉利安一定阻止過你種花但你就是忍不住，傑克總是讓你變得愚蠢。”

“為愛而做的事從來就不蠢。”柯蒂斯看著他，眼裡充滿了同情，“你不懂，你從來就沒有愛過。”

“我有上帝，我全心全意愛他。”威佛一臉堅定，“我本來認為你已經懺悔了，你得到主的原諒才能坐上王位。我錯了，你根本不會悔改。我和塞拉斯犯了同樣的錯誤，當初他以為你和傑克一起去斯坦朝聖是要去請求原諒的。如果你們願意真心悔改，他也願意原諒你們，所以他答應讓你們去。結果你父親就舉著劍衝進王宮裡，塞拉斯才知道你用朝聖當藉口綁架傑克。”

“我父親從來就不是針對塞拉斯，是你！你一直躲在王宮裡！而你們就要通過壓榨奴役北方人的法案了，他沒有時間再等下去。”柯蒂斯站了起來，“我也不是綁架傑克，我是要帶他遠走高飛的，去一個我們不會因為相愛而死的地方。我不知道這個地方在哪裡，但我相信它一定存在於某處。”

“別再提到愛了，你們之間發生的根本不是愛，那只是你們屈服於邪惡慾望的藉口。”

“你沒有資格批判我們。”柯蒂斯的聲音像野獸低吼般充滿警告意味。傑克走近他，輕輕碰觸他的手臂安撫他。

威佛指向窗外的天空，“是，只有他有資格。”

“你卻以他之名行惡。”

“你們總是怪我把北方搞成一團爛泥，但少數北方人的犧牲為更多人帶來的好處你們都看不見嗎？塞滿國庫的巨大財富，讓其他的人民都能過上好的生活，使基利波成為一個強大的國家，即使是迦特也要俯首稱臣！我這麼做錯了嗎？”威佛看起來像是真的不明白自己到底錯在哪裡。“你根本不是神選之人，而是塞拉斯的試煉。只要我幫他擊敗你，他就能完成我們原本的計畫，一個乾淨、道德至上、依神的旨意行事的國度，世上的好人都會嚮往、充滿福報之地。”

柯蒂斯看著他，不敢相信自己剛剛聽到的話。“你以為北方人是為了幫我報殺父之仇才起義的嗎？不是的。他們反抗是因為這是唯一的活路！你以為西方伯爵們為什麼第一個跳出來支持我們？因為他們再也不想打仗了！死了那麼多人、花了那麼多錢去打仗，只為了看到迦特向你們低頭嗎？這根本沒有意義，也不是人們真正想要的。”

“你就知道人們真的想要的嗎？”威佛走到柯蒂斯面前，雙眼圓睜，“他們需要有人為他們指引方向，那個人不可以是你。你和傑克，違背主的旨意，犯了罪，去讀聖經吧，你們將來要接受懲罰的。像你這樣的罪人，繼續當國王的話會給基利波帶來災難的！放棄王位吧！為了基利波的人民著想，放棄吧！不要因為你一個人的私慾害了所有的人。”

傑克看到威佛的臉上有深刻的憂慮，他突然意識到威佛的恐懼是真實的。他對於柯蒂斯繼續成為國王會為基利波帶來天譴的想法堅信不移。

柯蒂斯也看出來了，他笑了，因為威佛荒謬的想法而笑。“如果我是這樣十惡不赦的人，那上帝在等什麼？我已經當了一年的國王了，他讓夏伊洛成為第二個索多瑪？讓蝗蟲飛過基利波的每一塊田地？讓大水沖倒了城牆嗎？沒有！是的，國庫裡的寶石減少了，但是北方的人們再也不用過著生不如死的生活，他們的勞動會換來相對的報酬；稅收減少了，是因為我們讓人民休養生息，讓大家喘一口氣。我們從貴族的手上奪走的財富和土地並沒有收到我的口袋裡，而是交到了貧窮的人手上。有些人擁有太多，有些人又擁有太少，我們只是修正這個錯誤。我為西方邊境帶來了許久不見的和平，我讓人們自由選擇他們的信仰。或許我的確是因為愛上一個男人而成為罪人，但我想作為一個國王，我的表現並不差。”

“你破壞了長久以來的傳統和平衡，人民很困惑。”

“你也別再把人民當作你的擋箭牌了！”柯蒂斯突然提高音量，“你有沒有想過，如果你真的成功把我燒死在聖山院外，基利波會發生什麼事？你真的認為，把塞拉斯重新送回王位上，一切就能再回到過去嗎？北方的人不會乖乖跪下的。已經飛翔過的鳥，不可能想念籠中的生活；卸下枷鎖的人，會為了不再被綑綁而和你拼命！北方人會再度吹起戰爭的號角，人們也不會想再回到說錯一句話就要被燒死的日子，基利波會再度陷入分裂與內戰之中的。你想要給人民這樣的生活嗎？寧可讓大家同歸於盡也在所不惜嗎？塞拉斯畢竟是當過國王的人，他知道這個道理，而你還在堅持那可笑的傳統與平衡。”

“啊，這就是為什麼他會為你說謊的原因。”威佛點點頭，“我明白，我不怪他。”

“但你還是不明白是什麼令你盲目。”

“等我明天見到上帝，一切就都會明白了。”威佛雙手緊握，默念了一句祈禱詞，“而你，你還是必須向人們解釋，你為什麽要找一個女人來假裝成你的情婦，為何你不願娶妻。”

“關於這件事，我打算公開向民眾解釋，我不娶妻是因為我不能承諾我的妻子她想要的。我不能給她我的愛，也不能給她王后的后冠。”柯蒂斯看著傑克，像是傑克給他勇氣，

“這世上不會有任何一個女人能成為我的妻子，這是出於我對傑克的愛。但基利波不會再有王后，則是出於我對基利波的愛。假如我真的娶妻，生下孩子，他在我死後成為國王，但他卻是個如同尼祿般的暴君，基利波的人民該怎麽辦？如果我的孩子是個傻子該怎麽辦？連數數都不會的人你們也要他成為國王嗎？就只因為他生來是國王的兒子，就表示他有成為國王的資格嗎？如果他想要當個好國王，他身邊的人卻帶他走向歧路該怎麽辦？”

威佛沒有說話。

柯蒂斯繼續說，“把一個王國和千千萬萬百姓的性命放在一個人的手上實在太冒險了，像是賭博，每次坐在王位上的人有兒子出世，人們都得祈求好運。這並不合理，歷史上多少王國就是因此而覆滅。我不想看到有人做和我一樣的事，只因為運氣不好，這次當國王的是個壞蛋。不，這種事不能再發生了。人會變的，變得更好或更壞，我們永遠不會知道。一個好的制度，能找出真正優秀適合的人統治國家，能在人變壞之前將他拉下來，就像在傷口潰爛長成壞疽之前把它治好，比把整個國家放在賭桌上要安全得多了。這就是為什麼我們要從北方來，主教大人。雖然依舊困難重重，但有些事由上而下進行比由下而上容易得多。如你所願，我會退位的。但從我以後，基利波也不會再有國王了，我要基利波廢除君主制。沒有國王的話又何須有王后？”

******

離開威佛的牢房之後，傑克想單獨見塞拉斯，柯蒂斯同意他，所以讓他和侍衛繼續往上走。這裡是夏伊洛塔的最頂端，是整個夏伊洛塔最舒適寬敞的房間。並非作為牢房之用，而是給前來巡視訪查的貴族休息的。而塞拉斯已經在這裡住了一年了。

傑克踏進去時，有那麼一瞬間，以為自己踏進塞拉斯像過去一樣在書房辦公。雖然牆上沒有掛毯和畫，櫃子上也沒有擺設金杯和銀盤，但塞拉斯坐在寬大的書桌後振筆疾書的樣子和過去實在太相像了。房間很乾淨，光線充足，甚至有焚香驅趕濕氣。有一張鋪了柔軟床墊的大床，好幾張桌椅，彷彿塞拉斯會有很多訪客似的。書本整齊地擺放在書櫃裡，窗前有一張鋪著紅色布幔的祈禱台。一盆新鮮的水果放在桌上。

塞拉斯終於放下他的鵝毛筆，喚來守在門外的侍衛──他們竟然會因為他的召喚而打開本應牢牢鎖住的門。塞拉斯把他原先寫的信折好，還講究地蓋上漆印，再交給侍衛，“帶去給柯蒂斯吧。”

侍衛離開，房內只剩下傑克和塞拉斯兩個人。

“傑克，我的兒子，”塞拉斯看著傑克，和他保持一點距離，“我就知道你會來看我。坐吧。”

塞拉斯自己找了張鋪上天鵝絨坐墊的椅子坐下來。傑克看著他神色自若，一點也不像坐了一年牢的樣子。“父親，您的身體還好嗎？”

“還好。只是下雨的時候膝蓋會有點痛，但這是老毛病了。”塞拉斯摸摸膝蓋說。他那刻有班傑明家徽的金戒指還戴在他的手上。

傑克注意到父親老了。他不需要微笑眼角就有深深的皺紋，兩鬢的頭髮也已經轉灰。他瘦了一點，身上那件用銀線繡上複雜彎轉圖案的深黑色長袍看起來有些寬鬆。過去他們總是怒目相向，對彼此吐出暗藏刀劍的話，用惡毒的眼神瞪視彼此。傑克已經很久沒有這樣好好看看自己的父親了，他們也很久沒有像現在這樣，平和地坐在同一個房間裡而沒有指責或譏諷對方。

“你已經見過你母親和姊姊了吧？她們還好嗎？”塞拉斯問，語氣卻並不擔心。他知道她們過得不算太壞。

“她們很擔心您，但她們還不錯，柯蒂斯......善待她們。”傑克回答。希望自己提到柯蒂斯的名字時不要顯得太過親密。

“那就好。”塞拉斯打量著傑克，“你看起來也不錯，雖然吃了點苦。”

“是，我過得還不錯。”

對話中斷了，他們陷入一陣輕微的尷尬之中。雖然和過去相比，能夠心平氣和地說話已經是很大的進步了。來之前傑克有很多話想說，現在卻一個字都想不到該怎麼開口，哽在他的胸膛令他呼吸困難。

塞拉斯看穿他，就和過去一樣。“我猜你想問我審判當天的事。你想知道我為何替你撒謊。”

傑克點點頭，之後才補上一句，“是的，我想了好久，卻沒有答案。”

塞拉斯思考了一會才開口。“柯蒂斯他......很煩人。你知道他每個禮拜都會來找我嗎？爬了那麼長的樓梯，跑到我這裡來，強迫我跟他說話。一開始的時候我們都在吵架，彼此憎恨。他恨我殺了他的父親，我恨他奪走王位。他指責我是個暴君，我詛咒他玷汙了我的兒子。我叫他不要再來了，可是他不聽，每個禮拜來和我吵架。”

傑克完全沒有想到柯蒂斯會來找塞拉斯，而且還是每個禮拜。“他沒有告訴過我這件事。”

“這是關於我和他之間的事，我們有太多的帳要算了。”塞拉斯拿起桌上的茶壺倒了兩杯茶，把其中一杯推到傑克面前。“他向我坦承他和你又開始了。我氣極了，甚至打了他，他沒有還手。任何我責備他關於你的事情他都只用一句話回答我：他愛你。我說你們這麼做是錯的，他說可是他愛你；我說你們以後會下地獄的，他說可是他愛你。我說這是邪惡、違反自然和上帝旨意的，他還是說，他愛你。關於你，他從來沒有更多的辯解，那三個字就是他全部的回答。如果可以的話我會殺了他，因為他是如此愚蠢而固執，毀滅他自己就算了還把你，我唯一的兒子，我的繼承人，拖下水。”

可是我也愛他。傑克很想這樣回答，但他終究沒有說出口。

“但漸漸的我們都累了，該罵的也罵完了。關於你的問題又一直在繞圈子沒完沒了。所以我們決定，先把你擺到一邊去。”塞拉斯做了一個動作，雙手像是從桌上捧起一個隱形的盒子放到一旁，“既然我們都是受過油膏的國王了，那就討論些國王的問題。他每個禮拜來告訴我他這個禮拜做了什麼，像個學生跟老師報告一樣，儘管我沒有半分意願成為他的老師。他們阻止了一場瘟疫的擴散，讓糧食的價格恢復穩定，決定哪個地區需要減稅，打算整修哪一區的碼頭，和迦特簽下什麼樣的和平協議。他跟我說這些做什麼？他指望我稱讚他做得很好嗎？別想。我一開始的時候完全不理會他，他還是每個禮拜爬上那長長的樓梯來煩我。”

傑克可以想像那會讓塞拉斯多麼惱怒，但柯蒂斯的工作報告同時又會喚起塞拉斯當了幾十年國王的那一面。他曾經也是勤奮愛民的國王，只是後來走向了錯誤的叉路。“我想你回應他了。”

“因為他打算和西班牙簽訂一個貿易協定，那是個很不划算的交易。”塞拉斯不以為然地說，“皇帝比他狡猾得多，而他身邊的一堆大臣竟然都沒有看出陷阱。”

“畢竟他的樞密院還很年輕，沒有經驗。”

“我只好出聲提醒他一下。”塞拉斯想了一下之後特地強調，“不是為了他，而是為了會受到協定影響的百姓。”

“那是當然了。”傑克終於能明白柯蒂斯為何對於國王的職位如此快速上手，他有個心不甘情不願的老師。

“有時候我們會為了某個問題辯論一整晚。一個晚上沒有結論，第二天晚上他會再來。如果沒有找出一個我們都同意的解決方案，他就不會停止和我爭論。”塞拉斯看著窗外，沒有雲的晴空，“他不需要這麼做，他已經是國王了，他想做什麼就做什麼。”

“他不是隨心所欲的國王，他在國會裡也是這樣和議員們交手的。”

“那得浪費多少時間？不過，至少效果還不錯。他改革後的稅制，在度過這兩年的減稅期之後，會讓稅收上升，但窮人要繳的稅不會增加；物價也穩定下來了。”要承認柯蒂斯做得不錯似乎讓塞拉斯很不自在，“他和外國簽的幾個貿易協定從長期看來也是有好處的。”

“他一直都很努力。”

“除了搞出康威爾夫人那齣鬧劇，我告訴過他這是個很蠢的主意。隨便娶個女人都比找人來演戲要簡單得多。”

傑克有些驚訝塞拉斯連康威爾夫人的事都知道。

“他告訴我他的計畫。他說基利波以後不會再有國王了，多麼瘋狂啊。”塞拉斯沉默了一會才說，“他說他不是來報仇的，也不是想當國王才回來的。他想為基利波找到一個......解藥，就好像我使基利波中了毒一樣。我是嗎？”

塞拉斯看起來很不安。他坐了一年的牢，有的是時間好好想想自己過去的所作所為。或許離開威佛之後他就逐漸清醒過來了，才發現自己過去的統治多麼令人畏懼。他和威佛想像中的天主之國終究沒有成功，反而成了許多人受苦的煉獄。

傑克決定安慰他，“您被威佛蒙蔽了。”

塞拉斯搖頭，“你們把一切都怪到威佛頭上，我也可以，我可以說都是威佛欺騙我的。但事實上，這是我們一起做出來的。我們分享同樣的理念，我們選擇同樣的方法去達成。如果這是有罪的那這是我們兩個人共同的罪，我會和他一起承擔。”

“他明日就要行刑了，柯蒂斯判他斬首之刑。”

塞拉斯深呼吸，“對你們而言他或許十惡不赦，對我來說他卻是最忠誠的朋友。他對我的信任和愛，甚過我自己的兒子。我會為他祈禱的。等我的時間到了，你也要為我祈禱。”

塞拉斯一直沒有被送上法庭審判，讓傑克一度認為或許他會活下去。雖然可能會在這間舒適的囚牢中過一輩子，至少他會活下去。他沒想到塞拉斯還是有可能被送上斷頭台的，應該說，他一直逃避去想這件事。

“父親......”

“我發誓會說實話，但我還是撒謊了。”塞拉斯垂下的肩膀令他看起來很疲憊，“等我到上帝的面前，我該怎麼解釋呢？我會說，他畢竟是我的兒子。他令我失望，我也令他失望了，但他畢竟是我的兒子。”

傑克跪在塞拉斯的腳邊，他握住塞拉斯因為年紀漸長而長出斑的手。“您不會死的！我會去求柯蒂斯，請求國王的憐憫，他會答應我的！”

塞拉斯拍拍傑克的手，“不，他如果要讓基利波從此不再有國王，就必須讓人永遠沒有藉口恢復君主制。只要我活著的一天，就一定會有人利用我的名義叛亂，無論我自己願不願意，你明白嗎？不管未來發生任何事，都是上帝的旨意，我會接受的。我和柯蒂斯有那麼多的不同，唯一的共同點就是，我們同樣深愛你，和基利波。雖然我很不甘心，但我必須承認失敗。我理想中的國度無法成功了，他理想中的國度現在有機會可以。我想，我可以放心把基利波，還有你，交給他。為我的國家找到一個適合的繼承者，這是我身為國王的責任，我不能讓烽火再起，所以我說謊了，上帝會明白的。至於你，我的兒子，我沒有選擇，只能讓你自己選擇。”

“我很抱歉，父親，我為我做過的一切感到抱歉。”傑克哭著說。他們怎麼會走到這一步的？一對君臣父子成了兩個階下囚。他們恨了彼此十五年。十五年真的太久了，久到忘記他們是血肉相連的父子，這是一種無論發生多少事都無法斬斷的關係。塞拉斯曾經以傑克為傲，傑克也曾經仰望著他的父親，但這份親情卻被誤解、恨意和長時間的冷漠與對立稀釋了。不該是如此的。

“我也為我對你做過的一切感到抱歉，但我不後悔。我現在已經沒有能力阻止你墮落了，但我還是必須告訴你，這是錯的。”塞拉斯低下頭，傑克可以感覺到他的氣息，“將來你們要接受上帝的審判，你該怎麽辦呢？”

傑克任眼淚流下，“我會告訴他，我愛柯蒂斯，我愛他。”

“那你和柯蒂斯就是同樣的傻瓜。”塞拉斯嘆氣，“離開他吧，如果這是你的意願，他會放手的。離開他，抗拒這邪惡的慾望，然後用一生的時間懺悔，向上帝請求原諒，你才能獲得救贖。”

“不，我不能。”傑克不願對塞拉斯說謊，在這種時候他不願意再欺騙他。“柯蒂斯的愛才是我的救贖，我不能背棄這份承諾。”

“那就如此吧。我已經盡力了，為了救你無論該做或不該做的事我都做了，沒人能指控我不盡責。我必須讓你走了，你也要讓我走了。”塞拉斯摸摸傑克的頭髮，“我還記得你出生那天，我抱著你心想，我的王子，我完美的兒子。”

“喔父親，請原諒我，原諒我。”傑克撲進塞拉斯的懷裡嚎啕大哭。他不記得自己曾經這麼做過，為此他會後悔一輩子的。塞拉斯什麼都沒有說，只是輕拍傑克的背，就好像傑克還是個小孩子一樣。

******

威佛的死刑執行後，整個事件終於告一段落。當然，柯蒂斯接下來要做的事才會真的撼動全國上下。傑克知道自己不應該去煩他，但這是為了他的父親。

“我不能答應你，傑克。塞拉斯應該要為他曾經做過的事情負責。”柯蒂斯一臉嚴肅地拒絕了傑克為塞拉斯請求的恩惠，“我會將他交給國會審判，讓他們決定他的未來吧。”

“那你現在就可以做了，從你率兵踏進王宮的那一刻就可以做了，為什麼要拖到現在？”傑克怒氣沖沖地說，“你不需要他的指導！你有的是大臣可以幫你治理國家！”

“關於他，我有很多私心。如果他只是一個普通的前朝國王我可以在登基之後立刻處死他，但他不是。”柯蒂斯放低姿態靠近傑克，“他是你的父親，我想要他認同我。而且......”

”而且什麼？”

“如果我現在就把他交給國會，議員們會為了想要討好身為國王的我，而殺了他。如果是在我宣布退位計畫之後才將他交由國會審判，他們就不會有顧忌了，他們可以依照法律，給塞拉斯他真正應有的處置，無論是生是死，至少他會獲得公平的審判。”柯蒂斯抓住傑克的手懇求著，“我不想成為你的殺父仇人，傑克，我想要永遠跟你在一起，我不要你一看到我就想到我殺了你父親。我不要你對我的愛有一分一毫的減損，可是我也必須執行國王的職責。你能明白嗎？我不要你有任何恨我的可能。我太害怕失去你了。”

傑克無言以對。

“他會理解的，我這麽說不是要為自己開脫，只是......他是一個國王也是一個父親，他明白的。”柯蒂斯幾乎要跪下來求傑克了，“我求你理解我的做法和困難，傑克，求求你，不要逼我做我做不到的事。”

傑克想到塞拉斯在牢中和他說過的話，他知道塞拉斯能理解柯蒂斯，塞拉斯甚至已經做好迎接死亡的準備。傑克不知道如果塞拉斯是死在柯蒂斯的手上，日後他會用什麼眼光去看柯蒂斯。柯蒂斯是國王，面對這樣重大的決定，傑克還是他優先要考慮的。傑克怎麽忍心再為難他？特別是當他因為對傑克的愛而左右為難的時候。

“我知道了，柯蒂斯，我知道了。”傑克給柯蒂斯一個親吻，讓他如釋重負，“就像我曾經對你說的，做你該做的事吧。”

柯蒂斯做了他該做的事。他宣布在他退位之後，基利波將廢除君主制，改建共和國。從現在開始他會以國王的身分推動這項決議，直到新憲法、政府和國會組織完成，他就會退位，成為平民。不用說，這項宣布引起巨大的震盪。但他首先已經獲得北方伯爵們的支持，他的樞密院和他一起規畫了這項命令，而強大到足以反對他的貴族們也已經不在了，剩下的人則還處在震驚中尚未恢復過來。

柯蒂斯也終於將塞拉斯交給國會審判。國會對於塞拉斯的罪行調查許久，也有充足的證據，他們判處他死刑，時間是在入秋後的某一日。

到了行刑的前一日，柯蒂斯讓他們一家在夏伊洛塔團聚。在這之前，班傑明家族就獲准隨時可以前來探望塞拉斯，柯蒂斯甚至允許羅絲搬進來陪伴他。這回除了羅絲、傑克、蜜雪兒和大衛，班傑明家族多了新的成員。蜜雪兒和大衛帶著他們剛剛出生的孩子一起來見塞拉斯。塞拉斯小心翼翼地將孫子小小的身軀抱在懷裡。這一次，蜜雪兒的孩子不僅活了下來，還很健康。他的哭聲宏亮，小腿有力地踢著，還有一雙塞拉斯的眼睛。這是塞拉斯期待許久的血脈，是傑克沒能帶給他的禮物，班傑明家族會經由這孩子延續下去。

他們靠在一起，禱告，靜靜陪塞拉斯度過在這世上的最後一夜。傑克不記得上次他們一家人如此平靜地相處是什麼時候了。或許他們從來就沒有平靜的時候，因為他們是班傑明一族，是歷任基利波國王的後代，是王室，是高傲而古老的家族傳人。他們生來就不是普通人，平靜的時光對他們而言是奢求。所以現在這平靜的夜對他們而言是如此難能可貴，會永遠留在他們心中。

行刑是在夏伊洛塔內舉行，沒有對外公開。天上的烏雲快速滑過，秋天的風涼爽而清新。伴隨塞拉斯走過最後一段人世間道路的是一名神父，兩位時至今日依舊忠心的侍臣，劊子手，國會和貴族代表，塞拉斯的家人，還有柯蒂斯。斷頭臺是新建的，劊子手將揮的是利劍而非巨斧。他們一起禱告，神父問塞拉斯有沒有最後的話想說的，他說沒有。

“我想說的話，等我見到上帝，我會親自告訴他。”塞拉斯說。

傑克聽說這個劊子手非常有名，他很厲害，能讓劍下之人沒有任何感覺。的確，他的劍一揮下，馬上就結束了。傑克不知道塞拉斯有沒有感覺，他只知道自己的心很痛。他看到柯蒂斯低頭禱告。傑克和他父親長久以來的對立，都隨著那一劍煙消雲散了。留下的只有愛，和原諒。

******

傑克離開王宮的那天，沒有人注意到。宮廷裡的每個人都為了柯蒂斯的宣布而人仰馬翻。從他宣布廢除君主制到現在已經八個多月了，在無數的爭吵和抗議之後，計畫終於開始緩步進行。柯蒂斯保留了班傑明一家的爵位和年金，還有他們各自的財產，確保他們生活無虞。更重要的是，他們自由了。他們不再被關在王宮或莊園內，他們可以去任何他們想去的地方。

而傑克選擇離開王宮。

柯蒂斯一時半刻還無法卸下國王的職位，但是，他同意讓傑克離開，去卡特里斯的離宮等他。柯蒂斯不害怕傑克會從此消失，傑克也不害怕柯蒂斯會改變心意。他們對彼此的愛有足夠的信心，知道自己離不開對方。

在僕役將他的行李搬上馬車之後，傑克和他的僕人們說再見，但他們都知道或許以後不會再見面了。會和他一起離開的只有譚雅和格雷，在卡特里斯的離宮裡有柯蒂斯事先為他安排好的僕人。出發前傑克到南院小花園去向小餅乾爵士道別。他的花曾經在春天的時候成功綻放，如今又凋謝了。等到明年春天，又會再開出鮮艷美麗的花朵，只是這次傑克就看不見了。他看向王宮，這個傑克出生長大的地方，他哭過笑過愛過的地方，靜靜地矗立於此。它已經在這裡三百多年了，相信它還會繼續存在三百多年。無論王宮裡的誰來了，誰又走了，它都漠不關心。它就只是存在著，俯瞰著，就像花園的花無論有沒有傑克都會開會謝一樣。人們都很愚蠢地以為自己是王宮的主人，但其實每一個人都只是過客，到最後誰都不會留下來，只有回憶在此隨時間淡去。

他坐上馬車。離開王宮的時候，他連一次都沒有回頭看。

他先去見了母親和姊姊，這個曾經監禁她們的莊園如今正式成為羅絲的財產。他的小外甥依舊健康地活著，每天長大一點，是羅絲和蜜雪兒在塞拉斯死後唯一的慰藉。大衛說，等到守喪期結束，他想要帶著蜜雪兒和孩子回到鄉下的農場。塞拉斯葬在夏伊洛郊外的王家墓園裡，和他的父親、祖父、歷任國王們一起安息，所以羅絲不願和大衛一起走。她要留在此處，像一個王后一樣為她的國王哀悼。但她希望她的孩子都離開，離開夏伊洛，去看看這個世界。她要他們知道，除了王宮之外的世界是多麼寬廣而美麗。

傑克在莊園待到冬天結束之後才出發前往卡特里斯安頓下來。他很常在天剛亮的時候出去散步，看看他雖然小卻豐饒富裕的領地。逐漸亮起的天色讓他驚歎，他也喜歡聽枝頭上的小鳥輕快地歌唱。早起耕作的農民，前往在春風中甦醒等待播種的田地。一開始人們看見他會放下手上所有的事情對他行禮，久而久之就變成了熟悉親切的問候。他會躺在乾草堆上，看著空中蓬鬆的白雲，用手指畫出形狀；他會脫下鞋襪，踩進涼爽的小溪裡；他認真替佃農們處理陳情事項，在豐收的時候和他們一起喝酒慶祝；他會和格雷一起去打獵，拿飼料和乾草幫譚雅餵家裡的雞鴨牛羊：亞瑟和凱蒂還帶著他們收養的孩子來看他。傑克不再是王子了，他所擁有的和過去相比是那麼少，但他卻比過去快樂得多。

但他的快樂是不完整的。沒有柯蒂斯，他的一切都不完整。

******

卡特里斯距離夏伊洛不遠，但宮裡有任何消息也沒辦法立刻得到。他每天繞到鎮上去看看有沒有新的消息。每天都有新頒布的法令，地方官忙著向民眾解釋新的政策。但傑克想要知道的不是這些。

他等待他的快樂完整起來等了整整三年。傳令官在鎮上的告示榜貼出了公告，騎著馬到處大喊：“國王退位了！柯蒂斯國王宣布退位了！新的基利波共和國誕生了！”

傑克衝回他的離宮──現在已經不是離宮了，畢竟連國王都沒有了。他跑進屋裡，譚雅正帶著女僕們縫新的床單。她們看見傑克的樣子嚇了一跳。譚雅放下手上的針線，“發生什麼事了？”

“他要回到我的身邊了。”傑克說。

譚雅要屋裡的每個人都動起來。他們刷洗地板，清潔門窗，擦亮每一張桌子，為床鋪換上新的床單和棉被，廚房的女傭們去抓要宰的雞，格雷帶著僕役到獵場去想要獵一隻鹿來加菜。傑克把他所有的衣服都挖出來，扔到床上，他試穿每一件，又對每一件都不滿意。他仔細刮了鬍子，找來理髮師為他剪頭髮，要僕人燒水讓他洗澡。他泡在水裡的時候一邊笑又想哭。

他們在擺滿菜餚的長桌旁等到午夜。傑克要所有的人都去睡了，他自己卻還不放棄。他索性爬上頂樓，望著夏伊洛的方向。今天星星都出來了，在天空中鋪出一條閃耀的長河，傑克拿著《時光之河》，封面上的愛侶牽著手，正準備跨入星河中。今晚的星星會把柯蒂斯帶來給傑克嗎？傑克抱著《時光之河》，閉上眼睛。

馬蹄聲。

他睜開眼睛，看見遠遠的那一端，有一團黑色的影子逐漸往他的方向前來。他奔下樓，打開大門，看著在黑夜中移動越來越清晰的隊伍。先是騎著馬的柯蒂斯，然後是艾德加，後頭還有一輛馬車。柯蒂斯跳下馬跑向傑克，他們什麼話都說不出來，只是緊緊相擁。

隨後悠哉走來的艾德加打斷他們。“柯蒂斯不讓我們休息拼命趕路，我餓死了，有東西吃嗎？”

傑克抹去開心的淚水，“格雷今天獵到一頭鹿，我們烤了鹿腿。”

後來才到的馬車也停了下來。駕車的坎辛頓打開車門，幫吉利安走下來。老人看起來累壞了，“我知道之前我一直和你唱反調，但你也不能這樣折騰我吧。萬一我在路上累死了怎麼辦？”

“沒有回到北方，你不會死的。”柯蒂斯笑著說。

被吵醒的譚雅和格雷為風塵僕僕的眾人重新熱了晚餐。他們留下傑克和柯蒂斯單獨在外頭，讓月光與他們作伴。

“我終於等到你來了。”傑克捧著柯蒂斯的臉，擔心自己在作夢，等他醒來會發現柯蒂斯依舊不在他的身邊。“請你告訴我你愛我如昔。”

“我沒有變，傑克，我的愛和三年前，甚至是二十年前都一樣不曾改變。”他們親吻。這依舊危險，但此刻，有夜色為他們作掩護，月亮和滿天的星星是唯一的證人。

“我們的未來在哪裡？柯蒂斯？”傑克把臉埋在柯蒂斯的胸口，感受到自己被柯蒂斯的氣息包圍。

“新的政府提供我一個職位，在北方，我的故鄉，需要更多的幫助。他們把艾佛瑞特堡還給我，任命我為新的北方總督。”柯蒂斯輕聲說。“願意跟我回家的人已經先回去了，我是繞過來接你的。”

“那我們就去吧。”傑克笑了。“再也不要分開了。”

“除了死亡，沒有任何理由能讓我們分開。”柯蒂斯承諾，他把傑克緊緊抱在懷裡，“我終於要帶你回家了。我帶你去看我曾經美麗的故鄉，它還在復原中，但我會讓那塊土地再度美麗的。你會愛上那裡的。”

柯蒂斯從他的口袋裡掏出他的《時光之河》，傑克也拿出他的。兩本書放在一起，就和他們一樣，兩顆心，兩個靈魂，合而為一。他們相視而笑。其實不管去哪裡，傑克都很期待。世界這麼大，每一個角落對他來說都很陌生，更是重新的開始。或許對兩個相愛的男人而言，這仍然是個危險的世界。但他相信柯蒂斯嚮往的地方是存在的。總有一天會有一個國度，在那裡，沒有人會是因為相愛而死。

而現在，柯蒂斯在傑克的身邊。過去的都過去了，重要的是未來。而傑克知道，他的未來就在柯蒂斯所在的地方。

  
\--完--


End file.
